


Историческая важность рунических охранных чар на Британских островах

by julieestmignonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Bad Decisions, Bisexual Character, Blood Magic, Body Horror, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cannibalism, Courtship, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dream Sharing, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Feminist Themes, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Monster puberty, Necromancy, Occlumency, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), References to Depression, Relationship Negotiation, Rituals, Rune Magic, Runemaster Harry Potter, Runes, Slow Burn, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), Sugar Daddy Voldemort, Tea Parties, Thread Magic, Torture, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieestmignonne/pseuds/julieestmignonne
Summary: Летом после смерти Сириуса Гарри возвращается к Дурслям, чувствуя себя брошенной и одинокой. Однажды она каким-то образом оказывается во сне Волдеморта, который быстро понимает, что Гарри - крестраж, и это знание круто меняет условия игры между ними. И не только потому что Гарри - часть его души, которую он намерен вернуть к себе, но и потому что она также является тем самым недостающим звеном, которое поможет ему завоевать Магическую Британию.





	1. В руки сна я предаюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Historical Importance of Runic War Warding in the British Isles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695419) by [samvelg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg). 

> Работа по большей части соответствует канону вплоть до начала ГП и ПП. Очевидная разница в том, что Гарри - девочка, а Барти Краучу-младшему удалось смыться после событий в конце КО. В остальном все осталось почти тем же: Гарри все так же неловко встречалась с Чжоу на пятом курсе и руководила Отрядом Дамблдора, Сириус все так же умер в Отделе Тайн, Дурсли все так же ужасны, а Дамблдор все та же манипулирующая сволочь.
> 
> Также Гарри на третьем курсе взяла в качестве доп предмета Древние руны, так как в этой реальности она очень близка с Гермионой и ответственнее относится к учебе. Как выяснилось, Гарри очень нравятся руны, она что-то вроде вундеркинда в этой сфере, особенно если говорить про защитную рунную магию. В фике эта тема затрагивается поначалу совсем немного, но дальше становится все важнее, как и тот факт, что Гарри - змееустка. 
> 
> Повествование будет становиться все мрачнее, по мере того как Гарри начнет разбираться в манипуляциях со стороны Света, и вместе с тем ее будет все сильнее тянуть к харизматичному Темному Лорду, который намерен перетянуть ее на свою сторону.

Уже прошла неделя с окончания учебного года, а возвращение на Тисовую улицу все еще не казалось хоть сколько-нибудь реальным. Гарри просто от всей души хотела наконец выспаться.

Ей казалось, что каждый день убирается в доме и работает в саду не она, а кто-то другой. Она словно смотрела со стороны на свое тело, движущееся как в замедленной съемке, и просто не могла найти в себе сил беспокоиться хоть о чем-нибудь. Каждое лето по возвращении к родственникам Гарри было трудно понять, реальна ли ее жизнь в магическом мире, или же вот ее реальность, а Хогвартс – просто фантастический сон, выдуманный одинокой сиротой.

Прошло десять дней со смерти Сириуса.

Тот факт, что теперь болезненная дыра в груди больше не измерялась однозначными числами, казался ей невероятно важным. Несколько дней нескончаемого сочувствия, шепотков в коридорах и громких заголовков в газетах, последовавшая за этим поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе, наполненная еще большим количеством шепотков и нежеланных соболезнований, и, наконец, вот он, благословенный пригород, кишащий простыми офисными работниками и клерками, которым до нее совершенно нет дела. 

Гарри в жизни не могла представить, что настанет день, когда она будет рада поведению Дурслей, состоящему наполовину из пассивной и наполовину из самой что ни на есть открытой агрессии. Она в жизни не могла представить, что отношение к ней, как к побитой дворняге, что каждодневная адская работа, не позволяющая утонуть в собственных тяжелых мыслях, будут очень даже предпочтительны по сравнению с альтернативой.

Гарри действительно почти не спала. И, хоть ее кожа начала приобретать золотисто-коричневый загар (который она зарабатывала всегда, стоило солнцу светить чуть ярче, чем на хмурых шотландских высокогорьях), синяки под глазами явно показывали, как на самом деле она не здорова.

Непослушные черные волосы до талии, которые она начала отращивать еще с третьего курса по совету Парвати в надежде «вытянуть локоны», стали жирными и спутанными и сбились в растрепанную косу, которую она не мыла и даже не расчесывала с тех пор, как вернулась из Хогвартса.

Короче говоря, выглядела Гарри ужасно.

Ее отсутствие хоть какой-то заботы о собственной внешности явно беспокоило тетю Петунью. На племянницу она каждый раз смотрела с тем же самым скривившимся лицом, с каким смотрела на дочку соседки из дома номер 6, вернувшуюся из университета с голубыми волосами и в рваных джинсах. Словно это оскорбляло Петунью и ее маникюр с претензией на изысканность (обновляемый каждый четверг в салоне), ее безвкусный жемчуг (подаренный тетушкой Вернона) и ее привычки респектабельной замужней женщины прямиком из 50-х (она ведь еще даже не родилась в то время, откуда такие замашки вообще появились?). Невооруженным глазом было видно, что Петунья явно хотела сделать что-нибудь с безразличием Гарри и ее безобразным внешним видом, но тогда бы это значило, что она хоть как-то заботится о племяннице, а допустить одной только такой мысли Петунья не могла чисто из принципа.

Так что Гарри делала всю работу по дому без каких-либо жалоб, с чувством полнейшей пустоты внутри, но при этом все еще ощущая извращенное удовольствие от ношения невероятно коротких шорт, выставлявших на всеобщее обозрение ее давно небритые ноги. Таким образом она словно объявила Холодную войну женской гигиене и просто не могла дождаться момента, когда тетушка наконец взорвется атомной бомбой по этому поводу. По подсчетам Гарри, уже через пару дней Петунья должна вручить ей бритву, сопровождая это каким-нибудь особо язвительным комментарием, что Гарри похожа на дикое животное или, не приведи господь, на феминистку, и вся эта ситуация просто обязана быть уморительной.

И она правда была бы уморительной, если бы Гарри не чувствовала смутного беспокойства где-то в глубине. Для нее ночные кошмары и бессонница уже давно были привычны; это вполне нормальный побочный эффект дерьмового детства и кучи сумасшедших маньяков, пытающихся убить тебя с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось одиннадцать. Однако, даже по меркам весьма заниженных стандартов Гарри, это было уже чересчур. Каждую ночь она безучастно пялилась в стену до предрассветных часов, а затем падала в какое-то подобие сна и просыпалась в шесть утра, чтобы приготовить завтрак на всю семью. Она была опасно близка к тому, чтобы окончательно исчерпать все запасы сил, и прекрасно это понимала.

***

Когда в два часа ночи Гарри наконец уснула по-настоящему, вымотанная настолько, что просто потеряла сознание от усталости, она с удивлением обнаружила себя в библиотеке. Гарри не узнавала это место, хоть оно и ощущалось странно знакомым, со всей своей изобилующей роскошью. Это была просторная, величественная комната, со стенами, увешанными канделябрами, с высоким потолком, с бесконечными полками, выстроившимися ровными рядами во всю высоту стен, и даже с теми забавными лесенками на колесиках, которые так часто мелькают в кино. Гарри, по-видимому, оказалась в одном из концов комнаты, напротив уютно потрескивающего камина; рядом стояло кожаное кресло и журнальный столик, аккуратно поставленный на симпатичный зеленый ковер.

Гарри как раз собиралась исследовать остальную часть библиотеки, когда внезапно услышала голос из-за спины.

_«Поттер?»_

Она знала этот голос.

Кровь в венах превратилась в лед. Гарри резко развернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу ни с кем иным, как с самим Лордом Волдемортом, сидящим за старинным столом из красного дерева. Он был одет в идеально сидящий черный костюм с небрежно накинутой поверху черной мантией и явно разбирал гору документов. Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать его. Сейчас он был похож на тридцатилетнюю версию красавца Тома Риддла из дневника, а не на змееподобное чудовище, с которым Гарри столкнулась полторы недели назад. Глаза, однако, горели все тем же багрянцем, и он, казалось, пребывал в очень редком для себя состоянии шока.

«Волдеморт?» – выдавила Гарри, явно с таким же ошарашенным выражением лица.

«Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Поттер?» – требовательным тоном спросил он.

«Ну что ж, – смущенно пробормотала Гарри, ущипнув себя за руку, — это далеко не первый сон с твоим участием, но определённо самый странный из всех».

Он удивленно поднял брови. «Ты думаешь, я тебе снюсь? Такое часто происходит?»

«Иногда, – ответила Гарри этой странной версии Волдеморта, подойдя ближе и сев на край просторного стола, просто чтобы его позлить. – Обычно это кошмары, ведь, как ты в курсе, ты дал мне достаточно поводов для них за все эти годы. Хотя эти кошмары еще не так страшны; намного хуже те, где я – это ты».

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее недоверчиво.

«Тебе снится, что ты – это я?» – переспросил он медленно.

«Да-а-а, а еще я могу быть Нагайной, и вот эти сны особенно отвратны. После них шрам всегда кровоточит, и, поверь мне, просыпаться с лицом, наполовину залитым кровью, совсем не весело».

Теперь Волдеморт прищурился. «Твой шрам кровоточит? Такое тоже часто бывает?»

«Не очень, – пожала плечами Гарри, краем сознания отметив, что за этот недолгий разговор сказала больше слов, чем за всю предыдущую неделю. Но ведь это только ее подсознание, и этим она никому не навредит, так ведь? – Правда, иногда он болит, особенно когда ты рядом или касаешься меня. Ну, в смысле, настоящий ты, а не эта человекоподобная версия, выдуманная моим подсознанием. Мне, кстати, все еще очень любопытно, почему мне вообще все это снится, но в последнее время я так мало спала, что мозг мог подкинуть, что угодно. Мне ведь могли присниться Снейп и Макгонагалл, вытанцовывающие танго или творящие еще что-нибудь, так что я еще легко отделалась».

«Поттер, – протянул Волдеморт, выглядя при этом почти позабавленным, – я не выдумка твоего подсознания».

Гарри отрицательно покачала головой, продолжая беспечно качать ногами. «Неправда, потому что иначе это бы означало, что настоящий ты и правда здесь и при этом все еще не пытаешься убить меня, а такое просто невозможно».

Волдеморт многострадальчески вздохнул и сжал переносицу, словно у него внезапно разболелась голова. «Нельзя убить кого-то во сне, мне даже пытаться бессмысленно».

Гарри нахмурилась. «Но это значит, что настоящий ты и правда можешь быть в моем сне».

«Технически, это ты в моем сне, – ответил Волдеморт непринужденно, сложив руки домиком и оперевшись на них, при этом взглядом внимательно изучая Гарри, словно та была особенно отвратительным видом насекомого. – Я часто медитирую, чтобы видеть осознанные сны. Они проходят здесь, в этой библиотеке, которую я построил в чертогах разума, чтобы всегда иметь доступ к любой необходимой информации. И я понятия не имею, как ты здесь оказалась».

Гарри замерла. Возможно, он говорил правду, и тогда Гарри взаправду нагло сидела на огромном столе Волдеморта, заваленном супер-пупер важными бумагами, с растрепанными волосами, уже неделю не видевшими расчески, и в розовой ночной рубашке в цветочек, которая была ей на два размера больше и спадала с одного плеча.

«Оу, – слабо выдавила Гарри. – Упс..?»

Волдеморт изящно выгнул бровь. «Именно».

Оба молчали в течение одной невероятно неловкой минуты.

«Э-э-м, ну так что, теперь ты собираешься напасть на меня?» – наконец спросила Гарри, все еще сидя на столе, словно одно ее крохотное движение – и он кинется на нее, как один из бульдогов тетушки Мардж.

«Хм-м, не думаю, – рассеянно ответил он, склонив голову на бок. – Только если ты не хочешь, чтобы я напал..?»

«Нет, конечно! – воскликнула Гарри, скрестив руки на груди и стремительно покраснев. – С какой стати я, блин, этого хотела бы?»

«Учитывая твою явную жажду смерти с того самого момента, как мы возобновили наше знакомство на твоем первом курсе? – ухмыльнулся Волдеморт. – А если еще добавить привычку влетать на всех парах в любую потенциально смертельно опасную ситуацию, то, согласись, подобная склонность не так уж далека от реальности».

Гарри аж открыла рот от удивления. Волдеморт _поддразнивал ее_? «Даже если бы у меня были какие-то там “склонности”, _а у меня их определенно нет, спасибо огромное_, то с какой стати мне к тебе с ними обращаться?»

Он коротко улыбнулся, сверкнув острыми белыми зубами. «Действительно, мисс Поттер, почему именно ко мне? В конце концов, именно ты ворвалась в мой сон без предупреждения, думала обо мне, да?»

«Сложновато не думать постоянно о психе, мечтающим, как бы прикончить тебя поскорее», – огрызнулась Гарри, все еще чувствуя, как горит лицо, и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с вышеозначенным психом.

«А вот грубить совершенно необязательно, – пожурил Волдеморт. – Так, меня очень интересуют остальные случаи, когда я тебе снился. Я знаю, у тебя бывают видения время от времени, но я и не подозревал, что в них ты видишь моими глазами».

«С чего бы мне тебе что-то рассказывать? – возмутилась Гарри. – Я тебе в принципе не доверяю, раз уж ты – это реальный ты!»

«Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но тебе вряд ли эти сны очень нравятся? Так что в наших общих интересах положить им конец. Поверь, я не меньше твоего хочу, чтобы мои сны были отделены от твоих».

Гарри закусила губу. Что ж, тут он определенно был прав.

«Хорошо, что именно тебя интересует?»

«В прошлом году Северус учил тебя окклюменции, так? Как все прошло?»

Гарри не хотела признаваться, вдруг она могла выдать какую-нибудь секретную информацию, но в итоге неохотно кивнула. «Да, у меня получалось отвратительно, и он был ужасным учителем».

Волдеморт хмыкнул. «Северус невероятно талантливый легилимент, однако он не из тех, кто терпит чужой идиотизм».

«Это да. Плюс, он ненавидит меня из-за моего отца, и это тоже явно сыграло не в мою пользу. Уроки закончились, когда я увидела несколько его воспоминаний в Омуте памяти, и он просто выставил меня из кабинета».

Темный Лорд в очередной раз поднял брови в удивлении. «Северус очень дорожит своим личным пространством, чего ты вообще от него ожидала, в это самое пространство вторгаясь?»

«Я не думала, что он меня на этом поймает! – воскликнула Гарри, не совсем уверенная, на кого она злится больше: на профессора или на себя. – Я искала доказательства, что он шпионит для тебя!»

«Типичная гриффиндорка, – фыркнул Волдеморт. – Всегда лезешь куда ни попадя, не продумав план должным образом».

«Типичный слизеринец, – кинула Гарри в ответ. – Врет, хранит секреты и обвиняет всех вокруг в своих проблемах».

Оба раздраженно посмотрели друг на друга, явно зайдя в тупик. Наконец, Волдеморт продолжил: «Что именно происходит во снах? И как часто они повторяются?»

Гарри снова закусила губу. Она все еще не хотела рассказывать ничего потенциально важного, но очень, _очень_хотела, чтобы эти странные сны прекратились, не важно, откуда конкретно придет решение проблемы. «Они начали изредка появляться летом перед четвертым курсом и учащались, когда ты был особенно рад, убивая или пытая кого-нибудь. Иногда я вижу словно твоими глазами, иногда – глазами Нагайны. Я даже не осознаю, что я – это я, я думаю и чувствую, словно я – это ты. Самый страшный случай был, когда ты послал Нагайну в Отдел тайн за пророчеством, и она укусила мистера Уизли. Бр-р-р, все еще помню, какая теплая была его кровь, какого было кусать его. Я проснулась с воплями, шрам словно пылал огнем, и мне понадобилось принять целых два душа, чтобы вымыть всю кровь из волос».

По мере рассказа Волдеморт выглядел все более обеспокоенным. Теперь и Гарри начала волноваться; она понятия не имела, что именно его так насторожило, но знала, что ей в любом случае не понравится ответ.

«У тебя бывают вспышки эмоций, даже когда ты бодрствуешь? – спросил он тихо. – Эмоции, которые ты не можешь объяснить, не можешь найти им причину?»

Гарри энергично закивала. «Да! Особенно весь прошлый год, я постоянно была так зла. Окей, я немного выхожу из себя, когда меня провоцируют, но я ведь не злобный человек на самом деле. Но иногда я так злилась на ровном месте, что хотелось ударить кого-нибудь. Мадам Помфри сказала, что это всего лишь гормоны, но, черт возьми, я уверена, что гормоны совсем не так действуют! В смысле, я живу в одной спальне с тремя другими девочками-подростками, и да, иногда они могут плакать или злиться, но никогда не доходило до того, что они хотят причинить кому-нибудь боль из-за пустяка».

Волдеморт прищурился. «Да, обычно вряд ли до такого может дойти».

«Так ты знаешь, что это за фигня?» – нетерпеливо спросила Гарри, руки все еще скрещены на груди в защитном жесте.

Он провел рукой по темным волнистым волосам, явно погруженный в свои мысли. «У меня есть несколько идей, и ни одна из них мне не нравится».

Гарри драматично вздохнула. «Просто выбери худший вариант. Зная мою удачливость, это определенно будет он».

Волдеморт поднялся, медленно обошел вокруг стола и подошел к ней.

«Скажите-ка, мисс Поттер, вы когда-нибудь слышали о такой вещи как крестраж?»

Гарри моргнула, нервничая все больше, по мере того как он подходил к ней ближе, но отказывалась это показывать. «Нет, не слышала. Что такое крестраж?»

«Крестраж, – начал Волдеморт, останавливаясь прямо напротив Гарри и пристально глядя на нее с не предвещающим ничего хорошего выражением лица, которое бывает у человека, пережившего откровение, — это объект, в который прячется часть души. Душу можно разделить с помощью темной магии в целом и убийства в частности, но, согласно законам, по которым действует магия, душа все еще рассматривается как нечто целое. Следовательно, до тех пор, пока в крестраже хранится одна часть, остальная душа не может перейти в загробный мир после смерти, что делает обладателя этой души бессмертным».

Челюсть Гарри отвисла, и она почувствовала, как по позвоночнику прокатилась куда-то вниз холодная волна страха.

«Вот почему ты не умер тогда, – выдохнула она. – Ты создал крестраж».

«Крестражи, - уточнил Волдеморт, зловеще улыбаясь. – Во множественном числе. Как ты знаешь, мое тело было уничтожено, но, так как душа оставалась привязанной к этому миру, я не мог умереть».

Он продолжал смотреть на нее, не мигая, и внезапно тугой комок страха где-то в желудке превратился в глыбу льда. «Нет», – прошептала Гарри, вцепившись пальцами в край стола так сильно, что костяшки побелели, пока до нее медленно начал доходить жуткий смысл сказанного.

«Да», – сказал он мягко, легко проводя пальцем по ее неистово покалывающему шраму.

«Ты врешь!» – выкрикнула Гарри, едва сдерживая дрожь и совершенно не желая рыдать прямо напротив него.

Волдеморт покачал головой, все еще поглаживая ее шрам с ужасающей нежностью. «Получается, что ты, Гарриет Лили Поттер – крестраж. Мой крестраж. Уверяю тебя, это получилось абсолютно непреднамеренно. Из твоих видений и из той попытки овладеть тобой было ясно, что что-то не так, но я бы в жизни не предположил такое развитие событий».

Гарри ударила его по руке, ненавидя странное ощущение тепла от его прикосновения. «Разве могут люди быть крестражами?»

«Хм-м-м, – протянул Волдеморт, продолжая поглаживать ее, словно она была его чертовой змеей, и Гарри даже не могла заставить себя отодвинуться хотя бы на миллиметр. – По-видимому, да, хотя я и не слышал о подобных случаях ранее. Ты действительно уникальна».

«Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? – отчаянно прорыдала Гарри, все еще надеясь, что это просто жестокая шутка. – Откуда ты знаешь, что я не пойду прямиком к Дамблдору?»

Волдеморт лениво улыбнулся, как очень довольный кот, греющийся на солнце.

«Ты еще не поняла? Дамблдор хочет убить меня, но я не могу умереть окончательно до тех пор, пока все мои крестражи не будут уничтожены. Это значит, я не могу умереть, пока не умрешь ты. Скажешь ему правду – и дашь повод своим союзникам заколоть тебя в спину. А ты знаешь, что некоторые из них так и сделают, во имя высшего блага. Не говоря уже о том, что ты не сможешь сказать правду своим друзьям из-за страха, что они будут видеть в тебе такого же монстра, как и я. – Волдеморт наклонился к ней и прошептал в самое ухо: – Так что нет, Гарри, я не думаю, что ты расскажешь об этом Дамблдору. Я не думаю, что ты вообще когда-нибудь расскажешь об этом хоть кому-нибудь».

***

Гарри сидела на узкой кровати, из последних сил сдерживая вопли ужаса, задыхаясь, словно она только что пробежала марафон, а шрам все еще горел от его прикосновения.

Крестраж. Она была гребаным крестражем.

С трудом подавив желание истерически рассмеяться, Гарри укрылась с головой тонким одеялом и зарыдала в подушку, чтобы не разбудить родственников. Оказалось, что все это время они были правы, и она действительно была уродом. Уродом с частичкой души Волдеморта где-то внутри. Души человека, ответственного за смерть ее родителей, и Седрика, и Сириуса, и еще многих-многих людей. Его нужно остановить любой ценой, и, нравится ей это или нет, этой ценой, по-видимому, станет ее жизнь.

Гарри еще туже свернулась калачиком и рыдала, рыдала и рыдала.

Она больше не смогла уснуть в ту ночь.


	2. Десять очков Гриффиндору

В следующий раз, когда Гарри оказалась в библиотеке, она первым делом выругалась бесконечным потоком самых неприличных выражений, каких только знала.

«Не то, чтобы я не был впечатлен твоим словарным запасом, – раздался сухой голос из-за полок. – Но, судя по всему, ты понятия не имеешь, как снова здесь оказалась?»

«Просто уснула, ничего необычного, – огрызнулась Гарри, в то время как Волдеморт показался из-за полки с внушительной стопкой книг в руках и направился к столу. – Я даже делала упражнения по окклюменции перед сном несколько дней и уже понадеялась, что они в кои-то веки сработали».

Гарри не стала упоминать, что первые две ночи не спала вообще, лишь бы не оказаться снова в этом странном месте один на один с Волдмертом. Но сегодня она весь вечер клевала носом и просто не могла бороться с сонливостью.

Волдеморт махнул рукой в пренебрежительном жесте. «Нет, просто впервые с нашей последней встречи я использую осознанные сновидения».

Гарри почувствовала, как подкашиваются ноги, осознавая, что все ее страдания были напрасны и здесь только он один управляет этим шоу ужасов. «И только я подумала, что смогла все исправить…»

«Ты правда думала, что это будет так легко, глупая девчонка? – презрительно усмехнулся Волдеморт, удивительно напоминая сейчас ее раздражающего профессора зелий. – Поэтому я здесь, исследую все возможные источники. В предыдущий раз я впервые с момента стычки в Министерстве использовал осознанные сновидения, и надо было проверить, просто ли это совпадение, что ты тоже оказалась здесь. Если же это произойдет в третий раз… Что ж, тогда это уже закономерность, и в таком случае можно будет продолжить эксперименты, чтобы выявить причину».

«Мне казалось, причина в том, что я крестраж».

«Это ответ на вопрос почему, но не как, – поправил он, пока Гарри бесцельно наматывала круги вокруг. – Нагайна тоже мой крестраж, но что-то она не появляется здесь, раздражая меня по поводу и без».

«Может, это с ней что-то не так», – ехидно ответила Гарри, тыча пальцем в ряд из семи маленьких серых камней на одной из полок.

Хоть по совершенно бесстрастному лицу Волдеморта никак нельзя было сказать, что он раздражен, бледные пальцы сжали книгу так, что послышался треск пергаментных страниц. «Сделай одолжение, помолчи, я тут пытаюсь работать».

«Как ты можешь работать, ты же спишь!»

«Что вовсе не является поводом для безделья, – вскользь бросил он, не отрываясь от книги. – Проведя двенадцать лет в виде бестелесного духа, я слишком отстал от графика».

«Можешь не благодарить», – подмигнула Гарри и самодовольно улыбнулась, когда Волдеморт недовольно посмотрел на нее в ответ.

«Как ты понимаешь, я более чем достаточно мотивирован, чтобы поскорее найти решение нашей маленькой проблемы. Пока я еще не совсем уверен, почему ты тоже оказалась в моем сне, но раз уж собираешься остаться здесь, либо займись уже чем-нибудь полезным, либо замолчи».

Гарри насмешливо фыркнула. «Думаешь, я захочу облегчить жизнь человеку, который пытался меня убить, сделав что-нибудь полезное для него?»

«Тогда просто помолчи».

«Я буду неимоверно счастлива, когда наконец уничтожу тебя», – еле слышно пробормотала Гарри себе под нос, не самым изящным образом плюхнувшись в кожаное кресло у камина, и с неудовольствием отметила, что на ней снова старая растянутая майка, в которой она уснула. Гарри, по крайней мере, была рада, что успела принять ванну, пока Дурсли ушли в кино, помыла голову и отмыла с себя всю грязь, снова став похожей на более-менее приличного человека. Как оказалось, перспектива столкнуться лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, выглядя при этом так, словно она только выкатилась из джунглей, была гораздо лучшей мотивацией, чем язвительные замечания тети Петуньи.

«И я рад за тебя, дорогая», – ответил ублюдок, даже не поднимая головы.

Некоторое время они оба молчали, Волдеморт – читая, а Гарри – с любопытством разглядывая книжные полки, но спустя некоторое время опаска, которую обычно испытывала Гарри в непосредственной близости от Волдеморта, начала ослабевать, когда он вот так вот сидел напротив и совершенно не обращал на нее внимания.

«Так что ты читаешь?»

«Поттер».

«Ну ладно тебе, Волдеморт, мне скучно».

Он устало потер переносицу. «Древнегреческий трактат тринадцатого века о магии души. Как я уже сказал, я тут пытаюсь разобраться, что делать со всей этой щекотливой ситуацией, и в твоих же интересах не отвлекать меня. Просто возьми одну из книг и отстань от меня наконец».

Гарри оживилась. «У тебя есть что-нибудь про древние руны?»

Волдеморт аж оторвался от чтения и удивленно выгнул бровь. «Руны?»

«Мне нравятся руны», – ответила Гарри с вызовом, чувствуя непонятное желание занять оборонительную позицию.

Он продолжал смотреть на нее так, словно она была особо головоломной загадкой, после чего махнул рукой – с одной из ближайших к нему полок вылетела книга и приземлилась на колени Гарри. Потрескавшаяся от времени кожаная обложка гласила: «_Историческая важность рунических охранных чар на Британских островах_», Фомальгаута Блэк.

Поколебавшись мгновение – вдруг и эта книга попытается откусить ей руку, как гримуары из библиотеки Блэков в доме на площади Гриммо – Гарри кинула последний взгляд на Волдеморта, который снова полностью ее игнорировал, и погрузилась в чтение.

_Установка охранных щитов – это процесс создания границ в физическом пространстве или, точнее говоря, манипуляция границами, уже существующими в физическом пространстве. В историческом плане этот процесс тесно связан с войной. Относительный мир на протяжении последних веков (благодаря тщательному наблюдению Международной конфедерации магов) привел к снижению, в частности, практики установки охранных щитов и понимания, что есть такое охранные чары, в целом._

_ Охранные щиты – это вершина защитной магии, трансдисциплины, тесно связанной с Арифмантикой, Юриспруденцией, Защитными чарами и Древними рунами. Один из самых блестящих примеров действующих щитов на территории Соединенного Королевства – Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, расположенная в Шотландии. Вследствие многочисленных войн, которые велись на данной местности во время строительства школы и в первые годы ее существования, были установлены охранные щиты, сохранившие свою мощь и по сей день, что делает Хогвартс одним из самых безопасных мест на Британских островах даже спустя тысячу лет. Другой пример – банк Гринготтс в Лондоне, обязанный своей впечатляющей защитой многовековым кровавым гоблинским войнам и восстаниям. _

_ Учитывая, что во всем мире отдельно взятые магические народы имеют идентичные по своей структуре охранные щиты, многие ученые сходятся на том, что охранные щиты были самой первой формой магии, которой пользовались наши предки в далеком прошлом. Следом за охранными щитами шла целительная магия. _

«Это потрясающе! – воскликнула Гарри. – Все эти книги реальны?»

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее снисходительно. «Конечно, они все реальны, зачем мне запоминать выдуманные книги».

«То есть ты их все прочитал? И запомнил?»

«Так точно. Полагаю, это то, что люди обычно делают с книгами».

Гарри потрясла головой, впечатленная против собственной воли. «Я-то точно не запоминаю книги так хорошо. Возможно, Миона способна на это, она может рассказать наизусть буквально каждую книгу, которую когда-либо читала, словно она их проглатывает».

«Я так полагаю, речь о Гермионе Грейнджер, твоей грязнокровной комнатной собачонке».

«Ничего подобного!» – ощетинилась Гарри, словно дикая кошка.

«Это ты так утверждаешь».

«Она моя лучшая подруга! И неважно, кто ее родители, она умнейшая ведьма на нашем курсе, да и на остальных, скорее всего, тоже».

Уголок его рта дернулся, что можно было бы счесть за улыбку у кого угодно другого, кто не был полнейшим мудаком. «Неограненный бриллиант в навозной куче, подумать только».

«Ты ужасный человек, ты в курсе?»

«Я Темный Лорд, – невозмутимо ответил Волдеморт. – Это открытие не может настолько тебя шокировать».

Гарри скорчила рожицу. «Не сейчас, когда ты выглядишь так, как выглядел до того, как стал чешуйчатым чудовищем. – Она неопределенно махнула рукой в его направлении. – Намного легче помнить о том, что ты бездушный ублюдок, когда ты смахиваешь на монстра, застрявшего посреди трансформации в стремную зомби-змею».

Его губы снова дернулись, готовые расползтись в улыбку. «Бездушный ублюдок? Это самое точное определение меня, чем все, что я слышал за прошедшие годы».

«Почти уверена, что из Тома Марволо Риддла можно сложить слово ублюдок».

Волдеморт замер, кроваво-красные глаза сузились.

«Скажи на милость, где конкретно ты услышала это имя? – спросил он голосом, отдающим арктическим холодом. – И, если уж на то пошло, откуда знаешь, как я выглядел раньше?»

Гарри запнулась на секунду, прежде чем ответить.

«На втором курсе, – сказала она осторожно. – Твой дневник овладел Джинни Уизли, младшей сестрой моего друга, и открыл Тайную комнату. Я спустилась туда, чтобы спасти Джинни, и твоя младшая версия рассказала мне все».

Волдеморт был настолько неподвижен, что казалось, что он даже не дышал. «И что случилось дальше?»

«Я убила гигантского василиска мечом Годрика Гриффиндора, вот что случилось, после чего проткнула одним из клыков василиска дневник, тем самым уничтожив и его. – Гарри злорадно усмехнулась. – Младшая версия тебя скончалась в агонии, умоляя двенадцатилетку о пощаде».

«Как, во имя Мерлина, девчонка Уизли завладела моим гребаным дневником?» – требовательным тоном вопросил Волдеморт, явно выбешенный сверх меры, раз уж начал использовать маггловские ругательства.

Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что это явно не кончится ничем хорошим для Малфоя-старшего, поэтому не чувствовала ни капли раскаяния, рассказывая всю историю Волдеморту.

«В тот год ее отец, Артур Уизли, разрабатывал Закон о защите магглов, который должны были рассмотреть в Визенгамоте, что очень не нравилось Малфою. Плюс, мистер Уизли возглавлял рейды по поиску темномагических артефактов в частных домах, у Малфоев в том числе. В надежде дискредитировать его, Люциус подкинул дневник в котел с учебниками Джинни, когда мы все были во Флориш и Блоттс; если бы Джинни поймали на всем этом, это бы плохо отразилось и на ее отце в том числе. Никто из нас не знал, что она целый год писала в дневнике, в то время как магглорожденные студенты каменели один за другим, до тех пор, пока дневник не попытался убить ее саму».

«Люциусу было строго-настрого приказано охранять дневник _ценой собственной жизни_, – прорычал Волдеморт. – Как только он выйдет из Азкабана, пожалеет о том дне, когда поставил свою мелкую месть выше обязательств перед своим господином».

«Это был крестраж, – тихо сказала Гарри, чувствуя странную уверенность в правдивости своих слов. – Дневник тоже был крестражем».

«И ты уничтожила его», – сквозь зубы прошипел Волдеморт.

«У меня не особо много вариантов было! – возмущенно воскликнула Гарри. – Василиск меня бы не слушался, да еще и укусил меня, когда я проткнула его мозги мечом. Я истекала кровью и умирала от яда, а крестраж все еще выкачивал жизненные силы из Джинни. Тогда это казалось единственной возможностью спасти Джинни, пока я сама там не откинулась!»

«Василиск укусил тебя? – резко переспросил Волдеморт, явно встревоженный. – Как так вышло, что ты не умерла?»

«Прилетел Фоукс и выколол Василиску глаза, плюс, принес Распределяющую шляпу, из которой я и вытянула меч. А когда и Василиск, и дневник были уничтожены, он слезами затянул рану и тем самым спас мне жизнь. Дамблдор тогда сказал, что его феникс смог найти меня, потому что я проявила непоколебимую преданность ему».

«Мерлин, упаси меня от самодовольных позеров-гриффиндорцев! – простонал Темный Лорд. – Наглая девчонка, ты хоть понимаешь, что убила тысячелетнее древнее существо, принадлежащее Основателю Хогвартса, и уничтожила совершенно бесценную и незаменимую для меня вещь! И ты этим гордишься?»

«Это не моя вина! – завопила Гарри в ответ. – Если бы только Василиск послушал меня и перестал нападать на студентов, а дневник – убивать Джинни, они оба были бы в порядке!»

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее, как на круглую идиотку. «С какой стати ты решила, что Василиск слушался бы тебя?»

Гарри моргнула, уставившись на него в замешательстве. «Э-м-м, потому что я змееустка?»

«Ты _кто_?»

Гарри была уверена, что, будь Волдеморт не Темным Лордом, а кем угодно другим, он бы уже уронил челюсть от шока – настолько потрясенным он выглядел.

Гарри закусила губу.

«Змееустка. Вся школа узнала об этом на втором курсе, и все тогда думали, что это я – наследница Слизерина, устраивавшая атаки на учеников. У кучи твоих последователей дети учатся в Хогвартсе, неужели никто из них не упоминал об этом?»

«Нет, не упоминал». – Волдеморт наконец встал из-за стола и теперь гневно расхаживал между ним и камином.

«Разве это имеет какое-то значение?» – тихо спросила Гарри, падая обратно в кресло. Ей совершенно не нравилось, что Волдеморт так этим обеспокоился.

«Конечно, имеет! – воскликнул он. – Почему ты раньше не сказала?»

Гарри пожала плечами. «Я не особенно люблю вспоминать об этом. Не самый полезный дар, знаешь ли, и от него пока было больше проблем, чем пользы. Парселтанг не передавался в семье Поттеров по наследству, так что Дамблдор сказал, я говорю на нем, потому что ты вроде как создал между нами связь и передал мне часть своих сил в ту ночь, когда пытался убить меня еще во младенчестве».

«Лицемерный лживый старик, – прорычал Волдеморт, все еще расхаживая взад-вперед. – Связь, серьезно? К тому моменту он уже должен был понимать или хотя бы подозревать, что ты такое, что в тебе есть часть моей души. Но она бы не передала тебе мои способности сама по себе. Возможно, разбудила мы дремлющий потенциал, но не только магия делает змееустов змееустами, для этого мы должны унаследовать определенные физиологические особенности».

Так, это определенно объясняло кое-какие неловкие моменты, произошедшие с Гарри в прошлом году.

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?»

«Будучи змееустами, мы имеем дополнительный орган под языком, который так же есть и у змей, что и позволяет нам говорить на парселтанге. Плюс, дополнительные маленькие косточки в ушах, благодаря которым мы различаем и понимаем язык змей. Есть еще кое-какие особенности, они проявляются по мере взросления. Парселтанг – это как некромантия, ему нельзя научиться, его нельзя заложить магией, с ним можно только _родиться_. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты особенная?»

«Я не особенная. Уж точно не потому что у меня есть жуткий талант, пугающий и ранящий других людей, словно я какая-нибудь ненормальная, – тихо сказала Гарри. – Я просто хочу быть обычной».

Волдеморт замер, красные горящие глаза сузились. «Кто сказал тебе, что ты ненормальная?»

«Все! – завопила Гарри, снова вскочив на ноги и потеряв всякое самообладание. – Я слышала это каждый гребаный день всю мою гребаную жизнь, с того самого момента, как проклятый Дамблдор оставил меня на пороге дома моих отвратных родственников, которые ненавидят магию и относятся ко мне, как к гребаному домовому эльфу. Да черт возьми, пока я не пошла в начальную школу, я даже не знала, что у меня есть _имя_, помимо стандартного “девчонка” или “ненормальная”! И вот, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать и мне сказали, что я волшебница, я подумала: наконец, _наконец-то_, нашлась причина всем моим странностям. Все внезапно обрело смысл, я могла найти место, которому принадлежу. А затем я узнала, что из-за тебя я просто еще одна ненормальная, только уже в магическом мире! В моей жизни не было ни минуты покоя, я никогда не могла найти себе места, _и это все твоя вина!»_

Волдеморт молчал все время, пока она кричала на него, только смотрел на нее немигающим взглядом и сжимал подрагивающие от напряжения кулаки.

Никто из них не прерывал установившуюся тишину, до тех пор, пока Волдеморт не заговорил, так тихо, что Гарри еле смогла разобрать слова.

«Я убью их».

«Что? – Гарри резко остановилась, только сейчас ощутив волны ярости, исходящие от замершего Темного Лорда, на которого она только что орала. – Кого?»

«Дамблдора. Твоих родственников. Каждое животное, которое осмелилось сказать тебе, что ты была чем-то иным, кроме как _чудом_, которым ты, по сути, и являешься, – прошипел Темный Лорд сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты не только змееустка – а количество змееустов женского пола в истории можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки – ты также хранительница части моей души. Ты _моя,_и никто не имеет права оскорблять или хотя бы пальцем тронуть то, что принадлежит мне!»

«Я не принадлежу тебе!» – возмутилась Гарри, старательно игнорируя виновато разлившееся в желудке тепло при мысли о том, что кто-то готов настолько ее защищать – кем бы этот кто-то ни был. О Мерлин, как же ей не хватало банальной человеческой заботы, если она готова была принять ее в таком извращенном виде даже от чертового _Волдеморта_.

«Еще как принадлежишь, дорогая моя, – выдохнул Волдеморт, подойдя к ней так близко, что это можно было считать вторжением в личное пространство. – Я был частью тебя с проклятой хэллоуинской ночи, когда пришел за тобой. Частица меня вплелась в самую суть твоего естества. В твоей жизни не было ни секунды, когда ты была по-настоящему одинока. Ты выросла и стала той, кто ты есть сейчас, исключительно благодаря мне. И нет, в этом жалком мире никогда не было ничего, что принадлежало бы мне больше, чем ты».

«Замолчи», – прошептала Гарри, не в силах отодвинуться. Она буквально тонула во всепоглощающей волне тепла от его слов и его близости. Отвернуться от этого было выше ее сил.

«Нет. Ты моя, Гарриет Поттер. И так или иначе, но ты всегда будешь со мной».

Гарри наконец собрала всю волю в кулак и отпрянула от него. Она была совершенно не готова столкнуться с подобными собственническими замашками Волдеморта, который теперь шел за ней по пятам, как хищный зверь – за молодым олененком.

«Это безумие. Ты вообще-то убить меня хочешь, забыл? Ты потратил целый год, чтобы добраться до чертового пророчества, вся суть которого целиком и полностью состоит в том, что мы должны убить друг друга!»

Волдеморт в ответ на это только мягко рассмеялся. «Ну, теперь я не могу убить тебя, так? Я бы уничтожил часть своей души, если бы просто попытался. Меня можно много кем назвать, но уж точно не самоубийцей. Не говоря уже о том, что ты также владеешь даром парселтанга. Нет-нет, дорогая моя, ты _слишком_ценна, просто чтобы убить тебя. Так что можешь не опасаться дальнейших покушений на свою жизнь с моей стороны, даю тебе слово. Могу даже поклясться на собственной магии, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз в реальном мире».

Гарри понятия не имела, как чье-то обещание не убивать ее могло нервировать ее даже больше, чем обратная альтернатива.

«И что ты скажешь своим прихлебателям? – спросила Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь не обращать внимания, _как_Волдеморт смотрел на нее. Примерно такой же взгляд был у Дадли, когда он замечал в витрине магазина особо роскошный шоколадный торт. – Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты прямо расскажешь им, что часть твоей души случайно оказалась в Девочке-Которая-Выжила».

«Они будут проинформированы, что для моих планов ты нужна мне живой и невредимой, а иначе продолжительность их жизни и жизни их родственников прискорбно сократится. – Волдеморт задумчиво склонил голову набок. – Я так понимаю, ты вряд ли поможешь мне избежать всех проволочек и просто скажешь, где ты, чтобы я сам мог забрать тебя?»

«Ага, щас», – проворчала Гарри, садясь обратно в кресло и прикрываясь книжкой в надежде, что Волдеморт поймет намек и прекратит так на нее смотреть.

Что он и сделал в конце концов, но только спустя целую минуту молчания, наполненную, как подозревала Гарри, специальными дыхательными техниками для восстановления самообладания, после чего вернулся за стол к талмуду, который читал до этого. В отсутствие лучших альтернатив, Гарри последовала его примеру.

_Охранные щиты являются лучшим способом защиты чего угодно, абсолютно любых размеров – от страны до шкатулки с украшениями. Принцип создания щитов всегда один и тот же, разница лишь в количестве энергии, затрачиваемой на создание и поддержание необходимых щитов._

_ Охранные щиты можно использовать и для защиты вещей, более эфемерных по своей природе, – как, например, в случае заклятия Фиделиус, которое запечатывает тайну в сердце хранителя и защищает ее. Чаще всего охранные щиты используются для защиты собственности и материальных объектов, однако, особенно искусный волшебник или волшебница может использовать щиты для защиты чего угодно – даже идеи (конечно, при условии, что их право собственности на вышеуказанную идею может быть доказано и не вызывает ни тени сомнений). Таким образом можно обойти обязательное условие необходимости физического пространства для создания щитов, так как секрет запечатывается в сердце Хранителя и тем самым получает физическое воплощение. Другой блестящий пример использования охранных щитов для защиты чего-то неощутимого, неосязаемого – Окклюменция._

_ Окклюменция – искусство защиты разума – работает только в случае, когда человек может определить границы своего разума, его целостность. Человек должен уметь различать То, что я есть и То, чем я не являюсь. Без данного элемента самосознания окклюменты не способны возводить барьерные щиты вокруг своего разума, так как по определению невозможно защитить то, что не является собственностью защищающего. Или же создатель охранных щитов должен получить осознанное согласие владельца на защиту чего бы то ни было._

Что ж, если бы Снейп удосужился рассказать ей все это в начале занятий окклюменцией, то, возможно, она бы не доводила его каждый раз до белого каления своим полнейшим непониманием того, чему он, черт возьми, пытался ее научить. Но даже если отставить в сторону этот факт, то, вообще-то, книга поднимала очень важный вопрос.

«Почему я просто не могу защититься от тебя окклюменцией? Или ты от меня, если уж на то пошло. Уж твои окклюменационные щиты должны быть безукоризненны».

Волдеморт поднял на нее взгляд. «Ты имеешь хоть какое-нибудь представление об основных принципах создания щитов?»

«Я вроде как отличница по Защите от темных искусств и Древним рунам, так что как ты думаешь?» – съязвила Гарри.

Она почти могла слышать, как он мысленно считает до трех. «Тогда что, скажи на милость, говорится в первом законе Эрасмуса Уинтерли о самозащите?»

«В целях защиты любой части себя, осознание заклинателя себя как индивидуальной личности должно быть всеобъемлющим и нерушимым, – быстро процитировала Гарри и тут же побледнела от ужаса. – О Мерлин, то есть, магия не различает никакой границы между тобой, как индивидуальной личностью, и мной?»

«Именно. Окклюменция – лишь одна из вариаций защитных щитов. Разница в том, что она сфокусирована на защите твоего внутреннего я, а не твоей физической оболочки. Тут действуют все стандартные ограничения. Медитация и самопознание развивают у окклюментов умение проникать в самую суть, понимать эту суть, и это ключевой навык для умения возводить щиты вокруг разума. То есть, де-факто, умственно отсталые или психологически неустойчивые волшебники чисто физически не способны овладеть окклюменцией. Но в твоем случае, невозможность защитить свое внутреннее я от любого человека, а уж особенно от меня, обоснована тем, что, как ты сказала, между нами как личностями нет четкой границы. – По его нарочито равнодушному выражению лица пробежала тень раздражения. – Это также вполне объясняет, почему у меня возникли проблемы с восстановлением собственных окклюменационных щитов после возрождения».

Что-то в этом признании заставило Гарри широко улыбнуться.

«Ты думал, что сходишь с ума, так ведь? Да ладно, мне-то можешь признаться, обещаю никому не рассказывать».

«Будь добра, помолчи».

«Десять очков Гриффиндору», – самодовольно пропела Гарри, закрыв лицо книгой и отчаянно пытаясь подавить смешки при звуке того, как он скрипнул зубами в раздражении.

«Поттер!»

«Нет, серьезно, – продолжала размышлять Гарри вслух, не обращая внимания на Волдморта, который вот-вот снова выйдет из себя. – Ничего удивительного, что у меня было так дерьмово с окклюменцией, раз уж часть тебя застряла у меня в голове. Как я должна была защищать свои мысли, если не могла разобраться, где кончается мое сознание и начинается твое? – Гарри нахмурилась. Ей совсем не понравился вывод, к которому она только что пришла. – Ты сказал, что Дамблдор подозревал о нашей связи. Так какого обвислого Мерлина он заставил меня проходить через весь этот бессмысленный ад со Снейпом?»

«Возможно, он пытался проверить теорию, или даже несколько теорий, – ответил Волдеморт. – Ему наверняка было весьма любопытно заглянуть в твою голову. Северус вполне мог сделать это за него и доложить об увиденном, и так Дамблдору не пришлось бы рисковать, что я увижу что-то в его собственных мыслях, ну и заодно образ добродушного дедушки остался бы незапятнанным. Старый козел никогда ничего не делает только по одной причине, и это все – лишь одно небольшое колесико в его гигантской схеме».

Гарри хотела поспорить и встать на сторону Дамблдора, но, к сожалению, Волдеморт со своей оценкой директора явно попал в яблочко.

Ей совершенно не нравилось, что всего за две ночи у нее выдались более честные разговоры с Волдемортом, чем с Дамблдором – за весь прошедший год. Ей это очень-очень не нравилось. И если верить Волдеморту, то получается, что все это время Дамблдор знал, что она могла быть крестражем или чем-то вроде этого, и он ни разу даже не заикнулся об этом. Так же, как он никогда не упоминал о пророчестве, что прямо привело к тому, что она потеряла Сириуса, навсегда.

Ярость потихоньку начала пробивать брешь в стене безразличия, за которой Гарри пряталась с самого приезда из школы.

За весь остаток ночи никто из них не проронил ни слова.


	3. Сигаретный дуэт

Темный Лорд нечасто созывал общее собрание, предпочитая встречи исключительно с Внутренним Кругом, который затем мог передать все указания идиотам из числа рядовых. Редкие исключения бывали, когда дело касалось какой-либо особо специфической задачи, требующей созыва всех Пожирателей, или же когда Темный Лорд хотел встретиться с кем-нибудь из них тет-а-тет, чтобы уделить все внимание непосредственно одной проблеме.

Так что в один из вечеров на второй неделе каникул, когда горящая метка острой болью вгрызалась в кость, что совсем не было похоже на острый укол иглой при личном вызове или вызове Внутреннего Круга, Северус Снейп знал, что произошло что-то серьезное. После краткого объяснения с директором, он быстро накинул мантию Пожирателя Смерти (которая в воображении Северуса всегда представлялась ему такой же губительно-коварной, как и глубокий темный океан в ночи), прихватил серебряную маску и вышел из подземелий.

Он успел выкурить сигарету, пока шел до защитной черты, за которой можно трансгрессировать, благословляя небо, что сейчас лето и никакие мелкие паршивцы не смогут уличить его в этом акте, и таким образом ему не придется выслушивать очередную лекцию Минервы. Достигнув края барьера, Северус прижал кончик палочки к угольно-черной метке и трансгрессировал прямо к воротам Малфой-мэнора – текущего места пребывания Темного Лорда.

Ворота широко распахнулись, давая ему пройти, заколдованные автоматически пропускать всякого, кто носит Черную метку. Северус потушил окурок об одну из близстоящих мраморных статуй, исключительно чтобы досадить воображаемому Люциусу, который просто взбесился бы, если бы застукал Снейпа за загрязнением тщательно холимых и лелеемых газонов его роскошного семейного особняка, да еще и такой дрянью, как маггловские сигареты, потому что настоящие волшебники курят трубки, ты в курсе, Северус?

Что было особенно забавно, учитывая, что, как Северусу было доподлинно известно, Нарцисса предпочитала ровно ту же марку, что и сам Снейп.

Прогулка по извилистой дорожке дала ему время надеть маску и привести в порядок мысли, переставляя их в голове, словно мебель в доме, так, чтобы все свидетельства его предательства были запрятаны далеко на чердак, где они и будут оставаться, пока Снейп не окажется в полной безопасности за толстыми стенами Хогвартса.

Войдя в богато украшенную бальную залу, которая этим летом также служила местом встреч Темного Лорда и Пожирателей, Северус не стал тратить время на пустые обмены любезностями с людьми, которых он поголовно считал самыми неприятными личностями во Вселенной, и занял свое место в первом ряду и немного левее от центра. Прошло больше десяти лет, но мало что изменилось со времен последней войны.

Короткий взгляд на Нарциссу, вставшую справа от Северуса (обычно это место предназначалось ее мужу, в данный момент заключенному в Азкабане), показал, что она тоже понятия не имела, по поводу чего они здесь собрались. Будучи его лучшей подругой на протяжении всей взрослой жизни Снейпа (благодаря общей любви к непристойным сплетням, дневному распитию алкоголя и вызволению Люциуса из неприятностей), Нарцисса также была тем самым человеком, кто всегда держал свои идеально ухоженные пальчики на пульсе всего происходящего вокруг. А если еще и учитывать, что сейчас Темный Лорд проживал в ее доме, то неведение Нарциссы могло означать, что произошло либо что-то очень серьезное, либо очень неожиданное. Или все сразу.

Быстрым шагом пройдя в переднюю часть комнаты, пока все Пожиратели склонились в глубоком поклоне, Темный Лорд даже не сел на свой трон и, резко развернувшись к ним лицом, начал говорить еще до того, как все успели выпрямиться.

«До моего сведения довели, что мисс Гарриет Поттер является змееусткой».

Вот же блядский пиздец.

За спиной Снейпа, между рядами Пожирателей в масках, тут же поползли шепотки. Члены Внутреннего Круга просто молча образовали полукруг перед Лордом, зная, что это намного лучше, чем вот так открыто показывать свои домыслы.

«Я признаю, что эта новость сильно меня удивила, особенно учитывая, что общественности стало об этом известно еще на ее втором курсе в Хогвартсе. Так что я задаюсь вопросом: как так вышло, что до меня эти сведения дошли только спустя три с лишним года? Допустим, первые два до моего возрождения можно простить, но это никоим образом не оправдывает год, прошедший с тех пор».

Пожиратели продолжали молчать.

«Селвин, – резко позвал он. – Двое твоих детей посещали Хогвартс в том году. Неужели ты их так плохо воспитал, и они не знают, что стратегически важную информацию следует доводить до ума старших? Или же ты просто не додумался, что, возможно, следует сообщить мне о том, что был обнаружен второй за всю историю Магической Британии змееуст?»

«Милорд, – слабо запротестовал Селвин. – Да, в одном из писем дети упоминали об этом, но тогда я был уверен, что они преувеличивают или же просто не так поняли. Ну как могла полукровная гриффиндорская девка унаследовать благородный дар Салазара Слизерина?»

Глаза Темного Лорда сузились в ярости. «Селвин, выйди вперед. Живо».

Мужчина судорожно сглотнул и нетвердым шагом вышел на открытое пространство перед возвышением. Северус с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Их хозяин не любил проявлений трусости, этот идиот делал себе только хуже.

Когда несчастный склонился перед Темным Лордом, тот лениво указал на него палочкой. _«Круцио»_.

Северус отстраненно смотрел на кричащего, бьющегося в судорогах человека, одновременно судорожно вспоминая все скудные факты, которые он знал о Поттер и ее невероятно ироничном магическом даре. Конечно же, он не забыл; но, так как девчонка никогда больше не демонстрировала это свое умение в школе (тем самым показывая редкую для себя сдержанность, после того как она стала практически изгоем на втором курсе), Снейп и не думал, что стоит подготовиться на тот случай, если Темный Лорд каким-то случайным образом узнает об этом. И сейчас Северус очень сожалел об этом упущении со своей стороны.

«Существует определенный обряд ритуального характера, – продолжил Волдеморт поверх криков Селвина, – который весьма важен для меня. Обряд, который до поры до времени пришлось отодвинуть на задний план, так как для его выполнения требуется еще один змееуст. Мисс Поттер отлично восполняет этот недостаток, и проведение ритуала даст нам огромное преимущество в надвигающейся войне, так что до тех пор воздержитесь от нанесения ей вреда или убийства. Когда придет время, она понадобится мне живой и невредимой, и будет очень печально, если мои Пожиратели захотят прыгнуть выше своей головы и попытаются убить школьницу, не обдумав при этом как следует последствия своих действий».

Северус хотел почувствовать облегчение хотя бы от того, что, по какой-то причине, Темный Лорд хотел девчонку целой и невредимой, по крайней мере сейчас. Но этот мир вовсе не был милым и добрым местом, и Снейп знал: в долгосрочной перспективе все это вряд ли закончится для Поттер чем-то хорошим.

«Неужели ритуал, для которого вам нужна девчонка, действительно настолько мощный, Милорд?» – спокойно спросил Эйвери-старший, в то время как Селвин все еще продолжал жутко вопить. Все оставшиеся в живых первые Пожиратели Смерти, еще посещавшие Хогвартс с мальчиком, который впоследствии стал Темным Лордом, были именно такими: почтительными до неприличия, но совершенно не беспокоящимися, что сам Темный Лорд – или мир в целом – может в них кинуть.

Северус всегда считал себя человеком, которого очень сложно вывести из душевного равновесия, но даже он признавал: если бы ему пришлось целых семь лет делить спальню с подающим надежды Темным Лордом во время ужасов пубертата и при этом не иметь возможности рассказать хоть одной живой душе хоть какую-то байку из того времени, он бы тоже не сильно беспокоился о возможных жизненных перипетиях.

«О да, – заверил их Темный Лорд с гротескной улыбкой, неестественно растянувшей кожу на бледном, змеином лице. – Он может перевесить чашу весов в нашу сторону и тем самым помочь нам выиграть войну, хотя мне и потребуется некоторое время, чтобы подготовиться к нему. А пока мы продолжим, как и планировалось, работать над проникновением в Министерство».

К этому моменту Селвин был уже без сознания. Темный Лорд снял с него Круциатус и просто переступил через него, словно тот был весьма экзотичным ковриком, принявшись неторопливо прохаживаться перед рядами Пожирателей. В задних рядах послышалось беспокойное шебуршание. Даже некоторые члены Внутреннего Круга, в частности, Беллатриса, выглядели растерянными и даже слегка потрясенными новым указом. Их недовольство не прошло мимо Темного Лорда.

«Я так вижу, некоторые из вас не до конца прониклись последними новостями. В таком случае, позвольте прояснить ситуацию, чтобы между нами не возникло каких-либо… недопониманий, – светским тоном начал Темный Лорд, все еще лениво курсируя взад-вперед, в то время как неизвестно откуда появившаяся огромная змея подползла к трону и медленно обвилась вокруг спинки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть толпу волшебников своими слишком умными для пресмыкающегося глазами. – Мне совершенно все равно, произойдет ли это умышленно или это будет просто случайность, но, если в результате ваших действий она получит хотя бы синяк или царапину, вы поплатитесь за это своей шкурой. Если она будет серьезно ранена, я убью вас. Если вы попытаетесь хотя бы дотронуться до нее с намерением изнасиловать, я лично скормлю вам ваш собственный член, а затем убью вас».

Волдеморт проигнорировал резко позеленевших Пожирателей, за исключением Беллатрисы, которая вышеупомянутого органа не имела и потому просто отчаянно пыталась подавить смешки. Вернувшись к стоящему на небольшом возвышении трону, он посмотрел на них сверху вниз так спокойно, как если бы обсуждал погоду, а не возможное скармливание отрубленных гениталий.

«И, если каким-то образом она действительно умрет, я выслежу каждого родственника вплоть до третьей степени кровного родства того или тех, кто ответственен за ее смерть, и убью их так медленно и мучительно, как умею. Затем я откопаю их всех до единого предков, погребенных на Британской земле, и превращу гниющие трупы мужчин, женщин и детей в инферналов. С этими инферналами я опустошу каждый мэнор, коттедж, пляжный домик, ферму, квартиру, склад, лавку, охотничий домик, хижину и сарай в саду, которыми он или они владеют. После чего я сожгу инферналов и всех и всё, кто и что каким-то чудесным образом переживет их нападение, а затем развею пепел над землей, по которой они когда-то ходили. И только затем я убью виновных».

В комнате стало тихо, как в гробнице. Северус сомневался, что кто-то из Пожирателей сейчас смел дышать. Он-то точно нет.

Волдеморт прищурился и продолжил. «Я не преувеличиваю. Я бессмертен, могуществен и находчив. А это значит, что у меня есть время, возможность и средства воплотить в жизнь все то, что я сейчас перечислил. _Не вздумайте дать мне повод_».

Он сделал паузу для драматического эффекта, хотя сейчас это уже казалось абсолютно излишним. «На случай, если вдруг кто-то проявит излишнюю креативность в интерпретации моих приказов: я не только жду, что она будет в безопасности напрямую от вас. Если вы случайно увидите, что ей причиняют вред, и не предпримите ничего, чтобы остановить это, вы будете ответственны за это ровно в той же степени, что и сам обидчик. Я предельно ясно выразился?»

Выразительное согласие в виде обмоченных штанов было более чем красноречивым ответом.

«Я сообщу сыну, что по возвращении в Хогвартс он должен быть бдителен и обязан заступиться за нее в случае опасности», – тихо сказал Нотт. Остальные родители с детьми-школьниками нестройно вторили ему, и Северус так же кивнул в знак согласия.

«Очень хорошо, – довольно усмехнулся Темный Лорд. – С этого момента можете считать себя почетным караулом Девочки-Которая-Должна-Выжить-Чего-Бы-Это-Ни-Стоило. А теперь убирайтесь с глаз моих и возьмите с собой Селвина. Северус, останься».

Нарцисса кинула на него самый короткий вопросительный взгляд, какой только возможно, когда прошла мимо него, и он ответил ей микроскопическим кивком, тем самым дав понять, что скоро придет к ней, чтобы удовлетворить ее любопытство.

Северус сделал лишь шаг вперед и встал на колено перед троном, не поднимая головы и даже взгляда, пока комната медленно пустела и кто-то позади него левитировал Селвина за собой. Он чувствовал, как покалывает кожу, пока Лорд невербально творил защитные чары вокруг них, после чего сел на трон и начал говорить.

«Посмотри на меня, Северус, и сними маску».

Снейп тут же состроил непроницаемое выражение лица и сделал, как было велено, продолжая держать все то же отсутствующее выражение, пока Темный Лорд рассеянно поглаживал Нагайну, которая решила, что теперь, когда хозяин сел, его колени гораздо удобнее спинки трона.

«Я уже знаю ответ, но просто в качестве подтверждения: Тайная Комната была открыта на втором курсе мисс Поттер, так?»

Что ж, у него должен быть действительно хороший источник информации. Не считая самой Поттер и ее друзей, очень малому кругу людей известно, что слух об открытии Тайной комнаты был самым что ни на есть реальным фактом.

«Да, Милорд».

«Каковы были обстоятельства?»

«Из тех крупиц, что поведал мне Дамблдор, я понял, что проклятый предмет неизвестного происхождения каким-то образом попал в руки мисс Джиневры Уизли, младшей дочери Артура Уизли, министерского работника и члена Ордена Феникса. Судя по всему, она была одержима каким-то фантомом из проклятого предмета; она же открыла Тайную комнату, напала на кошку, нескольких грязнокровок и одного из школьных призраков, пока ее не остановили. В конце года, тот самый фантом завлек ее в Тайную комнату, но Поттер и еще один ребенок Уизли спустились туда вместе с бесполезным профессором ЗОТИ, в надежде спасти ее. Я не совсем уверен по поводу деталей, но в результате профессор подвергся собственному отскочившему заклятию стирания памяти, Василиск, обитавший в Тайной комнате, был убит самой Поттер, проклятый объект также был уничтожен ею, а одержимая девочка была спасена».

«Ты имеешь какое-либо представление о природе проклятого объекта?»

«Нет, Милорд».

«Ты знаешь, что произошло с ним после предполагаемого уничтожения?»

«Нет, Милорд».

Темный Лорд остановил допрос, явно задумавшись. «Скажи, был ли наш дорогой Люциус потрясен всем происходящим?»

Люциус, тупой ты идиот, что ты натворил? «Да, Милорд, – признал Северус, не желая еще больше подставлять мужа его лучшей подруги, но и не имея возможности прикрыть его в этот раз. – Он никогда ничего не говорил напрямую, но у меня были подозрения, что он каким-то образом приложил руку к тому, что проклятый объект оказался у мисс Уизли».

«Что весьма прискорбно для Люциуса, – вздохнул ужасный человек, явно очень недовольный. – Незадолго до моего исчезновения я приказал ему защищать эту вещь. Конечно, прошло немало времени. Однако, дорогой Северус, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но “защищать ценой своей жизни” сейчас все еще не означает “подкинуть малолетней предательнице крови”, не так ли?»

О, Люциус определенно в дерьме. Их Милорд становился таким очаровательно саркастичным, только когда был взбешен сверх меры. Последний, кто его так разозлил, за год до окончания первой войны, кончил тем, что куски его тела были разбросаны по Лондону в радиусе трех километров, а его голова была насажена на пику прямо посреди Лютного переулка.

«Нет, Милорд, не означает».

«Северус, ты мои глаза и уши в Хогвартсе; так как так вышло, что до сегодняшнего дня я ни разу не слышал ни о чем из этого?»

Вот черт. «Простите, Милорд, – пробормотал Северус, склоняясь еще ниже и не сводя глаз с подола мантии мужчины напротив. – Прошло несколько лет, и, честно говоря, это несколько стерлось из моей памяти, так как я старался сосредоточиться исключительно на нашем блистательном будущем и моих обязанностях в качестве вашего шпиона».

«Да, ты не из тех, кто любит зацикливаться на прошлом, так, Северус? Я всегда особо ценил в тебе это качество, во многом схожее с моим, – твое умение быть выше того, с чем ты родился, и смотреть только вперед, – задумчиво проговорил Темный Лорд. – Однако, это не снимает с тебя вину полностью. Круцио».

Северус стиснул зубы, пытаясь подавить вопль, так и рвавшийся наружу, зная, что сейчас поддаться слабости означает лишь опозориться и еще больше разозлить Лорда. Наконец, спустя минуту, длившуюся целую вечность, пытка закончилась, и Снейп закусил губу, лишь бы удержаться от непозволительного вздоха.

«Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как она сама говорит на парселтанге?»

«Да, Милорд. На ее втором курсе у нас недолго существовал Дуэльный клуб, и там на первом же занятии ее вытащили на показательную дуэль с Драко Малфоем, на виду у всех. По моему совету, Драко наколдовал змею, и когда та уже хотела наброситься на близстоящего студента, Поттер начала говорить с ней, тем самым, по-видимому, успокоив ее. Это был первый раз, когда кто-либо слышал, как она говорит на парселтанге».

«Покажи мне».

Это была вовсе не просьба, так что Северус усилил окклюменационные щиты и вытолкнул нужное воспоминание на поверхность сознания. Он встретился взглядом со спокойными, алыми глазами Лорда, почувствовал невербальную легилименцию, на которую были способны только Темный Лорд и Дамблдор, и воспоминание начало проигрываться в его голове подобно фильму. Как только воспоминание закончилось, Северус снова опустил взгляд вниз, осторожно проверяя, не была ли нарушена защита.

Темный Лорд явно был очень доволен увиденным. «Захватывающе. Бывали другие случаи?»

«Нет, Милорд. Насколько мне известно, она больше никогда не использовала парселтанг публично, не считая того раза, когда открывала Тайную комнату, чтобы спасти мисс Уизли».

«Хм-м-м, – нечленораздельно протянул Темный Лорд, все еще рассеянно поглаживая Нагайну. – За последний год или два, тебя просили приготовить противоядие от змеиного укуса для студента?»

Северус задумался. В школе для юных волшебников-недоучек всегда происходило много странного, но змеиный укус все еще оставался большой редкостью.

«Только однажды, насколько я помню, в середине прошлого года. Шестикурсница Чжоу Чанг, Рэйвенкло. Яд был мне незнаком, поэтому и стандартное противоядие из Больничного крыла не сработало. Я помню это очень четко, потому что меня тогда вывело из себя, что они не сообщили мне вид змеи. Ну хоть выдали образец яда, чтобы сварить необходимое противоядие».

«Нет, не думаю, что они могли сказать тебе вид змеи». – Улыбка Темного Лорда стала по-настоящему хищной, и Северус был уверен: Лорд знал то, чего не знал сам Северус. Снейп прищурился, складывая в уме все кусочки их странного разговора.

«Милорд, означает ли это, что сама Поттер наколдовала змею, которая затем укусила студентку?»

«О, мой дорогой Северус, – мягко сказал Темный Лорд, испытывая явное удовольствие. – Я готов поставить немалую сумму золота на то, что девушку вообще не кусали».

Но в этом не было никакого смысла. Вот только, когда этот самый смысл все-таки дошел до Северуса, тот вспыхнул от смущения. «Милорд, вы же не можете в самом деле предполагать, что…» – Северус в жизни не смог бы закончить предложение и не звучать при этом, как полный извращенец.

«Такое часто происходит со змееустами, достигшими полового созревания, – заметил Темный Лорд, снисходительно взмахнув рукой. Вот уж кто явно не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от темы разговора. – В этом возрасте вспышки эмоций вполне могут пробудить внутреннего зверя. Для нас, змееустов, эта фигура речи – не такая уж и фигура речи, как для большинства. Подозреваю, девушки делили между собой особенно сердечный момент подростковой близости, и несчастная мисс Чанг получила гораздо больше, чем рассчитывала».

Северус лишился дара речи и при этом чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Он и в лучше времена не любил два этих состояния, а уж в присутствии Темного Лорда – так и подавно.

«Скажи-ка, Северус, у мисс Поттер есть постоянная кучка ухажеров, неотступно следующих за ней повсюду, или она по большей части одинока?»

Северус не знал точно, какие конкретно грехи с его стороны привели к натуральному аду, в котором он вынужден обсуждать с Лордом Волдемортом личную жизнь невыносимой дочери-подростка Джеймса Поттера, но он раскаивался. Искренне, всецело раскаивался.

«Не то, чтобы я заметил, Милорд, – выдавил наконец Северус спустя несколько очень напряженных секунд, в течение которых он мечтал оказаться где угодно, абсолютно где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. – Конечно, вокруг людей, хорошо известных публике, всегда ходят разные слухи и сплетни, особенно если речь идет о молодой девушке. Но, насколько мне известно, у нее никогда не было постоянного партнера или партнерши, и только очень малое количество близких друзей».

«Отлично. Мои планы намного легче реализовать, если у нее не будет слишком много мимолетных человеческих привязанностей».

Что ж, звучит достаточно размыто и весьма зловеще. Можно составить бесконечный список потенциально отвратных вещей, которые могут оказаться планами Темного Лорда.

«Милорд, простите мою дерзость, но какова природа ритуала, в котором вы хотите использовать девчонку? Я провожу с ней намного больше времени, чем кто-либо из ваших последователей. Возможно, я могу каким-либо образом помочь вам?»

Алые глаза сузились. «Ничего такого, что должно тебя сейчас волновать, Северус. Если что-нибудь изменится, я тебе сообщу. А теперь возвращайся в Хогвартс и расскажи Дамблдору, что я хочу, чтобы девчонку оставили в покое. Также расскажи ему и о причинах. При следующем вызове я ожидаю полный отчет о его реакции».

Уловив намек, Северус попрощался и практически вылетел из зала, так быстро, как только допускал этикет вежливости.

Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс, все еще пребывая в легком шоке. Все, о чем он мог думать сейчас, так это о том, что ему срочно нужна сигарета и бутылка огневиски в ванной, чтобы надраться до беспамятного состояния. В идеале – утонуть и больше никогда не иметь дела с подобным дерьмом. К сожалению, долг – как и всегда – прежде всего, так что Северус на автопилоте направился в кабинет директора. Он предупредил Дамблдора об общем собрании и знал, что тот не ляжет спать, пока не дождется Северуса и его подробнейшего рассказа.

«Как прошел вечер, мой мальчик?» – последовал предсказуемый вопрос, как только оба волшебника устроились за директорским столом с чайником посередине.

У Северуса даже не было сил на раздражение от чересчур фамильярного обращения, так что он просто молча взял чашку.

«Было полное собрание, что весьма необычно. На повестке дня оказалось то, что некая неизвестная сторона сообщила ему, что Поттер является змееусткой, и он был весьма недоволен, что никто не счел нужным сообщить ему об этом раньше».

Альбус выглядел весьма обеспокоенным – даже слишком обеспокоенным, по мнению Снейпа, учитывая, какую именно новость он ему преподнес. В конце концов, данный факт не сказать, что не был хорошо известен, хоть его актуальность и слегка поблекла за давностью времени.

«Прискорбно, весьма прискорбно, – неодобрительно покачал головой старик. – У тебя есть догадки, кто мог сказать ему?»

«Ни одной идеи, он не упоминал имен, – ответил Северус, сделав небольшой глоток чая. – Он даже допрашивал Пожирателей с детьми школьного возраста, почему они сами никогда не упоминали об этом».

«Было бы намного лучше, если бы Том и дальше оставался несведущ, но это уже вряд ли поможет делу. – Как и всегда, Северус мимолетом подумал, что обращение к столь опасному человеку по его первому – и столь нелюбимому – имени было довольно жалким способом проявления к нему неуважения. – И что было дальше?»

«А дальше он начал угрожать всем присутствующим, что, если, не дай Мерлин, кто-нибудь из нас хотя бы косо посмотрит на нее, ему мало не покажется. Он весьма подробно и красочно описал, что случится с каждым, кто попытается нанести ей вред, и у меня нет оснований сомневаться в серьезности его угроз».

Если до этого Альбус выглядел сильно обеспокоенным, то сейчас он был близок к панике. Об этом Северус решил подумать позже, когда у него будет больше сил на мозговой штурм. Вроде как новость о том, что с этого момента девчонка была в безопасности от Пожирателей Смерти, вряд ли можно считать поводом для беспокойства.

«Почему? Северус, он сказал, почему?» – почти потребовал ответа старый директор. В голубых глазах за забавными очками-половинками больше не плясали лукавые искорки. В них читался холодный расчет, и это, как отлично знал Северус, было гораздо более честным показателем того, что творилось в голове человека, сидящего напротив него.

Северус испытал растерянность, словно он опять упускал нечто очень важное. Это ощущение понравилось ему не больше, чем аналогично испытанное буквально полчаса назад.

«Очевидно, существует ритуал, который он хочет провести и который может быть проведен только с помощью второго змееуста. Он сказал, что подготовка к нему потребует времени, а пока девчонку следует оставить в покое. Судя по всему, ритуал может серьезно изменить расстановку сил в войне, что заставляет меня думать, что это какая-то очень древняя, очень могущественная форма магии».

Директор заметно расслабился. «Слава Мерлину, а то я уже опасался худшего».

Снейп прищурился. Не такой реакции он ожидал на новость о ритуале, который может положить конец войне с раскладом не в их пользу. «И что же будет худшим, Альбус?»

«Не бери в голову, мой дорогой мальчик, – ответил старый волшебник, в глазах снова зажглись лукавые искорки. – Все будет раскрыто в свое время».

Северусу захотелось заорать от разочарования. «Вы когда-нибудь слышали о подобном ритуале?» – вместо этого спросил он, хотя ему так и хотелось схватить Альбуса за плечи и трясти его до тех пор, пока все секреты директора не выпадут из белоснежной бороды.

«Нет, не слышал, хотя, честно признаться, в магии парселтанга я разбираюсь намного хуже, чем Том. Это очень малоизвестная отрасль магии. Плохо еще то, что все, кто практиковал этот вид магии, делали записи на самом парселтанге, если делали их вообще. То есть эти записи невозможно прочитать, если ты сам не змееуст».

Директор выглядел порядком взбешенным. Северус догадывался, что тот должен был хотя бы раз попытаться перевести что-нибудь со змеиного языка, и, судя по всему, явно потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. А Альбус Дамблдор очень редко терпел неудачи. Старик говорил на беглом русалочьем, черт возьми.

«Что мы делаем дальше, Альбус? Я так понимаю, дом на Гриммо все так же закрыт для Ордена».

«Так и есть. Судя по всему, после смерти Сириуса сработали какие-то защитные чары, и я так и не смог их взломать».

Северус фыркнул. «Он был бешеным ублюдком, но при этом оставался Лордом Блэком. Вы же знаете, старинные волшебные семьи – те еще параноики, когда дело касается их тайн, а уж Блэки и подавно. Держу пари, вам понадобится помощь Поттер, чтобы открыть дом, эта псина ведь сделала ее своей наследницей».

«Ничего, Северус, у меня еще есть пара тузов в рукавах. Гарри пока в целости и сохранности со своей любящей семьей, и я совсем не хотел бы беспокоить ее со всей этой чепухой по поводу лордства. Только если у меня совсем не будет выбора».

В итоге Северусу не удалось потрясти Альбуса, чтобы вытянуть из него все недосказанности. На самом деле, под конец он практически умолял отпустить его, ссылаясь на то, что ему срочно нужен отдых и целебные зелья после ударной дозы Круциатуса. После слишком уж затянувшихся мольб Северус пожелал директору спокойной ночи и быстро выскочил за дверь.

Всю дорогу до спальни в подземельях Северус размышлял, как же Дамблдор и Волдеморт ненавидели саму идею друг о друге, но порой были друг на друга весьма похожи. Он, конечно же, ни разу не обмолвился об этом никому из них. Северус ценил обе возможности как ходить живым по земле, так и не навлекать на себя пассивно-агрессивное неодобрение директора. Порой он даже не мог сказать, какая из этих возможностей была лучше.

Но «чепуха по поводу лордства», серьезно? Не то чтобы Поттер вела себя так, но она была наследницей двух благородных домов, один из которых был богаче самого дьявола и чью кровь можно было проследить аж до времен Мерлина, когда Рим еще был чертовой республикой. Поттеры выделялись не так сильно (никто не выделялся, если так подумать, Блэки были просто до неприличия древним и богатым семейством), но и они были не черт-те кто. Снейп впервые подумал, что, возможно, преднамеренные бесчисленные нарушения этикета и вульгарное отсутствие манер с ее стороны были не такими уж преднамеренными..? Может, она действительно ничего не знала об особенностях древних домов и поведении их наследников?

Снейп беззвучно вздохнул, с тоской думая о горячей ванне и огневиски. Ну разве так уж много он просит, когда мечтает о хозяине, которому нужно служить и который при этом не был бы коварной, расчетливой козлиной?


	4. Семейная черта

Волдеморт был доволен.

На следующий вечер после общего собрания он вызвал Северуса, чтобы узнать о реакции Дамблдора на его последний ход в их шахматной партии. И Волдеморт не был разочарован. Совершенно очевидно, - только если Дамблдор не нашел какой-то клочок информации, который даже Волдеморт не смог обнаружить, - что старик без тени сомнения понимал: девочка была крестражем. И тогда это означало, что Дамблдор полностью отдавал себе отчет: единственный способ победить Волдеморта предполагал, что Поттер должна умереть первой.

Гарри не обрадуется этой новости, ой как не обрадуется.

Волдеморт в который раз порадовался, что обосновал новую политику «Руки-прочь-от-Поттер» необходимостью провести таинственный ритуал с ее помощью. На данном этапе не было никакой возможности предсказать, что бы выкинул Дамблдор, заподозри он, что Волдеморт узнал правду намного раньше запланированного стариком.

Между делом, уже активно разрабатывался план по проверке всех доступных крестражей и их возможному перемещению. Сегодняшние тайники были надежными только при условии, что никто не догадывался о крестражах, но раз Дамблдор пошел по его следу, то вполне существовала вероятность, что он в итоге найдет их. Волдеморт был слишком сентиментален, когда прятал крестражи в первый раз. В свою защиту он мог сказать, что был слишком молод и слишком опьянен собственным могуществом и гениальностью.

В идеале, все его сокровища должны были быть в целости и сохранности у него в руках, не считая, конечно, безвременно почившего дневника, который идиот-Люциус умудрился упустить из поля зрения. Волдеморту все еще нужно было придумать соответствующее наказание за такой проступок. Также делу совсем не помогало, что он все еще не знал, где каждое лето прятали Гарри Поттер, самый своенравный его крестраж. Дамблдор не спешил оказать Северусу сомнительную честь быть охранником девчонки; по-видимому, старик сомневался в способности своего шпиона сохранить информацию в тайне от Темного Лорда, если вдруг тот проявит невероятную настойчивость, вытряхивая сведения из головы своего слуги. Как бы ни была обширна сеть информаторов Волдеморта, а в Ордене Феникса, к сожалению, все еще не было никого, кроме мастера Зелий.

Волдеморт вовсе не был глупцом. Он предполагал высокую вероятность того, что Северус искренне шпионил в его пользу, но ровно так же он был уверен, что зельевар занимался тем же самым в пользу Дамблдора. Так что Волдеморт позаботился, чтобы ничего жизненно важного до его ушей не доходило. Если говорить честно, ему даже было немного любопытно, чем все закончится: Северус не сможет вечно балансировать на острие ножа, в дело рано или поздно вмешаются непредвиденные обстоятельства.

В конце концов, Снейп был слизеринцем. Причем самым что ни на есть настоящим слизеринцем, воинственно-агрессивным, с твердым намерением стать лучше того, что было уготовано ему при рождении. Он был совсем не похож на Люциуса и других избалованных засранцев из его поколения, которые искренне считали, что амбиции прилагались в качестве трофея к их удачливости родиться в знатной семье, а вовсе не были их намеренным выбором, образом жизни. Поэтому Волдеморт сделал любезность и позволил Снейпу прятать тайны на чердаке своего разума, делая вид, что не знает о них и не замечает, как тени в его памяти приобретают вид сожалений и маленькой девочки с огненно-рыжими волосами.

Абраксас (один из первых чистокровных, присягнувших ему на верность, как только пролитая в общей гостиной Слизерина кровь высохла, а полукровка с рваной раной на плече и с ядом на зубах ожидаемо вышел из их поединка победителем) в гробу бы перевернулся, если бы узнал, как плохо кончил его единственный сын в серьезной политической игре. По крайней мере, Люциус женился на такой женщине, как Нарцисса, в надежде тем самым скомпенсировать собственные недостатки: в крови Блэков сумасшествие мешалось с гениальностью.

Волдеморт по-настоящему наслаждался тем, как его Белла приносила с собой хаос и разрушение, куда бы она ни пошла; но даже он вынужден был признать: Нарцисса с ее безупречной уравновешенностью превосходила обеих своих сестер. Она больше походила на свою тетю Фомальгауту и была невероятно умна, филигранно обходила острые углы, в отличие от другой своей тети, визгливой карги Вальбурги, которой Белла в печальном итоге и уподобилась. Волдеморт подозревал, что все это благодаря их матери, милой, но никуда не годной Друэллы Блэк, в девичестве Розье. Та, будучи скромной тихоней, была совершенно не готова к аду, которым обернулось ее замужество, и это заставило девочек найти себе более удачных ролевых моделей среди женщин семьи Блэк. Волдеморт не мог вспомнить имя третьей сестры, которая сбежала с грязнокровкой из Хаффлпаффа. Но он настолько презирал Сигнуса, что весть о том, что его старшая дочь опозорила его подобным образом, заставила его биться в припадке истерического смеха, пока на глаза не навернулись слезы.

Определенно следовало помнить об особенном виде безумия, к которому были предрасположены женщины семьи Блэк, учитывая, что Гарри, его маленький крестраж, была Блэк по крови, и не только потому что ее отошедший в мир иной крестный успел удочерить ее. Может, она и унаследовала смуглую кожу и непокорные темные волосы отца, а также поразительно изумрудные глаза матери и ее стальной характер. Но если знать, куда смотреть, то можно было заметить, что чертами лица она походила именно на Дорею Блэк времен их учебы в Хогвартсе, до того, как она вышла замуж за чертового Чарлуса Поттера.

Волдеморту и вправду было весьма любопытно: Гарри впадет в это безумие и выйдет из него ограненным бриллиантом, как Нарцисса, или же оно поглотит ее полностью, как Беллатрису.

***

Тем вечером, прежде чем лечь спать, Волдеморт долго медитировал, активируя подсознательную магию, чтобы видеть осознанные сны. Открыв глаза уже в библиотеке и на ходу поменяв спальные штаны на более приличный костюм - раз уж в какой-то момент стоило рассчитывать на появление компании - он уселся за стол с очередной книгой в руках.

Библиотека, несомненно, была лучшим его творением. Здесь хранились не только все его воспоминания (надежно спрятанные на закрытых полках в тенях у дальней стены), но и знания, которые он собирал на протяжении долгих десятилетий. Больше всего в этой жизни Волдеморт ценил именно книги, но он по собственному опыту знал, как легко можно отобрать любые физические объекты, и уже много лет хранил воспоминания о самых ценных книгах в чертогах разума, чтобы, даже если в реальности с ними что-то произойдет, вся необходимая информация всегда была у него под рукой.

Может, он и был развоплощен на долгие годы, а все его имущество – уничтожено или изъято Министерством, но, благодаря своему предвидению, у него все еще был доступ ко всем накопленным знаниям, хоть и получить этот доступ он мог только во сне.

«Прошлым вечером ты кидался Круциатусами направо и налево, словно это подарки на Рождество, так, уебистый ты мудила? – Такими были первые слова мрачно приветствовавшего его крестража, входившего в некогда мирное святилище библиотеки. – У моих бесполезных родственников нет запаса зелий против головной боли от шрамов, полученных в результате темных проклятий, так что, благодаря тебе, у меня весь блядский день раскалывалась голова».

Волдеморт в ответ на это только выгнул бровь, разглядывая ее сгорбленную осанку и хмурое выражение лица, и задумался, куда же делась несносно ухмылявшаяся нахалка, подначивавшая его весь прошлый сон. «Что ж, этим вечером ты определенно в отличном настроении».

«Не сегодня, Волдеморт», - вздохнула Гарри, упав в кресло, которое она уже, судя по всему, твердо считала своим, и свернулась в комок.

Он продолжил читать, пытаясь игнорировать ее, раз уж она в кои-то веки была воодушевляюще тиха; но, как оказалось, громче Гарри Поттер, ноющей и шныряющей вокруг, была только Гарри Поттер, не делающая вообще ничего.

«Что же вас так расстроило, мисс Поттер?»

«Неважно, это все равно ерунда».

Волдеморт подавил желание тяжело вздохнуть. «Очевидно, не ерунда, раз ты развела хандру посреди моей библиотеки, словно кто-то пнул твоего книззла».

«Ха-ха, - бесцветно ответила Гарри, повернувшись к нему, явно не впечатленная. – Просто у меня реально весь день жутко болела голова. Дядя капал на мозг и заставлял красить сарай на ужасной жаре, и я не получила ни одного письма от друзей с тех пор, как мы попрощались на Кингс-Кросс. Я только что потеряла Сириуса, мою последнюю надежду на нормальную семью вдали от Дурслей, а их как будто это вообще не волнует».

Волдеморт не знал, что сказать. Он всегда ненавидел, когда однокурсники писали ему во время летних каникул, потому что в лучшем случае это был акт снисходительности, а в худшем – жалости. Для сравнения, те несчастные идиоты, кто пытался писать ему, преследуя свои корыстные цели или с желанием посмеяться над ним, просто развлекали его – уже после причинять им боль в ответ было всегда приятно. Но, отставив в сторону его склонность к кровожадной мизантропии, Волдеморт понимал: для продвижения его планов ему нужно было найти общий язык со своим крестражем, выстроить отношения, которые основывались бы не только на желании взаимного уничтожения.

Так что он задавил на корню порыв высмеять ее за трату своего времени на беспокойство о мелких людишках и их желаниях, ведь она была частью его души и, следовательно, выше этого, - и вместо этого попытался быть дипломатичным. «Как-то не совсем похоже на настоящих друзей».

Ммм, возможно, слишком уж явная манипуляция, подумал Волдеморт, поморщившись. Впрочем, гриффиндорцы не были знамениты своей наблюдательностью, так что, возможно, это пройдет мимо нее, тем более, когда она явно витает где-то в своих мыслях.

«Да нет, с ними как раз все хорошо, но у них есть склонность слишком уж прислушиваться к авторитетам. – Так точно, слишком отвлечена, чтобы заметить. – Прошлым летом было то же самое. Дамблдор заставил их пообещать, что они не будут слать мне писем, “для моей же безопасности”. – Волдеморт практически услышал кавычки вокруг последних слов. – Как будто совиная почта не безопасна. Если бы это было не так, ты мог бы просто послать мне письмо и последовать за совой на метле. Но разве суть чертовой кровной защиты не в том, чтобы защитить меня в случае, если ты меня найдешь?»

Волдеморт почувствовал себя круглым идиотом, что сам не додумался до такого, но определенно не собирался признаваться в этом хнычущей девчонке-подростку в растянутой маггловской майке с рисунком из мультяшных котят.

«Может, он перестраховывался от утечки особо важной информации», - предположил Волдеморт, чтобы подтолкнуть ее говорить и дальше, а про себя задался вопросом, какого Мерлина он тут пытается оправдать Дамблдора.

Гарри вздохнула. «Им не нужно рассказывать мне подробности секретных миссий Ордена. Просто поинтересоваться, как у меня дела и начала ли я летние эссе, было бы вполне достаточно, и для меня бы это очень много значило».

«Я бы спросил тебя, почему ты не осталась на лето с ними, но, полагаю, в конце учебного года Дамблдор наплел тебе кучу чуши про то, что возвращение к людям, которые тебя ненавидят, пойдет тебе исключительно на пользу». Ведь это так хорошо сработало с ним в прошлый раз. Мерлин и Моргана, неужели старик так ничему и не научился за последние пятьдесят лет?

«Я прошу об этом каждый год, и каждый раз ответ “нет”. Как будто он нарочно хочет, чтобы я оставалась одна. – Гарри хлюпнула носом и еще сильнее прижала колени к груди. – Мне жутко одиноко».

Волдеморт никак не мог справиться с этим.

Волдеморт прекрасно понимал, что он никак не мог справиться с этим.

Да, он мог включить свое очарование, разыграть поддельное сочувствие, когда это необходимо, и он уже столько раз проворачивал подобное с людьми, когда не пытался просто напугать их до смерти, но тут был совсем другой случай. Она была его крестражем, продолжением его “я”, и она заслуживала больше, чем просто пару пустых избитых фраз с его стороны.

«Великие всегда одиноки, - наконец тихо произнес он, говоря ей то, что он повторял самому себе много-много раз, долгие годы, до тех пор, пока боль наконец не исчезла. – Именно это делает нас сильнее».

«Я не чувствую себя сильной, - прошептала Гарри. – Я чувствую себя брошенной. Словно они рады, что у них есть я в лице добродетельной Спасительницы, только когда нужно кого-то спасать, а потом они изгоняют меня в чертов Суррей на все лето, когда я им больше не нужна. Словно я для них всего лишь оружие. Оружие, которое плачет прямо напротив своего смертельного врага».

И она действительно рыдала навзрыд, заметил Волдеморт со все возрастающей тревогой.

В отчаянье он пытался вспомнить, что поднимало ему настроение в те редкие моменты, когда он был расстроен и не мог просто убить проблему. Если так подумать, в большинстве случаев этой проблемой была сама Гарри. Волдеморт начал копаться в себе, в огромном хранилище тщательно собранных за долгие годы знаний и исследований тонкостей человеческого поведения, и единственное, что сразу же пришло на ум, - пытка его непокорных слуг.

«Подбодрит ли тебя тот факт, что вчера я вполне обоснованно “швырялся Круциатусом направо и налево”, потому что чуть ли не до смерти запугивал Пожирателей от твоего имени?»

Гарри оторвала голову от колен и посмотрела на него заплаканными глазами.

«…Правда?»

Десять очков Слизерину.

«Истинная правда. – Глупенький, ну конечно, пытки всегда были правильным ответом. – Я почти уверен, что Петтигрю обмочился в священном ужасе где-то в заднем ряду».

Гарри в ответ на это фыркнула. «Ну еще бы, он же бесхребетный трус. Так что конкретно ты им сказал?»

«Что, если ты получишь хотя бы царапину, они об этом сильно пожалеют. Если же они серьезно ранят или даже убьют тебя, у них и всей их семьи на сожаления времени уже не останется. После этого они были весьма воодушевлены новым статусом твоих защитников, так что не удивляйся, если в этом году некоторые слизеринцы не будут отходить от тебя ни на шаг».

Это вызвало у нее настоящий приступ смеха. «О, могу поспорить, их это просто _взбесило_. Вообще, я удивлена, что они согласились на такое. Вряд ли это сильно отличается от твоих стандартных угроз?»

Волдеморт чувствовал себя неимоверно довольным, что правильно угадал насчет позитивного эффекта от пыток, хоть пытки эти пока были чисто гипотетическими. Возможно, у него с его крестражем гораздо больше общего, чем он предполагал изначально.

«Я их Лорд, - пожал он плечами. – И, возможно, я также очень тонко намекнул, что, если они ослушаются меня, я выкопаю каждого члена их семьи вплоть до времен Мерлина, превращу их в инферналов, с их помощью сравняю с землей все их дома и развею по ветру остатки».

У округлившей глаза Гарри было страннейшее выражение лица, которое, - будь она кем-то другим и будь он кем-то другим, то Волдеморт был готов поклясться, - выражало (хоть и с легкой примесью страха и трепета) самую настоящую нежность.

«Не думаю, что раньше кто-нибудь так жестоко угрожал такому количеству людей от моего имени», - сказала Гарри, и по лицу ее расползлась забавная кривоватая улыбка, словно она против воли почувствовала удовлетворение от его слов.

Волдеморт, в свою очередь, был очень, просто невероятно доволен этой улыбкой. Возможно, он сможет наладить с Гарри отношения, исходя не только из чисто практических соображений. Может, для него подобное взаимодействие и не совсем естественно (ему не нравилось общаться с подростками, даже когда он сам был подростком), но ему определенно не стоило волноваться – он отлично справлялся.

Почувствовав себя приободренным, раз уж они добились такого прогресса, Волдеморт отложил книгу и сложил руки на столе, показывая ей, что она полностью завладела его вниманием.

«Гарри, - сказал он. – Как проходит твое лето?»

Ее улыбка слегка померкла, но она вытерла глаза краем футболки и начала медленно, нерешительно рассказывать о своих планах на каникулы.

Очевидно, ее уже заранее тошнило от эссе по зельям, но в этот раз ей хотя бы не придется дожидаться поездки на Хогвартс-экспрессе, чтобы сделать домашнюю работу, и она хотела как можно скорее разобраться с неприятным заданием. Ее тетка была в ярости, что вот Гарри снова торчит на Тисовой улице, занимает место и доставляет неприятности, но в то же время в глубине души она была немного довольна, ведь приезд Гарри означал, что ее клумбы с розами будут цвести лучше обычного. Гарри едва спала несколько часов каждую ночь, но теперь у нее хотя бы было окно, которое она могла открыть, чтобы в комнате было не так душно, как в те годы, когда она была ребенком.

Волдеморт слушал молча и внимательно, лишь изредка задавая вопросы. Ему даже не нужно было заставлять себя делать это или имитировать заинтересованность; в конце концов, знание – сила, а он совершенно искренне хотел знать о ней абсолютно все. Он понятия не имел, как частичка его холодной, мрачной и злобной души могла стать чем-то настолько теплым и заботливым, как она. Для него это была загадка. Загадка, на решение которой у него будет целая вечность, если все сложится так, как он запланировал.

По мере того, как Гарри продолжала рассказ, Волдеморту все сильнее хотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Потихоньку картина ее жизни становилась все яснее, и, хоть Гарри и оставляла кое-где незаполненные пробелы, ее молчание о некоторых вещах говорило ему намного больше, чем Гарри бы этого хотела.

Волдеморту докладывали, что она была грубой девчонкой, избалованной чересчур мягкими дальними родственниками Поттеров. В реальности же ее детство было до жуткого похоже на его собственное. Вот только в ее случае ее же собственная кровь ненавидела ее за магию и плохо обращалась с ней, а не жалкие магглы в сиротском приюте.

Волдеморт задумался, пытались ли священники провести и над ней обряд экзорцизма в попытке изгнать из нее демонов, породивший немало ночных кошмаров. Испытывала ли она такой голод, при котором на законных основаниях задумываешься, а можно ли съесть следующего человека, который назовет тебя монстром, просто чтобы показать ему. Чувствовала ли она то же торжество, что и он, когда узнал, что он вовсе не сходит с ума, что он волшебник.

Мерлин, ему определенно нужно убить ее родственников.

Может, он сможет держать их в подземельях до тех пор, пока не станет возможным убедить ее сделать это самой, - для нее это будет весьма полезно, учитывая обстоятельства. С ним это определенно сотворило чудеса. Не говоря уже о том, что не было лучшей возможности утереть нос Дамблдору, чем взять его драгоценную Избранную, его будущего агнца на заклание и ключевую фигуру Света, и обратить ее во Тьму.

По крайней мере, теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что она находилась где-то в Великобритании, вероятно, где-то в графстве Суррей. С Сурреем Волдеморт определенно мог работать. Может, стоило послать ей письмо, просто чтобы посмотреть, куда оно придет, сможет ли оно пройти сквозь защитные чары, прежде чем он появится сам и разверзнет землю голыми руками, если это будет нужно, чтобы добраться до нее.

Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что, возможно, стоило выбрать более терпеливый путь. Ему такой вариант совсем не нравился, но существование в образе полупризрака в течение двенадцати лет отменно учит терпению. Если он сделает так, как хочет, прямо сейчас, и вернет ее к себе подобным кровавым и насильственным способом, то ему придется все время волноваться, что однажды она исчезнет. Но если она придет к нему сама, добровольно, то тогда шансы, что она останется навсегда, будут намного выше.

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Волдеморт пропустил момент, когда Гарри замолчала и просто уставилась на него.

«Зачем ты это делаешь? – внезапно спросила она. – Сидишь здесь и слушаешь, как я жалуюсь на свою дерьмовую жизнь. Темные Лорды не делают так чисто из вежливости».

Волдеморт тщательнейшим образом продумал слова, прежде чем ответить ей. «Я полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, кто я есть, мой маленький крестраж. Я не добр, уж точно не заботлив и ненавижу всех людей чисто из принципа. Но ты не все люди. Нравится нам обоим это или нет, но ты – часть моей души, а значит, ты важна для меня».

«Честно говоря, я все еще не знаю, как ко всему этому относиться, - призналась Гарри. – То есть умом я осознаю, что это произошло, но совершенно не представляю, как именно это произошло, и что, собственно, чувствовать по поводу того, что часть тебя была во мне всю мою жизнь. Как ты вообще можешь знать наверняка?»

Волдеморт потер подушечки пальцев, вспоминая ощущения от дневника, кольца, чаши, медальона, диадемы и змеи, вспоминая, как он прикоснулся к ее покрытому грязью лицу на кладбище, когда его тело было возрастом всего в несколько минут, и почувствовал _трепет_. «Главное, следует помнить, что у человека нет души, - человек и есть душа. В тебе нет души, будь она твоя или чья-то еще, ты и есть эта душа. Тебе ведь не нужно смотреть на свои руки, чтобы ощущать их, знать, что они на месте, так? Тебе знакомо это чувство, когда ты понимаешь, что найдешь свою палочку из тысяч других, просто потому что ты знаешь, как она ощущается, знаешь, что она твоя?»

Гарри кивнула, прикусив нижнюю губу.

«Вот это то же самое ощущение. Раньше я не знал, куда смотреть, не уделял этому должного внимания, но, возвращаясь назад, понимаю, что находиться рядом с тобой было все равно что находиться рядом с другими крестражами».

Гарри задумалась. «И что это за чувство?»

Волдеморт тоже замолчал на минуту, раздумывая над ответом. «Ты знаешь это ощущение, когда в определенный момент ты взволнована чем-то, предвкушаешь что-то, чувствуешь, как быстро бьется сердце в груди, и все вокруг такое теплое, и живое, и _правильное_? - Гарри снова кивнула. – Вот что значит иметь душу, так она ощущается».

«Но разве ты не чувствуешь этого обычно? - спросила Гарри, нахмурившись. – Хотя бы иногда?»

Волдеморт пожал плечами. «Больше нет. По крайней мере, пока рядом не окажется крестраж».

Гарри выглядела так, словно он только что ударил ее под дых. «Это ужасно».

«Это цена за бессмертие. И я заплатил бы ее снова, не моргнув и глазом, потому что нет ничего важнее, чем быть живым».

«Даже чувствовать себя живым?»

Волдеморт честно не знал, что на это ответить, и не стал даже пытаться.

Вместо этого он мысленно отозвал магию, удерживавшую их во сне, и проснулся, лежа в тишине на мягкой кровати в гостевом крыле Малфой-мэнора.

Нагайна, как обычно, обернулась вокруг него кольцами, впитывая тепло его тела, так же, как он впитывал тепло от осколка души в ней. Их отношения были простыми, не осложненными странными вопросами, - просто два хладнокровных существа наслаждались симбиозом взаимного существования.

Волдеморт уставился в потолок, мягко поглаживая Нагайну, и снова задумался, что, черт возьми, он мог ответить на подобный вопрос кому-то вроде Гарри.

***

В милях от Малфой-мэнора (но вовсе не так далеко, как мог подумать каждый из них) Гарри тоже лежала в кровати, глядя в потолок.

Гарри коснулась шрама, который сегодня смутно напоминал шершавую змеиную кожу, и подумала о жуткой пустоте, которую она иногда ощущала внутри. Словно она могла чувствовать нутром неровные края частички души, вырванной из Волдеморта, словно ребро Адама. Возможно, это и была причина, по которой она никуда не вписывалась. Она могла бы даже посочувствовать Волдеморту, если бы была способна сочувствовать тому, кого ненавидит. А возможно ли вообще ненавидеть такое существо, как он? Это было так же бессмысленно, как ненавидеть грозу или лесные пожары, словно он был скорее стихийным бедствием, чем человеком.

Гарри вспомнила мальчика с зачёсанными набок темными волосами, в безупречной, хоть и слегка старомодной, школьной форме, стоявшего перед ней в холодном каменном мавзолее Тайной комнаты. Ей было двенадцать, ему было почти шестнадцать, и он казался таким взрослым и улыбался так зловеще, но в действительности он был того же возраста, что и Гарри сейчас. Ему было почти шестнадцать, как и ей, у него были тёмные волосы, как у неё, он был сиротой, как и она, с пером феникса в сердцевине палочки, как у неё, с даром змееуста, как у неё, и он уже был убийцей (как и она). Тогда он казался монстром, вышедшим из тех старых, страшных сказок, где не всегда герой побеждает зло. Но он не мог быть рождён таким, уже с острыми зубами и с тёмной глубокой дырой вместо души, которую он вырвал, разорвал на части и спрятал далеко-далеко даже от самого себя.

Может, он был прав, и в какой-нибудь другой жизни она могла бы быть им, или он мог быть ею.

Может, так и правда было.

Гарри не знала, успокаивала ее эта мысль или же пугала.


	5. Стукачи получают по заслугам

Гарри сидела практически неподвижно на подоконнике в своей спальне, размеренно работая над вышивкой, пока лунный свет купал ее в таинственном сиянии. Казалось, что от серебряной иглы и нити тоже исходило свечение, и, если бы вдруг кто-нибудь не спал в такой час и наблюдал за работой Гарри, он бы заметил, что нить словно поглощала лунный свет, пока Гарри тщательно вышивала древние руны для защиты от возможного вреда.

Может, она и не могла пользоваться палочкой во время летних каникул, но вот аккуратно вплетённые нити, пропитанные ее магией? Такое чары Надзора отследить не могли.

Ничему из заказанного по совиной почте Гарри не радовалась больше, чем элегантному изумрудно-чёрному мешочку из драконьей кожи. Она купила его в том же магазинчике, что и новый вместительный чемодан, приобретенный летом перед третьим курсом, так как все необходимые учебники уже не вмещались в стандартный школьный чемодан, купленный еще с Хагридом. Мешочек был оснащен защитными огне- и водоупорными чарами, сигнальными чарами от воров и заклинанием Невидимого расширения; плюс, он открывался и закрывался, сжимаясь в размерах, с помощью пароля, а не волшебной палочки. Гарри смогла спокойно уменьшить его и спрятать в лифчик, еще до того как сошла с поезда, так что, когда Дурсли в очередной раз приветствовали ее возвращение запиранием в чулане ее чемодана и всех школьных принадлежностей, они на самом деле спрятали от нее намного меньше, чем им хотелось бы.

В мешочке Гарри хранила самые драгоценные вещи: волшебную палочку, мантию-невидимку, альбом с фотографиями родителей, карту Мародеров, несколько любимых украшений из ее Гринготтского сейфа, кожаный мешочек с деньгами и ключом от вышеупомянутого сейфа, который она умудрилась наконец стянуть у миссис Уизли, дюжину книг и учебников, без которых она не могла писать летние эссе, и приличный запас консервов, чтобы продержаться, когда Дурсли в очередной раз зажмут нормальную порцию еды.

В мешочке так же хранился ее швейный набор.

Большинство людей вряд ли посчитало бы набор для шитья достаточно ценным, чтобы хранить вместе с семейными реликвиями, редкими магическими артефактами и едой, но для Гарри он был так же важен, как и ее палочка.

Набор содержал в себе с десяток катушек с нитями из драгоценных металлов. Об их покупке пришлось отдельно договариваться с гоблинами, и стоили они примерно столько же, сколько навороченный кроссовый мотоцикл, о котором мечтал Дадли. Тут можно было найти иглы из различных материалов, от оленьей кости до серебра и золота, а также вязальные крючки и спицы, сделанные из разных видов древесины, придающей вышивке определенные магические свойства. Все было тщательнейшим образом исследовано, изучено и опробовано. Гарри доставала материалы из разных мест: заказывала у мастеров, покупала в ремесленных лавках и магазинах подержанных вещей. Однажды ей даже пришлось провести весьма неприятную вылазку в Темную аллею. Рукодельческая магия была малопопулярной и не особо изученной магической отраслью в современной Британии - но она так же была, бесспорно, самым любимым видом магии для Гарри.

С детства она занималась вышивкой, вязанием крючком и всеми видами рукоделия, чтобы тетя Петунья могла хвастаться “своими” работами на заседаниях женского клуба, и Гарри всегда нравилось видеть реальный результат своих усилий, хоть похвала и не была направлена на нее напрямую. На третьем курсе на занятиях по Древним рунам профессор Бабблинг вскользь упомянула, что некоторые рунные мастера специализировались на рукодельческой магии, чтобы создавать зачарованные боевые мантии для дуэлянтов, и Гарри тут же бросилась изучать тему с такой страстью и дотошностью, с какой она не подходила ни к одному занятию в жизни.

К концу третьего курса Гарри вышивала руны на подкладке школьных мантий, чтобы не коченеть в старом, насквозь продуваемом сквозняками замке, когда полагаться приходилось только на постоянно сбоящие Согревающие чары.

К концу четвертого курса она связала всем друзьям и знакомым шарфы, которые никогда не намокали под дождем и не сырели, и научилась обрабатывать грубые материалы так, чтобы ее ботинки из драконьей кожи никогда не скрипели и не скользили, по какой бы поверхности ей ни пришлось ходить.

К концу пятого курса ее проект для СОВ (Гарри взяла парочку старых, уже коротковатых зимних школьных мантий и переделала их в набор традиционных защитных мантий для дуэлей, усилив золотой и серебряной рунической вышивкой, которая защищала ее от всего, начиная от огня и Оглушающего заклинания и заканчивая слабыми темномагическими проклятиями) впечатлил экзаменаторов по Древним рунам в той же степени, что и ее телесный патронус – экзаменатора по ЗОТИ.

Часы текли один за другим, а Луна медленно катилась по небосклону.

Гарри не ляжет спать этой ночью, но она не особо беспокоилась по этому поводу. Она занималась чем-то, что одновременно было и весьма полезно, и помогало прогнать скуку и однообразность пребывания на Тисовой улице. Кожа на ладонях покраснела от того, что металлическая нить часами впивалась в мозоли на подушечках пальцев, но это тоже не страшно. Гарри собственными руками создавала нечто очень могущественное, вышивая свою волю на изнанке этого мира, стежок за стежком.

Определенно, самый ее любимый вид магии.

***

«Ты не появилась прошлой ночью, - сказал Волдеморт, наблюдая краем глаза, как Гарри упала в кресло, в то время как сам он перебирал внушительную стопку свитков пергамента на столе и при этом безуспешно пытался скрыть беспокойство. – Я уже заволновался, что с нашей связью что-нибудь произошло».

«Я не ложилась спать прошлой ночью, - ответила Гарри, позабавленная его явным раздражением, несмотря на все его усилия придать голосу безразличие. – Было полнолуние, так что я решила доделать кое-какую вышивку».

Волдеморт тупо уставился на нее, словно пытался скрыть изумление. «Ты не спала, потому что занималась рукоделием? – переспросил он недоверчиво. – Тебе что, нужно было посетить срочный полуночный семинар по вышиванию крючком?»

Гарри возмущенно уставилась на него в ответ, чувствуя, как подступает бешенство от того, что вот очередной мужлан пренебрежительно отозвался о ее занятии. «Я занималась рукодельческой магией, чертов ты сексист. Она не требует палочки, так что это единственный вид магии, которым я могу заниматься летом, особенно учитывая, что мои родственнички заперли в чулане все учебники и школьные принадлежности. При свете полной Луны магический эффект от рун усиливается».

Волдеморт отложил свитки в сторону и оперся спиной о стол, рассматривая Гарри так, словно она была самой диковинной загадкой, которую он когда-либо видел. Кажется, это уже становилось его привычным выражением лица, когда он смотрел на нее.

«Ты ведьма-рукодельница». Это был не вопрос.

«Говорила же, что мне нравятся руны, - фыркнула Гарри, хоть в глубине души она была рада, что в кои-то веки Волдеморт воспринял ее всерьез, вместо того чтобы вести себя с ней так, словно она была непослушным щенком. – Я практикую магическое рукоделие с тех пор, как начала изучать Древние руны на третьем курсе».

«Как интересно, - протянул Волдеморт, и, Мерлин, это прозвучало так, словно он взаправду подразумевал это. – Я никогда не встречал ни одной. Конечно, я читал о них, но подробной информации о ведьмах-рукодельницах обычно днем с огнем не сыщешь. Считается, что из целого поколения рунных мастериц только единицам хватает способностей, отточенности навыков и контроля для рукодельческой магии, и на это уходят годы обучения. Должно быть, ты очень искусна в этом, раз занимаешься магическим рукоделием, будучи еще школьницей».

На Гарри могли давить чаяния и ожидания, возложенные магическим миром на Девочку-Которая-Выжила, но в случае с рукоделием Гарри твердо осознавала, что она честно заработала каждую крупицу своей блестящей репутации. Она также оценила, что Волдеморт сказал “искусна”, а не “талантлива”, как обычно говорило большинство, то есть тем самым он признал, что она долго и упорно работала для приобретения навыков, а не просто родилась с талантом к ним.

«Да, так и есть».

Волдеморт все еще пристально смотрел на нее, словно взвешивал в уме все возможные повороты и исходы их разговора. Наконец, он снова заговорил. «Над чем ты работаешь сейчас?»

Гарри просияла. Она всегда была рада поговорить о своих работах, независимо от того, кто спрашивал. «Над дополнительным летним проектом по Древним рунам. Сегодня все портные, изготавливающие аврорскую униформу, больше беспокоятся о том, как бы сделать их побольше, и не особо заморачиваются качеством. Они используют обычные мантии с простенькими, стандартизированными рунами, типа огнеупорных, и создают товар магическим способом, чтобы сэкономить время. Но магия, особенно сильная, могущественная магия, всегда требует свою цену, и, как мне кажется, подобные ненапряжные способы изготовления приводят к существенно более слабому результату. Так вот, у меня есть огнеупорное платье с вышивкой, сделанной полностью с помощью магии, его я закончила еще в Хогвартсе. И теперь я работаю над точь-в-точь таким же платьем, но уже вышитым вручную, со всеми маленькими хитростями, которые можно сделать, только если вплетать руны самой. Когда я его закончу, смогу уже в Хогвартсе протестировать оба платья и посмотреть, какое из них сработает лучше. Очевидно, что это будет сделанное полностью своими руками, но прямое сравнение покажет, насколько оно будет эффективнее».

«И как ты это проверишь?» - с любопытством спросил Волдеморт.

Гарри широко ухмыльнулась, заранее зная, что ему очень не понравится ответ. «Очевидно, мне придется поджечь себя».

«Ты собираешься дважды поджечь себя?» - переспросил Волдеморт, явно напрягшись.

«Технически, четыре раза, - с усмешкой поправила Гарри. – Надо будет проверить и обычный, и магический огонь, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли разница».

_«Четыре раза?»_ \- Волдеморт выглядел точь-в-точь как МакГонагалл, когда та застукала Фреда и Джорджа, которые умудрились застрять в трубе, ведущей к камину в Общей гостиной, - жутко раздраженный, что его это не удивляло так, как должно было бы.

«Конечно. Вышивка не делает огнеупорным платье само по себе, оно делает носящую его волшебницу огнеупорной. Очень важный нюанс, а то все могло бы закончиться тем, что я превратилась бы в обгоревшую кучку костей в новеньком платье. Следуя протоколу испытаний, я должна сохранить все переменные одинаковыми, поэтому у меня две копии одного и того же платья, вышитые теми же рунами с помощью тех же иголок и ниток, в одну и ту же фазу Луны, и, естественно, испытатель должен быть одним и тем же человеком. И разве я могу ожидать, что кто-нибудь решится носить мою работу, если я сама не могу этого сделать?»

Казалось, Темный Лорд потерял дар речи. Гарри очень гордилась собой – вряд ли многим людям удавалось привести его в такое состояние.

«Как тебе только такое в голову пришло?» - наконец спросил он.

Гарри пожала плечами, не глядя на него. «Идея появилась после первого задания в Турнире Трех Волшебников, когда мне пришлось столкнуться со злющим драконом без серьезной защитной экипировки. Неплохо замотивировало, знаешь ли».

Гарри не стала упоминать, что ее абсурдно быстрое освоение искусства защитных рун в магическом рукоделии практически полностью подпитывалось воспоминаниями о том, как она была привязана к надгробию на кладбище монстром из ночных кошмаров, слабая, беззащитная и не способная даже пальцем пошевелить. Что она потратила бесчисленные ночи, стирая пальцы в кровь о металлические нити, вшивая их в хлопок, шерсть и кожу, - лишь бы никогда больше не чувствовать себя такой беззащитной.

Волдеморт прищурился, вызывая у Гарри тревожное ощущение, что его взгляд закрадывался ей под кожу, что он все равно видел невысказанную правду. «Ты часто носишь собственные работы?»

Гарри кивнула. «Да, вся школьная форма и повседневные мантии расшиты рунами, хоть и не очень мощными».

Волдеморт слегка склонил голову набок. «А сейчас, когда ты не в Хогвартсе?»

Перевод: твои ненавидящие магию родственнички позволяют тебе щеголять в чем-то подобном? Потому что как-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

«Ты же знаешь, я не могу, - ответила Гарри, раздражённая его проницательностью. – Но самим же Дурслям хуже. Я ведь не только вышиваю зачарованные руны, но еще могу изготавливать кучу различных вещей. В прошлом году на Рождество я сделала огнеупорные перчатки для брата моего друга, который работает с драконами, и я точно знаю, что они сработали, потому что все его знакомые захотели приобрести их у меня. На заработанные деньги я купила все необходимое для шестого курса. Конечно, это не самая простая работа, но тут нужно всего лишь немного креативности и умения правильно работать с материалами.

Этим Гарри тоже неимоверно гордилась: что небольшими вязаными подарками для каждого из Уизли она смогла отплатить им за пять лет любви и свитеров, которые согревали не только её кости, но и сердце.

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее цепко и пристально, Гарри почти физически ощущала на себе тяжесть его взгляда. «На тебе и сейчас должно быть что-то; я с трудом верю, что ты позволила бы себе ослабить защиту в окружении этих магглов, даже будучи во сне. Каждое лето в приюте я спал с палочкой под подушкой, пусть и не мог ей воспользоваться, и вряд ли ты в этом сильно отличаешься от меня».

Гарри нахмурилась, ещё сильнее натянув мешковатую майку на бёдра в ответ на его бесстыдный взгляд. Она понимала, что это не её настоящее тело, просто иллюзия, воссозданная подсознанием в их общем сне, но она все равно чувствовала себя гораздо уязвимее, чем ей хотелось бы в его присутствии. А все тупая летняя жара и невозможность надеть что-нибудь более прикрывающее.

«Не то, чтобы это твоё дело, но да, на мне таки что-то есть».

Он снова взглядом пробежался по ней, прежде чем посмотреть прямо в лицо, изящная чёрная бровь изогнута в немом вопросе.

Не дождавшись от Гарри ответа, Волдеморт снова заговорил. «Ты все-таки скажешь, или мне придётся самому осмотреть тебя более тщательно?»

«Ты не имеешь права делать ничего подобного!» - возмущенно воскликнула Гарри, щеки слегка порозовели.

«Конечно же, имею, - ровно ответил Волдеморт, никак не затронутый ее яростью. - Ты мой крестраж, а следовательно, часть меня. И это всего лишь сон. Да и даже если бы все происходило в реальности, в этом не было бы ничего такого, все равно как если бы я касался себя или Нагайны».

«Я не ты и не твоя змея, Волдеморт!»

«А я не так уж терпелив. Это простой вопрос, Гарри, и, что бы ты ни говорила, но твоя безопасность и защита всегда будут моим делом».

Гарри упрямо смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди, но выражение его лица оставалось непоколебимым, и она понимала, что это сражение она не выиграет. Из всей кучи невероятно важных вещей, за которые она могла бы бороться, споря с ним, эта игра явно не стоила свеч. Так что Гарри перехватила одну из кос, сбегающих по спине, и потрясла перед ним.

«Все дело в моих волосах, доволен? Я поняла, что именно волосы вейл в палочках проводят магию, а мы, если уж говорить технически, такие же магические существа, как и они. Поэтому я всегда заплетаю волосы в косы, напитанные моей магией. Ничего серьезного, просто легкие антисглазные сигналки, чары Незаметности, чары, ускоряющие исцеление, всякое такое. В школе я ещё ношу дополнительные украшения и заколки, чтобы усилить магическое воздействие, но не хочу, чтобы родственники их забрали или вообще узнали, что у меня есть деньги на подобные вещи, так что я просто не ношу их, пока торчу здесь».

«Как занимательно. Признаюсь, я никогда не понимал, почему женщины отращивают длинные волосы, - признал Волдеморт, проводя рукой по своим аккуратно уложенным тёмным волосам. - Я ещё могу принять, если это делается с подобной целью, но разве им нужно быть такими длинными? Это ведь просто неудобно».

Гарри закатила глаза. «Удобно или нет, это совершено не твоё дело, что любая женщина, включая меня, делает со своими волосами. Плюс ко всему, я унаследовала, как Сириус называл это, “Дьявольское Проклятье Поттеровых Косм”. Они очень темные, очень густые, растут во всех направлениях, и их невозможно ничем уложить. Когда я была маленькой, тетя постоянно их отстригала, чтобы они хоть как-то укладывались, но это никогда не помогало - волосы просто отрастали за ночь, и с утра я была похожа на потрепанного дикобраза».

«Это все ещё не отвечает на мой вопрос».

Гарри закусила губу, глядя на свои руки, которые все ещё бессознательно теребили косу. «Это очень личное. Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться».

Волдеморт выглядел так, словно пытался сдержать улыбку. «Обещаю».

«В общем, я начала отращивать их ещё с третьего курса, когда одна из девочек в нашей спальне предположила, что под тяжестью массы они могут выпрямиться. Она родом из Индии, как и моя прапрабабушка по отцовской линии. Это, кстати, объясняет, откуда растут ноги жутких поттеровых волос. Ну я и решила, почему бы и нет, и начала заплетать их каждый день чисто для удобства, пока они отрастали. А потом, летом перед пятым курсом, я нашла в фамильной библиотеке Блэков очень старинную книгу. В ней рассказывалось об этикете для наследниц Благороднейшего и Древнейшего дома Блэков, и там был раздел с чарами и заклинаниями, в том числе, как закалывать волосы».

«Неужели? - Волдеморт явно был приятно удивлён её неожиданным интересом к традициям чистокровных. – И эта книга тебе понравилась?»

«Честно говоря, даже очень. Конечно, она жутко устаревшая; когда ее издали, ещё даже не изобрели турнюры, так что сексизма в ней больше, чем во всем современном магическом обществе. Но я все равно забрала её себе, потому что заклинания по укладке волос были весьма полезны, а некоторые традиции и ритуалы вполне себе милые и безобидные. В частности, мне понравился момент, где сказано, что юная леди должна отращивать волосы, чтобы тем самым показать твердость своих убеждений, но в то же время никто кроме кровных близких родственников не должен видеть её волосы распущенными, не считая ее мужа и их будущих детей».

Гарри запнулась, слегка покраснев. «Не пойми меня неправильно, я вполне себе современная ведьма и хочу и равенства, и независимости, и прочих радостей жизни. Но, наверное, мне понравилась идея иметь что-то личное, что-то сокровенное, что я могла бы дать моему жениху, если бы у меня когда-нибудь был шанс влюбиться, как бы маловероятно это ни звучало. Так что с тех пор я никогда не распускала волосы на людях».

Гарри смутилась. Она чувствовала себя так каждый раз, когда ей приходилось объяснять, что да, Гарри Поттер, которая с жаром поддерживала Гермиону в идее о жутком неравенстве в Магической Британии, которая играла в квиддич, набивая синяки и изваливаясь в грязи, добровольно согласилась соблюдать традиции чистокровных, которых придерживались даже не все девочки из Слизерина. Если судить по восхищенному лицу Волдеморта, он был так же изумлён, как и все остальные. Вот только вместо того, чтобы повести себя, как засранец (как и все остальные), он был просто невероятно доволен.

«Какие ещё обычаи ты соблюдаешь?» - спросил Волдеморт, голос звучал почти взволнованно. Он только-только начал узнавать её, но уже понимал, что если она и берется за что-то, то никогда не делает это вполсилы. Так что логично предположить, что ее могли заинтересовать и другие обряды, к которым она относится не менее щепетильно.

«Я почти ничего не знаю о традициях Благородного дома Поттеров; у меня нет доступа к основному семейному хранилищу до совершеннолетия, а во время последней войны все семейные гримуары свезли именно туда, для сохранности. Но моя бабушка была Блэк, и прошлым летом Сириус удочерил меня на крови, так что теперь я ещё и наследница Древнейшего и Благороднейшего дома Блэков. У меня есть доступ к дому в Лондоне и их библиотеке; ну, то есть, после того как я хорошенько поумоляю Дамблдора взять меня туда. Так что да, их традиции я соблюдаю. Выборочно, конечно же, некоторые из них просто смехотворны или же совершенно устарели, но я делаю, что могу».

Теперь уже Волдеморт скрестил руки на груди, плечи напряжены, словно по какой-то неведомой причине он сохранял видимое спокойствие на одних только остатках собственной воли. «Как ты думаешь, почему все эти традиции и ритуалы так тебя привлекают?»

Гарри хорошенько подумала, прежде чем ответить. «Семья всегда была важна для меня, потому что, по сути, у меня ее никогда по-настоящему не было. Знакомство с Сириусом много значило для меня, как и тот факт, что я происхожу из таких древних, влиятельных семей. Не потому что я забочусь о чистоте крови, но потому что так мне кажется, что я являюсь частью чего-то большого и значимого. Скорее всего, я придерживаюсь некоторых семейных традиций, потому что это позволяет мне чувствовать, что я действительно принадлежу этой семье».

Гарри грустно улыбнулась, вспомнив своего крёстного во всем его великолепии, хитро усмехавшегося, когда он тайком проносил книги в её спальню или передавал ей сладости под обеденным столом. «Может, Сириус и не оправдал ожиданий своих чокнутых родителей, но он всегда оставался Блэком, и в письмах и во время редких встреч он учил меня всему, чему мог научить. Неважно, насколько тёмными и опасными были вещи, которые он рассказывал; да, они ему не нравились, но он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы меня защитить. Он знал, насколько могущественна магия семейных уз, и понимал, что однажды она может спасти мне жизнь. Так что я не оставляю волосы распущенными на людях и ношу длинные платья, не потому что мне кажется, что я обязана это делать или кому-то там угождать, нетушки. Нет, отчасти это для того, чтобы почтить имя моей семьи, но в основном я делаю это для Сириуса, чтобы почтить его. За то, что он сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы подарить мне хоть какое-то подобие дома».

«То, что ты так упорно стараешься чтить его имя и память, говорит многое о силе его краткого присутствия в твоей жизни», - последовал дипломатически выверенный, но хотя бы честный ответ.

«Отчасти поэтому я разнесла кабинет Дамблдора в конце прошлого года, - призналась Гарри, чувствуя, как закипает гнев при одном только воспоминании об этом. - Мой Лорд-отец погиб в бою, защищая меня, так что естественно, что я хотела следовать всем скорбным семейным ритуалам. Но Дамблдор не отпустил меня в дом предков, чтобы закрыться там в добровольном заключении на целый лунный месяц, как это было бы уместно в данной ситуации. Гермиона не разделяет мою точку зрения, она придерживается ещё более профеминистических взглядов, чем я, и видит в подобных старинных традициях источник не силы, а угнетения. Но все-таки до отъезда из школы она помогла мне зачаровать всю одежду и сделать ее траурно-черной, так что это уже что-то. И я все еще отрезана от магического мира, так что можно посчитать это своеобразным заключением, но это все равно не то же самое, что провести его в месте, наполненном семейной магией».

Волдеморт все еще стоял, опираясь на стол, руки все так же скрещены на груди, а багровые глаза смотрят на нее неотрывно. «Я понимаю, что с моей стороны почти неприлично высказывать хоть какое-то мнение, учитывая мою роль в событиях, прямо приведших к смерти твоего Лорда-отца, но то, что Дамблдор лишает тебя твоего законного наследия, достойно осуждения. Он всего лишь директор школы, в которой ты учишься, он не твой опекун или член семьи, и он не имеет никакого права так поступать. Он все еще использует твою собственность в качестве штаб-квартиры своей группки народных мстителей?»

Гарри фыркнула, почувствовав одновременно и горечь, и маленькую толику самодовольства. «Вряд ли. Сириус сказал, что, если вдруг с ним что-нибудь случится, только я смогу открыть дом, потому что в случае смерти главы рода Блэков дом переходит в закрытый режим, чтобы никто вне семейного круга не потревожил период скорби, ну и чтобы дать время для планирования ответной атаки, если того требует положение. Дом снова будет полностью открыт, только когда наследник рода отдаст соответствующий приказ. Что-то подсказывает, что скоро меня попросят о такой услуге и о разрешении снова наложить Фиделиус и использовать дом в качестве штаб-квартиры».

Губы Волдеморта дрогнули, словно он пытался сдержать улыбку. «Ты всегда можешь сказать нет».

«Что?»

«Скажи Дамблдору нет. Мерлин свидетель, ему нужно это услышать хотя бы раз».

Гарри нахмурилась. «Но если я откажусь, то…»

«То что, Гарри? Я убью тебя? Раньше Орден защищал тебя от меня, да, но я не враг тебе больше. Я бы сказал, что сейчас ты в большей безопасности, чем кто-либо в Магической Британии. Тебе больше не нужна защита».

«Я могу уйти от Дурслей, - прошептала Гарри, как громом пораженная. – Я могу уйти прямо сейчас и на все лето забаррикадироваться в доме Блэков с книгами, защищенная семейной магией. Почему до меня раньше не дошло?»

Волдеморт нахмурился, настолько переполненный злобной, беспокойной энергией, что начал медленно ходить взад-вперед у камина, чтобы хоть как-то ее выплеснуть.

«Потому что с того самого момента, как ты вступила в волшебный мир, Дамблдор создавал все условия, чтобы ты стремилась заполучить хоть каплю его внимания и расположения; зная, что после стольких лет, в течение которых тебе внушали, что ты ни черта не стоишь, ты отчаянно нуждалась в них и потому сделаешь что угодно, чтобы получить их. Потому что за забавными очками-половинками и всем этим ореолом святого дедушки скрывается манипулятор, играющий людьми, как пешками в шахматной партии, и систематически игнорирующий жестокое обращение с детьми-волшебниками, вверенными в его попечение. Твои родственники – бесчеловечные животные, обращавшиеся с тобой соответственно с тех пор, как нашли тебя на своем пороге, но скажи мне, Гарри: кто оставил тебя на том пороге?»

Он явно уже довольно давно обдумывал эту обличительную речь, но Гарри не могла отрицать все сказанное, как бы она этого ни хотела.

«Он, - прошептала Гарри, и осознание предательства, о котором она старалась не думать с того самого разговора после Министерства, неприятным холодком прошлось по позвоночнику. – Это был он».

«Точно так же, как он оставил меня в грязном маггловском приюте, в котором я провел все детство, хотя в конце каждого учебного года я умолял разрешить мне остаться в школе на время летних каникул. Каждый раз находились профессора, готовые присматривать за мной, и каждый раз он говорил “нет” и отправлял меня обратно. Обратно к постоянным насмешкам и жестокости, да еще и в разгар Второй мировой войны в маггловском мире. Жить в Лондоне в самый пик бомбардировки немецкими самолетами, без возможности применить магию, когда бомбы падали на нас чуть ли не поминутно и смерть шла за нами по пятам. Неужели кого-то еще удивляет, что после этого я обратился к Темным искусствам и искал бессмертия? Я умолял каждый год, _и каждый раз он оставлял меня там на верную смерть!_»

Под конец тирады его голос почти сорвался на рев, облик обычно бесстрастного и собранного мужчины испарился. Волдеморт резко вышагивал, на щеках появился гневный румянец, а глаза лихорадочно блестели, пока он признавался в ране, которую он явно очень долго носил в себе. Гарри не хотела даже начинать думать, как она могла посочувствовать человеку вроде Волдеморта или почему Дамблдор продолжал совершать одну и ту же ошибку, но она сделала единственную вещь, которая пришла ей в голову в тот момент.

Гарри подошла к гневно вышагивающему Волдеморту и крепко обняла его.

Он тут же застыл, словно она кинула в него Петрификусом. Ему явно даже в голову не могло прийти, что Гарри окажется настолько храброй, настолько глупой или настолько доброй, чтобы попробовать успокоить его подобным образом. Она задумалась, а пробовал ли кто-нибудь до нее сделать нечто подобное. И насколько другим мог бы быть их мир сейчас, или бы ответ был утвердительным.

«Все хорошо, это всего лишь я, - мягко проговорила Гарри, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. – То, что сделал Дамблдор, было неправильно. Да, ты натворил кучу ужасных вещей, тут не поспоришь, но тогда ты был всего лишь ребенком и не заслуживал того, что с тобой произошло. В этом не было твоей вины».

Он не плакал, да и Гарри была бы в шоке, если бы он мог плакать, но она чувствовала, как его напряженные мышцы медленно расслаблялись, хотя по ним иногда и пробегала гневная дрожь. Когда стало понятно, что Гарри не собирается его отпускать, Волдеморт медленно положил руки на ее худые плечи и обнял ее в ответ.

Это были самые странные молчаливые объятия в жизни Гарри.

Это был тот самый отчаянный, печальный жест, к которому прибегаешь, как к последнему средству, прежде чем на тебя обрушится приливная волна, - просто чтобы удовлетворить почти животную нужду не умирать в одиночестве. Но сейчас ей было так хорошо и так тепло, что она не хотела разрывать объятия, ни за что и никогда. Абсурдно, но в его руках она чувствовала себя в большей безопасности, чем когда-либо до этого в своей жизни, – хотя бы потому что вряд ли за ней мог прийти еще больший монстр, чем Волдеморт.

Гарри вдруг с удивлением осознала, что она как раз головой идеально доставала ему до груди, и она могла легко прижаться к его грудной клетке и мускулам и раствориться в них. Это ощущалось так, словно большой злой волк покровительственно обернулся вокруг нее, словно она находилась в эпицентре шторма, где было тихо и спокойно. Часть ее всегда думала, что Волдеморт должен быть холодным, как рептилия, как каменный пол Тайной комнаты, как мраморное надгробие на заброшенном кладбище в глухой ночи, но он оказался таким же теплым, как и она. Может, даже теплее; обычно жгучая боль в шраме превратилась в приторную волну жара, затопившую ее с головы до пальцев босых ног.

Должно быть, он тоже почувствовал нечто подобное, потому что тепло между ними становилось только сильнее, и он обнял ее крепче. Теперь они были плотно прижаты друг к другу, так плотно, что Гарри могла слышать, как быстро билось его сердце под ее щекой. Все ее мысли были сосредоточены только на том, на что были бы похоже их объятья, будь они в своих настоящих телах. Их общие сны были более четкими и настоящими, чем обычные сновидения, но им все же не хватало физической осязаемости реального мира.

И только Гарри задумалась, будет ли это хрупкое, молчаливое спокойствие длиться вечно или хотя бы до того момента, как жар между ними станет таким сильным, что библиотеку охватят языки пламени, как она тут же проснулась с судорожным вздохом, подпрыгнув на кровати. Но чудесное, совершенно возмутительное тепло никуда не делось, словно она разом погрузилась в горячую ванну, и нервные окончания покалывало от теплой воды.

Гарри спиной упала обратно на матрас, щеки заливал алый румянец, а сама она лихорадочно думала, что, во имя Мерлина, ей теперь делать с подобным развитием событий.


	6. Вжимай педаль газа, и пошло оно все к черту

После так как Гарри провела остаток ночи и большую часть утра в раздумьях, она пришла к выводу, что побег с Тисовой улицы устроить будет одновременно и легче, и тяжелее, чем предполагалось изначально.

Одно дело – избегать ее родственников, но вот смыться от членов Ордена, которые стояли где-то там на охранном посту, было задачей совершенно другого уровня. Особенно если это был Муди, который мог видеть волшебным глазом сквозь мантию-невидимку, или Римус, способный учуять ее волчьим обонянием. Невозможно предугадать, чей сейчас был черед, так как члены Ордена тоже использовали мантию-невидимку.

Путем исключения можно убрать из списка Римуса – еще ночь назад было полнолуние, а ему всегда нездоровилось два-три дня после него. Тонкс, как и другие авроры, обычно заступала на дежурство по вечерам; Гарри всегда могла сказать, что наступила очередь Тонкс, потому что, когда она выходила полить лужайки, она могла слышать, как аврорша спотыкалась о мусорное ведро или шипела на соседскую кошку. Таким образом, следующие двадцать четыре часа будут идеальны для побега: она сможет избежать встречи и с Римусом, и с аврорами, хотя бы в течение дня.

Приготовив плотный обед на всю семью, Гарри прихватила сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и бутылку воды и поднялась к себе в комнату. К этому моменту у нее уже было готово два плана. Либо улететь с заднего двора на метле под покровом ночи и мантии-невидимки, либо притвориться, что она собирается в ближайший торговый центр по поручению тети Петуньи; так она сможет скинуть возможный хвост, затерявшись в лабиринте ярких витрин магазинов, после чего наденет мантию-невидимку и растворится в толпе.

Оба плана предполагали, что сегодня ночью, когда все уснут, Гарри надо будет достать школьный чемодан из чулана. К счастью, близнецы Уизли научили ее, как вскрывать замки, и даже подарили ей набор волшебных отмычек собственной разработки – в качестве раннего подарка на День рождения. Гарри тогда крепко обняла близнецов, подозревая, что их подарок очень ей пригодится, учитывая, как ее родственнички любили запирать ее саму, ее вещи и ее сову всякий раз, как им подворачивалась такая возможность. Чемодан можно будет уменьшить простым прикосновением палочки, и никакие заклинания для этого не понадобятся, так что его она легко засунет в карман. Буклю можно заранее отправить отсюда, чтобы она сама добралась до Гриммо, – ее сова умная, дорогу найдет в любом случае. Как только Гарри уберется из дома номер 4, – неважно, каким именно способом, - она доберется до вокзала и сядет на поезд до Лондона. Затем, если останутся лишние деньги, можно будет поймать такси или, в худшем случае, сесть на автобус.

Решение пришло само собой, когда Гарри осознала, что завтра вторник, – а значит, тетя Петунья, как обычно, пойдет делать маникюр и точно потащит с собой Гарри, чтобы та закупилась продуктами вместо нее. Отлично, это означало, что у Гарри как раз будут лишние деньги на такси. Чуть позже ночью, как и планировалось, Гарри освободила свой чемодан, заодно сказав последнее “прощай” пыльному чулану, в котором она провела все детство. Когда Букля вернулась с охоты, Гарри сказала ей сразу лететь на Гриммо, чтобы сове не пришлось вылетать утром и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.

Удача не изменила Гарри, и на следующий день после обеда в заднем кармане шорт свернулась мятая пачка маггловских денег, а уменьшенный мешочек и чемодан были опять засунуты в лифчик. В отличие от большинства ее одногодок, Гарри не могла похвастаться особо пышными формами, а наличие уменьшенных чемодана и мешочка в каждой чашке бюстгальтера визуально увеличило ее грудь как минимум на один размер. Ну и спасибо старой безразмерной толстовке Дадли, которая успешно скрывала не только этот секрет, но и кобуру для волшебной палочки, закрепленную на левом предплечье.

Тетя Петунья проворчала едкие инструкции а-ля принести всю сдачу обратно, после чего развернулась в сторону маникюрного салона. Как только она скрылась за углом, Гарри просунула под дворники машины нацарапанную еще вчера ночью записку (содержащую прощание и красноречивый совет пойти на хрен) и тут же направилась в торговый центр. Он был совсем небольшим, но в нем было несколько выходов, а Гарри как раз это и было нужно. Прошмыгнув в туалет в закутке торгового зала, она закрылась в кабинке и достала из лифчика мешочек и чемодан. Последний отправился в одно из отделений увеличенного с помощью пароля мешочка, а из другого кармана Гарри достала сменную одежду.

Переодевшись в мешковатые черные джинсы с заплатами на коленях и безразмерное же черное худи, Гарри покрутилась у зеркала и собрала многочисленные косы в аккуратно заколотую на затылке прическу, после чего натянула сверху капюшон. Затем сняла очки, также засунула их в мешочек и надела контактные линзы. Гарри нечасто их носила, потому что процесс надевания для нее – одна сплошная боль, так что она ограничивалась квиддичными матчами и особыми случаями. Но сейчас отсутствие очков могло здорово помочь ей в маскировке.

Удовлетворенно кивнув отражению в зеркале, Гарри еще раз проверила наличие палочки, перекинула мешочек через плечо и вышла из туалета, направившись на вокзал. Хотелось верить, что другая одежда и отсутствие печально известных круглых очков отведут подозрения, которые могли возникнуть у любых случайных наблюдателей. На всякий случай Гарри еще купила дешевые солнцезащитные очки, которые тут же нацепила на нос, и маггловский журнал, зажатый в руке.

До вокзала ей предстояло пройти три квартала, и на протяжении всего пути Гарри старательно втягивала голову в плечи, благодаря погоду за хмурое небо и тусклое освещение, временами прячась за группками громких подростков и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы не привлекать к себе постороннее внимание. Народ, тут не на что смотреть, просто очередная стайка мелких хулиганов, праздно шатающихся по улицам пригорода во время летних каникул.

К счастью, в разгар рабочего дня на станции было относительно спокойно. Сверившись с расписанием на табло, Гарри узнала, что следующий поезд до Лондона придет через шестнадцать минут, что было не так уж плохо. Все это время она провела под лестницей в тихом уголке платформы, притворяясь, что читает журнал. Местечко не самое приятное, тут явно давно не убирали, но так никто не мог заметить ее со входа, с улицы или даже с неба. Когда тебя могли искать всеми возможными магическими способами, понятия «перегнуть палку с излишней осторожностью» просто не существовало.

Минута тянулась за минутой, но вот Гарри наконец села в поезд, практически растянувшись лежа на двойном сиденье, чтобы ее не было видно с улицы. Только тогда она выдохнула, скинув напряжение, которое сковывало ее с того самого момента, как она покинула дом номер 4.

Она сидела в поезде, она сделала это.

Спустя час и четырнадцать минут она будет в Лондоне, где прямо на вокзале сядет в такси до площади Гриммо. Волшебники - даже те, что интересовались маггловским образом жизни, - были совершенно невежественны во всем, что касалось маггловского транспорта. Так что от Гарри требовалось только старательно опускать голову, и тогда все худшее будет позади, и она сможет без проблем добраться до Гриммо. До дома, хотя Гарри пока еще смутно представляла, каково это – иметь собственный дом.

***

Поезд пришел к станции Кингс-Кросс с вежливым, заранее записанным объявлением об остановке, и Гарри поспешно спрятала летний топ, который она вышивала крючком из черной шерсти Аппалузской пушишки, раз уж она не могла читать волшебные книги с движущимися картинками прямо под носом у магглов. Роковой день случился на четвертом курсе, когда Гарри случайно обнаружила в Хогсмиде маленький магазинчик с пряжей, обслуживающий, по-видимому, всех Молли Уизли в мире. Как выяснилось, они могли заказывать пряжу из шерсти любого существа, любой расцветки, какие только могли прийти Гарри в голову, и она тогда натурально разрыдалась слезами счастья. Впоследствии Гарри стала их лучшей клиенткой, так как пряжа из шерсти или меха магических существ проводила магию намного лучше обычной.

Когда Гарри вышла со станции, в груди затеплилась осторожная надежда. Она только зашла в продуктовый, чтобы купить небольшой перекус на случай, если вдруг кладовки в доме окажутся пустыми. Все предприятие заняло не больше двух минут, а через три минуты она уже сидела в такси и мчалась к площади Гриммо.

Так как магглы не могли останавливаться около невидимого дома, Гарри попросила водителя высадить ее в ближайшем доступном месте. Заплатив за поездку, она, пригибаясь, вылезла из машины и промчалась мимо трех входных дверей, прежде чем остановилась перед дверью дома номер 12; все еще существовала большая вероятность, что кто-то из членов Ордена стоял на страже. Гарри уже держала наготове иголку и молниеносно уколола большой палец, как только достигла верхней ступеньки. Оглянувшись через плечо, она заметила Тонкс, в шоке уставившуюся на нее с другой стороны улицы, пока Гарри размазывала капли крови по дверной ручке.

«Я наследница этого дома и я требую впустить меня!» - твердым голосом сказала Гарри, так, как ей велел сделать Сириус. Дверь распахнулась, и Гарри как раз краем глаза успела заметить, что розоволосая аврорша уже неслась к ней с протянутой рукой. Гарри успела захлопнуть дверь и закрыть ее на замок прямо под носом Тонкс, после чего оперлась о деревянную поверхность и медленно съехала на пол, задыхаясь от бега. Спиной она могла чувствовать, как с другой стороны ведьма что есть силы стучала в дверь.

«Гарри! Гарри, это ведь ты? Открой дверь, дорогая, ты же знаешь, что не должна быть здесь, это небезопасно. Гарри!»

Может, дом и был виден для волшебников с тех пор, как разрушилось заклятие Фиделиус, но вот из закрытого режима он не выйдет, пока Гарри не прикажет обратное. Весь чертов Орден, Министерство Магии, Волдеморт и даже сам Мерлин могли ломиться в дверь и орать все, что им вздумается, - никто не сможет зайти, пока она не разрешит.

Гарри истерично рассмеялась. От адреналина и затхлого воздуха у нее начала немного кружиться голова.

Она сделала это. Она сбежала от Дурслей и умудрилась при этом не попасться. Она послала Орден куда подальше и даже не нарвалась на толпу Пожирателей; хотя, если уж быть до конца честной, она и не ждала, что они будут ее тут караулить. По какой-то причине (Гарри не знала точно, почему) она спокойно принимала слова Волдеморта за чистую монету; каким-то образом она знала, что он не врал, когда говорил, что больше не охотился за ней. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, что раньше.

А теперь у нее был дом на площади Гриммо, полностью в ее распоряжении до конца лета. Почти целое лето безделья, и ей не нужно отчитываться ни перед кем, кроме себя самой. Она могла читать, что ей вздумается, даже книги про рунические ритуалы на крови, которые она спрятала на чердаке с остальными темными книгами и предметами, когда миссис Уизли руководила тут генеральной уборкой и хотела выкинуть всю “темную жуть”. Гарри могла делать летнюю домашнюю работу, да и вообще все, что душе угодно. Возможно, она даже могла попытаться привести заросший садик на заднем дворе в более-менее приличный вид. Она могла загорать, есть шоколадное мороженое и заказывать по совиной почте все необходимое, в том числе материалы для зачарованных сережек с магическим камнем, которые она уже давно планировала сделать.

Гарри счастливо вздохнула, распластавшись на грязном полу около входной двери, потому что могла это сделать, потому что это был ее чертов дом и ее чертов пол. Идеально.

Но обо всем по порядку. «Кикимер!»

Он появился с тихим хлопком, в грязной наволочке и с кислым выражением лица - все, как обычно. «Что здесь делает мерзкая полукровка, оскорбляя дом бедной хозяйки Кикимера, когда тот закрыт для всех. Ни манер, ни уважения к традициям почтенного дома, это уж точно».

«Ой, да завали, - фыркнула Гарри, все еще прекрасно помня о роли, которую старый брюзжащий эльф сыграл в смерти Сириуса, и не желая слушать его оскорбления ни секундой больше. – Я наследница Благороднейшего и Древнейшего дома Блэков по крови и магии, и с этого момента тебе запрещено оповещать хоть кого-нибудь о том, что я здесь, каким угодно способом, или же помогать им пробраться внутрь и попытаться забрать меня без моего прямого разрешения. Кивни, если все понял».

Старый эльф выглядел возмущенным, но натянуто кивнул.

«Отлично. А теперь, приберись-ка в комнатах хозяйки дома, потому что я собираюсь туда въехать. И купи хоть каких продуктов, я хочу сделать карри на ужин».

С тем же тихим хлопком эльф исчез, а Гарри вздохнула, устало проведя рукой по лицу. Стуки в дверь наконец прекратились, но она подозревала, что Тонкс пошла за подкреплением, и это самое подкрепление скоро прибудет. Определенно самое время выпить чашечку чая. Гарри могла устроиться в гостиной в кресле у эркера и наслаждаться предстоящим зрелищем с самого лучшего места в первом ряду.

Прошло не меньше двадцати с лишним минут, когда на противоположной стороне улицы во вспышке аппарации появились Дамблдор и Снейп и направились прямиком к двери ее дома. У Гарри было достаточно времени, чтобы заварить чайник, раздобыть коробку печенья и установить все это на столике около кресла, которое она подтащила прямо к окну. Все окна в доме были зачарованы, и таким образом она могла видеть все, что происходило снаружи, но никто снаружи не мог видеть, что творилось внутри.

Дамблдор уже подметал верхнюю ступеньку полами длинной мантии цвета жуткого магазина сладостей и отрывисто постучал в дверь. «Гарри? Я знаю, что ты внутри, девочка моя, не могла бы ты открыть дверь, чтобы мы могли с тобой поговорить?»

Гарри сделала глоток, пересев на подоконник, и задумалась, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем до него дойдет ее молчаливое послание, и он уйдет сам.

«Давай, Гарри, я же знаю, что ты слишком благоразумна для подобных ребяческих игр. Мы оба понимаем, что с твоей стороны было весьма необдуманно вот так убегать от своей семьи. Они наверняка жутко беспокоятся».

Гарри хмыкнула. Единственное, что сейчас могли подумать ее родственнички, так это скатертью дорожка.

«Либо паршивка наверху и не может слышать вас, Альбус, либо она слышит и игнорирует вас намеренно, - бесстрастно сказал Снейп. – Независимо от того, какой из двух вариантов правильный, если она все еще вам не ответила, вряд ли вы достигнете большого прогресса, разговаривая с ее дверью».

Дамблдор послал ему жутко суровый взгляд, но Снейп в ответ на это только выгнул совершенно не впечатленную бровь, и от этого зрелища у подавившейся Гарри чай буквально потек носом.

«Гарри, я вынужден настаивать, чтобы ты сделала, как тебе говорят, - заявил старый волшебник, повысив голос, в котором уже начали проскальзывать раздосадованные нотки. – Ты должна понимать, что ситуация слишком серьезна для подобного неуместного подросткового бунтарства. Я очень в тебе разочарован».

Неуместное подростковое бунтарство, серьезно блять? Сириус _умер_, и это была по большей часть вина директора, а затем он просто запретил ей оплакать крестного подобающим образом. Так с какой стати ее должно волновать, что он в ней разочарован, словно это дерьмо еще хоть как-то заботило ее. Нет, этот поезд уже давно ушел.

В течение следующих попыток директора добиться от нее хоть какой-то реакции, Гарри всерьез раздумывала, стоило ли ей проорать что-нибудь в ответ или подсунуть ему записку под дверь. Разозлит ли это его еще больше или же он только настойчивее будет требовать поговорить с ним? Возможно, все же игнорировать его будет наилучшим решением. В конце концов, не так уж много людей на свете имело наглость игнорировать великого Альбуса Дамблдора, а ответь она ему, он без промедления вцепится в нее. Такому только покажи палец – откусит руку по локоть.

Как и подозревалось, политика молчания работала лучше всего. Гарри хихикала без остановки, поедая печенье, и просто не могла дождаться, когда она сможет пересказать все шоу Волдеморту при их следующем совместном сне. Из всех людей на свете именно он сможет оценить по достоинству безуспешные попытки Дамблдора не выглядеть уязвленным тем, что его тотально игнорируют, но при этом не способным ничего поделать из-за такого пустяка, как простая закрытая дверь.

Когда Дамблдор перешел от уговоров к агрессивным действиям, достав палочку в попытке разбить охранные щиты с помощью грубой силы, Снейп просто прислонился к ограде, вытащил из кармана нечто, что подозрительно напоминало пачку маггловских сигарет, и, достав одну, зажег ее кончиком волшебной палочки. По мере того как лицо директора становилось все взбешённее, а щиты сотрясались под его напором, но все еще стойко держались, Снейп продолжал игнорировать весь процесс и просто дымил, как паровоз, словно решил, что с него хватит, и он умывает руки от всего этого абсурда.

Спустя три сигареты Снейпа, две чашки чая и одно весьма замысловатое ругательство Дамблдора (который впервые на памяти Гарри позволил себе выругаться), они наконец ушли. Гарри смеялась до тех пор, пока по щекам не покатились слезы. Сейчас она от всей души мечтала об Омуте памяти, чтобы она могла просматривать эту сцену снова и снова, целый день, и так до конца жизни.

***

Когда в ту же ночь Гарри появилась в библиотеке, она была в таком хорошем настроении, что пропустила всякие приветствия и тут же уселась на огромный стол Волдеморта.

Тот выгнул бровь, но никак не стал комментировать ее вопиюще непочтительное поведение, только посмотрел на нее многозначительным взглядом. «Итак, мой маленький крестраж, Северус поведал мне, что у тебя выдался весьма насыщенный день. Не желаешь поделиться?»

Гарри довольно улыбнулась, слишком удовлетворенная своей победой над Дамблдором, чтобы волноваться о Снейпе, который первым же делом бросился рассказывать Волдеморту о ее делишках.

«Определенно желаю! – заявила она горделиво. – После нашего последнего совместного сна мне понадобился день, чтобы продумать всю логистику, и прошлой ночью, пока все спали, я вскрыла замок и достала из чулана чемодан и школьные принадлежности. А сегодня, когда тетя взяла меня с собой в город, я стащила деньги, которые она дала мне на продукты, и оставила ей на машине прощальную записку, которая должна была неслабо ее взбесить. Затем я переоделась в одном из торговых центров, чтобы меня было не так легко узнать, и добралась до вокзала, где села на поезд до Лондона, а там уже доехала на такси до дома Блэков. А дальше, либо Орден установил круглосуточное наблюдение, либо это я попала в неудачный момент, но я едва успела закрыть входную дверь прямо перед лицом Тонкс. Ее мать Андромеда – одна из сестер Блэк, так что, будь Тонкс чуть быстрее, она тоже могла бы зайти внутрь. Чары не пускают только посторонних, а я единственный человек, кто мог открыть дверь, когда дом находился в закрытом режиме, но я не совсем уверена, что могла бы остановить ее, не дежурь она так далеко от входа».

Волдеморт откинулся на спинку кресла, явно обожающий сплетни не меньше, чем Гарри. «Северус сказал, что он был на встрече с Дамблдором, когда с ними по каминной сети связалась раздражающая розововолосая аврорша и в панике сообщила, что ты появилась словно из ниоткуда и бежала так, будто за тобой гнались дементоры, пока не закрылась в доме, который они все еще называют штаб-квартирой Ордена. Они сразу же направились туда, и Дамблдор выдал пространный, давящий на чувство вины, совершенно бесполезный монолог прямо напротив твоей входной двери, прежде чем сдался и вернулся в Хогвартс в отвратительнейшем настроении».

Гарри хихикнула. «Что ж, он не наврал. Вот только между отбытием Тонкс и прибытием этих двоих я успела заварить чай и устроилась прямо у окна, так что могла смеяться и поедать печенье, пока наблюдала, как многоуважаемый директор медленно терял всякое хладнокровие».

В ответ на это Волдеморт рассмеялся в голос - не обычным своим сардоническим смешком, а полноценным счастливым смехом, от которого сотрясаешься всем телом. От этого у него на щеках появились маленькие, совершенно неуместные ямочки, при виде которых у Гарри из легких моментально пропал весь воздух, словно ее ударили в грудь.

«Я так полагаю, он весьма красноречиво описал, как сильно разочарован в тебе?» - сказал Волдеморт, после того как смог восстановить самообладание, явно не заметив ее кратковременный, ямочно-экзистенциальный кризис.

«Цирцеевы сиськи, ну еще бы, - закатила глаза Гарри, тут же вернувшись в строй. – Вообще, это было довольно смешно, особенно когда он сдался и попытался прорваться сквозь охранные щиты, раздражаясь все больше, по мере того как становилось ясно, что это абсолютно бессмысленно, а Снейп тем временем просто курил в сторонке, откровенно скучал и вообще выглядел так, словно сожалел о том, что когда-то связался со всеми нами. Я и не подозревала, что он курит, ты знал об этом?»

«Естественно. Рано или поздно ты поймешь, что я в курсе всех пороков моих последователей, хотя бы косвенно. Знание – сила, в конце концов».

«Тогда что ты знаешь о моих пороках?» - с любопытством спросила Гарри, разглядывая свитки пергамента на его столе.

Волдеморт коварно усмехнулся. «А что, Гарри, ты теперь причисляешь себя к моим последователям?»

«Нет! - огрызнулась Гарри, раздраженная тем, что так легко зашла в очевидную ловушку. – Но я твой крестраж, что делает меня твоим… ну… кем-то».

Волдеморт задумался. «Я бы мог пошутить о твоей адреналиновой зависимости и суицидальных наклонностях, но мне кажется, что сейчас, если уж быть до конца честным, твоим главным пороком являюсь я».

«С чего ты взял?» - обескураженно спросила Гарри.

«По определению, порок предполагает аморальное, безнравственное поведение. А ты у нас, несомненно будучи ярчайшим образцом добродетели, поступаешь совершенно безнравственно и аморально, продолжая общаться со мной. Особенно учитывая, что ты явно не собираешься прекращать это в ближайшее время».

Гарри скрестила руки на груди в защитном жесте. «Ничего подобного. Да и откуда тебе знать, что я не собираюсь ничего прекращать?»

Он пожал плечами. «Я знаю это, потому что не позволю тебе остановиться, никогда. И потому что часть тебя, что является мной, тоже не позволит. Мы одно и то же существо, Гарри, одна душа в двух телах, и, на сознательном или подсознательном уровне, мы хотим снова стать единым целым».

Гарри тупо уставилась на него, челюсть отвисла, пока она пыталась придумать адекватный ответ на подобное заявление. В голове у нее прохаживалась натуральная армия из аргументов, но все, что вылетело у нее изо рта, было: «Ты что, _подкатываешь ко мне_?»

Волдеморт хищно оскалился. «Конкретно сейчас нет. Тебя бы беспокоило, если бы ответ был положительный?»

«Но мне пятнадцать!» - Гарри казалось, что упомянуть об этом было крайне важно.

Он в ответ лишь пожал плечами, потому что ну конечно, он только это и мог сделать. «А мне шестьдесят девять, и что?»

«Это незаконно!»

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее недоверчиво, одна бровь идеально выгнута в веселом изумлении. «Я _Темный Лорд_. С какой стати меня должны хоть немного волновать законы глупой человеческой морали? Да и не такой ты уже и ребенок, и в физическом, и в психологическом плане. Если бы мы жили век или два назад, это вообще не было бы проблемой. К тому же, ты не можешь отрицать, что для своего возраста я выгляжу весьма неплохо. И это если отставить в сторону тот факт, что ты уже моя; если бы я хотел заполучить тебя, я бы это сделал. Тут даже рассуждать не о чем».

«Как раз есть о чем! - завопила Гарри, внезапно осознав, что она все еще сидела на его столе, и поспешно спрыгнула с него, вернувшись в относительную безопасность своего кресла. – Я что, вообще никак не могу высказать свое мнение по этому поводу?»

«Конечно, можешь, Гарри. Я могу быть монстром, но уж точно не таким. И, к тому же… - промурлыкал Волдеморт, внезапно став буквальным воплощением зла и аморальности. - …Гораздо приятнее, когда нечто запрещенное дается свободно, и особенно когда дающий знает, что ему правда, _правда_ не стоит это отдавать».

Гарри не знала, должна ли она рассмеяться ему в лицо на его наглость, или же ей следовало содрогаться в ужасе от того, насколько спокойным и само собой разумеющимся тоном он все это говорил.

По-видимому, она слишком долго обдумывала ответные действия, потому что Волдеморт при взгляде на нее закатил глаза. «Успокойся, Гарри, я только что сказал, что не собираюсь приставать к тебе».

«Сам факт, что мы вообще это обсуждаем, пугает до чертиков, придурок!» - взвизгнула Гарри, не имея ни малейшего представления, что делать с их разговором, принявшим такой странный оборот.

Волдеморт явно подумал о том же самом, потому что он плавно махнул рукой, и в ее сторону прилетела книга. Гарри поймала ее даже не раздумывая - спасибо рефлексам ловца. Прочитав название, она поняла, что это была та же книга про охранные чары, которую она читала в прошлый раз.

«Вместо того, чтобы продолжать вопить во всю глотку и устраивать скандалы, лучше молча почитай книгу», - сказал Волдеморт и, кинув последний насмешливый взгляд в ее сторону, вернулся к талмуду, что он читал до тех пор, пока не появилась Гарри.

Они молчали довольно долго, пока наконец до Гарри не дошла одна мысль; и, как полнейшая идиотка, она открыла рот еще до того, как успела остановить себя. «А какой тогда у тебя порок?»

Он посмотрел на нее, явно позабавленный вопросом. «Я Темный Лорд. По определению само мое существование аморально и безнравственно».

Гарри закатила глаза. «Я в курсе. Но ведь должно быть что-то еще, не связанное с грандиозным квестом по поискам бессмертия, установлением мирового господства и пинанием беззащитных щенков, от чего ты явно не можешь удержаться».

Волдеморт и в самом деле задумался над вопросом, явно погрузившись в свои мысли. «Если бы мне пришлось выбирать, я бы сказал, что не могу устоять перед вещами, которые по-настоящему редки, красивы или уникальны. У меня есть скрытые тайники по всей Европе, полные редчайших книг, магических артефактов и предметов искусства, которые я собирал в течение десятилетий, что-то легальными способами, что-то нет. После твоей мнимой победы надо мной Министерство конфисковало большинство моих коллекций, но, к счастью, некоторые остались нетронутыми. – Его губы изогнулись в полуулыбке, словно от не высказанной вслух шутки. – Полагаю, в этом смысле можно сказать, что я что-то вроде сороки».

«Хах, не можешь сказать нет блестяшкам? – против воли улыбнулась Гарри. – Как по мне, звучит не так уж страшно».

Волдеморт самодовольно усмехнулся. «Самые драгоценные из этих “блестяшек” я использую в качестве хранилищ кусочков моей души, что большинство людей сочло бы в высшей степени святотатством. Таким образом, любому потенциальному герою пришлось бы уничтожить бесценные для истории сокровища, если бы он хотел хотя бы на шаг приблизиться к возможности одолеть меня».

«Сколько ты наделал этих чертовых крестражей? – нахмурилась Гарри, по непонятной причине чувствуя зудящее раздражение. – Ничего удивительного, что у тебя не все дома, раз ты рвешь собственную душу на части, будто это лист с почтовыми марками».

«А что? – спросил Волдеморт, развлекаясь. – Боишься, что сравнение с ними делает тебя менее значимой?»

Гарри уставилась на него. «Нет».

«Семь, включая тебя. Минус дневник, конечно же, так что теперь их количество сократилось до шести. – Он замолчал, посмотрел на нее с многозначительной мягкой улыбкой. – Насколько мне известно, ты первый человеческий крестраж в истории, плюс, ты женщина-змееустка, одна из трех, когда-либо живших на свете. Так что мне было бы очень трудно найти что-нибудь более драгоценное, чем ты, Гарри».

К ее полнейшему стыду, Гарри почувствовала, как залилась краской от его слов. И это был не легкий румянец на щеках, но ярко-красный оттенок, заливший все лицо, и шею, скорее всего, тоже, потому что Вселенная просто ненавидела Гарри Поттер и все, что она собой представляла.

Волдеморт подмигнул ей, черт возьми, _подмигнул ей_, вот же ублюдок. Прежде чем Гарри успела выплюнуть хоть какой-нибудь ответ, который все равно не имел бы никакого смысла, она умудрилась заставить себя проснуться.


	7. Дом из золота

Первое письмо от директора пришло на следующее же утро вместе с Ежедневным пророком, и Гарри было ооочень сложно сказать, что из этого раздражало ее больше.

В Пророке каким-то образом пронюхали о пророчестве, и теперь они громогласно заявляли, что Гарри станет Спасительницей Магической Британии, при этом используя ее старые фото, сделанные после третьего задания Турнира Трех Волшебников, где Гарри явно была в шоке и выглядела попросту жутко, и у Гарри было стойкое подозрение, что письмо от Дамблдора будет не лучше. Проверив письмо на наличие ядов, Принуждающих чар, ловушек и портключей с помощью беспалочковых диагностических чар, которые Сириус безжалостно вбивал в ее голову все прошлое лето, Гарри открыла письмо.

_Дорогая Гарри,_

_Я понимаю, что после событий в Министерстве ты была растеряна и расстроена, и, скорее всего, именно поэтому ты так сильно хотела сбежать с Тисовой улицы. Знаю, Дурсли не самые добрые люди, с ними не так-то легко ужиться, но они все еще твоя семья, они приглядывали за тобой все эти годы и заслуживают большего, чем просто украсть у них деньги и убежать без предупреждения. Я очень разочарован твоим поведением._

_Я знаю, что ты очень остро переживаешь смерть своего крестного, но ты ничего не добьешься, закрывшись в штаб-квартире Ордена, и это не поможет тебе облегчить боль. Кровная защита на доме на Тисовой улице – единственное, что способно уберечь тебя от Тома и его последователей, и для дальнейшего функционирования Ордена нам жизненно необходимо иметь безопасное место для планирования операций. Конечно же, ты не хотела намеренно своими действиями сорвать нашу работу, но проблема все же остается проблемой._

_Так что, раз тебе небезопасно жить самой по себе, когда Волдеморт делает все, что в его силах, чтобы отыскать и убить тебя, я зайду к тебе завтра вечером до ужина, чтобы вернуть тебя к семье, и я надеюсь, что к этому времени ты уже будешь собрана и готова извиниться перед Дурслями._

_Ты же знаешь, что я действую исключительно в твоих интересах, девочка моя._

_Искренне твой,_   
_Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор,_   
_Директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс_

Гарри еще около часа проклинала все вокруг, нарезая круги по кухне и разражаясь гневными тирадами перед невероятно терпеливой Буклей, прежде чем она смогла заставить себя сесть и ответить на эту гигантскую кучу манипулятивного, давящего на чувство вины вранья, не протыкая при этом от злости пергамент.

_Дорогой директор,_

_Вы можете прийти ко мне сегодня вечером, как Вы и указали, если Вам так угодно, но имейте ввиду: пройти в дом у Вас получится так же успешно, как и вчера вечером. Я пребываю в добровольном заключении, чтобы почтить память Сириуса, что должна была сделать еще с самого начала летних каникул, и никакие Ваши слова и действия не заставят меня передумать._

_Также будьте уверены: я больше никогда не вернусь на Тисовую улицу. Если даже Вы не смогли взломать охранные чары дома, то и у Волдеморта не получится, так что здесь я буду в полной безопасности. Во имя этой безопасности, я не буду выводить дом из закрытого режима до тех пор, пока снаружи больше не останется сумасшедших волшебников, которые хотят использовать меня в своих гнусных целях. Уверена, Сириус был не единственным членом Ордена, владеющим собственностью, на которую можно наложить Фиделиус. И, так как дом на площади Гриммо 12 теперь снова используется в качестве семейной резиденции, Вам не должно составить никакого труда найти ему подходящую замену._

_Что же до того, что я не могу жить сама по себе… После всех этих лет, в течение которых Дурсли обращались со мной, как с домовым эльфом, я более чем способна позаботиться и о себе, и о доме, особенно имея в помощниках настоящего домового эльфа. Также могу Вас уверить, что я принимаю достаточные меры для своей безопасности и не покину дом до тех пор, пока не придет пора садиться в Хогвартс-экспресс. Если хотите, можете организовать для меня сопровождение до вокзала. Все необходимое, включая учебники и школьные принадлежности, я буду заказывать совиной почтой._

_Спасибо за беспокойство, директор, и до встречи в школе 1 сентября._

_Искренне ваша,_   
_Гарриет Лили Блэк-Поттер_   
_Наследница Благороднейшего и Древнейшего дома Блэков_   
_Наследница Благородного дома Поттеров_

Гарри злорадно улыбнулась. К сожалению, она не могла пока поймать Дамблдора на лжи о том, что Волдеморт все еще охотится за ней, но она была более чем довольна тонкими, едва заметными насмешками, рассыпанными по всему письму. Гарри скатала письмо в тугой свиток и отдала Букле.

«Держи, – сказала она, давая письмо сове в клюв, вместо того чтобы привязать его к лапке. – Убедись, что письмо попадет лично к Дамблдору, брось его ему и тут же улетай, не давай ему ни единой возможности наложить на тебя какое-нибудь заклинание, хорошо? Будет даже лучше, если ты сможешь оставить письмо на столе, когда его самого не будет в кабинете».

Букля легонько клюнула ее в палец в знак расположения, пока Гарри несла ее к окну, после чего в один взмах белоснежных крыльев сорвалась с руки девочки и устремилась к голубому небу.

Гарри смотрела на удаляющуюся сову, чувствуя безмерное удовлетворение. Тогда же она решила, что пора уже заняться домом и превратить его в более-менее приемлемое для проживания место. После вчерашних треволнений Гарри только отдыхала и готовила острый карри на ужин, как она и мечтала с тех самых пор, как ушла от Дурслей, раз уж ей больше не надо угождать их жутко пресным предпочтениям. Под конец дня она уснула в спальне на втором этаже, которую обычно делила с Гермионой.

Но сегодня начинался новый день, и Гарри хотела, чтобы в комнатах Леди дома все было готово, чтобы она уже въехала в свою резиденцию, как полагается. Кикимер прибирался там весьма неохотно; комнаты принадлежали сумасшедшей Вальбурге до ее смерти, так что там явно был тот ещё бедлам, но Кикимер упирался и не хотел ничего делать. Гарри как раз мысленно стенала по поводу совершенной бесполезности своего единственного домашнего эльфа, когда до неё кое-что дошло. Он ведь был не единственным ее домашним эльфом..?

«Добби!»

С негромким хлопком перед ней появился маленький забавный эльф в растянутой разноцветной детской майке, его любимом стеганом колпаке для чайника и в трёх парах ярких носков. Добби тут же кинулся к Гарри и обнял ее коленки.

«Это добрая и благородная мисс Гарри Поттер! – рыдал эльф с подрагивавшими от счастья ушами. – Что может Добби сделать для мисс Гарри Поттер?»

«Привет, Добби, я тоже по тебе скучала, – сказала Гарри с улыбкой, легонько потрепав его по голове. – Если тебя не затруднит, у меня к тебе есть очень серьёзная просьба».

«Да-да, Добби сделает что угодно для мисс Гарри Поттер, – гордо провозгласил домовик. – Что угодно!»

Гарри мягко отстранила Добби от себя и уселась на пол со скрещёнными ногами, чтобы быть на одном уровне с домовиком.

«В общем так, Добби, я сбежала от родственников, которые обходились со мной так же ужасно, как Малфои обходились с тобой. Я пришла в дом на площади Гриммо, потому что мне завещал его Сириус после своей смерти, и здесь я могу быть в безопасности. Я хочу занять своё место Леди и Наследницы Благороднейшего и Древнейшего дома Блэков, как полагается. Здесь есть свой домовик, но он меня не особо жалует, так что не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я наняла тебя в качестве моего персонального домового эльфа? Я буду платить тебе по галлеону в неделю, и каждое воскресенье у тебя будет выходной, и ты можешь брать любые носки, какие тебе понравятся».

Добби, который в течение всего ее монолога нетерпеливо дрожал, вдруг разразился рыданиями. Гарри испугалась, что своим предложением она каким-то образом его обидела, но вот он снова кинулся к ней.

«Добби оказана такая честь, какая и не снилась другим эльфам! Добби будет счастлив стать эльфом мисс Гарри Поттер, но Добби не будет брать больше галлеона и выходного в месяц!»

«Галлеон и один выходной раз в две недели, – твёрдо сказала Гарри. – И ты не будешь спать в кухонной кладовке, а займёшь одну из спален на втором этаже, чтобы было где хранить всю твою одежду».

Эльф очень сосредоточенно думал, после чего широко улыбнулся Гарри, словно она была лучшим, что он видел в своей жизни. «Сделка заключена, мисс Гарри Поттер из рода Блэков! Добби всегда будет эльфом мисс Гарри Поттер!»

«Спасибо, Добби, для меня это очень много значит, – тепло сказала Гарри, обняв его в ответ. – Так, а теперь мне нужно сказать одну очень важную вещь: Дамблдор и Орден Феникса хотят, чтобы я вернулась к своим ужасным родственникам, хотя я этого не хочу. Дом сейчас находится в закрытом режиме, для моей безопасности, и я единственная, кто может войти. Тебе нужно постоянно быть начеку, чтобы никто не смог зайти в дом без моего разрешения. Они могут попытаться обмануть меня, прислав портключ, или каким-нибудь образом заставить меня выйти, и поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь – чтобы убедиться, что я в безопасности. Ты поможешь мне, Добби?

Добби снова кивнул. «Конечно, Добби поможет! Лучше всего, если мисс Гарри Поттер установит связь с Добби, тогда никто не заставит Добби навредить мисс Гарри Поттер или рассказать ее секреты».

«Ты уверен, Добби? – спросила Гарри, нахмурившись. – Я знаю, насколько для тебя важно быть свободным эльфом, и я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты от этого отказался».

«Добби предлагает, потому что знает, что мисс Гарри Поттер не будет злой хозяйкой, как Малфои, что она будет платить ему, разрешит ему носить одежду и вести себя, как свободный эльф. Тогда Добби все ещё будет свободным эльфом, и мисс Гарри Поттер будет в безопасности».

«Конечно, Добби, я разрешу тебе делать все это. И, если я когда-нибудь попрошу тебя сделать что-то, что тебе не нравится или чего ты делать не хочешь, пообещай, что скажешь мне об этом. Я никогда не заставлю тебя делать что-то против твоей воли, и тебе никогда не придётся наказывать себя за это. Ну как, тебя такой расклад устраивает?»

«Да-да, очень устраивает!»

Гарри улыбнулась.

«Хорошо, Добби, тогда как нам установить связь?»

Добби снял один из носков – очень милый чёрный носок с золотыми молниями – и вложил его ей в раскрытые ладони. «Добби клянётся в верности мисс Гарри Поттер из рода Поттеров и Блэков. Добби будет ее семейным эльфом до конца его жизни. И да будет так».

Магия вспыхнула ярким светом, и Гарри почувствовала легкую щекотку там, где эльфийское волшебство забиралась под кожу, в самое нутро, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе. Гарри ощущала легкое чувство вины: она вовсе не хотела заставлять Добби связывать себя клятвами, но эльф казался таким счастливым, что Гарри могла разве что улыбнуться в ответ.

«Добби, семейства Поттеров и Блэков благодарят тебя. Я никогда не буду злоупотреблять оказанным мне доверием».

Эльф только хихикнул. «Конечно же, мисс Гарри Поттер не будет, поэтому Добби и поклялся ей. А кто есть эльф Блэков?»

Что ж, наверное, чем раньше они покончат с представлениями, тем лучше, подумала Гарри с гримасой на лице. «Кикимер!»

Эльф появился с тихим хлопком, бормоча себе под нос. «Чего хочет грязная полукровка от старого бедного Кикимера?»

Маленькая грудь Добби мгновенно надулась от ярости. «Как ты смеешь называть так Леди Блэк Гарри Поттер! Ты плохой, плохой эльф для этой семьи!»

Кикимер тут же взбеленился в ответ. «Это мерзкий предатель крови, сын бедной хозяйки Кикимера, сделал грязную полукровку его семьей, не Кикимер! Хозяйка и ее предки перевернулись бы в гробу, если бы увидели, во что превратилось их наследие!»

«Они перевернулись бы в гробу, если бы увидели, во что превратился их дом! – завопил Добби, уперев тоненькие ручки в бока. – Грязь и пыль, эльфу должно быть стыдно так запустить дом хозяев! Ты здесь грязный, не Леди Блэк Гарри Поттер!»

Казалось, Кикимер или вот-вот взорвется, или начнет поливать оскорблениями Добби, так что Гарри поспешила установить основные правила. «Так, Кикимер, это мой друг Добби, он будет жить с нами и помогать с уборкой, раз уж для тебя это, судя по всему, непосильная работа. У него будет своя комната на втором этаже, и с этого момента тебе запрещено вредить ему каким угодно способом, я понятно выразилась? Кивни, если понял».

Старый эльф кивнул; с налитым кровью, злобным лицом он походил на чайник, который вот-вот засвистит. Все так же молча Кикимер аппарировал.

«Он очень старый и совершенно помешан на злобной матушке Сириуса, Вальбурге, – объяснила Гарри все еще возмущенному Добби. – До того, как Сириус вернулся сюда года полтора назад, он был здесь совсем один, в компании одного только вопящего портрета Вальбурги. Если он сделает что-то плохое или вредное, просто сообщи мне, хорошо?»

«Конечно, Леди Блэк Гарри Поттер! – кивнул Добби, смешно хлопнув ушами. – С чего Добби теперь начать, чтобы привести дом в порядок?»

«Как видишь, работы тут немерено, и нам троим придется хорошенько потрудиться, прежде чем здесь все придет в норму. Но было бы замечательно, если бы ты начал с крыла Леди дома, чтобы я могла заночевать там уже сегодня. Все темные или проклятые предметы относи на чердак, я потом их разберу, книги верни в библиотеку, а любую одежду, которую еще более-менее можно носить, складывай в чемодан, ее я тоже посмотрю чуть позже. Будь осторожен, проклятья и сглазы тут чуть ли не на каждой поверхности, и, если вдруг покажется, что с чем-то ты не можешь справиться, тут же дай мне знать. По ходу дела можешь так же распахивать все шторы и открывать окна, надо начинать проветривать этот затхлый старый муравейник. Я буду на кухне».

Добби поклонился так низко, что царапнул носом пол. «Мне это будет в радость, Леди Блэк Гарри Поттер!» – заявил эльф и тут же растворился в воздухе, чтобы поскорее приступить к обязанностям.

Гарри при звуке своего нового титула только вздохнула – вряд ли она уговорит Добби перестать так обращаться к ней – и отправилась на кухню, чтобы самой тоже взяться за уборку.

***

После долгого, но весьма продуктивного утра, в течение которого Гарри успела привести кухню в порядок, она нарезала бутербродов для перекуса и с удовольствием съела их в теперь уже солнечной гостиной. Удивительно, как может измениться комната, стоит только открыть в ней окна. Как раз вернулась Букля, и ее самодовольный вид подсказывал Гарри, что сова успешно не дала Дамблдору поймать себя или наложить заклятие, а потому могла вполне заслуженно вздремнуть. Кикимера нигде не было видно – явно дулся, забившись в свою конуру.

Спустя некоторое время в гостиную заскочил Добби и доложил, что новые комнаты Гарри готовы, и она тут же перетащила чемодан на третий этаж, чтобы приступить к распаковке. Определенно, для девочки, которая сначала все детство провела в чулане, а потом или спала в убогой маленькой комнатушке, или делила спальню с тремя другими девочками в течение пяти лет, заиметь в собственное распоряжение целое крыло казалось более чем бьющей через край роскошью.

Первая же дверь в коридоре на третьем этаже вела в гостиную, в ужасном, мрачном декоре которой сразу же узнавалась рука Вальбурги, хотя теперь комната сияла чистотой и порядком. В гостиной Гарри больше всего любила стену с книжными полками, куда она с помощью Добби перенесла все свои книги. Обычно они валялись в куче в специальном отделе чемодана, и, по сути, Гарри никогда не видела их все сразу в одном месте, а потому искренне удивилась их количеству – они заполнили все полки вдоль и поперек. Гермиона бы гордилась ею. Напротив камина расположились софа и кресло, и выглядели они как отличное место, где можно читать книги или заниматься вышивкой по вечерам. То же относилось и к двухместному диванчику перед эркером, который сейчас был открыт нараспашку, благодаря чему в комнате циркулировал приятный, легкий ветерок. Еще одна дверь вела в соседнюю гостиную, относящуюся к той части дома, что принадлежала Лорду семьи, но это крыло Гарри просто закрыла на замок, потому как очень сомнительно, что в ближайшее время эти комнаты будут использоваться по назначению.

Следующая дверь в коридоре вела в спальню, большую часть которой занимала огромная резная кровать из черного дерева с черным же балдахином и бархатными подвязками – по сравнению с ней меркла даже кровать Гарри в Гриффиндорской башне. На комнату точно было наложено Заклятие невидимого расширения, потому что черта с два такое монструозное сооружение влезло бы в узкие проходы дома на Площади Гриммо, да еще бы и оставило место в самой комнате. Туалетный столик в похожем стиле не уступал кровати в роскоши: секция из трех угловых зеркал и множество маленьких ящичков, содержимое которых известно разве что одному Мерлину. Но, зная семью Блэк, там вполне могли найтись кроваво-красные помады, проклятые шпильки и запертые души невинных, с нежностью подумала Гарри.

В спальне было еще две двери, ведущие в комнаты поменьше. Одной из них оказалась просторная ванная комната с шикарной мраморной ванной на ножках, и Гарри уже не могла дождаться момента, когда можно будет залезть в нее. Другой комнатой была гардеробная, по размерам сопоставимая с ванной. Всю одежду в ней уже или выбросили, или сложили в гигантский сундук в спальне, чтобы Гарри могла перебрать ее чуть позже, после того как разберется со школьным чемоданом. Гарри сильно сомневалась, что у нее и Вальбурги могли совпасть размеры или вкус в одежде, но, по крайней мере, там могли найтись хорошие ткани или интересная отделка. Их можно было сохранить, а затем переделать во что-нибудь, что могла бы носить волшебница хотя бы в этом столетии.

Почти всю вторую половину дня заняло распаковывание школьного чемодана, который Гарри впервые с момента покупки разбирала полностью. И как же приятно наполнять свои комнаты своими вещами. Да, впереди еще предстоит немало шоппинга и масштабного ремонта, чтобы устроить все в доме по своему вкусу, но работа уже шла, хоть и маленькими, но уверенными шажками, и Гарри была на седьмом небе от счастья. Возможно, стоит перетащить письменный стол в свою гостиную, чтобы было где делать домашнюю работу. Но тогда Гарри рискует вообще никогда не вылезать из своего крыла, а для такого огромного дома это будет серьезное упущение. Хм, может, стоит попробовать занять одну из комнат внизу в качестве кабинета?

Гарри обдумывала такую возможность, пока поглощала остатки карри на ужин. Четвертый этаж был самым маленьким, там располагались спальни Сириуса и Регулуса (их она решила не трогать) и лестница, ведущая на чердак. Третий этаж вмещал апартаменты Лорда и Леди семьи, семейную гостиную и малюсенький пыльный зимний сад, окна которого как раз выходили во внутренний дворик. Второй этаж занимали с одной стороны гостевые комнаты, и с другой – огромная библиотека. Ее, как подозревала Гарри, тоже явно обработали Заклятием невидимого расширения, судя по внушительным размерам. На первом этаже размещались гостиная для приемов, столовая, подсобное помещение, кухня и выход во внутренний дворик. В подвал Гарри спускалась только один раз, в самый первый день во время экскурсии по дому. Там обнаружились погреб, прачечная, лаборатория для работы с зельями, ритуальная комната и – в самом конце – закрытая дверь, к которой Сириус отказался даже близко подходить и настойчиво рекомендовал крестнице держаться от нее подальше. Даже обычно неутолимое любопытство Гарри померкло от того, каким бледным и встревоженным выглядел Сириус, так что она решила последовать его совету.

Она могла бы переделать семейную гостиную на третьем этаже в мастерскую. Сейчас вся ее семья состояла из нее, двух домовых эльфов и совы. Что касается друзей, вряд ли в ближайшее время стоит ожидать посетителей, пока дом находится в закрытом режиме. Но зато недоделанных проектов у нее всегда выше крыши, потому что ей постоянно не хватает то времени, то места, чтобы закончить их. Всю лишнюю мебель можно куда-нибудь вынести и оставить только диван для отдыха и чтения; один из обеденных столов переделать в кроильный стол, плюс, поставить письменный стол для домашней работы. Еще будет замечательно установить полки и ящики для всех ее инструментов и материалов, которые до этого по большей части лежали в одном из отделений чемодана. И, Мерлиновы подштанники, теперь у нее достаточно места для ткацкого станка и прялки! Гарри всегда хотела их заиметь, но все никак не могла оправдать подобную покупку. Черт возьми, это же очень старый дом, что-нибудь из этого вполне могло найтись на чердаке.

И определенно надо будет привести в порядок зимний сад – получится идеальное место для ленивых завтраков, а в теплое время года можно будет нежиться под лучами солнца с книжкой в руках. Она сможет расставить растения и цветы в горшках, полезные в зельеварении и готовке, а в качестве бонуса – потрясающий цветочный аромат будет разноситься по всему третьему этажу. Тогда уж точно весь дом (за исключением комнат для Лорда семьи, из которых она уберет все опасные темные предметы, но в остальном будет просто игнорировать все крыло) будет принадлежать исключительно ей, и да, она собирается колонизировать его в истинно британской манере.

Второе письмо директора прибыло после ужина, как раз, когда Гарри наслаждалась пирогом с патокой, который приготовил для нее Добби, но маленький эльф даже не позволил ей прикоснуться к письму. Кажется, она все-таки выбесила старого волшебника, и тот прислал ей письмо, насквозь пропитанное Принуждающими чарами. Гарри даже не стала читать его, только написала в ответ небольшую, жизнерадостную записку, что кто-то явно пробрался в почту директора и ему нужно ответственнее подойти к мерам безопасности, после чего отослала записку и письмо со скучающей школьной совой, которая и доставила письмо.

Покончив с этим, Гарри строго напомнила Добби, что ему вовсе не нужно работать всю ночь напролет – у них впереди целое лето, чтобы привести дом в порядок, – и отбыла в свою гостиную с чашечкой чая и найденной в библиотеке книгой о рунических татуировках. Спустя нескольких часов чтения, Гарри еще долго отлеживалась в роскошной ванне, после чего переоделась в довольно милую шелковую ночную сорочку, найденную в одном из сундуков – та была все еще завернута в бумагу из магазина, в котором ее заказали. А затем Гарри с удовольствием зарылась в мягкие, только-только выстиранные простыни на гигантской, невероятно удобной кровати.

И плевать, что статьи Пророка писала толпа сплетников без намека на наличие совести, а Дамблдор все так же оставался той еще занозой в заднице, – все равно этот день можно было назвать практически идеальным.


	8. Давай, скажи, это сведет тебя с ума

Волдеморт пролистал очередную бесполезную книгу по магии души, жалея, что не может воскресить идиотов, которые добавили ее в список запрещенных книг по темной магии (а потому полезных по умолчанию), чтобы он мог самолично убить их еще раз.

Краткое путешествие в Литтл-Хэнглтон за кольцом прошло успешно; в хибарке можно было заметить остаточные следы магии, доказывающие, что кто-то недавно здесь уже побывал, но не смог пройти сквозь все его защитные чары и решил попытать удачу в следующий раз. Волдеморт почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок при мысли о том, что бы могло случиться с кольцом, не узнай он, чем являлась Гарри Поттер. Тогда бы он так и не понял, что Дамблдор в курсе о существовании крестражей и уже охотится за ними. Уничтожение дневника – хоть и было невосполнимой потерей – не шло бы ни в какое сравнение с уничтожением кольца, в котором заключалась гораздо большая часть его души. Утрату же первого крестража можно считать хоть и неприятным, но полезным уроком об опасности чрезмерной гордыни.

Чаша все так же в целости и сохранности лежала в хранилище Беллы в Гринготтсе, а иначе гоблины уже давно поставили бы всех на уши после ограбления; пещера с инферналами, в которой был скрыт медальон, была настолько неприступной, насколько ее вообще можно было сделать таковой с помощью магии; диадема хранилась в Выручай-комнате в Хогвартсе, и не существовало ни малейшего шанса, что кто-то сможет найти ее в куче всякого хлама; Нагайна же была в полной безопасности рядом с ним. Единственным крестражем с неизвестным местоположением оставалась Гарри Поттер, которая появлялась в его снах, но технически была вне его досягаемости, скрывшись в практически неприступном доме, расположенном где-то в сердце Лондона. Волдеморт мог только утешать себя тем, что, по сути, сейчас она была в большей безопасности, чем все остальные крестражи вместе взятые.

За последние несколько недель он много раз сидел за этим столом, просчитывая все возможные варианты, и пришел к выводу, что он не смог бы случайно создать более совершенный крестраж, даже если бы захотел. Гарри была его Троянским конем в обличье Спасительницы, пятой колонной в стане фениксовцев, бесценным сокровищем, спрятанным у всех на виду, где никто и не подумает его искать. Ирония была поистине фантастической.

Словно его мысли каким-то образом призвали ее, вышеупомянутый крестраж материализовался в воздухе перед камином, и Волдеморту пришлось прикусить губу изнутри, чтобы удержать себя от непроизвольных движений.

Она выглядела гораздо более довольной и веселой, чем обычно, и оттого буквально светилась. Черная густая коса небрежно лежала на одном плече, несколько прядок изящными завитками обрамляли лицо, золотистая кожа таинственно мерцала в отблесках огня, а изгибы тонкой фигуры обрисовывала слегка старомодная, но вполне себе очаровательная ночная сорочка из черного шелка и кружев. Волдеморт настолько привык к ее раздраженному, не выспавшемуся виду и уродливой маггловской одежде, что, хоть умом и понимал, что Гарри была весьма привлекательной ведьмой, но не подозревал, что стоит ей выспаться и надеть что-нибудь более подходящее ее статусу, как она из просто симпатичной тут же превратится в невероятно красивую девушку.

«Привет, Волдеморт, как убийства и погром прошли сегодня?» – непринужденно спросила Гарри, неуклюже упав в кресло, словно она хотела слиться с ним в одно целое. Груба и дерзка, как и обычно, подумал Волдеморт с тщательно скрываемой улыбкой и почувствовал внезапный укол чего-то, что вполне могло оказаться, прости Мерлин, нежностью.

«Чудесно, моя дорогая, спасибо за заботу, – ответил он, являя собой лучший образец вежливости, на которую был способен джентльмен, медленно перевернув страницу совершенно бесполезной книги, просто чтобы занять руки, которые так и норовили прикоснуться к ведьме напротив. – Я так посмотрю, жизнь в семейном доме идет тебе на пользу?»

«Так и есть. На следующий день после последнего нашего общего сна Дамблдор прислал письмо, весь такой пассивно-агрессивный, и разочарованный, и утверждающий, что ты все ещё охотишься за мной. Я ему мило написала в ответ, что спасибо, но я как-нибудь обойдусь, и что мы с ним увидимся первого сентября. – Гарри довольно улыбнулась от одного только воспоминания. – Он продолжает слать мне письма каждый день, и пока что уже на четырех были Принуждающие чары, а одно даже оказалось портключом – как будто он мог сработать в моем доме! Я просто возвращаю их, не открывая, с предупреждающими записками, что, по-видимому, его почту взломали. Один раз даже приписала полезные советы по усилению мер безопасности. Я ожидаю ещё одной попытки вынести входную дверь уже к концу этой недели».

Волдеморт усмехнулся, более чем довольный явным свидетельством раскола между Дамблдором и его крестражем. Кажется, старик реально впал в маразм, если он так и не понял, что, чем сильнее давить на кого-то вроде Гарри Поттер, тем сильнее она будет сопротивляться чисто из принципа. Он сам был таким: из тех людей, про которых говорят, что они назло маме отморозят и уши, и нос (такая жалость, что никто из людей, видевших его в облике Лорда Волдеморта, ни разу так не пошутил), и он был более чем уверен, что Гарри ничем от него в этом плане не отличалась.

«А так я в основном убиралась и делала ремонт – в тех случаях, когда это возможно, – и все идёт просто замечательно. Так что теперь я живу не в грязнющей, заполоненной докси, жутковатой готичненькой дыре, но в сияющей чистотой и свободной от магических паразитов жутковатой готичненькой дыре. У меня есть подозрение, что никто не менял декор с тех пор, как в дом въехала Вальбурга. В любом другом случае я бы спросила у ее портрета, но, честно говоря, она меня даже нарисованная пугает».

Волдеморт хмыкнул. «Я учился с ней в школе. Она была на пару лет старше меня, и уже тогда она была жутко визгливой, плюющейся ядом мегерой. По-видимому, ни возраст, ни смерть не смягчили ее характер ни на йоту».

«Н-да, знаешь, очень легко забыть, что ты стар, как мамонт, когда ты носишь это лицо».

Волдеморт изящно выгнул совершенно невпечатленную бровь, прекрасно осознавая, что, попробуй кто угодно другой вот так по-ребячески оскорбить его, он бы уже заходился криками от боли. Но Волдеморт так же понимал, что Гарри ответила бы ровно то же самое кому угодно другому, кто бы попытался надавить на неё авторитетом, – он сам поступил бы так же в свои шестнадцать.

«Я не просто ношу его, это и есть мое настоящее лицо».

Гарри нахмурилась. «Но на кладбище и в Министерстве ты был весь такой жуткий, лысый и со змеиной мордой».

Ну до чего же очаровательна. «Та форма – лишь иллюзия, созданная на магии крови, что-то вроде частичной самотрансфигурации, которую можно сотворить посредством Темной магии. Мое тело в момент уничтожения было именно в той форме, и поэтому ритуал возродил меня в том же виде. Теперь, когда моя магия вернулась в прежнее состояние и находится полностью под моим контролем, я могу по желанию переключаться между обеими формами, хотя перед врагами и последователями я всегда предстаю в той форме. Эта внешность – то, как я выгляжу на самом деле, но об этом никто не знает, что позволяет мне спокойно перемещаться инкогнито куда угодно».

«Ну да, волшебников бы удар хватил, если бы Лорд Волдеморт решил прогуляться по Косому переулку и зайти к Фортескью за мороженым, – согласилась Гарри. Можно подумать, он хотя бы раз в своей жизни сделал что-то подобное. – Тогда как мало кто узнает Тома Риддла средних лет, и при этом практически никто из них не в курсе, кем еще он является».

«Именно. Плюс, это дает огромное стратегическое преимущество, потому что наводить страх и трепет намного легче, когда одна твоя внешность вселяет ужас. Когда я был младше, я быстро понял, что моя настоящая внешность слишком привлекательна, чтобы наводить страх, так что я придумал альтернативу и представил все так, словно меня изуродовала продолжительная практика Темных искусств. Большинство моих последователей – выходцы из Слизерина, не отличающиеся особой преданностью. Стоит им почуять слабость – они тут же нанесут удар. Банально выглядя больше как монстр, чем человек, я освобождал себя от необходимости тратить половину свободного времени, ставя их на колени и выбивая из них покорность, что, честно говоря, только пошло на пользу рабочему процессу и всем заинтересованным сторонам».

Гарри уставилась на него недоверчиво. «Не могу поверить, ты серьезно решил устанавливать свое господство, прикидываясь до чертиков жутким, донельзя пафосным альфа-самцом? Да и зачем править с помощью страха? Разве не было бы легче, если бы вместо этого люди тебя любили? Я бы в жизни не пошла за тем, кого боюсь, но буквально готова сделать что угодно для тех, кого люблю».

«Поверь, дорогая, в данном случае ты скорее исключение из правил. Да и я никогда не считал любовь чем-то невероятно ценным. Она непостоянна и изменчива, ее очень сложно определить, и она может быть завоевана и потеряна в одно мгновение. Страх же, с другой стороны, – величина известная, весьма устойчивая, легко предсказуемая, на нее можно полагаться».

Гарри только покачала головой. «Во всем английском языке не хватит слов, чтобы описать, насколько сильно тебе нужен психотерапевт. И, возможно, обнимашки».

«А что, хочешь вызваться добровольцем? – спросил Волдеморт, лукаво усмехаясь. – Должен признаться, тот раз мне весьма понравился».

Гарри тут же залилась краской. «То есть ты хочешь сказать, что твоему террору реально можно положить конец с помощью радуги, обнимашек и единорогов? – насмешливо хмыкнула она в тщетной попытке скрыть слишком красноречивую физическую реакцию на его бесстыдный флирт. – Мне срочно нужно оповестить Дамблдора, что он был прав, и твоя слабость действительно кроется в силе любви».

Волдеморт наморщил нос в отвращении. «Вот грубить совсем необязательно».

«Я не шучу, он буквально сказал мне, что ключ к победе над тобой – в силе любви. – Гарри издала неверящий смешок. – Я сидела прямо перед ним в его нелепом кабинете, видела его собственными глазами и слышала все это собственными ушами, но до сих пор не могу поверить».

«Великий Мерлин. – Волдеморта одновременно и озадачивало, и раздражало, что человек, постоянно стоявший у него на пути с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, был настолько жалкой и смехотворной пародией на заклятого врага. Определенно, еще ни один Темный Лорд в истории не страдал от подобного унизительного пренебрежения.

«Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так бешусь из-за него, – сказала Гарри, ногой пиная коврик у камина. – Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь разобраться, почему моя жизнь похожа на хаос, мне говорят, что я всего лишь ребенок, которому пока еще не стоит знать всей правды. А когда я прошу о помощи, мне в ответ выдают жуткие банальности вроде вот этой вот кучи бесполезного дерьма».

О, Дамблдор, – подумал Волдеморт с удовлетворением, – продолжая держать ее в неведении, ты делаешь за меня половину работы, обращая ее на мою сторону. «Я правда не знаю, намеренно ли он лжет тебе, чтобы держать тебя в стороне от происходящего, или же он реально сошел с ума».

«В особо неудачные дни я почти не сомневаюсь, что оба варианта правдивы, – призналась Гарри со вздохом. – Давай сменим тему, пожалуйста, я и так в курсе, что вся моя жизнь – натуральный цирк, и это просто вгоняет меня в депрессию».

О, ну это проще простого. «Чем еще ты собираешься заняться на летних каникулах, не считая домашней работы и весьма похвального рвения в обновлении дома?»

Гарри расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла, вытянув скрещенные ноги, тем самым продемонстрировав их впечатляющую длину – впечатляющую намного больше, чем Волдеморту того бы хотелось. «Не то чтобы у меня много планов, так, несколько проектов по рунам, и еще я думала исследовать библиотеку Блэков, побольше узнать о семье. Но вот что мне реально хочется сделать, так это добраться до Гринготтса и забрать фамильные кольца, но со всем этим домашним арестом такое явно невозможно».

От удивления Волдеморт даже прекратил притворяться, что все еще читает книгу. «Ты хочешь сказать, что их у тебя все еще нет?»

«А когда я должна была их забрать? – хмыкнула Гарри. – За все эти годы места, где я побывала, ограничиваются Хогвартсом, Министерством, домом Блэков, Хогсмидом, Тисовой улицей, деревней Барроу и вокзалом Кингс-Кросс. Я ключ от сейфа получила только на это Рождество, а в Косом переулке была в последний раз летом перед третьим курсом, потому что Дамблдор сказал, что это небезопасно, и ни за что бы меня не отпустил. Миссис Уизли покупала мне все школьные принадлежности».

Волдеморт сжал переносицу, уже предчувствуя надвигающуюся головную боль. «Не понимаю, почему я все еще этому удивляюсь. Правда не понимаю».

«В общем, ты понимаешь мою дилемму. Я слишком узнаваема в волшебном мире, так что кто угодно может заметить меня и доложить об этом Дамблдору. И это не считая членов Ордена, которые, вне всякого сомнения, уже разбили лагерь на верхней ступеньке под дверью и круглосуточно наблюдают за домом, укрытые мантией-невидимкой».

Бесполезное стадо овец. «Так, начнем с главного: полагаю, ты не можешь сейчас использовать магию, чтобы навести на себя иллюзию?»

Гарри покачала головой. «Сириус упоминал, что, пока на доме лежит заклятие Фиделиус, чары Надзора не работают – слишком много помех. Но теперь, когда Фиделиус спал, рисковать не стоит. Дом волшебный, так что на маггловских домах по соседству нет стандартных следящих чар, и я вроде как могу немного пользоваться беспалочковой магией, но только для собственной защиты. И даже если отставить все это в сторону, чертов волшебный глаз чертового Муди может видеть сквозь иллюзии, а он гарантированно тусит на моем крыльце почти каждый день. Причем под мантией-невидимкой, о чем я уже упоминала».

Волдеморта все еще неприятно удивляло, как старый параноидальный боевик, пробыв больше года взаперти в собственном сундуке, не только остался жив, но еще и активно создавал ему лишнюю головную боль. «Давай я подумаю над решением и сообщу тебе, если что-нибудь придет в голову. Из-за членов Ордена ты не можешь выйти через парадную дверь и, судя по сказанному ранее, портключ в доме тоже не сработает?»

Гарри кивнула в знак подтверждения. «Охранные щиты на доме Блэков – сильнейшие из существующих. Судя по всему, охранные чары – что-то вроде специализации моей семьи, и они стопроцентно не дадут портключам сработать. Каминная сеть заблокирована, аппарация явно тоже, даже если бы я умела аппарировать. Из окна на улицу так просто не вылезешь, так что да, единственный выход или вход – через главную дверь, причем только с использованием моей крови и устным подтверждением, что я наследница семьи».

Что ж, Блэки определенно знали, что делали. Даже для Волдеморта с его обширными познаниями в проклятиях и охранных щитах было бы проблематично пройти сквозь подобную защиту, – и это ему пришлось бы полагаться на грубую силу и надеяться на лучшее. Да и тогда не факт, что он не увяз бы в ловушках второго, третьего или даже четвертого уровня защиты, а они определенно там имеются. Если он и узнал о чем-то от Фомальгауты, так это о том, что, если Блэки решили, что ты куда-то не войдешь, – ты точно не войдешь.

«В доме только парадная дверь?»

«В смысле?»

«В том смысле, мой маленький крестраж, – вздохнул Волдеморт, – есть ли в доме задняя дверь или какой-нибудь черный ход, о котором они могут не знать и который ты могла бы использовать?»

«Ну, это таунхаус, там с обеих сторон соседние дома, но с задней стороны есть небольшой внутренний дворик с теплицей, и, возможно, за теплицей есть выход к переулку. Но там все сильно заросло за столько лет, так что я не совсем уверена».

«Тебе определенно стоит посмотреть. Плюс, в таком старом доме всегда есть хоть один домашний эльф. Вряд ли он может попасть внутрь, пока ты сама не позовешь его, находясь за охранными щитами, но зато он точно сможет вытащить тебя оттуда».

Гарри задумалась. «Хм, это можно провернуть. Кричер старый поехавший говнюк и явно меня ненавидит, но на следующий день после прибытия я наняла Добби, а он сделает для меня абсолютно все, что угодно».

«Ты _наняла_ домашнего эльфа? – переспросил Волдеморт, глядя на нее с замешательством. – Как такое вообще возможно?»

Гарри широко улыбнулась. «О, тебе понравится эта история. Раньше Добби принадлежал Малфоям, но летом перед вторым курсом он пришел ко мне и объявил, что я окажусь в ужасной опасности, если вернусь в Хогвартс, а потом весь учебный год пытался подставить меня или сделать так, чтобы я получила травму и вернулась на Тисовую улицу. Он искренне хотел спасти мне жизнь, но, клянусь Мерлином, в итоге он был намного ближе к тому, чтобы успешно убить меня, чем ты за все эти годы. В общем, в конце года, когда я спасла Джинни из Тайной комнаты, в Хогвартс заявился Люциус и хотел уволить Дамблдора, но получил пинка под зад. И вместе с ним был не кто иной, как Добби. Тогда-то и стало ясно, что именно Люциус подкинул Джинни дневник, а еще он обходился с беднягой Добби совершенно ужасно, так что, когда они вышли из кабинета директора, я стянула с ноги носок, запихала туда дневник, догнала их и бросила его Малфою».

Гарри, не выдержав, захохотала. «Носок был просто жутким, весь в грязи, крови, слизи, чернилах и еще Мерлин знает в чем. Так что Малфой достает дневник из носка, с отвращением кидает его в сторону с видом высокомерного мажора, потому как он им и является, и уходит. Вот только Добби поймал носок, а это значит, что хозяин дал ему одежду, что в свою очередь означает, что Добби теперь свободен».

Это было просто потрясающе. «Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ты обманом вынудила Люциуса освободить его собственного эльфа?» Как только Люциус выйдет из Азкабана, Волдеморт первым же делом заставит его показать ему это воспоминание, как часть наказания.

«Стала бы я врать о том, как уделала Малфоя? – самодовольно ухмыльнулась Гарри. – Конечно же, бедняга Люци тут же вышел из себя и уже вытащил палочку, чтобы, несомненно, швырнуть в меня особо отвратным проклятием, что с его стороны было бы очень опрометчиво сделать с двенадцатилетней девочкой в школе, попечителем которой он является. Но Добби стоял прямо передо мной и заявил, что Люци не посмеет навредить мисс Гарри Поттер! Люци все равно попытался проклясть меня, потому что он идиот, но тут Добби щелкнул пальцами, и аристократичный светловолосый ублюдок красиво пролетел шесть метров и впечатался в стену напротив. Люциусу пришлось смыться, прежде чем его бывший домовой эльф его бы и прикончил, и после этого Добби остался работать в Хогвартсе. Остальные эльфы были возмущены, что Добби получал зарплату и выходные дни, но, хотя он довольно странный даже для домашнего эльфа, он всегда такой милый и явно очень меня любит. Так что, когда мне понадобился эльф, который бы делал еще что-то, кроме как отпускал оскорбительные замечания по поводу моего происхождения, я тут же позвала его, спросила, хочет ли он работать на меня, и он тут же согласился».

«Меня никогда не перестанет удивлять, в какие нелепые ситуации ты попадаешь», – сказал Волдеморт, не уверенный до конца, чувствовал ли он себя больше позабавленным или озадаченным.

Гарри в ответ только фыркнула. «Тогда имей ввиду, ты напрямую или косвенно несешь ответственность за все до единой нелепые ситуации или приключения, в которые я была вовлечена, спасибо тебе огромное».

Волдеморт вскинул бровь. «Определенно за некоторые из них ты все-таки ответственна сама».

«Не-а. Мы с Гермионой даже однажды составили список, чтобы проверить; так вот, все странные, нелепые вещи, которые я совершала в жизни, были так или иначе связаны с тем, что делал ты сам, вопрос только в степени связанности».

«Несправедливое утверждение, – запротестовал Волдеморт. – Держу пари, почти все волшебники и волшебницы в Британии могут найти способ обвинить меня во всех своих бедах, а уж твои ровесники особенно. Это все равно что обвинить солнце в смерти того, кто подавился морковью за ужином, просто потому что морковь растет исключительно благодаря фотосинтезу».

«Не думаю, что ты можешь приравнять друг к другу морковь и массовые убийства, – ехидно ответила Гарри. – Так что вина и вправду лежит только на тебе. Это то, что ты получаешь, когда становишься террористом и диктатором с фашистскими замашками, основная цель которого – устроить геноцид по всему миру».

Волдеморт улыбнулся так мягко и вежливо, как умеют только политики. «Как знать, может, мне только приходится быть диктатором с фашистскими замашками, просто потому что все остальные слишком тупы, чтобы отвечать за себя и свои жизни. Если бы мир не был таким безумным, он бы не нуждался во мне и не создал бы идеальные условия для создания человека вроде меня».

Гарри уставилась на него так, словно он заявил о желании рисовать зеленых пингвинов в качестве хобби. «Если тут кто и безумен, так это ты. Короче, что там по теме домовых эльфов?»

«Да, в общем, твой Добби вполне сможет аппарировать с тобой из дома прямо к ступеням Гринготтса, но возвращаться вам надо будет также вдвоем и через дверь. Если заднего входа не обнаружится, он сможет аппарировать с тобой на верхнюю ступеньку перед входной дверью, но тогда тебе надо будет зайти так же быстро, как и в первый раз».

«Пока что звучит как лучший план из всех имеющихся, – признала Гарри. – А что по поводу маскировки? Сомнительно, что я смогу наколдовать что-то без палочки, а эльфийская магия, хоть и способна на многое, вряд ли поможет мне измениться до неузнаваемости».

«Я подумаю над этим и дам тебе знать, если что придет на ум, – ответил Волдеморт, поставив мысленную галочку, что надо будет хорошенько обмозговать этот вопрос, когда его не будет отвлекать его же крестраж, который сейчас горизонтально растянулся в кресле в ленивой позе, с обнаженной изящной полоской шеи, подсвещенной бликами огня в камине. – А ты пока поищи ответы в семейной библиотеке, вдруг найдешь что-нибудь полезное. В худшем случае, ты всегда можешь переодеться до неузнаваемости, как ты сделала, когда убегала от родственников. Обычно волшебники и волшебницы так сосредоточены на поиске магических способов маскировки, что полностью упускают из виду такие обыденные приемы».

«Не самая плохая идея для запасного варианта. – Гарри прищурилась. – Спасибо за помощь в мозговом штурме».

Волдеморт любезно улыбнулся. «Всегда рад услужить».

«Не буду врать, мне все еще кажется, что, когда ты делаешь что-нибудь хорошее, обязательно должен быть подвох, – сказала Гарри с подозрением. – Я, случаем, не начну жаждать человеческого мяса, или, может, у меня из ушей кровь пойдет, или еще что?»

«Насколько мне известно, нет. Хотя мне будет очень интересно, если вдруг ты найдешь доказательства обратного. Да и если уж на то пошло, ничто из того, что я делал, даже близко не альтруистично».

Во взгляде Гарри все еще читалось подозрение, и, скорее всего, небезосновательно. «Но ты выслушивал меня и давал мне советы, а это точно не может принести тебе никакой пользы».

«Любой, кто делает что-то исключительно для тебя, или идиот, или врет, или делает это, чтобы в будущем вынудить тебя оказать ему более серьезную услугу». – Ей жизненно необходимо усвоить это; одному Мерлину известно, как она дожила до своего возраста, так и не поняв этой непреложной истины, как понял он.

«Мерлин, ну ты и циник, – фыркнула Гарри, подтянувшись в кресле и уже сев, как следует. – Ладно, и к какой группе относишься ты?»

Какая отличная возможность перейти сейчас к теме, которую он в любом случае хотел с ней обсудить, но собирался сделать это немного позже; а так у нее будет больше времени, чтобы осознать и принять сказанное. «Ни к какой. Ты независимая, но не обособленная часть чего-то большего, что есть _мы_. Гарри, мы с тобой по сути – один и тот же человек, и все положительные моменты, вытекающие из наших бесед, в корне своем эгоистичны, потому что все, что выгодно тебе, следственно, выгодно и мне».

«Тебя совсем не беспокоит подразумеваемое этим отсутствие хоть какой-то личностной индивидуальности в нашей ситуации, – неверяще сказала Гарри. – Вот вообще ни капли».

Волдеморт только пожал плечами. «Мы создали наш первый крестраж, когда нам было шестнадцать, моя дорогая. У меня было намного больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к идее нашей множественности, чем у тебя, учитывая, что пока еще у тебя нет сознательного доступа к нашим общим воспоминаниям. Хотя должен признать, по сравнению с остальными крестражами, ты совершенно новый вид».

«Почему? – пробубнила Гарри раздраженно. – Они все просто вещи, в которые ты вложил самые могущественные, но молчаливые части своей личности?»

«Технически, части _нашей_ личности, но в то же время это не совсем правда. За исключением Нагайны, которая хоть и является живым существом, но все же не обладает собственной душой и имеет всего лишь примитивный змеиный мозг, дневник был единственным крестражем, который достиг определенной степени самосознания, да и то только потому что я провел много времени, разговаривая с ним, чтобы убедиться, что у него достаточно автономности для выполнения своей дополнительной задачи. Но все же, я полагаю, в этом заключается разница между крестражем, заключенным в неживой объект, то есть существом неизменным, и крестражем со своим собственным телом. У тебя есть собственный мозг со всеми протекающими в нем химическими процессами, нервная система и жизненный опыт, который ты оборачиваешь себе на пользу, в то время как остальные крестражи этого сделать не могут. Именно благодаря этому ты все еще можешь расти и изменяться независимо от меня. И, какой бы потрясающей и всемогущей ни была магия, не думаю, что она может создать нечто столь же уникальное, несовершенно совершенное, как разумный и живой человек, не по-настоящему, во всяком случае».

«Это… неожиданно глубокая мысль для тебя. Даже смею сказать, невероятно проницательная».

Волдеморт, восседавший в своем кресле, выглядел почти царственно. «Меня зовут Темным Лордом, не потому что я безжалостен и способен творить могущественную магию. Это определенно вносит свою лепту, да, но все-таки есть кое-что еще, что отделяет настоящих Темных Лордов от других убийц и психопатов и, конечно же, от тех, кто следует за Темными Лордами; это наша способность мыслить глобально и перестраивать мир вокруг нас согласно нашему видению, любыми способами. А этого можно достичь только благодаря проницательности, силе воли и несомненному таланту к творческому решению проблем».

«И только я подумала о твоем жутком, леденящем смехе и склонности к убийству невинных», – съехидничала Гарри, хотя язык тела явно говорил о том, что ей некомфортно от его слов.

«Если бы мир был идеальным и справедливым местом, моя дорогая, я бы смог закруциатить тебя прямо тут и держал бы проклятие до тех пор, пока твоя нервная система не расплавилась и не распалась на отдельные молекулы, и тем самым избавил бы себя от необходимости выслушивать твои грубости, – спокойно ответил Волдеморт, непринужденно перевернув страницу для пущей драматичности. – Увы, зная, что ты мой крестраж, и осознавая собственную склонность использовать сарказм в качестве защитного механизма, в твоей дерзости я могу винить разве что только себя самого».

Гарри встрепенулась. «Значит ли это, что я могу быть той еще стервой по отношению к тебе и при этом не бояться каких-либо последствий? Потому что, не буду врать, звучит это очень заманчиво».

Дай ей подсказку, подумал про себя Волдеморт с улыбкой. «Отсутствие разрешения не сильно останавливало тебя в прошлом, если так посмотреть. Возможно, тут работает правило запретного плода, и тогда, получив разрешение, ты таки расхочешь сыпать оскорблениями направо и налево и научишься вести себя более уважительно. Я одновременно терпелив и осторожно оптимистичен. Но разрешение это, конечно же, основано на твоем принятии того факта, что мы с тобой оба – воплощение меня, несмотря на то, что в данный момент мы населяем разные тела».

Гарри нахмурилась. «Так нечестно. Ты знал, что искушение свободно называть тебя придурком будет почти непреодолимо».

«Проклятье, ты разгадала мои коварный план, – невозмутимо ответил Волдеморт. – И что же мне теперь делать?»

Гарри забилась в кресло, сложив руки на груди, как обиженный ребенок. «Ой, да завали, Волдеморт».

Он еле удержался от улыбки, снова сосредотачиваясь на своей бесполезной книге, понимая, что этот раунд остался за ним. «Как скажешь, мой маленький крестраж».


	9. Жаркие деньки подходят к концу

В течение трех невероятно приятных, свободных от Волдеморта дней и ночей Гарри бродила по новоприобретенному дому, принимающему все более приемлемый вид; к сожалению, ей не удалось продержаться без сна несколько ночей подряд, и вот она опять оказалась в библиотеке, где тут же нарвалась на суровый выговор от жутко сосредоточенного Темного Лорда, сидящего в окружении горы раскрытых книг с тем же маниакально-безумным выражением на лице, какое появлялось у Гермионы во время экзаменов.

«Прежде чем ты опять начнешь читать мне лекции о морали, силе дружбы и прочей приторно-сахарной чуши, имей ввиду, что я вроде как нашел объяснение нашей ситуации и, пока не разберусь с этим до конца, вряд ли любезно восприму любые попытки отвлечь меня».

Что ж, это объясняло книжный мини-апокалипсис на столе. «Э-э-эм, ладно, – Гарри растерянно осмотрелась по сторонам. – В таком случае, могу я взять ту книгу об Охранных чарах?»

Волдеморт отрывисто махнул рукой, и нужная книга резко вылетела с одной из полок по направлению к Гарри и врезалась точно ей в грудь.

«Ауч! А вот это было грубо».

«Тихо».

«Ладно-ладно». – Гарри кинула на него еще один взгляд, прежде чем устроилась в своем кресле и принялась за чтение.

_Любая защищаемая вещь должна быть либо защищена целиком, либо разделена на части посредством ритуала прямо перед накладыванием защитных чар. Например, можно легко наложить охранные чары на квадратную коробку площадью в один метр, но вот сделать то же самое со случайно выбранным метровым участком земли в вашем дворовом садике уже не получится. Чтобы успешно защитить этот дворовый участок, сначала нужно пометить его границы цепочкой из рун, и только потом уже создавать щиты на основе границ, которые вы провели._

_Явным исключением из этого правила являются протезы, созданные для замещения утраченных частей тела. Как уже говорилось в предыдущей главе, посвященной чарам по самозащите (которые являются подкатегорией чар, которые заклинатель может использовать на своем теле), первый закон Эрасмуса Уинтерли о самозащите гласит, что, в целях защиты любой части себя, осознание заклинателя себя как индивидуальной личности должно быть всеобъемлющим и нерушимым. Например, если у заклинателя есть новый протез ноги и он не ощущает его как настоящую часть своего тела, то накладываемые охранные чары могут не сработать на протезе. И наоборот, если волшебник носит искусственную ногу в течение довольно долгого времени и относится к ней, как к обычной части своего тела, то чары могут защитить искусственный протез так же успешно, как ногу из крови и плоти. Некоторые волшебники и волшебницы сообщают, что их палочки и очки случайно оказываются защищены чарами самозащиты, просто потому что они используют их каждый день и уже представляют их как неотъемлемую часть себя._

_В любом случае ясно, что наши намерения и убеждения формируют наши представления о границах и, следовательно, влияют на работу защитных чар, которые по определению являются манипуляцией границами, уже существующими в физическом пространстве._

Гарри решила, что ей определенно надо поискать копию этой книги в реальном мире, особенно учитывая, что написана она одной из представительниц рода Блэк. Гарри не нашла книгу в семейной библиотеке, но _«Историческая важность»_ была издана только в 1947 году, так что вряд ли найти копию будет так уж сложно. Можно попробовать написать завтра во Флориш и Блоттс и узнать, могут ли они заказать книгу для нее, потому что определенно Гарри еще не встречала человека, который бы объяснял охранные чары хотя бы вполовину так хорошо, как это делала Фомальгаута Блэк.

Спустя час тишины, прерываемой разве что звуком перекладываемых книг и шелестом страниц, Волдеморт, по-видимому, посчитал исследование законченным и обратил все внимание на Гарри.

«Так. – Он резко захлопнул книгу, заставив Гарри подскочить от неожиданности. – Нам с тобой нужно серьезно поговорить».

Гарри выгнула бровь. «Звучит ни капельки не устрашающе».

Вместо ответа Волдеморт встал на ноги, обошел вокруг стола и направился к ней, попутно взмахом руки расставив книги на место. Все с тем же рассеянным выражением на лице он снова махнул рукой, и напротив Гарри материализовалось точно такое же кресло, как и ее. Еще один взмах руки, и между ними появился кофейный столик с – Мерлин ей свидетель –настоящим чайным подносом.

«Э-э-эм, мы во сне, – указала на очевидный факт Гарри, почувствовав себя до крайности неуютно, когда Волдеморт уселся напротив нее, нарушив их донельзя странную, но уже привычную и почти домашнюю рутину. – Нам не нужно по-настоящему что-то есть или пить».

«Мы британцы, – последовал любезный ответ. – А это значит, когда все становится слишком сложным, мы пьем чай».

Гарри посмотрела на поднос с подозрением, словно ожидала, что из сахарницы на нее выпрыгнет акромантул или что-нибудь в не меньшей степени зловещее. «Ты думаешь, что этот разговор будет сложным?»

Волдеморт без слов поставил перед ней чашку с блюдцем. Хоть Гарри и была полна дурных предчувствий, но в его словах и действиях все-таки прослеживалась определенная логичность, так что она отложила книгу и придвинулась поближе к столику, пока Волдеморт наливал ей чай.

«Как ты его обычно пьешь?»

Гарри, абсолютно шокированная видом Лорда Волдеморта, похожего на заботливую мамочку, не сразу вспомнила, что отвечать. «Оу, э-э-м, без молока, две ложки сахара. – Вбитые в подкорку манеры тут же пнули ее подсознание. – Пожалуйста».

Волдеморт тихо фыркнул от смеха, добавил две ложки сахара в чашку, перемешал и передал ей.

«Что смешного?» – спросила Гарри, нахмурившись, и забрала у него чашку с блюдцем, которые, как выяснилось, были украшены маленькими декорированными змейками.

Волдеморт только усмехнулся, положив себе в чашку две ложки сахара, тоже без молока. «Меня всего лишь позабавило, что у нас из общего есть даже такая обыденная привычка».

«Много кто пьет чай таким образом, – пробормотала Гарри, делая осторожный глоток. Внутренне ожидая подвоха, она с удивлением обнаружила, что это был обычный Эрл Грей. – Это еще ничего не значит».

«Вот из-за такого отношения нам и нужно поговорить. Это будет весьма неприятный разговор, он тебе даже близко не понравится, но поговорить нам все-таки придется, чтобы мы могли наконец решить проблему и перейти к твоим окклюменационным щитам. Нам повезло, что впереди еще полтора месяца летних каникул, прежде чем ты снова увидишься с Дамблдором; но, учитывая твои проблемы с окклюменцией в прошлом, время в данном случае становится решающим фактором».

Гарри не понравилось, как все это прозвучало, совсем не понравилось. Плохое предчувствие, которое появилось у нее в тот момент, когда Волдеморт сел напротив нее, только продолжало нарастать, по мере того как он говорил.

Волдеморт сделал глоток, рассматривая ее пристально, словно мысленно собирал в одну кучу все ее слабости. «Начнем с главного: были ли у тебя случаи видений моими глазами с тех пор, как ты впервые появилась в библиотеке?»

Гарри покачала головой. «Нет, но это может быть просто совпадение. Когда я бодрствую, вспышки твоих эмоций доходят до меня в виде головных болей. Видения приходят только во сне».

«И ты едва ли спала нормально все лето». Это было утверждение, не вопрос.

Гарри застыла. «Да».

Он все еще смотрел на нее с тем анализирующем выражением, словно складывал в уме некоторые факты, и получавшийся результат ему совсем не нравился. «Ты ведь в курсе, что длительная депривация сна часто используется как особо изощренная форма пыток?»

«Оу. – Гарри моргнула, все еще не до конца осознавая сюрреализм ситуации, в которой она пьет чай с Темным Лордом, и при этом их разговор принимает такой странный оборот. – Правда?»

«Да, – просто ответил Волдеморт. – Когда ты переехала в дом Блэков, казалось, наступило некоторое улучшение, но сейчас ясно, что оно было лишь временным».

Гарри перевела взгляд на украшенную змейками чашку, не желая больше смотреть на его явное осуждение. «Вообще-то это совсем не твое дело, но да, ты прав. Хотя я уже привыкла – никогда не спала нормально».

Волдеморт молчал почти целую минуту. «Тебе нужно лучше заботиться о себе, Гарри».

Гарри прекратила впиваться взглядом в рисунок на фарфоре и вместо этого посмотрела на него недоверчиво. «Поверить не могу! Серьезно, из всех возможных людей, именно ты говоришь мне лучше заботиться о себе? Из десяти покушений на мою жизнь, ты несешь ответственность за девять из них. Девять!»

Волдеморт слегка нахмурился. «Мне кажется, ты каким-то образом преувеличиваешь цифры».

Гарри со звоном поставила чашку на стол, чтобы освободить руки для подсчета. «Годрикова Впадина. Заколдованная метла. Философский камень. Василиск. Оборотень, гнавший меня до самых дементоров. Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Турнир Трех Волшебников. Кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона. Опять дементоры. Отдел Тайн».

Волдеморт молчал, пока явно пробегался по своим воспоминаниям вышеупомянутых событий. «Я никак не связан с оборотнем, чемпионатом мира и дементорами».

«Комбо из оборотня и дементоров получилось из-за полнейшего пиздеца, который устроил предатель Петтигрю, чтобы смыться и сбежать на твою сторону; на Чемпионате мира твои выдрессированные фанатики хотели поразвлечься и, слава Мерлину, конкретно меня они не искали, хотя, если бы нашли, приятного в этой встрече было бы мало. А вот вторую партию дементоров на меня натравила министерская работница, потому что ей не нравилось, что я рассказывала правду о твоем возвращении. И это я еще посчитала Турнир Трех Волшебников одним разом, когда на самом деле он был тремя отдельными угрожающими жизни катастрофами».

Волдеморт сделал еще глоток, прежде чем ответить. «Что ж, возможно, в твоих подсчетах таки есть рациональное зерно».

«Спасибо, – высокомерно фыркнула Гарри, снова беря чашку, потому что она была успокаивающе теплой, и так Гарри могла занять чем-нибудь свои руки. – Не забывай, моя лучшая подруга – Гермиона Грейнджер. Когда остальные девочки в свободное время сплетничают о мальчиках и читают Ведьминский еженедельник, мы проводим тактический анализ текущих событий и изучаем дуэльную статистику».

Его губы слегка изогнулись, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но не собирался доставлять ей такое удовольствие. «Что ж, факт остается фактом: я больше не пытаюсь убить тебя».

Гарри насмешливо хмыкнула. «И что, раз ты не пытаешься _сейчас_ убить меня, теперь я должна делать все, что ты говоришь?»

«Если то, что я говорю, тебе может сказать любой компетентный ментальный целитель, услышавший подобные симптомы, то, возможно, последовать моему совету будет не такой уж плохой идеей», – взорвался наконец Волдеморт, раздраженный ее упрямством.

Ну, хреново тебе, злобно подумала Гарри. Она могла бы пережить сами звезды, просто чтобы доказать свою правоту в споре с Роном по поводу квиддича, так что фигушки она позволит чертовому Лорду Волдеморту читать ей лекции, когда ей лучше ложиться спать.

«Ты в курсе, что, когда ты начинаешь упираться, у тебя между бровей появляются морщинки?» – нарочито ласково спросил Волдеморт.

«Завали».

«Красноречива как всегда, маленький крестраж», – ответила ей эта возмутительная пародия на приличного человека.

Гарри только сильнее нахмурилась и пожелала, чтобы на блюдцах оказалось чертово печенье. «Ну ты и сволочь».

«Как бы ни был занимателен этот обмен любезностями, нам правда нужно вернуться к теме».

«Ладно, – вздохнула Гарри. – Валяй, я вся во внимании».

Волдеморт отставил чашку в сторону и аккуратно сложил руки на коленях. «Итак, чтобы быстро подвести итог, возможно, самому смехотворному и драматичному случаю иронии из всех, какие знала история, нам с тобой было предначертано оказаться врагами, которые по чистой случайности делят между собой душу. Благодаря этому, с тех пор как я обрел хоть какое-то подобие физической оболочки, между нами установилась эмоциональная связь. Иногда в своих снах ты видела моими глазами или глазами Нагайны, когда я вселялся в нее, и это причиняло тебе сильную боль. Когда я полноценно возродился в человеческом теле, боль стала только сильнее, и мы оба чувствовали мельчайшие изменения настроения друг друга по вышеупомянутой связи. Ну как, я пока справляюсь?»

Гарри изо всех сил пыталась понять, к чему он ведет, и ей очень не нравилось, что, несмотря на все ее усилия, она, скорее всего, все равно будет потрясена развязкой. Ей также очень не нравилось, что до этого она даже не осознавала, насколько же ей было комфортно проводить часы в библиотеке с Волдемортом. Понимание пришло только сейчас, когда они не просто обсуждали разные вещи с противоположных концов комнаты, как уже вошло у них в привычку; нет, теперь Волдеморт сидел прямо напротив нее, и пристальность его внимания буквально зажимала ее в тиски со всех сторон.

«Да».

«Спасибо. Так вот, все это изменилось в Министерстве, когда я попытался овладеть тобой – чудовищно болезненный опыт для обеих сторон. С тех пор ты разделяешь со мной мои осознанные сны, когда спишь сама. При этом неизвестно, есть ли у тебя все еще видения – огромное спасибо твоему неустойчивому и временами даже несуществующему режиму сна. Однако те вещи, которые раньше вызывали у тебя жуткую боль, – например, когда я пытаю пожирателей Круциатусом, – теперь ощущаются уже не так болезненно».

«Так точно по всем пунктам, – хмыкнула Гарри. – Подарить тебе золотую звездочку?»

Волдеморт проигнорировал задиристую попытку отвлечь его и продолжил. «Я считаю, основная разница между состояниями до попытки овладеть тобой и после, в том, что наше с тобой взаимодействие все менее и менее болезненно для тебя. После разностороннего исследования мне даже кажется, что это может стать главным ключом к пониманию того, что тут происходит на самом деле. Если бы боль просто внезапно прекратилась, то еще возникли бы вопросы, но тут явно прослеживается прямая зависимость между все уменьшающейся болью и все возрастающей продолжительностью нашего общения».

«Раньше я радовалась почти отсутствующим головным болям, когда кажется, что тебе сносят черепушку. Теперь я боюсь, во что мне это обойдется, – призналась Гарри, в один момент почувствовав жуткую усталость. – Потому что обычно как только со мной происходит что-то хорошее, за этим сразу следует какой-нибудь жестяк, видимо, для сохранения баланса».

«Что ж, учитывая все эти факторы, очевидный вывод напрашивается сам собой, – объявил Волдеморт, стопроцентно уверенный в своем диагнозе. – Мне кажется, мы ресинхронизируемся».

Гарри сощурилась. «Так, а вот тут я не поняла».

Волдеморт вздохнул, по лицу пробежала тень раздражения, прежде чем оно снова приобрело свое непроницаемое выражение, и он вернулся к лекторскому тону. «После травматических обстоятельств, сопровождавших создание тебя как крестража и мое развоплощение, плюс все те годы, что мы провели раздельно, пока я существовал в качестве духа, а ты заново росла без своих настоящих воспоминаний, мы выпали из единого потока, рассинхронизировались. Более того, мы были настолько убеждены, что являемся врагами, что отталкивали друг друга на подсознательном уровне и отрицали всякую связь между нами. Но каковы бы ни были наши чувства по отношению друг к другу, душа-то у нас все еще одна и та же, и это сделало наше взаимодействие весьма болезненным и неприятным, особенно для тебя, так как ты сопротивлялась особенно сильно. Это как пытаться закрутить крышку не на ту банку: канавки не совсем подходят и грубо скребутся друг о друга, затрудняя весь процесс».

Все это звучало логично и даже весьма правдоподобно – вот только Гарри старалась не думать об их общей, объединенной душе больше необходимого. «Ладно, звучит не так уж страшно. Как нам теперь все исправить?»

«Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под “исправить”, но, веришь или нет, мы вроде как уже это делаем, – ответил Волдеморт. – По сути, сложившая ситуация – это более экстремальная версия того, что происходит с практикующими ментальные искусства, которые пережили серьезную психологическую травму. Они отвергали целые пласты воспоминаний и даже части собственной личности в попытке подавить их или даже избавиться от них полностью. Ментальные целители утверждают, что в таких случаях лучшее лечение – осознание ситуации и принятие отвергнутых воспоминаний. Принимая все части своей сущности, и хорошие, и плохие, человек может объединить их и снова стать цельной личностью.

Определенно, у Гарри появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие по поводу всего сказанного. «Не думаю, что в мире найдется хоть один ментальный целитель, способный убедить меня, что с точки зрения терапии мне будет весьма полезно признать, что какая-то часть меня раньше была Лордом Волдемортом», – плоским голосом сказала Гарри, поставив пустую чашку на столик и обняв себя за колени.

«Попытка овладения тобой запустила весь процесс, и наши общие сны хотя бы один-два раза в неделю также очень помогают. Но ты продолжишь испытывать боль и не сможешь исцелиться полностью до тех пор, пока не примешь правду о своём естестве, какой бы неприятной лично для тебя она ни была. Когда ты сделаешь это и, скорее всего, только когда ты сделаешь это, окклюменационные барьеры снова станут возможны, для нас обоих».

Гарри покачала головой, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте. «Тут нечего принимать. Может, какая-то маленькая часть меня и была когда-то тобой, но сейчас я не могу вспомнить этого, и потому это не имеет никакого значения. Меня зовут Гарриет Лили Блэк-Поттер, и я отдельная, независимая личность. А не чертов Волдеморт, версия 2.0».

«Да, сейчас ты не Лорд Волдеморт, но ты и не совсем Гарри Поттер, – без обиняков сказал он, подавшись вперёд и глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Гарриет Поттер умерла в той колыбели, и ты – часть человека, который убил ее».

Гарри ногтями впилась в ладони в попытке удержать себя от того, чтобы не залепить ему пощёчину. «Ты ошибаешься».

«Мне вот интересно, пробовала ли ты когда-нибудь сесть и подумать об этом, – прошипел Волдеморт, явно дошедшее до крайности чувство бессилия заставило его забыть о всякой эмпатии. – Я имею ввиду, по-настоящему подумать об этом, или ты просто решила, что все это слишком сложно, и избегала тему, как маленький обиженный ребёнок».

«Да нечего тут избегать!» – закричала Гарри. Она почувствовала такой прилив злости, что могла бы сейчас с легкостью поджечь что-нибудь, только чтобы увидеть, как это что-то обратится в пепел.

«Неужели? – требовательным тоном переспросил Волдеморт, его демонические алые глаза, казалось, мерцали в глубине. – Потому что правда такова, Гарри, что сейчас ты буквально захватила собственное тело».

В ушах нарастал странный гул, и, хоть это был всего лишь сон, Гарри могла поклясться, что вся кровь отлила у неё от лица и скопилась где-то в желудке. «Замолчи».

«Врать самой себе неприлично, Гарри, – холодно сказал Волдеморт, непоколебимый и безжалостный, как кусок мрамора. – И самообман ниже нашего достоинства. Единственная разница между дневником-крестражем, захватившим тело Джиневры Уизли, и тобой, захватившей тело Гарриет Поттер, в том, что у Джиневры было десять дополнительных лет воспоминаний и развития личности, с помощью которых ее душа могла бороться против воздействия крестража, в то время как у маленькой Гарриет ничего этого не было, и в конечном итоге ты успешно достигла своей цели, в то время как дневник – нет».

Гарри смутно осознавала, что ее трясёт, но ни за что не смогла бы сказать, от какой конкретно эмоции. «Не надо. _Пожалуйста_».

Он продолжил, словно она ничего и не говорила, слова вылетали все быстрее и быстрее, речь набирала скорость, словно вагончики на аттракционе, которые вот-вот полетят вниз с последней, самой высокой, горки.

«Гарри, помнишь ты это или нет, но ты родилась в 1927 году и прожила каждый момент, что и я, до Хэллоуина 1981 года. И в тот момент, когда я попытался овладеть тобой тогда в Министерстве, спящая до этого связь активировалась, потому что в тот момент мы были единым целым, мы узнали друг друга и инстинктивно начали синхронизироваться».

Волдеморт провёл рукой по волосам, и это был единственный явный показатель того, что он как-то эмоционально реагировал на все происходящее. «Ни один из нас не был готов к тому, что раздробленные кусочки нашей души тут же начнут сливаться, автоматически пытаясь объединить наши разрозненные воспоминания и жизненный опыт в единое целое. Учитывая, что ты так рьяно сопротивлялась мне, ничего удивительного, что это было столь болезненно для нас обоих».

«Нет». – Гарри прижала руки ко рту, потому что, если он продолжит в том же духе, ее попросту стошнит.

«Да», – отрезал Волдеморт, безжалостный, беспощадный и совершенно не заботящийся о том, как его слова влияли на неё. – Ты знаешь, что это правда, и поэтому так сильно все отрицаешь. Ты должна принять это, Гарри».

«Но разве ты не понимаешь? – взорвалась Гарри, по лицу покатились злые слёзы. – Если это все правда, значит, я... я... всего лишь какая-то _вещь_! Как дневник! Как чертов паразит, забирающийся в маленьких девочек и пожирающий их заживо!»

«Ты не вещь. – Во всем мире не было ничего более совершенно, всеобъемлюще ужасающего, чем Темный Лорд, смотрящий на тебя почти с жалостью. – Ты все ещё человек, Гарри. Душа есть душа, неважно, откуда она пришла, так что да, ты человек, хоть и весьма неординарный».

«Зачем ты сделал это со мной?» – прошептала Гарри, свернувшись в тугой комок на кресле и уткнув лицо в колени.

«Мы сделали это сами с собой, маленький крестраж, – мягко сказал Волдеморт, подавшись вперед и ласково положив руку на ее трясущуюся макушку. – Мы подняли нашу палочку, чтобы убить маленькую Гарриет Поттер, и это было наше последнее совместное действие, прежде чем мы были оторваны друг от друга ее убийством и отскочившим благодаря жертве Лили Поттер заклятием. Наше первое тело было уничтожено, и мне пришлось убраться из страны в виде захудалого духа, а ты переместилась в младенца, поглотив зародыш ее души. Подозреваю, что это единственная причина, по которой защита Хогвартса пропускает тебя внутрь. По-видимому, после того как мне в течение двух лет подряд удавалось вселиться в кого-то, находящегося в школе, Дамблдор выставил сильные щиты против внедрения. В тебе осталось достаточно от ее личности, чтобы убедить щиты, что теперь она вся целиком принадлежит тебе».

Гарри могла только смотреть на пол сквозь пальцы, пока он гладил ее по волосам. Она была абсолютно уверена, что ее ещё не стошнило, только потому что это был сон, и здесь она не могла сделать ничего подобного.

«Я тебя ненавижу», – прошептала Гарри в повисшей тишине.

«На самом деле нет, – ответил Волдеморт, голос прозвучал устало. – Ты не можешь. Поэтому ты так злишься».

«Я не хочу быть этим, – всхлипнула Гарри, по щекам полилось ещё больше предательских слез. – Я не хочу быть _тобой_».

«Однажды ты уже была мной, ты точно можешь снова этому научиться», – вздохнул он, убрав руку с ее головы и вернувшись в своё кресло. – Если говорить о плюсах, в этот раз ты хотя бы выросла в первую очередь как Гарри Поттер, в теле, физически способном испытывать весь спектр человеческих эмоций».

Гарри взглянула на него сквозь пальцы, не совсем поняв смысл этого странного заявления. «Ты хочешь сказать, что сам не мог?»

Волдеморт отрицательно покачал головой, глядя на огонь в камине.

«_Мы_ не могли, нет. Наша мать была очень посредственной, очень одинокой женщиной. Она использовала мощное приворотное зелье – Амортенцию – которое заставило красивого маггла влюбиться в нее. Ее никак не волновало, что это была просто особо коварная форма изнасилования. Чаще всего дети, зачатые под этим зельем, не способны переживать любовь и с трудом испытывают эмоции в целом, особенно позитивные. Будучи совершенно экстраординарными во всех остальных областях, конкретно в этом плане мы были всего лишь еще одним случаем для статистики».

Гарри уже даже не пыталась скрыть слез, представляя целую жизнь без любви, или радости, или счастья, которые она испытывала рядом с друзьями, которые любили ее в ответ; жизнь без способности любить Сириуса или Гермиону... И тут же почувствовала себя так, словно он голыми руками вытянул из неё все внутренности. «Мерлин, это так грустно, – всхлипнула она. – Как ты только мог так жить?»

Волдеморт улыбнулся ей. Это была неожиданно мягкая, горькая, едва заметная улыбка, которая смотрелась до тревожного человечно по сравнению с совершенно нечеловеческими алыми глазами. И все вместе это пугало даже сильнее, чем его обычные проявления жестокости. «Мы стали Лордом Волдемортом, – последовал простой ответ. – Мы решили, что, раз мы не можем найти места в мире, которому принадлежим, то тогда мы перестроим этот мир под наши нужды. А когда провалился вариант с логически выверенными аргументами и политическими реформами, мы пошли путем огня и кровопролития».

Гарри могла видеть это, могла вообразить настолько четко, что даже задумалась, а вдруг все его воспоминания и правда погребены где-то в ее подсознании, – и содрогнулась.

«Только не путай меня с трагическим, неправильно понятым героем, – резко предупредил ее Волдеморт. Ему явно стало неудобно от жалости и неприкрытого отчаяния, с которым она смотрела на него. – Мы очень умны, невероятно находчивы, и перед нами открыто множество потенциальных возможностей. Так уж вышло, что после бесконечного оценивания всех плюсов и минусов от получения легальной работы в Министерстве, где можно было проложить себе путь наверх, к власти, когда на другой чаше весов лежал гораздо более легко выполнимый вариант жестокой и кровавой революции, одним из самых сильных аргументов в пользу последнего стало то, что, если уж говорить честно, злодеем быть намного веселее. В Хогвартсе мы потратили целые годы, изображая примерного, доброжелательного старосту, и после такого возможность наконец пойти и убить или запытать до смерти всех идиотов, что стояли у нас на пути, высвободила нашу истинную сущность. Я не сожалею ни об одном решении, которые мы сделали в прошлом, потому что сделали мы их, руководствуясь логикой, после тщательного анализа всей доступной информации и источников, которыми мы тогда располагали. – Волдеморт сделал паузу, и взгляд его алых глаз буквально просвечивал ее насквозь. – Но это не значит, что я не могу пересматривать свои планы, перестраивать их в зависимости от ситуации, теперь, когда передо мной открылись новые возможности и перспективы, которых у нас не было раньше».

Гарри интуитивно чувствовала, что он имел ввиду ее, что сейчас и правда появилось что-то, чего у него не было в прошлый раз, и речь шла совсем не о пророчестве, как утверждал Сириус. Это и правда могла быть она. Было что-то особенное в том, что она была его крестражем, что она могла говорить со змеями, и эти факты полностью переменили ход игры. Словно все продолжали играть пешками, а он внезапно нашел королеву, которую мог поставить на шахматную доску.

Гарри также понимала, что еще не готова узнать полную правду.

«Даже если я и вынуждена буду признать, что ты – тот, кем когда-то была я, сейчас это все равно никак не повлияет на меня как на личность, – тихо произнесла Гарри. Разделявшая их пара метров пространства представлялась бескрайним океаном. – Та, кто я есть сейчас, – мой осознанный выбор, и даже если завтра я вдруг получу все наши общие воспоминания, я точно уверена, что все еще предпочту остаться Гарри Поттер. На какой бы бардак ни походила моя жизнь, я всегда буду выбирать ее».

«Ты правда настолько уверена? – спросил Волдеморт с толикой любопытства. – Сначала ты провела сорок четыре года в качестве Тома Риддла, затем стала Волдемортом, и всего пятнадцать лет жила как Гарри Поттер. Откуда тебе знать, что ее личность не погребет под собой волна предыдущих знаний и опыта?»

«Я знаю это, потому что, будучи Гарри Поттер, я могу быть счастлива, – просто сказала Гарри, вытирая слезы и впервые с начала ужасного разговора твердо выдерживая его взгляд. – Потому что, когда ты сказал мне, что не можешь любить, ты выглядел грустным».

Волдеморт выглядел совершенно потрясенным, словно он понятия не имел, что можно на это ответить. Гарри склонила голову набок, и, хоть и не осознавала этого, но посмотрела на него ровно тем же задумчивым взглядом, каким он совсем недавно смотрел на нее. «Предлагаю тебе сделку, Волдеморт. Я признаю тот факт, что в прошлой жизни я была тобой, только если ты признаешь, что какая-то часть тебя отчаянно хотела бы оказаться на моем месте».

***

Рассвет застал Гарри на коленях, склонившуюся над унитазом в богато отделанной черной плиткой ванной; она еще долго пыталась отдышаться, после того как выблевала все содержимое желудка. Только после того как она полностью убедилась, что наружу больше ничего не выйдет, она вытерла рот куском туалетной бумаги и смыла остатки недавнего эмоционального кризиса. С трудом поднявшись на ноги и шатаясь, Гарри выкрутила краны на полную, заполняя ванну почти кипятком, попутно выливая пузырек разноцветной пены для ванн с пузырями, которую ей подарила Луна на прошлое Рождество. Ей сейчас жизненно необходимо что-то, что способно заставить ее улыбнуться. Пока ванна наполнялась, Гарри наконец сделала то, чего избегала с того самого момента, как влетела в ванную комнату сразу после пробуждения, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы, – посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

Ее лицо (лицо Гарриет Поттер) было покрыто уродливыми красными пятнами после рыданий, на щеках остались соленые следы от высохших дорожек слез, а глаза (глаза матери Гарриет Поттер) были опухшие, с лопнувшими капиллярами. Взлохмаченные черные волосы (волосы отца Гарриет Поттер) выбились из простой косы, которую она заплела перед сном, и теперь падали на лицо. А когда она стянула смятую ночную рубашку, она смогла увидеть все линии, углы и мягкие изгибы, в которые Гарриет Поттер не успела вырасти. Она смахнула прядь со лба (лба Гарриет Поттер) и в отражении зеркала, поверхность которого потихоньку начала запотевать, пальцем проследила за чертами слегка воспаленного шрама в виде молнии.

Шрама, который и убил Гарриет Поттер.

Хоть иногда он и казался ей огромным, сейчас он выглядел до странного маленьким, чтобы оказаться точкой входа для той чертовщины, что могла быть душой человека, который в свою очередь мог недрогнувшей рукой направить луч убивающего заклятия в сторону беззащитного ребенка. Она привыкла постоянного прятать шрам, потому что ей становилось неуютно от внимания, достававшегося ей за то, чего она даже не могла толком вспомнить. А теперь дискомфорт возникал не только потому что она не могла вспомнить ту ночь, но и потому что все это оказалось неправдой. Потому что, как выяснилось, Гарриет Поттер вовсе не пережила то смертельное заклятие.

Это было почти смешно (смешно скорее в том смысле, когда хочется рыдать, а не смеяться), потому что шрам, который она всегда ненавидела, был той единственной ее частью, которую она без колебаний могла назвать по-настоящему своей.

Гарри не знала, сколько вот так просидела в ванной, обхватив себя за колени: с равным успехом могло пройти и десять минут, и десять часов. Она тонула в успокаивающем запахе ежевики и ванили, а кожа раскраснелась от горячей воды, зачарованной так, чтобы никогда не остывать. Гарри лопала забавные пузыри в форме животных, которые с хлопком превращались в еще более сладко пахнущие маленькие радуги, и думала о выражении лица Волдеморта, когда она сказала, что их ситуация была палкой о двух концах и что если он хотел, чтобы она призналась в своих позорных изъянах, то ему придется сделать то же самое.

Высокомерно ли было с ее стороны заявлять, что она всегда будет самой собой, независимо от того, есть или нет у нее чьих-то воспоминаний, или даже по-настоящему чьей душой является ее душа? Она честно не имела ни малейшего понятия – она была слишком измучена и опустошена, чтобы вдаваться в дебри философских вопросов о природе души и самосознания, когда дело касалось насильственного раскола души убийцы-социопата, которым она, судя по всему, когда-то была. Не говоря уже о том, что в данный момент она занимала тело их жертвы, словно это был пустой дом, куда она въехала, после того как предыдущий жилец умер. И тот факт, что подобные размышления перекликались с реальностью, в которой она именно так и сделала, въехав в дом на Гриммо после смерти его владельца, стал довершающей горькой вишенкой иронии на торте.

Что ж, хотя бы в одном Волдеморт был прав: она действительно старалась не думать обо всем этом. Она много чего избегала в последнее время, если уж быть до конца честной с собой. С тех самых пор, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать, каждый учебный год под свой конец ускорялся, все неконтролируемо закручивалось, переходя в жуткое, кошмарное крещендо, выливавшееся в не менее жуткую кульминацию, и пока что этот год был худшим из всех. После того глобального срыва в кабинете Дамблдора ей пришлось вернуться в пустую, стерильную среду Тисовой улицы, где она раз за разом переживала день сурка, и одно это уже было достаточным шоком для нервной системы, а тут еще она только что потеряла последнего члена семьи, какого имела во всем этом проклятом, опостылевшем мире.

Впервые за месяц она позволила себе по-настоящему подумать о Сириусе – не просто мимолетной мыслью, потому что что-то большее причиняло слишком много боли. Она вспоминала его улыбку, такие живые глаза и то, каким мягким становился его обычно резкий, лающий голос, когда он называл ее олененком. Как он сначала испугался, что она не захочет иметь с ним никаких дел, потому что ему придется податься в бега после исчезновения Петтигрю. И как счастлив он был каждый раз, когда она отвечала на его письма или тайком пробиралась в Хогсмид, чтобы навестить его. Она вспоминала, как он плакал после того, как удочерил ее на крови, и говорил, что это лучший момент в его жизни, как до дрожи ненавидел свое семейное наследие, но все равно обратился к нему, просто чтобы лучше защитить ее и подарить ей чувство принадлежности к чему-то важному и значимому.

Гарри снова начала хлюпать носом, когда попыталась представить, что бы Сириус подумал, если бы узнал, что она является крестражем Волдеморта. Стал бы он ее ненавидеть за это? Она уже в открытую рыдала, когда до нее дошло, что, хоть сначала он бы и жутко взбесился, но все равно из всех людей именно он бы понял, какого это – выйти из Тьмы и изо всех сил желать стать чем-то большим, чем те обстоятельства, которые создали тебя.

Девочка, которая, несмотря на все случившееся, не могла думать о себе иначе как о Гарри, которая когда-то была младенцем по имени Гарриет Поттер, и пустым мальчиком по имени Том Риддл, и жутким взрослым монстром по имени Лорд Волдеморт, смотрела на зверинец из радужных пузырчатых животных, пока они, покачиваясь, медленно плыли к черному плиточному потолку ванной в глубине дома на Площади Гриммо, 12. Темный монотонный гул семейной магии Блэков где-то на задворках сознания убаюкивал ее, точно так же, как он делал это с того самого момента, как она впервые переступила порог дома. Теперь-то Гарри понимала, почему этот гул с самого начала казался таким родным и знакомым. И все же, она пришла к выводу, что, возможно, личность человека действовала примерно как и защитные чары.

Может, и вправду именно наши намерения и убеждения формируют нас так, как не могут никакие проведенные границы. И, если это действительно так, то как же утешает мысль, что твое собственное представление о себе как о личности – единственное, что в итоге будет иметь какое-либо значение.


	10. Мятный чай

За окном было нехарактерно приятное утро четверга где-то в середине лета, когда за завтраком Северус получил письмо от Нарциссы, в котором она спрашивала, не будет ли он душкой и не принесёт ли ей зелье от разыгравшейся аллергии; а раз уж он все равно заглянет к ней, то почему бы ему не прибыть как раз к четырём часам пополудни, чтобы присоединиться к послеобеденному чаю?

Северус и Нарцисса дружили уже очень много лет, так что, прекрасно зная об отсутствии у неё каких-либо аллергий, Северус быстро разобрал, что за подобным предлогом скрывался код, означавший, что в Малфой-мэноре сейчас никого нет и они смогут свободно поговорить друг с другом. Более того, зарождение их дружбы пришлось и на первые годы брака Нарциссы, и на послевоенное время, так что Северус прекрасно понимал, что всё вычурное вежливое приглашение тоже было ещё одним кодом, и в своём многословии оно означало, что ему лучше притащить свою бледную, тощую задницу ровно в четыре, как указано Нарциссой, а иначе она ему что-нибудь сломает.

Держа эти два факта в уме, также нетрудно догадаться, что послеобеденный чай был лишь тонко завуалированным предлогом, чтобы посидеть в изысканно обставленной гостиной столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы выпить ровно одну чашку чая, после чего Нарцисса сможет заявить, что в такой чудесный день оставаться дома будет просто преступлением, после чего они проведут вторую половину дня на солнечном патио Нарциссы, потягивая великолепное вино из закромов Люциуса и выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой.

Северус отправил записку с положительным ответом обратно вместе с серебристо-серой совой Нарциссы – высокомерной птицей по кличке Гестия, которая наотрез отказывалась брать еду у кого-либо кроме самой Нарциссы. И Северуса это более чем устраивало: в его личном списке раздражающих вещей хуже чрезмерно настойчивых сов, пытающихся стянуть завтрак с его тарелки ещё до того, как он сможет допить свой утренний кофе, были только его чертовы студенты.

Уже в половине третьего Северус собирался покинуть Хогвартс и направлялся к границе аппарации, поскольку на лето все камины, исключая один в кабинете директора, были отключены; вроде как отключили их для плановой проверки, но более вероятной причиной было, скорее всего, желание одного старого сплетника знать обо всех, кто приходил в замок и выходил из него, так как им всем в любом случае придётся идти или через кабинет директора, или через главные ворота. На этих невеселых мыслях Северус завернул за угол в вестибюле, где тут же нос к носу столкнулся с вышеупомянутым старым сплетником.

«Куда-то собрался, Северус?» – жизнерадостно спросил директор. Можно подумать, Снейп обязан отчитываться перед ним каждый раз, когда хочет покинуть школьную территорию, словно он был одним из дамблдоровых студентов.

А так как Снейп и правда обязан был отчитываться, потому что улыбчивый ублюдок владел его душой и телом, он ответил: «Хочу занести пару зелий Нарциссе. В последнее время ей несколько нездоровится, особенно на фоне ситуации с Люциусом и Азкабаном. Возможно, я даже останусь на чашку чая – Нарцисса могла слышать какие-нибудь новости о планах Темного Лорда».

Все так же жизнерадостно Альбус кивнул, донельзя довольный примерным поведением своего ручного шпиона. «Чудесно, Северус, просто чудесно. Тебе и правда не стоит все время торчать в своих подземельях – это не очень хорошо сказывается на здоровье, мой мальчик».

Северус с трудом подавил желание ответить, что торчать в подземельях ему приходится, только потому что старый маразматик не дает ему уйти в отставку, о чем Северус буквально умолял последние годы. Вместо этого он ограничился коротким пожеланием хорошего дня и спешно ретировался из благословенно пустого замка.

Северус заскочил в Паучий тупик, чтобы убедиться, что никто пока не влез в его дом и не был вывернут наизнанку в высшей степени противозаконной системой безопасности. Там же он трансфигурировал мантию в приемлемую маггловскую одежду, чтобы спуститься вниз по улице и купить две пачки сигарет. Естественно, Нарцисса, будучи Леди Благородного дома, не могла позволить себе быть замеченной в плебейской низости вроде похода в супермаркет с намерением купить пачку-другую синего Парламента. А раз уж именно Северус приобщил ее к пагубной привычке, то и ответственность за пополнение ее запасов легла на него. И учитывая, что сейчас в Малфой-мэноре в качестве временного гостя проживал сам Темный Лорд, у Северуса было стойкое подозрение, что последняя пачка Нарциссы могла закончиться намного раньше обычного.

Он воспользовался каминной сетью, подключённой прямо к холлу для гостей, вместо того, чтобы аппарировать к воротам (раз уж у него тут были личные дела, и ничего связанного с Темным Лордом), вышел из камина, поцеловал Нарциссу в щеку и передал бумажный пакет с вроде-как-зельями-от-аллергии и табачной контрабандой, который Нарцисса приняла чуть ли не с облегчённой улыбкой на умело накрашенном лице.

«Как раз вовремя, Северус, и, как всегда, спасибо за предупредительный подарок хозяйке».

«Что тут сказать, Нарцисса, – протянул Снейп. – Я очень предупредительный джентльмен».

В ответ на шутку уголки губ волшебницы дернулись, но она сдержала улыбку и, развернувшись, повела его через изысканно обставленные комнаты. «Пойдем в мою гостиную, дорогой, я уже сказала эльфам приготовить чай на двоих».

«Обрадует ли нас сегодня Милорд своим присутствием?» – непринужденно спросил Снейп, когда они уселись, хотя в записке Нарцисса весьма прозрачно намекнула, что на горизонте все чисто.

«К сожалению, Милорд будет отсутствовать до завтрашнего обеда, – ответила Нарцисса, подыгрывая ему в их маленьком представлении; никогда не знаешь, какие именно воспоминания могут просмотреть позже. – По-видимому, на континенте возникло какое-то срочное дело, которое он не мог перепоручить кому-либо еще».

Северус вопросительно выгнул бровь. «Нам стоит беспокоиться?»

«Хм-м-м, – задумчиво протянула Нарцисса, накладывая в его чашку ровно пол-ложки сахара и добавляя несколько капель молока с легкостью, говорившей о многолетней практике. – Насколько мне известно, нет. Я так поняла, он хотел забрать что-то из своего хранилища в Болгарии и заодно навестить наших союзников на Балканах, чтобы они не слишком расслаблялись».

«То есть это никак не связано с личными делами?» – безмятежно заметил Северус, забирая у нее чашку и блюдце, словно они обсуждали погоду, а не возможные пытки Круциатусом упомянутых союзников.

«Определенно нет», – так же безмятежно подтвердила Нарцисса, насыпая в собственную чашку просто невообразимое количество сахара, отчего Снейп только укрепился в своем предположении, что магия была единственным объяснением идеального состояния ее зубов.

«Как поживает твоя сестра? – спросил Северус наполовину из вежливости, наполовину из искреннего любопытства; не будет же он скотиной и не станет спрашивать про Люциуса, как он обычно делал на данной стадии разговора. – Я был уверен, что, после того как ее побила кучка школьников и она единственная избежала последующего судебного фарса в Министерстве, Темный Лорд точно превратит ее в люстру в назидание остальным».

Нарцисса лишь слегка поджала идеальной формы розовые губы, и это было единственное свидетельство ее недовольства. «С тех пор Белла живет в особняке Эйвери, вместе с остальными, кто пытается оправиться после Азкабана, и ей строго приказано направить все силы на выздоровление и восстановление дуэльного мастерства, если она хочет и дальше приносить пользу Милорду».

«Учитывая обстоятельства, это, наверное, только к лучшему, – сухо заметил зельевар, прекрасно помня об умении сумасшедшей ведьмы наводить хаос всюду, куда бы она ни пошла. – Мне казалось, ты обрадуешься, раз уж она больше не будет вызывать на дуэли портреты в восточном крыле или угрожать домовикам обезглавить их и прибить их головы на дощечки в коридоре, как любила делать твоя почившая тетушка Вальбурга».

«Признаюсь, часть меня и вправду испытывает некоторое облегчение, – ответила Нарцисса с нехарактерной для нее прямотой. – Сначала я очень обрадовалась, когда Темный Лорд проявил милость и освободил ее и других наших собратьев из Азкабана. Но во время ее пребывания здесь, в Малфой-мэноре, стало ясно, что если у нее и оставались какие-то крохи вменяемости, не потонувшие в сумасшествии семьи Блэков, то их забрали дементоры. Я хоть и не ментальный целитель, но женщина здравомыслящая и не питаю никаких иллюзий: вряд ли она сможет вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие разума. Если уж быть честной, мне кажется, какая-то часть ее навечно осталась на том забытом богом острове».

Как-то Северусу самому пришлось провести в Азкабане ровно три дня – именно столько прошло с момента, когда зельевар по приказу Дамблдора добровольно сдался Министерству по окончанию войны, и до суда, где старый волшебник использовал свое влияние Верховного чародея Визенгамота, чтобы добиться его освобождения. Следуя их уговору, Дамблдор самолично подтвердил, что Снейп был шпионом Ордена Феникса в течение всей войны, а не только ее последних шести месяцев. И практически сразу же после того, как Снейп стал свободным человеком, он все по тому же уговору опять отрекся от свободы и принес Непреложный обет защищать Гарри-черт-бы-ее-побрал-Поттер.

Так что он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорила Нарцисса. Хоть Снейп и провел там ничтожно мало времени, ему казалось, что вряд ли он когда-нибудь снова обретет ту часть себя, что осталась в недрах каменной тюрьмы.

«Что ж, уверен, она отлично проводит время в особняке Эйвери, – сказал Снейп и злорадно усмехнулся. – У них вроде бы есть небольшой ипподром для тренировки разводимых лошадей, так что Белла вполне может бегать кругами за чучелом маггла вместе с остальными выдрессированными животными».

«Ой, замолчи, – нахмурилась хозяйка дома, но Северус видел, что ей тоже смешно. – Нельзя говорить так про убогих, и ты знаешь, что она всегда была немного не в себе, даже когда была совсем маленькой девочкой. По крайней мере, так она не навлечет на себя гнев Милорда, пока он не в самом лучшем настроении, ну или пока он не будет готов снова спустить ее с поводка и натравить на ничего не подозревающую публику».

«Кстати говоря о ничего не подозревающей публике, много ли было собраний по планированию предстоящих рейдов? Из-за моего щекотливого положения меня о них оповещают в последнюю минуту, если вообще оповещают, и, если тут планируется что-то, что может вклиниться в мое расписание по варке зелий, хотелось бы знать об этом заранее». Такие редкие в последнее время собрания настораживали и Снейпа, и весь Орден. Как затишье перед бурей.

Нарцисса покачала головой. «В последнее время к нам вообще мало кто заглядывает. Темного Лорда и раньше нельзя было назвать особо общительным, но сейчас он проводит большую часть времени в нашей библиотеке, исследуя только одному Мерлину известно что, или же сидит в своем кабинете. Мне кажется, чем бы ни был ритуал, для которого он планирует использовать мисс Поттер, это требует огромного запаса концентрации и сил».

Северус из вежливости сделал глоток чая. «Знаешь, я бы даже под страхом смерти не смог сказать, рад ли я этой отсрочке, тем более когда ее не омрачают толпы тупоголовых студентов, или же меня беспокоит, что начнется, когда он закончит с книгами и снова выйдет на тропу войны».

«С тех самых пор, как он вернулся, все его действия были продуманы и запланированы, – заметила Нарцисса, взяв с подноса печенье. – Хоть нам и не говорили ничего заранее, ведь Темный Лорд не из тех, кто будет делиться своими планами со всеми подряд. Но то, для чего он хочет использовать девочку, точно выплыло внезапно, он этого не планировал, и, как результат, все перевернулось с ног на голову».

Мастер зелий только хмыкнул. Он против собственной воли был почти впечатлен тем, как девчонке каким-то образом раз за разом удавалось вставлять палки в колеса обеим противоборствующим сторонам. «Как похоже на Поттер. Чертовой девчонке мало отправить коту под хвост все планы одной из сторон, нет, ей обязательно надо пойти и испоганить планы обеим сторонам – и все это благодаря одному только факту своего существования».

«Испоганить планы обеим сторонам? – переспросила Нарцисса, одним только движением брови говоря столько, сколько многим не выразить и целым предложением. – Из этого следует понимать, что не все так гладко в фениксовом королевстве?»

Северус отпил еще чая, тем самым давая себе время на раздумье, что ему следует ответить. В конце концов он пришел к выводу, что Темный Лорд в основном и так в курсе произошедшего, так что немного правды Нарциссе не повредит. «По-видимому, на третьей неделе каникул у девчонки случилось что-то вроде истерики, и она сбежала из дома маггловских родственников. По словам ее тетки, девчонка пошла вместе с ней в город, где у тетки были запланированы дела, так что она дала племяннице денег, чтобы та купила продуктов, а не просто слонялась без дела. Вот только когда тетка вернулась к машине, там не было ни Поттер, ни продуктов, только под дворниками была заложена записка, в которой девчонка недвусмысленно прощалась с родственниками и в приписке посылала тетку сама-знаешь-куда. Несмотря на то, что Поттер находилась под круглосуточной охраной, она каким-то образом умудрилась добраться до чертового Лондона никем не замеченной, после чего забаррикадировалась одна в штаб-квартире Ордена, и, так как технически она владеет домом, охранные щиты больше никого внутрь не пускают».

«Мерлин милостивый», – произнесла Нарцисса таким тоном, словно ее не так уж сильно заинтересовало все сказанное, но Северус понимал, что она сейчас быстро обдумывала новую информацию, и, так как Заклятие доверия больше не действовало, Нарцисса скорее всего уже поняла, где сейчас находилась Гарри Поттер. Она была урожденной Блэк и в годы юности часто приходила в дом номер 12 на площади Гриммо. Она так же понимала, что после смерти ее кузена охранные чары даже самого Мерлина в дом не пустят. Эти же чары означали, что девчонка была в большей безопасности, чем золото в Гринготтсе, а Нарцисса была не настолько глупа, чтобы делиться с Темным Лордом информацией, которую он все равно не сможет сейчас использовать.

«Дежурившая у дома ее родственников охрана поняла, что девчонка пропала, только после того как с нами связалась аврор Тонкс, заявившая, что она видела, как Поттер выпрыгнула из такси и на всех парах помчалась к дому через всю улицу, словно заранее знала, что кто-то мог ее там поджидать. И весь побег явно был спланирован заранее, потому что перед тем как отбыть к штаб-квартире, мы с Дамблдором быстро осмотрели дом; девчонка каким-то образом смогла вскрыть замки на двери чулана, где родственники спрятали ее школьные принадлежности, чтобы она не натворила каких-нибудь дел, и все ее вещи пропали».

Снейп не стал упоминать, что именно он подумал, когда узнал, что все это время Поттер жила не с доверенным другом семьи или дальними магическими родственниками, как он полагал все эти годы, а с чертовой Петуньей и ее мужем-кабаном. Он не стал упоминать, что ее малюсенькая спальня была очень тесной и захламленной сломанными вещами, которые точно принадлежали не ей, а на двери в спальню было навешено семь замков и плюс кошачья дверца, хотя в доме никто кошку не держал. Что, когда он проверил чулан под лестницей на предмет наличия школьного чемодана, он нашел старый тонкий матрас, несколько сломанных игрушечных солдатиков под толстым слоем пыли, пару школьных работ, датированных годом, когда ей было десять, и кусок бумаги, прикрепленный ко внутренней стороне двери, на котором очень детским почерком было написано "комната Гарри".

Северусу пришлось призвать на помощь все крупицы своей выдержки, чтобы не наложить Круцио на всю чертову семью (а потом на Альбуса и на себя самого заодно). Когда они прибыли на площадь Гриммо, где ему пришлось слушать, как старик, стоя перед входной дверью, пытался надавить на чувство вины Поттер и заставить ее вернуться в то отвратительное место, Северус вынужден был опереться на забор и выкурить три сигареты подряд, просто чтобы скрыть, как сильно у него тряслись руки. Если бы Альбусу удалось пробиться сквозь щиты и отправить Поттер обратно, Снейп бы даже не посмотрел на то, что он не мог выносить девчонку; он бы заявился к ней посреди ночи и увел бы с собой, и к черту его работодателя, к черту войну и к черту весь этот проклятый мир.

«Не уверена, что могу оправдать, как эти магглы на все лето упрятали под замок школьные вещи магического ребенка, даже если этот магический ребенок – мисс Поттер. Как дети должны готовиться к следующему учебному году, если они даже летнюю домашнюю работу сделать не могут? – рассуждала Нарцисса, неодобрительно качая головой, пока Снейп терялся в слишком депрессивных мыслях. – Я понимаю, что, судя по всему, она нечто вроде проблемного ребенка, не имеющего никакого представления о манерах или культуре, но ведь это и неудивительно, учитывая, что ее вырастили такие чудовищные магглы».

Вместо ответа Северус залпом допил остатки чая. Теперь-то задним умом он понимал, что да, это блять и правда совсем неудивительно. Также он понимал, что если в ближайшие пару минут не покурит, чтобы успокоить взвинченные нервы, то он под стать Беллатрисе начнет вызывать портреты на дуэли. Нарцисса слегка изогнула брови, глядя на то, как он в срочном порядке заканчивал свой чай, но, будучи самым лучшим человеком во всем мире, она только улыбнулась загадочной улыбкой Моны Лизы, прекрасно поняв его намек, что надо бы сменить и тему разговора, и локацию.

«Сегодня слишком прекрасный день, чтобы оставаться в гостиной, не правда ли, касатик? – заявила Нарцисса. – Что ты скажешь на то, чтобы переместиться в сад и подышать свежим воздухом?»

«Моя дорогая Цисси, я уж думал, ты и не спросишь».

***

«Нарцисса, объясни мне кое-что, а то я никогда не мог понять сам, – сказал Северус чуть позже, после того как выкуренная сигарета привела его в более-менее уравновешенное состояние. – Как ты смогла избежать легендарного безумия Блэков? Потому что у меня такое ощущение, что большую часть жизни мне приходилось или иметь дело с твоими сумасшедшими родственничками, или изо всех сил избегать их, просто чтобы не заработать себе инфаркт».

Они расслабленно сидели в тени личного патио Нарциссы, выходящего в сторону живописного сада с розами. На столике между ними стояла хрустальная пепельница, стоящая, возможно, месячного жалования Снейпа, и бутылка белого охлаждённого вина с французской этикеткой. И от всего этого у него на душе было так хорошо и спокойно, что Северусу вдруг подумалось, что, будь у него в жизни чуть больше подобных дней, и тогда, возможно, _только возможно_, он не стал бы обиженной на весь мир, саркастичной, мизантропичной сволочью.

Нарцисса затянулась сигаретой, слегка откинувшись на спинку шезлонга; из-под расстёгнутой легкой лиловой мантии проглядывало летнее белое платье. Снейп ещё никогда не видел ее настолько расслабленной – исключая, разве что, день, когда она родила сына. Да и тогда это длилось максимум полчаса после рождения Драко. После того как целитель вышел из палаты, ей понадобилось всего три минуты, чтобы привести себя в порядок, после чего в палату ворвался Люциус, засуетившийся над ней и ребёнком, а за ним следовала толпа его родственников, которым не терпелось увидеть нового наследника Малфоев. И по сегодняшний день Северус был твёрдо убеждён, что те скорость и умение, с какими Нарцисса творила косметические чары, были поистине ужасающей вещью, которых на полном серьезе стоило опасаться.

«Тут все упирается в историю, – ответила Нарцисса, потягивая вино из бокала, который она держала в одной руке, а другой стряхивала с сигареты пепел. – Ты же знаешь, прежде чем мы сделали Британию своим доминионом, мы правили в Риме, задолго до того, как он стал империей. Для всех римлян и особенно для патрициев – а Блэки, вне всяких сомнений, относились именно к ним, – самыми важными вещами в жизни были государство, семья и боги, причём не всегда в таком порядке. Любой член семьи Блэк, кого поражало безумие, просто сосредотачивался на одной из этих вещей, забывая про остальные».

Она сделала долгую затяжку и выпустила облако дыма. «Возьмём, к примеру, мою бедную Беллу. Она была ещё совсем девочкой, когда впервые увидела Тёмного Лорда и, как и все святые женщины до неё, разглядела в нем священный огонь, божественный отблеск, и посвятила всю себя ему. В случае моего недавно почившего кузена, его сумасшествием стала семья, только семья не по крови, а та, которую он выбрал сам и посвятил ей свой разум, тело и душу. И он медленно отдавал всего себя по частям во имя этой семьи, до тех пор, пока не лишился и разума, и тела, и души. Что же до моей отрёкшейся сестры Андромеды, ее безумие не так ярко выражено, оно более скрыто, но все же оно выразилось в государстве. У неё было своё представление об устройстве магической Британии, и эта идея привела ее к тому, чтобы отречься от собственной крови и стать живым воплощением этой идеи, ведь, если даже женщина семьи Блэк могла выйти замуж за грязнокровку, то и любая могла, так?»

Что ж, подумал Северус, во всем этом наконец начал проглядывать хоть какой-то смысл. Для него поступки блэковского ублюдка, Беллатрисы и даже Тонкс всегда казались нелогичными и иррациональными, но теперь внезапно приобрели хоть и извращенную, но логику. Что, однако, не исключало того, что для него они всё еще оставались полнейшими идиотами.

«Как видишь, касатик, – продолжила Нарцисса с едва заметной плутовской улыбкой, – истина в том, что на самом деле никто из нас, Блэков, на самом деле не смог избежать этого безумия – ни один, начиная со времен Древнего Рима».

«Правда? – переспросил Северус, не совсем понимая, к чему она клонит. – И в чем же тогда заключается твоё безумие, моя дорогая Цисси?»

«Разве это не очевидно? – самодовольно усмехнулась Нарцисса, выкидывая окурок в пепельницу, при этом смотря ему прямо в глаза, и в ее собственных он мог заметить почти лихорадочный блеск, который она обычно очень тщательно скрывала за фасадом из скучающе-вежливых улыбок. – Мы можем по-разному выражать это, но в итоге я настолько же безумна, как и мой кузен, потому что моим безумием стала семья. Нет ничего, абсолютно ничего, чего я бы ни сделала для защиты моей семьи. Я бы вынесла любую боль, любые унижения и лишения и причинила бы не меньше боли кому угодно, если бы это значило, что мои родные в безопасности. Я бы сожгла весь этот мир дотла, не раздумывая, и даже сам Мерлин не смог бы остановить меня или заставить меня устыдиться своих поступков».

Когда она смотрела на него так, Северус и правда мог видеть это: бушующий огонь, столь явно заметный в Беллатрисе, не обошёл и Нарциссу. Но вместо того, чтобы потерять себя в нем, она взяла его под контроль, заточив его и превратив в острый, раскалённый добела стилет из железной воли и намерений, который мог сравнять мир с землей, стоит ей хоть немного ослабить хватку. Северус чувствовал практически благоговение перед лицом силы ее любви к семье; по сравнению с этой любовью, почти все когда-либо испытываемые им чувства (кроме разве что вины) меркли и превращались в ничто. Но это и напомнило ему, почему Нарцисса стала его лучшим другом. Они оба были очень пылкими людьми, но ввиду обстоятельств их рождения и воспитания не могли в полной мере выказывать этого; и даже несмотря на все их различия, они слишком хорошо понимали друг друга.

Северус отсалютовал ей бокалом, а про себя задумался, во что превратится безумие девчонки Поттер. «За блистательное безумие семьи Блэк, и дай Мерлин миру пережить его».

Нарцисса легонько чокнулась с ним своим бокалом. Она потягивала прохладное терпкое вино, снова пряча ещё недавно бушевавший огонь безумия куда-то глубоко внутри себя, где он обычно и жил, когда Нарциссе не нужно было доказывать свою правоту с его помощью. К моменту, когда она поставила бокал на стол, она снова стала той мягкой, вежливой, немного скучающей женой и матерью, за которую ее обычно принимали. Глупцы, какие же они все глупцы.

Откинувшись на спинку шезлонга, Северус лениво достал палочку и не глядя зажег ее кончиком новую сигарету Нарциссы, после чего проделал то же самое со своей.

«Ну хватит уже о моем сумасшествии, давай поговорим о твоем, – непринужденным тоном сказала Нарцисса. – Не представляю, как тебе удается балансировать на скользкой дорожке меж двух невыносимых мужчин и при этом все еще не нажить себе неприятностей. Уверена, будь я на твоем месте, я бы не продержалась и месяца и просто превратилась бы в кучку пепла».

Северус хмыкнул. «Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что именно это я и делаю каждый божий день, а на рассвете нового дня перерождаюсь, и все начинается заново, словно я некий злобно-саркастичный Прометей. Вот только грехи, за которые меня наказывают, далеко не так благородны, как кража огня для человечества».

«Нет, так не пойдет! – воскликнула Нарцисса. – Тебе определенно надо больше заботиться о себе, а иначе ты просто загонишь себя в раннюю могилу со всеми этими переживаниями».

Северус подумал о Лили, которая так и не смогла увидеть, как ее маленькая дочурка выросла в наглую, несносную хулиганку. Ее маленькая дочурка, которая – спасибо огромное грехам самого Северуса – потеряла родителей, между делом спасла весь волшебный мир, после чего провела все свое детство в гребаном чулане под лестницей. «Боюсь, вовсе не моя ранняя могила беспокоит меня больше всего».

«Прошло много лет, – тихо сказала его лучшая подруга – единственная после Лили, кто по-настоящему понимал его. – Ты не мог знать, на кого он подумает, а после того, как он принял решение, ничто на свете не смогло бы его остановить. Ты не можешь всю жизнь расплачиваться за эту ошибку, друг мой».

«Я не из-за ее ранней смерти переживаю, – признался Северус, и, следует отдать ему должное, в этот момент он вовсе не кривил душой. – Первая война унесла стольких из нас, что временами я просто сижу и пытаюсь представить, на что же будет похожа победа для любой из сторон – и в голову приходит разве что выжженная пустошь. Я не говорю, что война не стоит того, чтобы сражаться. Ни один из нас не стал бы этого делать, если бы у нас не было серьезной на то причины, но нам всем есть, что терять, и много. Намного больше, чем в первый раз».

«Этого я отрицать не могу, – мягко сказала Нарцисса, пристально рассматривая содержимое своего бокала. – Все, что мы можем сделать, – это следовать за Лордом и молиться, чтобы благодаря его силе и могуществу эта война закончилась как можно скорее».

Снейп издал смешок. «И в этот судьбоносный день, если каким-то чудом я и правда переживу войну, я смогу переплыть Черное озеро без каких-либо подручных средств, потому что я буду воистину непотопляемым».

«Звучит как отличный план на будущее, – сказала Нарцисса глубокомысленно, словно изрекала давно известную мудрость веков. – Так у тебя есть цель, ради которой стоит жить».

Что ж, в словах Нарциссы был определенный резон, как бы Северусу ни нравилось этого признавать. Он даже попытался вообразить это туманное, гипотетическое будущее, в котором не было все никак не кончавшейся кровавой войны, но была свобода – вещь, которую он желал больше всего, но которой у него никогда не было в его взрослой жизни.

«Мне кажется, я должна найти тебе жену, – вдруг заявила Нарцисса ни с того ни с сего; по ее виду легко было сказать, что она находила эту идею потрясающей. – В конце концов, лучшая мотивация для жизни – это жить ради кого-то».

«Нет, Цисси, только не снова, – простонал Северус. Время от времени она загоралась желанием женить его – силой, если придется. Северус был стопроцентно уверен, что, если она умудрится найти хотя бы горную троллиху, которая согласится пойти с ним под венец, Нарцисса доведет его до алтаря под прицелом собственной палочки. – Каждые несколько лет, ты, словно по часам, заявляешь о намерении найти мне жену, словно ты можешь выбрать ее на витрине в Твилфитт и Таттинг, когда в очередной раз пойдешь в Косой переулок за покупками. И каждый раз ты вынуждена признать свое поражение, потому что пока тебе ни разу не удалось найти кого-то, кого можно было бы мне навязать. Неужели одна моя компания настолько тебя удручает?»

Нарцисса легонько ткнула его в плечо – к счастью, не той рукой, в которой держала зажженную сигарету. «Ну конечно же нет, грубиян. Но ты, знаешь ли, не молодеешь, в то время как большинство волшебников вступает в брак уже к двадцати пяти. А тут ты, медленно, но верно волочишь ноги, приближаясь к своим сорока. Сорок лет! Это же почти неприлично!»

В мире не было никого более дотошного, чем возомнившая себя свахой чистокровная дама средних лет, четко задавшаяся определенной целью. Даже чертовы Дьявольские силки не впивались в свою жертву так крепко, как эти самые дамы цеплялись за полную и абсолютную убежденность в том, что каждый волшебник должен как можно скорее жениться – и все ради того, чтобы плодить потомство из бесполезных идиотов, с которыми Северус сталкивался каждый божий день во время учебного года.

«Да кто вообще захочет сочетаться нечестивым браком с Пожирателем Смерти, обращенным в шпиона, обращенного в Пожирателя Смерти, у которого к тому же, с учетом начавшейся войны, предполагаемая продолжительность жизни сравнялась с продолжительностью жизни карликового пушистика? Стороне Света не понравится прошлое Пожирателя, стороне Тьмы точно не понравится часть с двойным шпионством, а приверженцы нейтральной стороны решат, что мое участие во всем этом цирке свидетельствует об отсутствии зачатков мозга или здравого смысла. – Северус покачал головой, потому что пришедшая на ум мысль была слишком ужасна, чтобы выразить ее одними только словами. – Это не говоря уже о том, что, начиная с 1982 года, я учил зельям всех до единого студентов в Магической Британии, так что любая уважающая себя волшебница младше тридцати скорее предпочтет проклясть меня где-нибудь в темной аллее, чем выйти за меня замуж. И, опять же, это все при условии, что я захочу иметь дело хоть с кем-то из этих выросших малолетних дур».

«И, как я тебе говорю каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься разбить мои мечты едким сарказмом, ты верный и горячо любящий человек, и ты будешь целиком и полностью предан той, с которой решишь связать себя узами брака. А ей, в свою очередь, очень повезет иметь такого мужа. – Нарцисса сделала паузу, на лице появилось задумчивое выражение. – Хм, мне тут в голову пришла одна мысль. Как думаешь, может, мне таки удастся зажечь в тебе искру энтузиазма по поводу счастья в виде брака, если я буду искать не жену, а мужа?»

Северус уставился на нее в изумлении, гадая, что же в нем сегодня такого особенного, раз она решила, что ему для полного счастья в жизни не хватает разве что безграничного доступа к члену, который не был его собственным. А затем он признал со вздохом: «Честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего понятия. Со всей этой войной, потом преподаванием, а теперь снова войной, у меня не было ни времени, ни желания особо думать над этим вопросом. Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что в поиске мужа ты преуспеешь больше, чем в поиске жены. Дело ведь не в том, что у них под мантиями, дело просто во мне».

«Ну, ты не сильно потеряешь от того, что подумаешь об этом сейчас, так ведь, касатик? – фыркнула Нарцисса, которая вовсе не собиралась так легко отказываться от своей теории, что ему и правда просто нужно познать прелесть мужеложства. – И ты ведь не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. Ты не из Благородного дома, так что вполне можешь походить на свидания, прежде чем определишься с решением, можешь обойтись без официальных ухаживаний и сопутствующих ограничений. Когда ты вообще в последний раз ходил на свидание?»

«Мерлиновы яйца, Нарцисса, не считая бесчисленных мучительных званых ужинов, которые мне приходилось терпеть из-за тебя все эти годы? – Снейп прекрасно осознавал, что его глумливая атака была именно защитной реакцией, но все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Скорее всего никогда. Просто признай: у тебя руки чешутся устроить чью-нибудь свадьбу, а Драко пока слишком юн для женитьбы».

Если бы Нарцисса не умела в совершенстве владеть собой, она бы точно надулась от обиды. «А ещё у меня, к величайшему сожалению, нет любимых племянников и племянниц, и никаких маленьких детей у моей родни или родни Люциуса, чтобы я могла баловать их своим вниманием. Северус, дорогой, я ни капли не преувеличиваю, когда говорю, что это самая настоящая пытка».

Снейп еле удержался от того, чтобы тут же зачитать ей длиннющий список, почему он скорее бы предпочёл пытки, чем позволил ей выставлять его напоказ, словно дорогущего жеребца на аукционе, которого никто не хотел покупать. Вместо этого он просто залпом осушил полный бокал вина. «Нарцисса, сумасшедшая ты гарпия, да ты бы женила самого Тёмного Лорда, если бы он вдруг позволил тебе такое, просто в надежде получить в результате его союза долгожданного крестника или крестницу».

«Что ж, я просто обязана сообщить тебе, что для любой чистокровной женщины возможность приложить руку к созданию нового поколения, которое она сможет баловать, сколько душе угодно, – единственный неиссякаемый источник радости и довольства, – фыркнула Нарцисса, очень разочарованная отсутствием какого-либо сочувствия со стороны Северуса. – Это традиция, а ты знаешь, как серьезно я отношусь к традициям».

«Ещё бы мне не знать», – пробормотал Снейп и потянулся к бутылке, стоящей между ними. Ему уже давно нужно было налить себе ещё, чтобы хоть как-то выносить творившееся безумие.

Нарцисса поджала губы и подождала, пока он осушит очередной бокал, чтобы она могла без прерываний добить то, что осталось от его достоинства. «Позволь мне уточнить, раз уж ты не дал определенного ответа: твоя реакция означает “нет” потенциальному супругу, или мне все-таки считать, что ты согласен искать пару среди обоих полов?»

Снейп провёл рукой по лицу, спрашивая про себя, нужен ли кому-нибудь новый, лишь слегка подержанный лучший друг – и он даже не был уверен, кого конкретно из них двоих он сейчас имел ввиду. «Можешь считать, что меня настолько потряс этот разговор, что на тяге негодования я достиг чертовой орбиты. Пока-пока, дорогая, с тобой было приятно проводить время, я обязательно пришлю тебе открытку с Луны».

Нарцисса не расхохоталась, потому что Леди Благородных домов так не делают, но по ее лицу Снейп мог сказать, что ей очень, _очень_ хотелось.

И только она готова была зайти на ещё один круг их традиционных прений, возникавших каждые два года, – и в этот раз надавить на его чувство вины, что он впустую растрачивает свой потенциал, в то время как она сама больше не может иметь детей в результате осложнений, возникших во время родов, когда результат этих самых родов вылетел из-за деревьев на метле и, спикировав, приземлился прямо на патио. Лицо его было красным и потным, в руке трепыхался тренировочный снитч – судя по всему, Драко все это время тренировался на квиддичном поле за домом, прежде чем невольно прийти Северусу на помощь.

«Драко, что я тебе говорила по поводу приземлений на мое патио!» – закричала Нарцисса, торопливо туша сигарету. Напрасно: ее вредная привычка была самым плохо скрываемым секретом в Малфой-мэноре и была известна буквально всем, включая павлинов, – но исключая Люциуса.

«Не приземляться на него, – закатил глаза невыносимый подросток, потому что ну что ещё от него ожидать. – Дядя Северус! Не знал, что вы придёте сегодня».

«Здравствуй, Драко. – Его крестник был тем ещё засранцем, но этот засранец рос буквально у него на глазах, и его счастливый беззаботный вид, тем более учитывая все происходящее вокруг, согревал холодное, мертвое сердце Северуса. – Это произошло спонтанно. Нужно было занести кое-что твоей матери, и мы разговорились».

Поганец широко ухмыльнулся. «А потом день стал слишком хорошим, чтобы оставаться в гостиной?»

Северус почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в кривой усмешке. Он тоже никогда не понимал, зачем им с Нарциссой нужно было продолжать притворяться. «Вроде того. Я так посмотрю, ты тоже не преминул насладиться отличной погодой. Тренировка прошла хорошо?»

Драко энергично закивал. «Очень хорошо. Я много тренируюсь этим летом, так что в следующий раз мы точно отвоюем Кубок школы у Гриффиндора».

Снейп сильно сомневался, что столь ярое усердие в тренировках вне дома было вызвано именно желанием победить в школьном первенстве и не было просто предлогом, чтобы всеми силами избегать их временного гостя, но не стал никак это комментировать. Драко выглядел здоровым, но под глазами залегли тёмные круги, что явно говорило о проблемах со сном. Учитывая, что его отец все ещё был заключён в Азкабане, а Темный Лорд жил буквально у него под боком, ничего удивительного.

«Присядь с нами, Драко, – сказала Нарцисса, похлопывая по свободному месту рядом с собой. – Мне нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить».

«Конечно, матушка», – ответил Драко, прислонив метлу к перилам и сев, куда было сказано, пока Нарцисса тем временем налила ему стакан воды из нетронутого до этого графина.

«Прежде чем отбыть сегодня утром, Милорд поделился со мной радостной вестью о том, что по его приказу дело Люциуса снова подняли и оно будет отправлено на пересмотр в конце августа. Если все пойдёт хорошо, – а обстоятельства указывают именно на это – то с него снимут все обвинения и освободят из Азкабана».

Новость настолько воодушевила мальчика, что тот даже забыл, что вроде как должен держать лицо и притворяться безэмоциональным. «Отец вернётся домой?!»

Нарцисса тепло и мягко улыбнулась, будто тоже забыла о правилах приличия, – а подобным достижением в этом доме обычно мог похвастаться только ее сын. «Да, Драко, именно так. Скорее всего, через неделю или две после твоего отбытия в Хогвартс. Мы должны быть бесконечно благодарны Лорду за его милость, учитывая, что остальные арестованные пробудут в заключении ещё некоторое время».

«Это отличные новости, спасибо, матушка», – ответил Драко, более-менее восстановив самообладание. Его манера сидеть тут же изменилась, он расправил плечи, будто давивший на них до этого груз исчез от одной только мысли о том, что отец вернётся домой.

Нарцисса сдержанно кивнула. «До тех пор, пока твой отец не вернётся, я жду от тебя исключительно примерного поведения, как и полагает будущему Лорду Малфою. И даже когда он вернётся, мы продолжим наши занятия по политике и этикету. Я слишком баловала тебя все эти годы, и теперь пора положить этому конец, потому что ни общество, ни война не будут ждать, когда ты наконец вырастешь, на что я надеялась ранее».

Видя упрямое выражение на лице крестника, Северус почёл нужным вмешаться. «Твоя мать права, Драко. Теперь, когда Темный Лорд вернулся, все изменилось, и ты должен быть готов к тому, что грядёт».

«И кстати говоря об этом, – плавно продолжила Нарцисса, – раз уж твой отец пока недоступен, я попросила Северуса присоединиться к нам, чтобы мы могли обсудить одну очень острую проблему – мисс Поттер».

Ну разумеется, Нарциссе не просто надо было выпустить пар, она решила заодно использовать его в качестве группы поддержки, чтобы вбить немного здравого смысла в своего нерадивого отпрыска. Поистине дьявольски умная женщина. Она ведь наверняка спланировала все это буквально за полчаса.

«Чёртова Поттер, – презрительно усмехнулся Драко, до того в этот момент походя на Люциуса в молодости, что это было почти жутко. – Ну и что эта тупая шрамоголовая натворила на этот раз?»

Нарцисса едва заметно нахмурилась, недовольная его грубостью, – неважно, на кого направленную. «Вот из-за этого нам и нужно поговорить, Драко. В начале лета Темный Лорд обнаружил, что она является змееусткой. Судя по всему, существует некий ритуал, очень важный для хода войны. Для его осуществления Милорду нужен ещё один змееуст, поэтому он объявил, что отныне девочка неприкосновенна, чтобы быть уверенным, что она будет в целости и сохранности к моменту, когда придёт время. Я не буду повторять его угроз, просто скажу, что, если вдруг кто-нибудь оставит на ней хотя бы царапину или просто будет стоять рядом и смотреть, как ей наносят вред, – этот кто-то лишится своей жизни самым ужасным и мучительным способом из всех возможных. И всех членов его семьи постигнет та же участь».

Лицо Драко перекосило от гнева, когда до него дошло, что ему придётся распрощаться со своей любимой грушей для битья. «Матушка, ты ведь не серьезно! Поттер – худшая из гриффиндорских отбросов-любителей грязнокровок! Ее нужно поставить на место!»

Нарцисса опасно прищурилась, а ещё недавно тёплый тон стал ледяным. «Драко Люциус Малфой, ты выслушаешь меня, или иначе я _очень сильно_ разозлюсь. В любое другое время я бы меньше всего на свете беспокоилась о какой-то там полукровке и ее взглядах, но она нужна Темному Лорду для чего-то очень важного, а он всегда получает то, что хочет. Наша семья и без того в шатком положении, не хватало ещё, чтобы ты все усугубил, пойдя против воли Тёмного Лорда, и все ради каких-то ребяческих школьных разборок!»

Нарцисса остановилась и сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Драко в шоке смотрел, как его обычно всегда собранная мать теряла всю свою выдержку, и просто на находил слов.

«Я почти потеряла Люциуса из-за войны и все ещё могу потерять его в будущем, _но я не потеряю тебя, Драко_. Ты мой сын, мой драгоценный первенец, и все же я скорее милосердно убью тебя собственными руками, чем соглашусь смотреть на то, что сотворит с тобой Темный Лорд, если он решит, что с него достаточно ошибок и непокорности со стороны нашей семьи, заставив тебя расплачиваться за все промахи. И расплата эта не будет быстрой и приятной. И имей ввиду, сын мой, что, если этот день все-таки настанет, все произойдёт только через мой труп. До тех пор, пока я могу дышать, я никому не позволю и пальцем тебя тронуть, просто потому что собственноручно отрежу руки любому обидчику».

Драко сильно побледнел и выглядел так, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Да и любой выглядел бы так же, если бы услышал подобный леденящий кровь ужас от собственной матери. Но при этом он смотрел на нее так, словно видел впервые жизни. В каком-то смысле так и было: эту сторону Нарциссы могли увидеть очень немногие. Разве что те, кому повезло попасть под ее заботливое крыло или не повезло навлечь на себя ее ярость, угрожая счастливчикам из первой категории.

Нарцисса царственно вздернула подбородок и при этом выглядела такой же хладнокровной и целеустремлённой, как любой солдат, идущий на войну. «Все это значит, Драко, что, когда ты вернёшься в Хогвартс, ты будешь вести себя образцово. Стоит мне только услышать от твоего крёстного или кого угодно ещё, что ты так легкомысленно ставишь под удар свою жизнь и жизнь дорогих тебе людей, я тут же переведу тебя на домашнее обучение, безо всяких разговоров и вторых шансов. Я предельно ясно выразилась?»

«Но отец...»

«Твой отец потерял право принимать какие бы то ни было решения в тот момент, когда забыл, что все слизеринцы в первую очередь предельно осторожны и скрытны. В результате его неудача поставила под угрозу всю семью, – жестко сказала Нарцисса, чей тон не предполагал никаких пререканий. – И вина за то, что я ещё много лет назад не убрала в тебе точно такой же изъян, лежит исключительно на мне; я слишком сильно хотела, чтобы у тебя было беззаботное детство, которого не было ни у кого из нас из-за первой войны. Теперь война вернулась, и мое потакание твоим слабостям ставит твою безопасность под угрозу, а потому я больше не совершу этой ошибки. Можешь злиться и сколько угодно отвергать меня, я не буду винить тебя ни в чем, хоть это и разобьёт мне сердце. Но знай, что я делаю все это, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь. – Ее лицо словно было вырезано из глыбы льда, а распрямленная спина сделана из гоблинской стали. – Ты весь мой мир, Драко. И если ты думаешь, что на свете есть цена, которую я не смогу заплатить ради твой защиты, даже если этой ценой станет твоя свобода или твоя любовь ко мне, то ты жестоко ошибаешься».

Драко молчал, на лице странным образом перемешались злость и непонимание – благодаря высокомерию отца и попустительству матери он всю жизнь рос в полной уверенности, что весь мир принадлежит ему. А уж учитывая, насколько его пугал Темный Лорд... Тот факт, что в мире, оказывается, существовал хищник, стоящий даже выше Волдеморта в пищевой цепи, уж тем более никак не укладывался в его голове.

«Могу я теперь идти, матушка?» – с трудом выдавил Драко, не отрывая взгляда от поверхности стола. Нарцисса только вздохнула, и выглядела она при этом намного старше своих лет – такой Северус не видел ее никогда. «Да, ты можешь идти. И не забудь, что сегодня в восемь вечера мы ужинаем у Паркинсонов, так что жди меня у камина ровно без четверти восемь».

Она не проронила ни слова, когда Драко поднялся и чуть ли не бегом кинулся в дом, даже позабыв забрать с собой метлу. Ему явно жизненно необходимо уединиться, чтобы устроить громкую истерику.

Северус повернулся к Нарциссе, которая сейчас невидящим взглядом уставилась куда-то перед собой. «В итоге он все равно поймёт, что ты делаешь это ради него».

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, оторвавшись наконец от бессмысленного разглядывания горизонта, и палочкой зажгла ещё одну сигарету. Руки у неё при этом лишь едва заметно подрагивали. «Если он проживет долгую жизнь, пусть и полную ненависти ко мне... это того стоит».

Северус молча открыл вторую бутылку вина, которая неслышно появилась буквально несколько секунд назад, когда стол был вне поля его зрения. «Ещё бокал, Цисси?»

«Спасибо, касатик».

Они ещё долго сидели в тишине, каждый был погружён в свои мрачные мысли, пока сад купался в золотых лучах послеобеденного солнца, и внезапно Северусу показалась настоящей трагедией одна только возможность, что такая заботливая женщина, способная на такую сильную любовь, может быть такой чертовски грустной.

«Никаких рыжеволосых».

Нарцисса посмотрела не него непонимающе. «Прошу прощения?»

Северус пожал плечами. Он уже успел пожалеть о столь мягкотелом решении, но все же решил идти до конца. «Когда ты в очередной раз отправишься на бесполезный квест по поиску супруги для меня, я буду очень благодарен, если ты не будешь брать в расчёт рыжеволосых».

Нарцисса в ответ на это рассмеялась. Смех вышел несколько бесцветным, но все ещё напоминал лёгкий перезвон колокольчиков. «Конечно, Северус, касатик, никаких рыжеволосых. Ещё какие-нибудь требования?»

И в этот раз Северус по-настоящему задумался, а не просто саркастично отмахнулся и сменил тему, как раньше. «Никаких зеленоглазых, никаких бывших студентов, особо брезгливых или склонных к излишним фантазиям. Должны уметь держать своё слово. И мне плевать, старше они меня или младше, главное, чтобы не было ни малейшего шанса, что их могут принять за школьниц. Только от двадцати пяти лет и старше, Нарцисса, умоляю, ради моего здоровья и вменяемости».

«Что ж, ты определенно не облегчаешь мне задачу, но я точно не из тех, кого пугают трудности. – В глазах Нарциссы появился блеск, а в кривоватой усмешке крылся лишь тончайший намёк на подначивание. – И искать этого не зеленоглазого, не рыжеволосого, не похожего на школьника счастливчика я могу среди обоих полов?»

Северус осушил третий за последние полтора часа бокал вина. Чего уж тут, с ним случались вещи и постраннее, чем возможный брак с мужчиной. «Ай, черт с ним, почему бы и нет».


	11. Ты милашка, а эта война безумна

С момента последнего сна в библиотеке прошла целая неделя, и Гарри чувствовала странную благодарность столь нехарактерному проявлению такта со стороны Темного Лорда. Хотя, кто знает, может, после эмоциональных американских горок их последнего разговора он и сам был не в духе, как и Гарри, и просто не хотел лишний раз с ней пересекаться.

Теперь, когда генеральная уборка была закончена, большую часть свободного времени Гарри тратила на летнюю домашнюю работу. Она испытывала неописуемую гордость от того, что смогла доделать почти все задания, кроме проекта по Древним рунам, еще до своего Дня рождения. Внутренний садик тоже поживал хорошо – его она полностью вычистила в один чудесный солнечный день не без помощи весьма воодушевленного Добби. Теперь там было достаточно места, чтобы высадить свой собственный сад, но, что намного важнее, в дальнем углу таки обнаружилась непримечательная дверь, ведущая в узкую аллею позади дома, – все, как и предсказывал Волдеморт.

Гарри попросила Добби понаблюдать за аллеей, но несколько дней и пару проверок спустя стало ясно, что дверь никто не караулил. Домашние эльфы не могли видеть сквозь мантию-невидимку, но они всегда _чувствовали_, если от них что-то скрывали. Так Гарри и удостоверилась, что члены Ордена следили только за парадной дверью, причем большинство из них в попытках избежать столкновения с активным потоком пешеходов буквально разбивало лагерь на ее крыльце.

Она жила в доме на площади Гриммо уже почти месяц, и потихоньку все члены ее чудаковатой маленькой семьи привыкли к установившейся рутине – если только можно считать семьей компанию из пятнадцатилетней ведьмы, находившейся практически в бегах; одного сумасшедшего злобного эльфа; одного сумасшедшего, но очень милого эльфа; одного невероятно голосистого портрета с проблемами по сдерживанию гнева, чья изнанка к тому же была обработана заклятием вечного приклеивания; и одной царственной белоснежной совы, которая считала (и правильно делала), что у них у всех явные проблемы с головой. Но даже такая разношерстная компания была в тысячу раз лучше Дурслей, так что Гарри посчитала это заметным улучшением. Она все еще вступала в словесные перепалки с Вальбургой, когда та вопила всякий раз, стоило Гарри чуть шумнее подняться по лестнице, но даже сумасшедшая старуха заметно успокаивалась, видя волшебное преображение старого дома.

Однажды Гарри заставила Кикимера принести с чердака все книжки по Темным искусствам и другие черномагические предметы, чтобы перебрать их и вернуть в домашнюю библиотеку. Кикимер потом еще долго смотрел на нее весь вечер, пока она расчесывала в лунном свете заметно отросшие волосы, после чего исчез с тихим хлопком. Вернулся он буквально через минуту с тяжелой, на вид очень старинной серебряной расческой с жесткой щетиной пурпурного цвета, что наводило на подозрительные мысли о крови, и протянул ее Гарри, пробормотав при этом, что раз уж мерзкая полукровка хочет притворяться истинной леди Блэк, то пусть делает это хотя бы не с отвратительной маггловской расческой.

Зная о пристрастии Блэков проклинать все и вся, Гарри сомневалась, что ей следует воспользоваться подношением. Но затем она разглядела инициалы В.П.Б., выгравированные на ручке. У Гарри было стойкое подозрение, что когда-то расческа принадлежала Вальбурге, но беспалочковые определительные чары не выявили никаких проклятий, и даже Добби не обнаружил ничего опасного или подозрительного, так что Гарри решила рискнуть. Проведя расческой по волосам, она почувствовала легкое покалывание на коже головы, как от электричества. Уже всего через пару дней волосы стали выглядеть более гладкими и здоровыми – такими они еще никогда не были. Гарри поняла, что расческа была волшебной, и пусть заколдована она была весьма сомнительным способом, но вреда вроде как не причиняла, так что с этим можно смириться.

***

Чердак казался таким же мрачным, пыльным и жутким, как и в прошлое лето, но сегодня у Гарри было важное задание.

Не считая шелковой ночной сорочки и роскошной черной бархатной мантии с вышивкой звездной карты Северного полушария, ничего из гардероба Вальбурги не особо заинтересовало Гарри, хотя на кроильном столе уже высилась гора из вещей, дожидавшихся переделки и дальнейшего использования. Гарри с очень большой натяжкой можно было назвать портнихой, но долгие годы она только и делала, что занималась штопкой, подшивкой и подрубкой для Дурслей, не говоря уже о том, что ей приходилось переделывать собственные вещи, чтобы они хоть как-то на ней сидели, так что основы она знала. Тем более, большую часть ведьминского гардероба составляли платья и мантии, а с ними не так уж сложно управиться, если не особо выделываться.

Но Гарри одновременно и хотела новые вещи, и нуждалась в них, причем в приличных вещах. Если Волдеморт не придумает, как изменить ее внешность, то переодевание до неузнаваемости станет единственным работоспособным вариантом, чтобы добраться до банка незамеченной. И вот так Гарри оказалась здесь, пробираясь через запруженный чердак, который оказался намного просторнее, чем можно было ожидать, учитывая размеры дома снаружи. Спасибо хоть, у Добби закончились комнаты для уборки, так что он и до чердака добрался, и теперь тут хотя бы было не так грязно, как в прошлом году.

Гарри методично осматривала все шкафы и комоды на пути, когда ей на глаза попался сундук, по виду не такой старый и обшарпанный, как все остальное. Проверив его на наличие ловушек (с Блэками всегда так, лучше не трогать ничего, предварительно не проверив), Гарри не нашла ничего подозрительного. Сундук казался всего лишь обычным сундуком, так что Гарри щелкнула защелкой. Крышка легко поддалась, и при виде содержимого Гарри улыбнулась так широко, что заболели щеки.

Джек-пот.

Сундук был доверху забит стопками вещей, которые когда-то принадлежали многочисленным кузинам Сириуса. Наверное, они случайно забывали все это, когда приходили проведать дядю и тетю. Даже два десятилетия спустя целый сундук, битком набитый потерянными вещами трех чистокровных девочек, был более чем приличным уловом, тем более для Гарри, которая совсем не тянула на свой возраст и вполне могла влезть в одежду для девочки сильно младше ее. Спустя час с небольшим пересмотра вещей Гарри была вне себя от радости.

Обычные платья, платья-комбинации, юбки, нижние юбки, блузки, мантии, чулки, изысканное вечернее платье, две пары туфель, еще больше шелковых ночных сорочек, одна очень миловидная пижама из лилового шелка, состоящая из рубашки-камзола и длинных штанов в пол, и даже набор из самых настоящих корсажей черного, белого и сиреневого цветов. Короче говоря, когда Гарри немного подошьет там, немного уберет тут и слегка видоизменит парочку вещей, чтобы они выглядели более современно, у нее будет отличная основа для полного гардероба молодой леди Древнейшего и Благороднейшего семейства Блэков.

Только Гарри позвала Добби и попросила выстирать все, прежде чем сложить на стол в мастерской – ей уже не терпелось приняться за работу – как она почувствовала нечто странное, от чего начало покалывать затылок.

Осматриваясь по сторонам, Гарри зашла вглубь чердака, идя на поводу странного чувства, пока не наткнулась на еще один сундук с большими ржавыми креплениями – сюда Добби складывал все проклятые и темные предметы, какие находились во время уборки. Умом Гарри понимала, что лучше проигнорировать странное чувство и уйти, но после долгих недель сортировки проклятых Блэками предметов она была уверена, что сможет как минимум рассмотреть содержимое сундука, не подвергая себя особому риску. Так что Гарри закатала рукава свитера и открыла сундук.

Внутри была беспорядочная мешанина из старых книг с потрескавшимися кожаными обложками, закоптелого глобуса с поломанной подставкой, всякой странной всячины, которая выглядела бы вполне уместно на столе Дамблдора, набора столового проклятого серебра, потрепанной колоды карт Таро, от одного вида которых у Гарри по коже побежали мурашки, и старинного медальона, тут же поглотившего все ее внимание. Несмотря на старину, и медальон, и массивная цепь сверкали чистым золотом, а выложенная крошечными изумрудами буква S переливалась всеми цветами радуги на широком золотом кругляше.

Гарри поддела цепь медальона палочкой и аккуратно достала из сундука, после чего захлопнула крышку. Странный зов совершенно точно исходил от медальона. Гарри убрала палочку в карман и поняла, что медальон казался ей смутно знакомым. Кажется, миссис Уизли хотела выкинуть его прошлым летом, но Гарри спасла медальон, закинув его на чердак с остальными странными вещами и книгами, которые показались ей интересными. Помахав рукой, Гарри наколдовала беспалочковые определительные чары, но они ничего не показали, и попытки открыть медальон тоже ничего не дали. Но было что-то в этом медальоне… Что-то одурманивающее, так что она забрала его с собой и оставила в гостиной, чтобы как следует взглянуть на него утром. Только несколько часов спустя, отмокая в теплой ванне, Гарри поняла, почему медальон взывал к ней.

Он ощущался, как Волдеморт.

Тот странный, совершенно неприемлемый горячий жар, охвативший ее всю, когда они обнимались, и просто уютное ощущение тепла где-то на заднем фоне, которое она ощущала при каждом их совместном сне, – медальон вызывал ровно те же ощущения. Гарри была вовсе не дурой и понимала, что испытывала подобное рядом с Волдемортом из-за всей этой истории с крестражами, и разве он не сказал ей, что она всего лишь одна из семи, минус дневник? Возможно, медальон был еще одним крестражем; Волдеморт же говорил, что ему нравилось обращать в крестражи старинные ценные вещи, так что нельзя исключать вероятности, что он мог использовать даже нечто настолько вычурное. Но вот как медальон попал на площадь Гриммо, 12 – уже совсем другой вопрос.

***

На следующую ночь, после очень продуктивного дня, наполненного шитьем, Гарри опять оказалась в библиотеке. Первым делом в глаза бросилось отсутствие подноса с чаем и горы разбросанных книг, а вот второе кресло все так же стояло напротив ее собственного. Темный Лорд нашёлся за столом: он невозмутимо читал книгу, как будто вовсе ничего не случилось и не изменилось. Вот только наличие второго кресла доказывало, что она не выдумала все те слова, что они сказали друг другу в их последнюю встречу.

На подлокотнике кресла уже лежала книга по охранным чарам, словно ожидая ее. Гарри могла бы поломать голову, гадая, рассматривать это как предложение о перемирии, предлог, чтобы избегать общения с ней или вообще что-то третье, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Так что она устроилась поудобнее и, кинув последний взгляд на Волдеморта, который точно почувствовал ее присутствие, как она чувствовала его, Гарри погрузилась в чтение.

Она наконец закончила с вводными главами, представлявшими собой что-то вроде экспресс-курса по теории защитных чар, причём, по ощущениям Гарри, информацию они подавали с очень нестандартной точки зрения. Теперь она переходила к сравнительному анализу свойств рун Старшего Футарка и Огамического письма и их влияния на охранные чары. На самом деле, тема была очень интересной. Они ещё не брались за охранные чары на курсе Древних рун (хотя вроде как должны будут затронуть их уже в этом году, чтобы начать потихоньку разбирать темы к экзамену ЖАБА), но лже-Муди на четвёртом курсе на занятиях по Защите от Темных искусств немного рассказывал о них – как часть темы _«Постоянная бдительность дома!»_. И на занятиях ОД они тоже читали об охранных чарах уже более детально в учебниках старшекурсников, оставшихся с прошлых лет. Книги переходили из рук в руки, когда прошёл слушок, что в теоретической части на СОВ могут попасться вопросы по охранным чарам.

Гарри нутром чувствовала, что эта книга будет очень полезна в течение нового учебного года как для неё, так и для ее однокурсников, но пока ни одна из попыток найти копию книги в реальном мире не увенчалась успехом. Она искала и в семейной библиотеке, и на чердаке, и даже послала письмо во Флориш и Блоттс с просьбой заказать книгу – все безуспешно. В магазине о такой книге и не слышали никогда. Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что хотя бы письмо, отправленное утром в книжный магазинчик в Хогсмиде, даст ей хоть что-нибудь. Она очень сильно расстроится, если по итогу опять придётся сунуться во всякие сомнительные магазины подержанных вещей в Лютном переулке.

«О, я тут вспомнила, – сказала Гарри рассеянно, нарушив тишину, безраздельно царившую в библиотеке с того самого момента, как она здесь появилась. Мысли о магазинах подержанных вещей напомнили ей про медальон. – Не может ведь так статься, что один из твоих крестражей – ожерелье? Вчера я нашла на чердаке старинный медальон с огромной зелёной буквой S, и он так сильно по ощущениям напоминал тебя, что это меня несколько насторожило».

Волдеморт буквально уронил книгу. «Не могла бы ты повторить»?

Гарри тоже оторвалась от книги и посмотрела на него как следует. «Медальон. Золотой, на тонкой цепочке, очень древний, не открывается, большая S выложена изумрудами. Ничего не напоминает?»

«Этот медальон должен быть спрятан в тайной подводной пещере на юго-восточном побережье Англии, защищённой всеми анти-аппарационными и анти-порт-ключевыми щитами и чарами, какие только известны волшебникам, на дне глубокой чаши, до краев наполненной отвратным зельем, которое никак не убрать магией, только разве что выпить, и которое вызывает невыносимую жажду. И все это находится на малюсеньком островке посреди озера, кишащего сотней инферналов, которые убьют тебя, стоит тебе только слегка коснуться глади озера. Так что же, во имя Мерлина, медальон делает _на твоём гребаном чердаке в доме посреди Лондона?_»

Дражайший Мерлин, Гарри в жизни не слышала более нелепого и трудновыполнимого способа спрятать что-нибудь. Интересно, было что-то такое в самих Темных Лордах, что заставляло их подражать злобно хохочущим диснеевским злодеям, или где-то в мире существовало руководство «Как стать пафосной королевой драмы, одновременно пытаясь захватить мир: 10 простых шагов», в комплекте с которым шло глупое имя, толпа фанатичных подпевал и развевающийся чёрный плащ.

«Мне-то откуда знать! – запротестовала Гарри. – Я там всего лишь одежку искала, когда почувствовала что-то странное. Немного побродила по чердаку и нашла медальон в одном из сундуков».

Ну правда, это же не ее вина, что он не мог уследить за всеми кусочками своей чертовой души. Серьезно, все три, о которых она знала лично, были либо уничтожены, либо перемещены без его ведома. Если он не хотел, чтобы их разнесло по миру во все четыре стороны, может, ему бы стоило подумать об этом заранее, прежде чем разрывать свою бессмертную душу на мелкие кусочки, словно это был воскресный ростбиф.

«Этого быть не может, – простонал Темный Лорд, закрыв лицо ладонями, пока Гарри мысленно осуждала его за все неправильные решения, сделанные в жизни. – Как он вообще мог попасть к тебе на чердак?»

Гарри пожала плечами. «Миссис Уизли хотела выкинуть его на свалку прошлом летом, когда наводила в доме порядок, и я поймала Наземникуса Флетчера, который пытался умыкнуть медальон вместе с парой ценных книг и семейных реликвий. Ну я и спрятала все это на чердаке, потому что меня разозлило, как легко они относят в категорию Тёмного и Опасного все, что не понимают, и при этом даже не пытаются понять или осознать, что они творят. Да и вообще, кто давал им право выкидывать вещи, которые принадлежали моей семье? – фыркнула Гарри. Ее все ещё бесила одна только мысль о подобной бесцеремонности. – Мелкий изворотливый ублюдок скорее всего продал бы вместилище твоей души за пару жалких монет на выпивку, если бы я не спасла медальон, так что, знаешь, ты мог бы быть и поблагодарнее».

Волдеморт все ещё прятал лицо в ладонях, когда делал глубокие, успокаивающие вдохи. «Этот медальон принадлежал нашей матери».

«Оу. Оу, воу. – Что ж, вот этого Гарри точно не ожидала. – Тогда я очень рада, что спасла его».

«Время для урока семейной истории, маленький крестраж», – сказал Волдеморт с глубоким вздохом, окончательно забыв про брошенную книгу, и, подойдя к ней, уселся во второе кресло напротив нее, потому что, очевидно, они не собирались обсуждать тот факт, что оно все ещё было здесь, и теперь это просто была ещё одна часть их здешней рутины.

Волдеморт закинул ногу за ногу и сложил руки на коленях, являя собой воплощённый идеал изысканно одетого джентльмена, в то время как Гарри все ещё почему-то сидела в одной ночнушке. «Нашу мать звали Меропа, и ее семья, Гонты, была Благородным и Древнейшим семейством, последними живыми потомками Салазара Слизерина. Влияние и деньги семьи были растрачены ещё несколько поколений назад, и наша мать, ее брат и их отец были все как один уродливыми, безмозглыми выродками, недалеко ушедшими от сквибов, и жили они в старой дряхлой лачуге на окраине маггловской деревни в Йоркшире. И я не преувеличиваю, когда говорю про выродков: я не нашёл официального подтверждения, но все-таки вполне уверен, что наши бабушка и дедушка были братом и сестрой».

На лице Волдеморта читалось отвращение, губы скривились, словно он вспомнил, какого было узнать, что столь драгоценная магическая ветвь его родословной пришла из подобного генетического тупика.

«Медальон, который Салазар Слизерин подарил своей жене, и его кольцо – вот и все, что осталось от былого семейного величия. Меропа, прихватив медальон, сбежала в Лондон с нашим отвратительным отцом-магглом Томом Риддлом-старшим. Позже, когда он бросил ее, беременную, оставив буквально на улице без гроша, она была вынуждена продать бесценный медальон в лавке Горбина и Бэрка, просто чтобы выжить, а ублюдок Бэрк дал ей за него всего лишь жалких десять галлеонов. Нищей, беременной девушке, ненамного старше тебя, жившей на улицах Лондона посреди лютой зимы. Ничего удивительного, что вскоре она умерла, родив нас на ступенях обшарпанного маггловского приюта, где мы впоследствии и выросли».

Это была настолько грустная история, что Гарри даже и не знала, что сказать. К счастью, от неё не ждали никаких слов, и Волдеморт просто продолжал говорить тем же спокойным, слегка скучающим тоном, как будто читал лекцию про налоговые льготы, а не рассказывал трагическую историю жизни и смерти Меропы Гонт.

«После окончания Хогвартса мы работали в Горбин и Бэрк чуть больше года в качестве торгового посредника. Подобная работа давала нам доступ к клиентской базе из почтенных чистокровных семейств, возможность выслеживать тёмные артефакты и, самое главное, редкие и ценные предметы, которые можно было бы превратить в крестражи. Одной из регулярных клиенток была весьма дородная старая ведьма, очень любившая распускать руки. Не меньше она любила хвастаться своей тайной коллекцией дорогих антикварных безделушек каждый раз, когда мы посещали ее от имени нашего работодателя, и рассказывать забавные истории о них, между делом лапая нас по поводу и без».

Мерлин, такую картину даже представить жутко. Для Гарри было сродни сюрреализму только подумать, что кто-то мог домогаться _Лорда Волдеморта_, хотя она была более чем уверена, что противная старая ведьма была уже давно мертва.

«Одна из этих забавных историй касалась медальона Слизерина, – продолжал Волдеморт. – И как Бэрк обманом выторговал его у глупой беременной уличной побирушки. Ну разве _не забавно_? Мы узнали и о нашей матери, и о медальоне из воспоминаний нашего дяди, когда забрали у него кольцо, но их дальнейшая судьба осталась для нас неизвестной. Естественно, медальон был нашим по праву, так что мы убили старую корову, подстроив все так, словно ее отравила домашняя эльфиха, после чего забрали медальон и ещё одну вещь, принадлежавшую одному из Основателей, – как плату за оскорбление. Позже обе эти вещи мы превратили в крестражи».

Что ж, тут она угадала. Гарри вздохнула, потому что она ненавидела быть единственным в целой Вселенной голосом разума для этого ненормального ублюдка.

«Звучит так, будто эта ведьма и правда была очень неприятной личностью, и это ужасно, что она отзывалась о Меропе так пренебрежительно и жестоко, но это вовсе не значит, что нужно было убивать ее! Ты чертовски умён и хитер и вполне мог забрать медальон и что-то там ещё, не убивая ее и не подставляя ее домашнего эльфа».

Волдеморт только презрительно усмехнулся. «Она присвоила себе сокровище, которое ей не принадлежало, а затем просто посмеялась над бедностью и безвыходной ситуацией нашей матери. И даже не считая этого, она была отвратительнейшем представителем самого убогого человеческого существа. Поистине, я сделал миру одолжение, избавившись от неё».

«Но твоя мать тебе даже не нравится!» – вырвалось у Гарри против ее воли, потому что ну какого черта.

«И что? Какой бы жалкой и ущербной она ни была, не говоря уже о непроходимой тупости, раз уж она умудрилась влюбиться в маггла, который не отвечал ей взаимностью, но все же благодаря ей у нас есть дар магии и наследие Салазара Слизерина, – пожал плечами Волдеморт, довольно равнодушный ко всей теме в целом. – Я прощу ей все, что она сделала в своей жизни, потому что по крайней мере она дала нам это».

На самом деле, это было странным образом почти… трогательно. Правда, трогательно в жутковато-мрачном смысле, потому что в отношении Темного Лорда по-другому никогда и не получалось.

«Регулус-черт-бы-его-побрал-Блэк», – неожиданно прошипел сквозь зубы Волдеморт, вырвав Гарри из размышлений о невероятном факте, что Темный Лорд мог испытывать в некотором роде нежность к своей мёртвой несчастной матери.

«Причём тут мёртвый брат Сириуса?» – недоуменно спросила Гарри, смущённая столь резкой сменой темы.

«Когда я прятал медальон в пещере, я взял с собой его домашнего эльфа, чтобы проверить действие зелья, и оставил жалкое существо умирать там – тогда тайна пещеры умерла бы вместе с ним. Но если Регулус позвал его до того, как инферналы его прикончили, домовик вполне мог аппарировать. В случае с домовиками стандартные щиты и чары не всегда срабатывают, поскольку они происходят от Волшебного Народа, их магия слишком похожа на магию самой земли. Существует ничтожная, но все-таки вероятность, что домовик воспользовался лазейкой. – Волдеморт ударил раскрытой ладонью по ручке кресла. – Как я мог упустить этот момент! Надо было продумать все до мелочей».

Гарри в неверии потрясла головой. Каковы шансы, что он сейчас говорил о Кикимере? «В любом случае, что мне делать с медальоном? Потому что я не собираюсь ради тебя лезть ни в какие смертоносные пещеры».

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее так, будто она была живым воплощением идиотизма. «Нет конечно, я бы тебя и близко к пещере не подпустил, даже если бы ты сама вызвалась. Пока что держи медальон у себя, за всеми Блэковскими охранными щитами он в полной безопасности. Не вздумай выносить медальон за порог, ни по какой причине, только если не собираешься принести его прямо ко мне».

«Не стану врать, я все еще сильно сомневаюсь, что нужно отдавать тебе что-то настолько могущественное и драгоценное для тебя, а уж тем более вручить это самолично, – прямо сказала Гарри. – То, что ты больше не собираешься меня убивать, еще не значит, что я волшебным образом теперь на твоей стороне в этой войне».

«Еще нет, но, учитывая твое бережное отношение к семейным темным книгам и артефактам, плюс новоприобретенное недоверие к Дамблдору… Может, ты не так уж далека от того, чтобы перейти на мою сторону, как тебе кажется. – Волдеморт усмехнулся. – К тому, это еще не война. Пока нет».

Ну что ж, это заявление претендует на звание глупейшей вещи, сказанной за сегодняшний вечер, – оставив позади даже красочное описание пещеры убийственных чудес.

«И как ты тогда это называешь?»

Улыбка на его лице стала только шире. «Разминка».

Гарри и правда нужно было как можно скорее заткнуться: он явно вознамерился возвести уровень тупости до грани абсурда. «Люди умирают».

Волдеморт только пожал плечами – его происходящее никак не беспокоило. «Люди умирают каждый день, маленький крестраж. Если уж они все равно умрут, так пусть их смерть хотя бы послужит высшей цели».

Гарри нахмурилась. Ее уже начало всерьез раздражать его вопиющее пренебрежение ценностью человеческой жизни. «Ты не бог, знаешь ли, и это не тебе решать».

Волдеморт насмешливо изогнул бровь. «Даже если отставить в сторону все мои силы и способности, я достаточно могуществен, чтобы обмануть саму смерть. Одно это автоматически ставит меня выше любого другого человеческого существа, когда-либо жившего на Земле, так что да, я вполне могу сойти за божество. Если не мне решать, то кому, моя дорогая?»

Гарри только закатила глаза на его неизменную склонность к драматизму. «Твоя мания величия не сильно помогает мне передумать и занять твою сторону. Можешь сколько угодно предаваться бессмысленным размышлениям о своем обожествлении, я на это не куплюсь».

«Хорошо, тогда как насчет этого, – сказал Волдеморт с многозначительной, понимающей улыбкой. – Я правда, совершенно искренне, хочу спасти мир».

Гарри не могла больше сдерживаться: она расхохоталась во весь голос. «Попробуй другой довод! – выдавила она, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы. – Ты будешь счастлив, только когда мир превратится в гору трупов, на которой ты сможешь восседать, как на троне, и мы оба это знаем».

Ее обвинения никак не поколебали его невозмутимость, на губах играла все та же загадочная улыбка. «Правда может тебя удивить. Скажи, что ты знаешь – _по-настоящему_ знаешь – о моей мотивации и целях? Если отставить в сторону пропаганду и домыслы».

«Я знаю, что ты сторонник теории превосходства чистокровных, ты ненавидишь магглов и магглорожденных и хочешь либо убить их всех, либо поработить. Ты убиваешь и пытаешь людей, не чувствуя даже намека на вину или раскаяние, и ты хочешь узаконить Темную магию и прочие страшные ритуалы и практики, хотя они могут быть опасны для людей. – Тут Гарри насмешливо фыркнула. – А еще ты настолько боишься смерти, что разорвал свою бессмертную душу на кусочки, и во время последней войны ты сделал ставку на наполовину услышанное пророчество, после чего тебя буквально уделал младенец. Как я пока справляюсь?»

Эта скотина даже не удосужилась притвориться оскорбленной ее словесными шпильками. «Ты еще долго можешь говорить о том, _что_ я сделал, но не _почему_».

Гарри хмыкнула. Ее пока никак не впечатлили его попытки оправдать весьма внушительный список персонально учиненных зверств. «Причина, по который ты ведешь себя как ненавидящий всех подряд моральный ублюдок с садистскими наклонностями, кроется в огромном самомнении и в нерешенных проблемах с папочкой, который не хотел тебя знать, вот ты и вымещаешь свои заскоки буквально на всех подряд. Это не такая уж и загадка».

На лице Волдеморта наконец проступило бешенство, стоило ей упомянуть о проблемах с папочкой, но он быстро подавил начавшуюся было бурю, твердо вознамерившись вбить в ее голову некое подобие понимания.

«Может, ты и не совсем не права, – начал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, – но все же это не вся правда. Подумай вот о чем, Гарри: большая часть магического мира знает меня, как поехавшего убийцу, который запустит Круциатусом в любого, кто хотя бы лишний раз вздохнет в его присутствии, и уж тем более не станет терпеть ни секунды неуважения и оскорблений, которые я получаю от тебя каждый чертов раз, стоит нам оказаться в одной комнате. И разве тот факт, что мы умудрились провести почти целый месяц, разделяя сны друг друга, в относительной цивилизованности, и при этом я ни разу не попытался навредить тебе, – не доказательство того, что, возможно, все-таки есть в моих действиях и мотивации что-то, не столь очевидное для остальной толпы глупцов? Может, смерть во сне и невозможна, но вот боль – очень даже да».

Гарри в ответ на эту тираду лишь опять закатила глаза, лениво откинувшись на спинку кресла; его скрытые угрозы ее даже близко не пугали. Она испытывала мучительную боль раньше и без колебаний вытерпит ее снова, когда судьба или длинный язык опять заведут ее в неприятности. Никакая пережитая боль не ломала ее так сильно, как это делали несбывшиеся надежды и скорбь.

«Ой, да ладно, ты хоть как-то держишь себя в руках по отношению ко мне, только потому что я твой крестраж, а ты тот еще ублюдочный собственник. Не говоря уже о том, что ты явно хочешь переманить меня на свою сторону, я не настолько дура, чтобы не заметить этого».

«Я вроде никогда и не пытался притворяться, что у меня нет планов по поводу твоего истинного места, маленький крестраж, – мягко сказал Волдеморт. – Ты – часть меня, как бы нахально ты себя ни вела, так неужели так сложно представить, что я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, на моей стороне, где тебе и место? Даже если бы ты не была девочкой-которая-выжила, со всем влиянием и серьёзным политическим весом, забрать тебя к себе все ещё было бы для меня делом первостепенной важности».

Гарри прищурилась. Она ненавидела, когда он начинал обращаться к ней вот так: словно она была маленьким непослушным щенком, вечно доставлявшим неприятности, который каким-то образом умудрился улизнуть с заднего двора, и теперь Волдеморту придётся уйти с работы пораньше, чтобы достать ее из очередной лужи.

«Знаешь, я многое обдумала с тех пор, как мы были здесь в последний раз, – признала Гарри. Ей надо было как-то объяснить ему, что он не мог вести себя подобным образом и ожидать, что ему это сойдёт с рук. – Мне совсем не нравится это признавать, но кое в чем ты все-таки был прав: я много чего избегала из того, что происходило в последнее время, в том числе эту странную хрень, что творится между нами. Я пока ещё в процессе принятия, что в прошлом я была частью тебя, но этот факт не определяет меня как теперешнюю личность. Да, я не совсем тот человек, каким себя полагала все предыдущие годы, но это открытие все равно не делает мою новую жизнь менее реальной и не отменяет мой новый опыт. Ты не можешь вести себя так, словно я один из твоих бесчувственных крестражей, я не твоя собственность, Волдеморт! Что бы ни создало меня, оно также дало мне свободу воли, и тебе нужно научиться принимать это. Это что-то вроде того, как родители передают генетический материал своим детям, но дети все ещё независимы от них. То, что ты передал часть своей души мне, ещё не значит, что ты теперь ей владеешь».

«Во имя всего святого и не святого, _пожалуйста_, скажи, что ты не рассматриваешь наши отношения, как отношения родителя и ребёнка». Волдеморт выглядел так, словно ему от одной только мысли стало противно.

“_Фу!_ Блять нет, я не это имела ввиду, чертов ты извращенец, это же просто неприлично! – Гарри ожесточенно потрясла головой, словно пыталась выкинуть из головы эту особо травматическую мысль. – Я говорю, что все не так просто, как тебе бы того хотелось. Ну вот скажи честно, ты правда обращаешься со мной так же, как с другими крестражами? Потому что у меня тут есть медальон, который ты безо всяких сомнений с радостью оставил на семнадцать с лишним лет в чертовой пещере с сокровищами, словно тронутый Али-Баба, и разозлился ты только потому что медальон сейчас не в пещере, а так его судьба тебя не сильно-то и беспокоит. В моём же случае ты ведёшь себя совсем не так, как обычно, и постоянно пытаешься убедить меня в своей правоте, чтобы я перешла на твою сторону. Но даже если завтра ты все-таки меня заполучишь, я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты просто оставишь меня в пещере или ещё где-нибудь. Ты говоришь одно, но твои действия говорят совсем другое, доказывая, что ты уже понимаешь, что я не просто крестраж, а нечто совершенно отличное от них».

Гарри точно могла сказать, что Волдеморт не нашёл изъяна в ее логике, потому что выглядел он порядком разъяренным.

«Ты серьезно пытаешься сказать мне, что у меня нет никакого права влиять на тебя и хотеть, чтобы ты была рядом со мной, где тебе и место? Потому что я отказываюсь принимать реальность, в которой мне нельзя желать части моей собственной души!»

Гарри с мучительным стоном провела ладонями по лицу. Он был настолько упрям, что ей захотелось запустить в него бладжером, просто чтобы посмотреть, кто кого в таком случае сдвинет. «Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что ни один из нас не представляет собой то, чего другой хотел или ожидал, Волдеморт. Но если вдруг по какой-то поистине причудливой иронии судьбы ты говоришь правду и честно хочешь спасти мир, то, _дражайший Мерлин_, тебе нужно уволить свой отдел по связям с общественностью! Потому что я почти уверена, что даже большая часть твоих последователей считает тебя поехавшим маньяком, я просто оставлю это здесь».

«Я ничего не должен никому из них, – прошипел он. – Я Лорд Волдеморт, наследник Слизерина и будущий король всего мира, и я не обязан объяснять свои действия толпе непроходимых тупиц».

«Но мне ты должен их объяснить! – закричала Гарри. – Может, я и могу смириться с нашими посиделками, когда ты не ведёшь себя так, словно я связка ключей, которая завалилась куда-то за диван, или не пытаешься ткнуть меня лицом в тот факт, что я, по-видимому, не совсем владею своим же собственным телом. Но давай не будем притворяться: это всего лишь временное прекращение боевых действий перед нашей последней и скорее всего фатальной конфронтацией, которая обязательно произойдет, только если ты не дашь мне действительно стоящую причину, по которой я должна к тебе прислушаться».

Алые глаза Волдеморта опасно сузились. «Ты всерьёз называешь меня лжецом? Почему одного моего слова должно быть недостаточно? Да, я творил много сомнительных дел, но я хотя бы честен в этом отношении».

«Ты должен дать мне что-то, с чем я могу работать, – взмолилась Гарри. – Что-нибудь, _что угодно_, не просто твоё слово или пустые обещания, а иначе мы можем сидеть тут в тишине каждую ночь, до тех пор, пока один из нас наконец не убьёт другого».

«Ты бы все еще пыталась убить меня, даже зная, кем мы друг другу приходимся и что это по сути равноценно самоубийству?» – Лицо Волдеморта приобрело то же самое выражение, какое было бы у Оливера Вуда, узнай он, что ради Турнира Трёх Волшебников квиддич отменили на целый год.

«Да, – просто сказала Гарри. Она могла ненавидеть подобную перспективу, но менее правдивыми ее слова от этого не становились. – Если бы это был единственный вариант, как остановить войну и спасти всех, и если бы у меня больше не было другого выбора, то да, я бы убила тебя и себя заодно. Дамблдор может быть той ещё сволочью, он не был до конца честен со мной, но в одном он прав: все это намного важнее, чем жизнь одной девочки, даже если это жизнь девочки-которая-выжила. Я не требую от тебя тут же выложить все секретные планы по захвату мира или зачитать манифест, просто дай мне что-то, что доказывает, что ты и правда человек, _одну-единственную вещь_, или между нами все кончено. – Гарри обмякла в кресле, чувствуя себя странно опустошённой. – Кончено».

Установившая тишина стала практически мертвой, и, хотя Гарри вроде как все ещё ненавидела Волдеморта и не собиралась отказываться ни от одного сказанного ранее слова, с каждой утекавшей минутой ей все сильнее казалось, что она буквально скорбит, и при этом она даже не могла толком объяснить, почему.

«Фомальгаута».

При этом признании Гарри резко подняла голову и изумленно уставилась на своего собеседника. «Что?»

«Ты просила об одной вещи, – словно через силу ответил Волдеморт, не глядя на неё. – Что ж, это была она».

«Фомальгаута? – Гарри на секунду зависла, пытаясь вспомнить, где она слышала это имя раньше. – Ты про Фомальгауту Блэк, автора книги про охранные чары? – А затем внутренний голосок напомнил ей о дате публикации книги и о возрасте мужчины, сидевшего напротив, и внезапно все сложилось в одну картину. – Ты знал ее, не так ли?»

«Мы знали, да, – сказал нехарактерно задумчивый Темный Лорд. – Она была слизеринкой, на три года старше меня. Она происходила из малоизвестной ветви семейства Блэков, и этого было достаточно, чтобы студенты с остальных факультетов ее опасались, но недостаточно, чтобы иметь влияние среди других слизеринцев, а ее жесткий характер отталкивал тех немногих, кто готов был с ней сойтись, даже несмотря на непопулярность. – Волдеморт издал горький смешок. – Она также была первым и последним человеком, кого я мог назвать другом».

Гарри не могла отвести от него ошеломлённого взгляда. Сейчас голос Волдеморта был в два раза эмоциональнее, чем когда он меньше получаса назад рассказывал о своей мертвой матери. Он тем временем продолжал говорить, не отрывая взгляда от огня в камине.

«Наше общество в плане отношения к женщинам и сейчас не особо прогрессивно, но в тридцатые положение было куда как хуже. И даже в то время она стригла волосы очень коротко и носила мужскую форму в качестве протеста против гендерного неравенства. Она также очень четко дала понять своим совершенно невпечатленным родителям, что не позволит им выдать себя замуж, словно она какой-то почетный приз. Вдобавок к этому, как и твоя мисс Грейнджер, она была на голову умнее буквально всех, с кем ее сводила судьба, и она категорически отказывалась за это извиняться. Она была, одним словом, непреклонна».

«Ты ей восхищался». – Это было настолько очевидно по смутной тоске, написанной на его лице, пока он говорил, – будто он видел что-то очень ценное, но давно и безвозвратно утерянное.

«И очень сильно, – с вопиющей легкостью согласился Волдеморт, как будто это его заявление по важности и силе не было равнозначно Декларации о независимости США 1776 года. – Она была и скорее всего останется самым ярким примером гения, предположительно магглокровки, сверходаренной магически, которая когда-либо училась на Слизерине».

Охренеть. «Она стала Пожирательницей Смерти?»

Волдеморт в ответ на это буквально фыркнул. «Великий Мерлин, нет. К тому моменту, как мы установили контроль над всем Слизерином, она уже закончила учебу в Хогвартсе, да и даже если бы не закончила... Она бы в жизни не подчинилась ни одному мужчине, ни по какой причине. Нет, как только Фомальгаута выпустилась из школы, она вынесла из семейного хранилища чемодан книг и гору золота, причитавшуюся ей как приданое, и сбежала на Континент, несмотря на то, что в то время там бушевала война, – и все ради того, чтобы родители не заставили ее силой выйти замуж за невзрачного троюродного брата, который даже близко не был так же умён или интересен, как она. Но мы поддерживали связь друг с другом, и в следующий раз я встретил ее в Болонье в 1947 году. Война наконец закончилась, мы впервые выехали за границу и направлялись в Албанию, на поиски потерянных сокровищ Основателей. Фомальгаута, после многих лет неустанных исследований, только что выпустила свою первую книгу, _«Историческую важность рунических охранных чар на Британских островах»_.

Волдеморт тепло улыбнулся. «Я все ещё очень ясно помню тот день. Мы ужинали в маленькой тесной траттории, вроде как праздновали, и мы с тобой спросили ее, присоединится ли она к нам, когда мы вернёмся в Британию, на что Фомальгаута, конечно же, просто рассмеялась и налила нам ещё бокал вина, так что мы решили больше не поднимать эту тему. Мы проговорили всю ночь: о крестражах, о поисках бессмертия, о великих планах по завоеванию Магической Британии. Она рассказывала нам о семье и о магических открытиях, которые она сделала, пока проводила исследования для книги. Мы в итоге ни разу не сомкнули глаз за всю ночь, и на следующее утро мы сели в поезд до Бриндизи с по пьяни подписанной копией ее книги, с самым страшным на нашей памяти похмельем, с обещанием встретиться с ней в Неаполе, как только мы закончим дела в Албании, и с растущим чувством ужаса по поводу состояния магического мира».

По лицу Волдеморта пробежала тень – словно штормовые облака закрыли чистое весеннее небо. «Менее чем два месяца спустя она была убита озверевшими магглами, попав в Риме под перекрестный огонь в перестрелке, устроенной про-фашистскими диссидентами и партизанами на волне послевоенных убийств».

«Это ужасно. – Гарри всегда думала о Волдеморте, как о бессердечном ублюдке, но тут было ясно как день, что он искренне сожалел о своём единственном друге. По крайней мере, в той мере, в какой он вообще умел сожалеть. – Мне так жаль. Кажется, она была потрясающим человеком».

Волдеморт посмотрел Гарри в глаза впервые с того момента, как произнёс имя Фомальгауты. «Она и вправду была. Меня очень печалит, что ты ее не помнишь. – Алые глаза снова вернулись к созерцанию пламени. – Я и по сей день считаю, что ее потеря была одним из серьёзнейших ударов по магическому сообществу за очень долгое время. У неё было столько же планов по изменению мира, сколько и у меня, только вот в качестве оружия она предпочитала знания, а не палочку».

Так, а вот это уже любопытно.

«Что именно она хотела сделать?»

Волдеморт склонил голову набок, тщательно обдумывая ее вопрос. «Ты ведь еще не закончила книгу?»

Гарри покачала головой. «Пока нет. Я пыталась найти копию в реальном мире, но безуспешно. Многие о ней даже не слышали никогда».

«Пошли сову в издательскую компанию Штихворт-Фарлаг во Франкфурте. Книга была выпущена очень маленьким тиражом, но они по идее могут достать тебе копию. – Тут Волдеморт нахмурился. – Это чертова трагедия, что она не прожила достаточно долго, чтобы получить заслуженное признание за свои идеи. Она как раз работала над продолжением книги, когда умерла, и я более чем уверен, что вторая часть была бы по меньшей мере революционной. Возможно, она могла бы нас всех спасти. Я так и не узнал, что случилось с ее черновиками и записями, и, поверь мне, это вовсе не потому что я недостаточно упорно их искал».

Волдеморт вздохнул. Гарри ни разу не видела его таким уставшим и мрачным. «Когда закончишь книгу, сможешь сделать собственные выводы, и, возможно, тогда ты поймёшь, почему я сделал то, что сделал. Я знаю, что большинство не сможет понять всю глубину моих мотивов и целей, но ты была права, когда сказала, что из всех людей на свете ты единственная, кому я действительно задолжал объяснение».

Гарри просто сидела тут, остро осознавая значимость его слов, того странного уважения, которое он ей выказывал. Она также осознавала, что, если в мире и был хотя бы малейший шанс понять, какого черта тут вообще происходит, то он вполне мог привести к тому, что таки ей придётся предложить своему заклятейшему врагу оливковую ветвь мира.

«Хорошо, – сказала Гарри, тяжело вздохнув и едва заметно кивнув – больше для самой себя. – Хорошо, это уже что-то».


	12. Девочка исчезает

Чем ближе подходил День рожденья Гарри, тем больше Дамблдора бесило, что все его письма оставались непрочитанными, и он вот-вот должен был перейти к альтернативным методам, чтобы повлиять на Гарри. Так что она не сильно удивилась, когда однажды утром во время позднего ланча в столовую ворвался бедняга Эррол, на полной скорости проскользил по столу, снося книги и банки с джемом, и остановился только перед Гарри, мордой рухнув прямо в масленку.

Убрав бардак и очистив сову от масла, Гарри забрала у старого бедняги неподъемную ношу в виде писем от Рона, Гермионы и миссис Уизли. Обнаруживающие чары ничего не показали, так что она налила себе ещё чашку чая и приготовилась разбирать корреспонденцию. Первое письмо оказалось от Гермионы.

_Дорогая Гарри,_

_Этим утром Дамблдор объявился в Норе и рассказал Уизли, что ты сейчас живёшь в штаб-квартире Ордена одна и никого больше не впускаешь, ты в порядке? Знаю, мы не должны писать тебе летом, и я была уверена, что такое положение вещей тебя устраивает, раз ты не могла уйти в затворничество на месяц, как хотела, но я все ещё не могу поверить, что ты сбежала из дома в начале июля и ничего мне не сказала!_

_Дамблдор выглядел очень обеспокоенным: по-видимому, Сама-Знаешь-Кто ведёт себя очень странно, и они боятся, что это лишь затишье перед бурей и что он атакует нас, как только мы хоть немного ослабим защиту. Гарри, пообещай мне, что не будешь делать ничего опрометчивого, хорошо?_

_Пока что лето проходит неплохо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Родители понятия не имеют, что происходит, и это, наверное, к лучшему. То есть, что в любом случае стоматологи могут поделать с надвигающейся войной? Я не рассказываю и половины того, что происходит с нами каждый год, и все равно они жутко волнуются. Если бы я рассказала им все, уверена, они бы точно захотели перевести меня в Шармбатон или в Салемскую академию. Они не понимают, какой мир на самом деле маленький, и что неважно, в какой ты стране, как далеко от войны, если волшебники могут аппарировать или с помощью портключей перемещаться в мгновение ока. Гарри, я очень по тебе скучаю. Пообещай, что будешь хорошо заботиться о себе и не будешь влезать в неприятности, договорились? Мы нуждаемся в тебе больше, чем когда-либо, и мне все ещё нужна моя лучшая подруга._

_С любовью,_  
_Гермиона._

Письмо от Рона не сильно отличалось содержанием, разве что было немного короче, и он так же сообщил, что миссис Уизли накричала на Дамблдора за то, что он выждал целый месяц, прежде чем сообщил ей, что Гарри теперь жила сама по себе в штаб-квартире Ордена. Письмо от Молли, как и следовало ожидать, было написано в повелительно-начальственном тоне. Она настаивала, что Гарри пока ещё слишком юна, чтобы жить одной в этом “жутком старом доме”, и, так как до Дня рождения Гарри оставалась всего пара дней, ей нужно тут же приехать в Нору, чтобы Уизли могли присмотреть за Гарри и устроить ей праздничную вечеринку.

Гарри пришлось провести часовую тренировку по квиддичу во внутреннем садике, прежде чем она смогла спокойно ответить на любое из писем – но на последнее особенно.

Она понимала, что миссис Уизли не имела ввиду ничего плохого, но ее склонность к волнению по пустякам и к отношению ко всем подряд, будто они малые дети, сильно расстраивала такого независимого и автономного человека, как Гарри. Не говоря уже о том, что устраивать вечеринку, когда со смерти ее приемного отца не прошло и двух месяцев, попросту неприлично.

В итоге она написала всем, что оценила их заботу, но до тех пор, пока она не начнёт умирать от голода или просто не сожжет весь дом дотла, она останется на площади Гриммо до конца лета, чтобы в тишине и спокойствии оплакать смерть Сириуса в соответствии с традициями семьи Блэк. Она также заметила, что раз даже Дамблдор не смог войти в дом, то здесь она в полной безопасности от всех и каждого, и ничьи слова или действия не изменят ее решения. Гермиону она успокоила, заверив, что в ближайшее время не собирается вызывать никаких Пожирателей Смерти на дуэли; ее могла раздражать привычка подруги беспрекословно делать ровно так, как скажет Дамблдор, но все же Гермиона была ее лучшей подругой, и очевидно, что ей банально было страшно.

Вечером Гарри получила короткую записку от Гермионы. Молли уже почти готова была послать ей громовещатель, но ее вовремя отговорил мистер Уизли, справедливо указавший, что вряд ли они убедят горюющую девочку-подростка доверять им, если просто накричат на неё. Гермиона тоже выразила беспокойство по поводу решения Гарри жить одной. Но Гермиона была единственной, кто нашёл время, чтобы выслушать рассуждения Гарри о семейных традициях, ритуалах и важности их соблюдения; и пусть она не разделяла точку зрения подруги, но все же уверила Гарри, что не побеспокоит ее до тех пор, пока она сама не напишет Гермионе первой. А если вдруг Гарри захочет поговорить о Переживаниях, то Гермиона в качестве подготовки прочитала кучу книг о том, как справиться с утратой близкого человека, и она всегда готова ее выслушать.

Гарри все ещё немного злилась, но она прекрасно понимала, что ей невероятно повезло иметь такую лучшую подругу, как Гермиона.

***

Тридцатого июля Гарри не ложилась спать до полуночи, собираясь по уже сложившейся традиции пожелать самой себе счастливого Дня рождения, хотя в этот раз она не была заперта в чулане или второй спальне Дадли, а еще Добби приготовил огромный шоколадный торт только для неё одной. Друзья уже хорошо изучили ее привычки, а потому отправили подарки так, чтобы те прибыли как раз незадолго после наступления полуночи, и Гарри веселилась от всей души, открывая подарочные свертки, одновременно вымазывая лицо шоколадной помадкой.

Рон прислал гигантскую коробку ее любимых сахарных перьев. Близнецы презентовали набор новейших товаров Волшебных Вредилок Уизли, включая подозрительные розовые бутылочки – явно спецпродукция из линии Чудо-ведьма. Луна нарисовала потрясающую картину с оленем, ланью, волком и чёрным псом в лунном свете, а Невилл подарил внушительную коллекцию редких видов магической древесины, прямиком из семейных теплицы и сада Лонгботтомов, с пометками, какими свойствами что обладает —незаменимая вещь для рунных проектов Гарри. Парвати и Лаванда объединились и каким-то чудом откопали копию специального издания Ведьминского Еженедельника за прошлый год – этот выпуск почти невозможно достать. Его тогда распродали буквально за один день, потому что а) на обложке красовалась Гарри в наряде для Святочного бала, и б) главный редактор утверждал, что Гарри врала по поводу возвращения Сами-Знаете-Кого, потому что у неё малость поехала крыша на фоне гормонального дисбаланса из-за переходного возраста. Гарри долго не могла перестать смеяться, потому что это так похоже на _них_: сделать из подобной нелепости шутку, подарив ей копию журнала в рамочке. Римус прислал ей очень трогательное письмо и чудесное двойное фото в деревянной рамке, напоминавшей вырезанный из древесины зачарованный лес. На первой движущейся фотографии Сириус горделиво нёс годовалую Гарри, не менее горделиво восседавшую у него на плечах, прежде чем крестный споткнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах; на второй фотографии, сделанной на последнее Рождество, Гарри и Сириус обнимались и корчили смешные рожицы, и от их счастливого вида Гарри захотелось одновременно и смеяться, и плакать. Как всегда практичная Гермиона подарила книгу по истории рукодельческой магии в скандинавских странах, дополнительно приложив полдюжины мотков пряжи.

Гарри была очень тронута вниманием друзей и решила утром послать им всем благодарственные записки. Особенно Римусу – у Гарри не было возможности поговорить с ним как следует, после того как он остановил ее от необдуманного самоубийства в виде прыжка в Арку Смерти. Да, Гарри сомневалась, стоило ли открываться человеку, который почти до безумия был предан Дамблдору, но если кто и мог понять ее тоску по Сириусу, так это точно Римус.

Последний подарок прибыл поздно утром, пока Гарри поглощала в зимнем саду крайне питательный завтрак в виде праздничного торта. Подарок был аккуратно завернут в матовую чёрную бумагу и перевязан серебристо-изумрудной лентой, а доставил его самый грозный чёрный филин, какого когда-либо видела Гарри. К подарку не прилагалось карточки или открытки, а зловещий филин улетел, не дожидаясь ответа, но тут не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кто именно был отправителем.

«Очень конспиративно, придурок», – пробормотала Гарри себе под нос, с трудом сдерживая улыбку от неожиданно приятной мысли, что чертов Темный Лорд сделал такую обыденную вещь, как прислал подарок ей на День рождения.

Под слоем оберточной бумаги оказался чёрный бархатный футляр со сложенным пополам куском пергамента и красивым браслетом внутри. Браслет представлял собой тяжелую, на вид очень древнюю серебряную цепочку из толстых круглых звеньев, каждый из которых был украшен десятком едва заметных отметин. Со звеньев с равными интервалами свисало три костяных амулета, пожелтевших от времени и испещрённых рунами. В канавках выцарапанных на кости рун виднелось нечто, подозрительно напоминавшее недавно высохшую кровь. Сложенный пергамент оказался запиской, написанной чёрными переливчатыми чернилами с серебристыми вкрапинками, похожими на ночное звездное небо. Почерк походил на более гладкую, аккуратную версию почерка из дневника.

_Счастливого второго шестнадцатилетия, моя дорогая._  
_Надень браслет, и ты будешь защищена мощной иллюзией, сквозь которую не сможет пробиться ни одна магия._  
_Полагаю, свобода пойти и ввязаться в самые абсурдные приключения тебя весьма порадует._

Вот насколько же это в духе Волдеморта – вскользь упомянуть нелепицу со связью их душ, обратив это в личную шутку, понятную только им двоим. Но, вопреки собственной воле, Гарри была более чем довольна, и Волдеморт точно будет доволен не меньше, когда узнает об этом. Единственное, на что она надеялась, – что лицо залилось румянцем не так сильно, как казалось по ощущениям, вот только обстоятельства сегодня точно были не на ее стороне.

Потому что, если отставить шутки в сторону, Волдеморт не просто подарил ей красивую, полезную и интересную вещицу (и видит Мерлин, у нее уже руки чесались исследовать руны на браслете и узнать принцип их действия); он подарил ей браслет намеренно, потому что знал, насколько для нее важна свобода и как сильно она ее желала. Сейчас Гарри уже знала, что дверь в саду никем из Ордена не охранялась, а это значит, что она может покидать дом, когда ей только вздумается, и никто об этом не узнает. И, что намного важнее, теперь, когда месяц затворничества подошел к концу, она может наконец пойти в Гринготтс без орденцев, следующих за ней по пятам.

Гарри быстро расправилась с остатками торта и поспешно поднялась в просторную гардеробную, где стояло огромное зеркало во весь рост. Гарри надела браслет, и ее отражение тут же подернулось рябью, как поверхность пруда; кожу слегка пощипывало, словно она пыталась сползти, но так, чтобы хозяйка тела не заметила. Когда же отражение в зеркале снова стало ясным, на Гарри смотрела полная незнакомка.

Волосы остались такими же длинными и неукротимыми, но сменили цвет с черного на миловидный светло-каштановый – цвет крепко заваренного чая. Обычно загорелая золотистая кожа стала молочно-бледной, с редкими веснушками, отчего Гарри заулыбалась: она втайне считала веснушки семьи Уизли замечательными и всегда хотела себе такие же. Лицо округлилось, черты смягчились, больше не было острых углов и скул, к которым она так привыкла, но оно все еще оставалось симпатичным, а лучшей из метаморфоз стало отсутствие шрама. Шрам был результатом очень темного проклятия, и обычно никакая магия не помогала спрятать его полностью, что заставило Гарри серьезно задуматься, как же, черт возьми, браслет вообще работал. В целом она стала весьма симпатичной девушкой с совершенно непримечательной внешностью, что позволит ей легко слиться с толпой волшебников преимущественно европейской наружности, коих в Магической Британии было большинство.

А вот новые глаза заставили ее разрыдаться.

Потому что _ну конечно_, это были глаза Блэков: глубоко посаженные, очень выразительные, ровно той же формы и предштормового, серебристо-серого цвета, какие были у Сириуса. Гарри знала, что Волдеморт сделал это нарочно, – и не из жестокости, как она бы подумала еще пару недель назад, но потому что это была самая близкая к извинению вещь, на которую был способен человек вроде него. До глупого сложный в выполнении и невероятно щедрый жест, чтобы у нее было хоть что-то, что напоминало бы ей о приемном отце, когда она будет смотреться в зеркало. Всю жизнь ее сравнивали с Джеймсом и Лили, и она, конечно же, любила их в некоем абстрактном смысле; но в ее сердце Сириус был ее настоящим отцом, тем, кто подарил ей семью. И иметь хоть какую-то частичку от него было больно, но воодушевляюще.

Что очень точно характеризовало ее в край ненормальные отношения с Волдемортом, с иронией подумала Гарри, вытирая лицо рукавом: болезненные, но воодушевляющие.

Гарри понимала, что все эти мысли приходили ей в голову, только потому что сейчас она находилась в изоляции и злилась, а Волдеморт был достаточно умен, чтобы воспользоваться этим. И в то же время он особо не скрывал от нее свои намерения, и Гарри точно могла сказать, что он был с ней искренен. Он не пытался преуменьшить или оправдать то, кем он был и что он творил, – такое просто не в его характере. По-видимому, Волдеморт решил, что, раз технически Гарри была (намного) более независимой его частью, можно удостоить ее сомнительной чести в виде его безраздельного внимания.

Гарри потрогала браслет; тот слегка нагрелся от магии, которую он создавал, чтобы полностью скрыть ее настоящую внешность. И где только Волдеморт откопал настолько древнюю и могущественную вещь? Мысль, что, возможно, браслет был доставлен прямиком из одного из его тайных хранилищ с сокровищами, заставила Гарри залиться краской. Но при этом догадка вызвала почти такое же чувство удовлетворения, как перспектива наконец вырваться из дома.

Гарри решила, что у нее еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы поразмышлять о полнейшей заднице в виде неожиданно неплохих, довольно гармоничных отношений с Темным Лордом, так что вместо того, чтобы ломать голову, она пошла одеваться для прогулки в Косой переулок.

Гарри всегда нравились старые вещи. Возможно, это было благодаря детству под опекой тети Петуньи, которая категорически отказывалась покупать ей новые вещи, но при этом не позволяла донашивать слишком много старых вещей Дадли, потому что это не женственно. А так как тетя Петунья никогда не упускала возможности указать на то, что Гарри была всего лишь нежеланной обузой, решила она сию моральную дилемму очень просто, покупая племяннице одежду исключительно в секонд-хендах и винтажных магазинах – и чем старее и безвкуснее выглядела вещь, тем лучше. Вот только эффект получился прямо противоположный, потому что Гарри умела легко приспосабливаться ко всему и, наверное, где-то в подсознании она помнила о странном анахроническом мире, к которому по-настоящему принадлежала, так что в итоге Гарри втайне любила все старые красивые вещи, у которых, казалось, всегда была своя интересная история.

Учитывая все перечисленное, для Гарри, по идее, будет не так уж сложно перевоплотиться в чистокровную леди с помощью одежды, которая вполне могла принадлежать юной Беллатрисе. С одной стороны, она была более чем в своем праве забрать вещи, которые много лет назад оставили здесь безымянные девочки семейства Блэк, и с другой, это было всего лишь еще одно проявление ее одержимости винтажными вещами.

Гарри настороженно посмотрела на корсет-грацию. Наверное, на этом ее любовь к стилю ретро просто подошла к своей логичной финальной стадии.

Мысленно послав все к черту (потому что если нельзя вырядиться в потрясающий костюм, собираясь в тайное приключение в собственный День рождения, то когда вообще можно?), Гарри натянула черные шелковые чулки и предельно аккуратно затянула на себе лиловый корсет , который, несмотря на все опасения, сел просто идеально (переделка столь искусно сделанных предметов одежды была не самой сильной ее стороной). М-да, вот он точно не принадлежал пышногрудой Беллатрисе, раз сидел на Гарри, как влитой. Поверх корсета Гарри натянула простое черное льняное платье до колен, как раз для летней погоды. К платью она добавила пояс, сделанный из ткани, которая осталась от одного из смехотворных кричащих платьев Вальбурги, – завязанный на талии, он идеально подчеркивал, какой стройной стала Гарри благодаря корсету.

Гарри чинно сидела у туалетного столика и тщательно заплетала временно каштановые волосы узелковым плетением, после чего заколола их в сложную прическу. Она была до несказанного рада убрать в кои-то веки челку со лба. Почти никто в волшебном мире ни разу не видел эту ее часть лица, так как, начиная с одиннадцати лет, Гарри очень старательно прятала шрам. Учитывая наведенную иллюзию, новую прическу и контактные линзы, никто в жизни не заподозрит в ней даже дальнюю родственницу Гарри Поттер. Ей не очень нравилось, что иллюзия изменила цвет кожи (в Литтл-Уингинге ее все детство дразнили из-за этого, и теперь Гарри чисто из принципа отказывалась стесняться своих индийских корней), но даже ей стоило признать: это был чертовски умный способ обеспечить ей анонимность.

Когда Гарри надела красивую черную ведьмовскую шляпу (которую она никогда не носила вне школы), пару черных ботинок на каблуке и легкую черную летнюю мантию, даже она себя не узнала. Корсет обеспечивал ей хорошую осанку (над чем она и сама пыталась работать, но старых привычек так быстро не вытравить), а скорбные черные одежды гарантировали, что выглядела Гарри одновременно и мило, и слегка угрожающе. Иными словами, сейчас она походила на самую что ни на есть леди Блэк, а именно этого Гарри и добивалась.

Глаза приемного отца все так же смотрели на нее из зеркала, но Гарри пока запрятала ураган эмоций подальше и, распрямив плечи, обратила спину в гоблинскую сталь, как и учил Сириус.

Она была готова.

***

Гарри быстренько проверила своих нянек из Ордена, после чего вместе с Добби ускользнула через заднюю дверь, и они аппарировали на небольшую крытую аллею прямо перед Гринготтсом. Гарри посмотрела сверху вниз на маленького эльфа; если он пойдет вместе с ней, они рискуют попасться. Нужно найти ему занятие, пока она будет заниматься своими делами, ведь все равно он не сможет вернуться домой, так как без нее охранные чары просто его не пропустят.

«Так, пока я буду в банке, мне нужно, чтобы ты собрал все каталоги с совиной доставкой, какие сможешь найти. У Флориш и Блоттс на входе точно есть стенд с ними, для мелких бизнесов без собственных магазинов. Сможешь собрать их для меня и потом встретиться со мной здесь через полтора часа?» Обычно она получала по почте новую пачку каталогов перед началом учебы, но, если ей повезет и Добби сможет раздобыть каталоги с товарами для дома, это будет просто замечательно.

«Да, Жутко Таинственная Леди, Добби может это сделать!» – горделиво заявил эльф и с хлопком аппарировал. Гарри умилилась, насколько серьезно он подошел к ее просьбе не называть имен, и просто надеялась, что Добби не влипнет ни в какие неприятности, пока она будет занята.

Взглянув на покосившийся мраморный фасад Гринготтса, Гарри сделала глубокий вдох, убедилась, что мешочек из драконьей кожи не спадал с плеча, и прошла сквозь двери с высоко поднятой головой. Идя уверенным, но размеренным шагом, она направилась к первому свободному гоблину за высокой стойкой.

«Я бы хотела поговорить с управляющими моими сейфами».

Только спустя несколько лет жизни в магическом мире Гарри узнала, что гоблины происходят от Волшебного Народа, а потому к ним ни в коем случае нельзя обращаться с фразами вроде “спасибо” и ”пожалуйста”, чтобы не оскорбить их или не намекнуть, что ты у них в долгу из-за сделок, которые по закону они больше не могут проворачивать. Неудивительно, что все гоблины были такими ворчливыми, а уж если учитывать, что обязательство быть вежливым буквально со всем, что стоит вертикально чуть больше пяти секунд, практически стало британским незыблемым законом… Их это точно должно было приводить в бешенство. Вот и получалось, что лучший способ оставаться вежливым, но при этом избегать подобных банальностей — это быть максимально прямолинейным, чтобы избавить гоблинов от необходимости терпеть тебя слишком долго.

Гоблин за стойкой покосился на нее так, словно знал, что на ней иллюзия, но за саму иллюзию заглянуть не мог, и это его в высшей степени раздражало. «Нас никоим образом не волнуют правовой статус или политические дрязги волшебников за пределами стен банка, – сказал он с неприятной усмешкой. – Но мы по крайней мере ожидаем от них, что они не будут проявлять грубость и непочтение, скрывая свою настоящую личность, пока находятся в самом Гринготтсе».

Гарри слегка склонила голову, признавая его правоту. «Я осознаю, как подозрительно это выглядит, но в данный момент мне будет сложно вести свои дела здесь, если меня могут узнать. Если у вас есть приватная комната, я с радостью сниму иллюзию и подтвержу свою личность».

Гоблин снова посмотрел на нее. «По поводу каких сейфов вы хотите поговорить?»

Гарри передала ему сложенную записку, где она заранее написала свое полное имя и титулы. Гоблин прочитал написанное, посмотрел на нее сначала с тревогой, затем с подозрением, и наконец кивнул. «Очень хорошо. Следуйте за мной».

Он повел ее по извилистому коридору в глубь банка, и уже через три поворота Гарри совершенно потерялась. Мысленно она понадеялась, что по завершению всех дел ее проводят обратно к главным дверям, а то иначе она тут застрянет надолго. Открыв дверь, ведущую в элегантно обставленную комнату для встреч с клиентами – у стен которой, однако, расположилось немало стеклянных витрин с довольно угрожающими на вид топорами – гоблин жестом пригласил Гарри сесть за стол. Гарри так и сделала, после чего сняла браслет, возвращая свою истинную внешность.

«Я позову управляющих сейфами Поттеров и Блэков. Ждите здесь». После этих слов гоблин ушел так же быстро, как и пришел.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как дверь снова открылась, и в комнату вошли два гоблина с внушительными папками, обтянутыми кожей. Второй вошедший закрыл за собой дверь и провел по ней длинным пальцем. Щелкнул замок, а Гарри почувствовала, как по комнате прошла рябь скрывающего заклятия.

В чисто гоблинской манере они не стали тратить время на любезности и сразу перешли к делу. «Прежде чем мы продолжим, вам нужно доказать подлинность своей личности с помощью теста на крови», – заявил первый гоблин, сев напротив нее и выложив на стол небольшой серебряный кинжал и кусок пергамента с едва заметной рунной цепочкой по краю.

«Конечно, – сказала Гарри, ожидавшая чего-то подобного. – Что мне нужно делать?»

Первый гоблин был не в восторге, что приходилось ее просвещать. «Надрежьте указательный палец рабочей руки кинжалом. Нужно, чтобы на пергамент упало три капли крови».

Гарри сделала, как было сказано, практически молясь, чтобы на пергаменте не всплыло ее первоначальное имя наравне с нынешним, потому что она даже не представляла, как в таком случае будет объяснять это гоблинам. Как только капли попали на пергамент, кровь закружилась, как чернила, растворенные в чаше с водой, пока на поверхности не проступили слова.

_Имя: Гарриет Лили Блэк-Поттер_  
_Дата рождения: 31 июля 1981 года_  
_Родители: Лили Джунипер Поттер, урожденная Эванс (мать) (скончалась)_  
_Джеймс Чарлус Поттер (отец) (скончался)_  
_Сириус Орион Блэк III (отец по удочерению на крови) (скончался)_

_Братья/сестры: нет_  
_Статус крови: полукровка_  
_Титулы: Наследница Благородного семейства Поттеров_  
_Наследница Благороднейшего и Древнейшего семейства Блэков_  
_Девочка-Которая-Выжила (по завоеванию)_  
_Чемпионка Турнира Трех Волшебников (по завоеванию)_

«Очень хорошо, мисс Блэк-Поттер, – сказал гоблин, вручивший ей кинжал, после того как забрал этот самый кинжал, предварительно очистив его. Оба гоблина не заметили огромного облегчения Гарри. Они все-таки имели ввиду буквально тест на крови, и больше ничего духовно-спиритического. – Меня зовут Урлор, я отвечаю за сейфы Благородного семейства Поттеров».

«А я Ларнок, управляющий сейфами Благороднейшего и Древнейшего семейства Блэков, – представился второй гоблин, продолжая разбирать огромные кипы папок. – Я так полагаю, вы получили мою сову по поводу имущества вашего почившего отца?»

Гарри нахмурилась в непонимании, и это непонимание ей совсем не нравилось. «Боюсь, Ларнок, я вообще никогда не получала никаких писем от Гринготтса. Я пришла сюда сегодня узнать про состояние счетов и получить свои фамильные кольца».

Оба гоблина выглядели взбешенными.

«Как последняя представительница рода, вы получали ежегодные выписки о состоянии счетов Поттеров с тех самых пор, как вам исполнилось одиннадцать, – сказал Ларнок. – Мы отправили бесчисленное количество писем, с тех пор как вам исполнилось четырнадцать и вы могли по закону получить фамильное кольцо Поттеров, а также фамильное кольцо Блэков, после того как прошлым летом лорд Блэк объявил вас своей наследницей. Мы также выслали выписку о состоянии счетов Блэков и еще одно приглашение получить фамильное кольцо, когда узнали, что лорд Блэк скончался. Вы заявляете под запись, что никогда не получали ничего из нашей корреспонденции?»

Гарри про себя задалась вопросом, как бы это так извернуться и врезать по лицу одному очень любящему лезть не в свои дела директору. Волдеморт ведь сделает ей такое одолжение, если она его вежливо попросит, правда? «Да, все верно. Я уже некоторое время подозревала, что моя почта перенаправляется кому-то еще, так как до приглашения в Хогвартс я не получила ни одного письма, а другие студенты говорили, что детьми они мне много писали. Но я и вообразить не могла, что это может распространяться даже на официальные письма из Гринготтса».

«У вас есть идеи, кто мог это сделать?» – спросил Урлор. Его никак не беспокоили письма фанатов, но очень разозлило, что целых пять лет конфиденциальная информация о счетах Благородного семейства, которыми он занимался, по-видимому, пропала без вести.

«Единственный человек, который приходит мне в голову, – директор Дамблдор, – ответила Гарри. Ну серьезно, кто еще это мог быть. – Это он оставил меня жить у магглов после смерти родителей, и, как я подозреваю, он один из четырех человек, знавших, где я жила, до того как поступила в Хогвартс – и остальные три работают под его началом. Я даже не подозревала, что являюсь Наследницей, ровно до прошлого лета, когда мой лорд Отец удочерил меня на крови. Его очень расстроило, что до этого никто и не подумал проинформировать меня о моих же обязанностях. У него с директором случился спор на эту тему, и Дамблдор сказал, что это было ради моего же блага, чтобы я могла наслаждаться детством, и запретил Сириусу рассказывать что-либо еще. Сириус притворился, что согласился, но тайно обучал меня всему нужному, до того как его убили в схватке, когда он защищал мою жизнь и честь».

Оба гоблина коротко кивнули. «Достойная смерть для сына Блэков, – отрывисто сказал Ларнок. – Пусть его враги вечно трепещут при звуках его имени».

Гарри склонила голову. «Как его Наследница по крови и по выбору, даю мое слово, что его золото будет только приумножаться».

Впервые за все время на лице гоблинов мелькнуло одобрение. «Что ж, по крайней мере, он учил вас хорошо все то малое время, что у него было. Давно пора восстановить былую славу семейства Блэков».

Гарри кивнула, потому что сама она думала ровно так же. «Не могу не согласиться».

«Возвращаясь к вашим запросам, – сказал Урлор, которого, раз уж он не был управляющим счетами Блэков, слава семейства или ее отсутствие не особо волновали. – Сегодня мы можем предоставить вам список счетов и активов, хотя до наступления совершеннолетия вы не можете распоряжаться активами или получить доступ к двум основным сейфам Поттеров и Блэков. Что касается недвижимости, сейчас вы можете распоряжаться родовыми поместьями, указанными в списке. Я не совсем понимаю, почему коттедж Поттеров в Годриковой впадине указан именно как родовое поместье, а не Поттер-мэнор, но в любом случае коттедж был конфискован Министерством и превращен в мемориал, а потому не может быть использован в качестве резиденции. Учитывая, где проживал почивший лорд Блэк до самой смерти, сейчас в качестве резиденции вы используете родовое поместье Блэков на площади Гриммо, 12 в Лондоне, я правильно понимаю?»

«Да, именно так», – сказала Гарри, а про себя подумала, какого черта дом ее родителей стал мемориалом и почему никто не удосужился упомянуть об этом раньше.

«Очень хорошо. Почившие лорд и леди Поттер оставили вам доверительный сейф, которым вы пользуетесь с одиннадцати лет; почивший лорд Блэк также оставил вам доверительный сейф, ключ от него мы вам сейчас отдадим. У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы?»

«Пока что нет. Я не знала о коттедже Поттеров и о втором доверительном сейфе, но хорошо, что вы меня проинформировали». Одного только доверительного сейфа Поттеров более чем достаточно, чтобы не беспокоиться о деньгах как минимум до конца школы, и это даже учитывая весьма дорогостоящую привычку Гарри покупать золотые и серебряные нити для рукоделия.

«Так как вы прошли тест на крови, мы уже сейчас можем вручить вам фамильные кольца», – сказал Урлор, и оба гоблина синхронно вытащили из бездонных карманов по небольшой черной коробочке, которые они поставили на стол перед Гарри.

«Когда заходит речь о титулах, главенство приобретает первостепенное значение, – предупредил Ларнок. – Если вы хотите, чтобы к вам обращались как к Наследнице семейства Блэк, наденьте фамильное кольцо Блэков на указательный палец правой руки, а фамильное кольцо Поттеров – на средний палец правой руки. Если вы хотите быть в первую очередь Наследницей семейства Поттеров, сделайте наоборот. Вы в любом случае будете считаться Наследницей обоих семейств, и вся официальная корреспонденция будет это учитывать, но для удобства в разговоре используется только первый титул, чтобы не приходилось перечислять все титулы волшебников аж до второго пришествия Мерлина».

Гарри закусила губу, сомневаясь, но в итоге сначала потянулась к коробочке с кольцом Блэков. Конечно же, она любила своих биологических родителей, они отдали все, только чтобы она могла жить, и за это она вечно будет чтить их память. Но Гарри не могла отрицать, что, будучи официально дочерью Сириуса и соблюдая традиции и ритуалы семейства Блэков, она считала себя скорее Блэк, чем Поттер. Да и если уж на то пошло, иногда ей казалось, что Гарри Поттер принадлежала Магической Британии, в то время как Гарри Блэк принадлежала только самой себе. Если люди будут видеть в ней личность, а не просто еще один чертов мемориал вроде коттеджа Поттеров, она от этого только выиграет.

Кольцо представляло собой толстую платиновую полоску с выгравированным семейным девизом Toujours pur, а в центре был вырезан фамильный герб – щит с тремя крошечными воронами в нижней части и рукой, в победном жесте сжимающей палочку, – в верхней. На верхушке герба блестела вырезанная из черного алмаза буква Н. Гарри даже не хотела представлять, сколько мог стоить подобный шедевр, столь детально украшенный и на вид до умопомрачения дорогой.

Когда Гарри надела кольцо на нужный палец, оно слегка нагрелось и сжалось, подгоняясь ровно по размеру. Гарри задумалась, был ли Сириус последним владельцем кольца. Она знала, что дед Сириуса, Арктурус, сделал наследником семьи своего внука, а не сына, потому что сварливый старик не допускал даже мысли, чтобы расстаться с титулом лорда при жизни. Плюс, юридически Сириуса так и не отрекли от семьи, то есть он вполне мог претендовать на лордство, так что догадка Гарри, скорее всего, была верна. Она очень на это надеялась: идея, что кольцо передалось ей прямиком от Сириуса, очень согревала.

Кольцо Поттеров было сделано из яркого золота, с выгравированным девизом Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors и вставшим на дыбы оленем на инкрустированном рубинами щите, с золотой Н на верхушке. Гарри надела кольцо на средний палец правой руки и почувствовала то же тепло, когда кольцо ужалось в размерах. Гарри мягко улыбнулась: насколько же маленькими были ее пальцы в сравнении с отцовскими.

«Гринготтс признает вас, Гарриет Лили Блэк-Поттер, Наследницей Благороднейшего и Древнейшего семейства Блэков и Благородного семейства Поттеров, – отрывисто сказал Ларнок. – Да будет ваша воля железной, а сердце – золотым».

«Мои благодарности Гринготтсу, управляющий Ларнок, – склонила голову Гарри. Это было самое близкое к “спасибо”, что она могла сказать, и она почувствовала, что сейчас для этого был подходящий момент. – Пусть потоку вашего золота не будет конца, а ваши враги будут вечно прятаться в вашей тени».

Гоблины кивнули, принимая ее слова. «Как и любые другие фамильные кольца, ваши имеют некоторую защиту; основная состоит в том, что никто кроме вас не может снять их. В прошлом враги семейств и даже завидовавшие родственники могли украсть кольца, отсекая пальцы и даже руки наследника или наследницы, так что теперь на кольца накладываются специальные заклинания; если что-нибудь подобное произойдет с вами, кольца тотчас же материализуются в сейфе Гринготтса, в какой бы точке мира вы ни находились. Если вы умрете, нося кольца, они так же автоматически вернутся в доверительный сейф наследника. Кроме того, кольца сделаны из гоблинской стали, а потому их практически невозможно уничтожить. Так что можете не беспокоиться, что они сломаются или износятся со временем от ежедневной носки – просто спокойно носите их, они для этого и созданы».

«Далее, – вклинился Урлор. – Если вы хотите сделать кольца невидимыми, нужно оросить герб одной каплей крови, при этом произнеся соответствующий фамильный девиз – и проделать то же самое, чтобы снова сделать их видимыми. Однако считается, что, принимая фамильные кольца, вы тем самым показываете свою готовность принять ответственность, возлагаемую на представителя и наследника семьи, а потому будете прибегать к этому варианту, только когда это в высшей степени необходимо. И да, как только вам исполнится семнадцать, вы можете прийти в Гринготтс в любой момент, чтобы официально получить титул леди Поттер».

Ларнок неодобрительно покосился на перебившего его собрата. «Однако в случае получения титула леди Блэк вам сначала надо будет произвести некоторые ритуалы на крови и обзавестись фамильными ритуальными татуировками, чтобы получить право на титул. У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы по данным требованиям?»

Практически сразу после удочерения Сириус показал ей свои собственные ритуальные татуировки, которые ему сделали в принудительном порядке сразу же, как только его провозгласили Наследником по достижении четырнадцати лет; он подробно объяснил происхождение и назначение каждого знака, как они напитывают мощью главу семьи и защищают его. Это было одной из причин, по которой Гарри так много читала про ритуальные татуировки этим летом. Учитывая обстоятельства, при которых Сириус получил свои татуировки, процесс должен был быть для него в лучшем случае травматическим, но для девочки, помешанной на рунах, это все было дико интересным.

«В данный момент нет, в семейной библиотеке есть книги со всей нужной информацией, плюс, у нас в подвале есть ритуальная комната для личного пользования». – В реальности Гарри не совсем представляла, как она все-таки получит свои татуировки, учитывая, что большая часть из них должна быть расположена на спине… Но об этом можно подумать как-нибудь в другой день.

«Очень хорошо, мисс Блэк. Последний вопрос на сегодня касается различных даров, завещанных вам некоторыми членами общества после вашей первоначальной победы над Темным Лордом Волдемортом».

Так, а вот это уже совсем неожиданно.

«В каком смысле? Вы хотите сказать, что какие-то незнакомые люди оставили мне в своих завещаниях наследство или что-то вроде того?»

Урлор кивнул. «Все верно. Большая часть завещанного носит денежный характер и была добавлена в основное хранилище Поттеров, чтобы вы могли воспользоваться золотом по достижении совершеннолетия. Туда же относятся коллекции книг и артефактов. Вы также получили документы на недвижимость, включая квартиру в Невидимом переулке, который выходит из Косого переулка; коттедж и прилегающие к нему земли в сельской Шотландии, недалеко от Хогсмида; и шато близ Ниццы на юге Франции. Последний пункт в завещанном включает в себя все имущество Некогда Благородного семейства Пиритов – вместе с именем и местом в Визенгамоте».

Это что еще за пиздец.

«Простите, – сказала Гарри, уверенная, что ослышалась. – Как кто-то мог оставить мне в наследство целое семейство?»

Урлор, которого вынуждали повторяться, раздраженно фыркнул. «Во время войны Некогда Благородное семейство Пиритов было опустошено, так как большая часть его представителей присоединилась к Сами-Знаете-Кому, пойдя против воли лорда – главы семейства, который хотел сохранить нейтралитет. При налете на Хогсмид Пожиратели Смерти убили его жену, и после этого лорд лишил наследства немногих оставшихся в живых наследников. После вашей победы над Сами-Знаете-Кем он завещал все свое имущество вам, победительнице Темного Лорда, как искупление всего того, что его семья сотворила с Магической Британией. Следовательно, после смерти лорда несколько лет назад, все его имущество, титул и дом перешли к вам».

Гарри потребовалась вся ее воля и выдержка, чтобы не уронить челюсть. «Так можно делать?»

«Такое происходит очень редко, но да, это вполне возможно. Подобный акт подпадает под официальную сдачу одного семейства другому, и именно поэтому семейство Пиритов сейчас называется Некогда Благородным семейством, а не просто Благородным, и все их счета заморожены. Как только вы достигнете совершеннолетия, вы можете подать петицию в Визенгамот. У вас есть три варианта действия. В первом случае семейство будет упразднено, его имя – стерто для истории, а его место в Визенгамоте и имущество будут поглощены Благородным семейством Поттеров. Во втором случае, вы можете взять титул леди Пирит по завоеванию, место Пиритов и их имущество будут отданы вам, но их титул сохранится, и тогда вы сможете передать его члену своей семьи или наследнику. В третьем случае, вы можете вернуть место в Визенгамоте и земли оставшемуся в живых наследнику семейства, но при условии, что тогда семейство Пиритов поклянется навеки быть верным вассалом семейства Поттеров. Если я правильно помню, последними оставшимися в живых представителями Некогда благородного семейства Пиритов являются Пожиратель Смерти, недавно освобожденный из Азкабана Сами-Знаете-Кем, его кузен, после войны с позором сбежавший на континент, и незаконнорожденный полукровный внук недавно почившего лорда, который сейчас учится в Хогвартсе, – он на два года младше вас».

Гарри почувствовала, как начала тяжелеть голова. Все эти разговоры о политике были далеко за пределами ее компетенции, но даже она понимала, насколько все это серьезно. Так, хорошо, первым делом: что бы в таком случае сделала Гермиона? Назадавала бы вопросов, собрала бы всю возможную информацию, а затем окопалась бы в библиотеке до тех пор, пока не разберется в мельчайших деталях, какого черта тут вообще происходит. Ну что ж, это Гарри сделать могла.

«Признаюсь, такого я совсем не ожидала. – И это было приуменьшение года. – У вас есть копия списка со всем завещанным, в дополнение к выпискам со счетов, которые я могу забрать с собой? Честно говоря, мои знания о принципах работы Визенгамота и политических отношениях между семействами сильно ограничены, но я собираюсь тщательно изучить вопрос, чтобы, когда придет время, я смогла принять взвешенное решение по поводу судьбы Некогда Благородного семейства Пиритов. Могу я узнать имя студента, учащегося в Хогвартсе?»

Урлор оскалил зубы, что, как с некоторой заминкой поняла Гарри, было аналогом гоблинской улыбки. «Мисс Блэк, их семейство сдалось вам целиком и полностью. В соответствии с древними законами, вы можете потребовать его голову в качестве кровавой дани, если вам так угодно, и будьте уверены – ваше требование будет выполнено, хоть некоторые могут и не одобрить подобные действия».

Дражайший Мерлин, древние законы и правда жуткие до чертиков. «Что ж, хорошо. – На лице у нее застыла вежливая улыбка, которая, вполне возможно, походила скорее на гримасу. – Спасибо за информацию, но сегодня у меня нет желания собирать ничьи головы. – Во что, черт возьми, превратилась ее жизнь, раз ей пришлось сказать подобную фразу? – Даже если по закону я вполне могу это сделать. Но имени будет более чем достаточно».

Кровожадный гоблин выглядел разочарованным. «Ребенка зовут Роуэн Флетчер, с первого сентября он переходит на четвёртый курс Хаффлпаффа. Как я понимаю, его мать-маггла стала жертвой налета Пожирателей на маггловскую деревушку – ее изнасиловал один из сыновей почившего лорда Пирита. Однако Аврорам, прибывшим на помощь, не было известно о том, что она забеременела; они вылечили ее и стерли ей память, забрав воспоминания не только о нападении, но и о том, что отец ее ребенка был волшебником. Мистера Флетчера растили как обычного маггла до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо из Хогвартса, и, как нам известно, он сам считает себя магглорожденным. Нам это известно, только потому что при открытии сейфа на имя мальчика был проведен стандартный тест на крови, который получил особую отметку – эти результаты в итоге были переданы управляющему сейфами Пиритов. Он, в свою очередь, провел расследование в ходе подготовки отчета по имуществу для вашего ознакомления. Поскольку умерший отец мальчика был лишен наследства, титул не всплыл при проведении теста, а Гринготтс не может делиться подобной информацией без одобрения победителя, коим в данном случае является глава семейства Поттеров».

«А я не могу дать разрешение, пока мне не исполнится семнадцать. – Гарри потрясла головой. Подобные новости довольно трудно переварить, но пока что это проблема на будущий день. – Я отдаю должное усердию управляющего сейфами Пиритов и уделю делу самое пристальное внимание. Еще что-нибудь на повестке дня?»

«На сегодня все, мисс Блэк. Мы рассмотрим вопрос о переадресации вашей почты и продолжим деловую политику в отношении ваших активов по сохранению и приумножению, как завещали почившие лорды Блэк и Поттер. – Определенно Ларнок нравился ей намного больше: он был гораздо более информативным и менее кровожадным, чем управляющий сейфами Поттеров. – Мы также начнем составлять общий обзор, чтобы, когда в следующем году вы достигнете совершеннолетия, вы сможете без проблем взять на себя управление активами».

«Отлично. – Гарри подхватила шаткую стопку папок, которую передали ей гоблины, и сложила их в восхитительно вместительный мешочек из драконьей кожи. – Может кто-нибудь проводить меня к главному входу? Не хочу потеряться и оказаться где-нибудь, где мне бы оказываться не следовало».

«Я провожу вас, мисс Блэк», – сказал Урлор, после того как Ларнок бросил на него говорящий взгляд; гоблин не был особо рад, но почувствовал видимое облегчение от того, что Гарри не собиралась вляпываться ни в какие неприятности.

Они все встали одновременно, и Гарри снова надела браслет. От странного ощущения, словно по коже пошла рябь, когда ее внешность начала изменяться, ей стало слегка неуютно.

«Что ж, тогда вперед».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours pur (фр.) - Чистота крови навек  
Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors (лат.) - Последний же враг истребится - смерть


	13. Больше, чем просто лейтмотив

Той ночью Гарри появилась намного раньше обычного.

Волдеморт сразу понял, что она уснула случайно, не успев переодеться ко сну, потому что на ней было что-то вроде черного вязаного топа и узкой черной бархатной мини-юбки, и от одного только ее вида Волдеморт тут же забыл, как дышать. Волшебницы и правда одевались намного скромнее маггловских женщин, даже летом, но и в своих жутких маггловских одежках Гарри всегда была более прикрыта. Сейчас же ее ноги казались бесконечно длинными в отсутствие ночной сорочки или мантии, обычно скрывающих гладкую, золотисто-коричневую кожу, и на коленях и икрах были заметны странные синяки и царапины. Даже обычно хаотичный беспорядок темных волос был заплетен в объемные косы, ниспадавшие по спине, но несколько прядок все равно выбилось и обрамляло лицо, делая Гарри похожей на куклу.

Волдеморт был в буквальном смысле застигнут врасплох ее появлением, но, к счастью, быстро осознал, что беззастенчиво пялился, и к тому моменту, как Гарри повернулась к нему, успел придать лицу выражение привычной невозмутимости.

Слова, _слова_, черт возьми, они бы сейчас были очень кстати.

«Ты хорошо провела День рожденья, маленький крестраж? – Ну наконец что-то нашлось. – Судя по твоим новым сияющим кольцам, подарок сработал безупречно, и ты смогла выбраться в люди без фениксовцев на хвосте».

Гарри практически сияла, ее улыбка была настолько яркой, что это было все равно что смотреть на солнце. «Он и правда отлично сработал, спасибо большое. С глазами ты красиво придумал. Я от их вида разрыдалась, конечно, но все равно оценила».

Ее признание было сродни облегчению. Над этим моментом Волдеморт ломал голову почти целый день, после того как вернулся из путешествия к хранилищу в Сандански, чтобы достать чертов браслет; только под вечер он послал осторожность куда подальше и просто поддался первоначальному порыву. Теперь Волдеморт был чрезвычайно доволен своим решением: Гарри выглядела намного счастливее обычного, и он очень хотел верить, что хотя бы частично приложил к этому руку.

«Рад, что они тебе понравились. Признаюсь, поначалу я сомневался, но зная твою отвратительную склонность к сентиментальности… Мне это показалось уместным».

Гарри хихикнула. «Да, звучит похоже на меня».

Было до странного приятно видеть ее такой счастливой. «Ну так что, визит в Гринготтс прошел согласно плану?»

Гарри чуть ли не подбежала к столу и с размаху уселась на самый край спиной к Волдеморту, но при этом вывернув шею так, чтобы смотреть прямо на него, и протянув правую руку, демонстрируя фамильные кольца. «Абсолютно. Ты когда-нибудь видел что-нибудь красивее?»

Волдеморт взял ее руку в свою, не без усилий подавив собственную реакцию на разлившееся между ними тепло от телесного контакта, и поднес поближе к лицу, чтобы получше рассмотреть кольца. «Они и правда очень красивые, особенно кольцо Блэков».

«Что правда, то правда, – сказала Гарри с довольным вздохом и вытянула руку перед собой, чтобы самой еще раз на них полюбоваться. – Теперь, когда они у меня, я чувствую себя намного лучше. То есть, конечно, я уже знала, что являюсь наследницей, но теперь это вроде как официально-официально, понимаешь?»

О, он прекрасно понимал. «Я отлично помню, как мы впервые заполучили кольцо Слизерина, это был весьма воодушевляющий момент». Хотя, возможно, ему не стоит упоминать, как именно праздновалось это знаменательное событие: конкретно в данный момент Гарри вряд ли согласится с ним по поводу живительного воздействия, оказываемого поджогом частной собственности.

Гарри посмотрела на него с любопытством. «Ты и сейчас носишь кольцо Слизерина?»

«Разумеется». – Волдеморт поднял правую руку, чтобы она могла рассмотреть кольцо на указательном пальце. Это была очень древняя печатка из темного серебра, с выгравированным семейным девизом _Callidus que Gloria_ и горделиво ревущим василиском – символом Слизеринов. В самой середине располагалась буква Н, выложенная из крошечных, искусно вырезанных изумрудов.

«Оно потрясающее, – проговорила Гарри, пальцем проводя по изгибам василиска, когда Волдеморт позволил ей поднести свою руку поближе к глазам. – Я боялась, что фамильные кольца будут постоянно спадать – они все такие массивные и детализированные – но, наверное, их заколдовали, чтобы они идеально подходили по размеру каждому».

«Чудеса магии», – протянул Волдеморт, чье внимание привлекли обнаружившиеся на внутренней стороне левой руки Гарри шрамы: один явно от укуса василиска и второй – от кинжала Петтигрю, когда тот взял ее кровь для ритуала возрождения.

Гарри обиженно покосилась на него, отпустив его руку. «Легко тебе говорить, мистер, у тебя нет копны волос, которая готова намертво вцепиться во все, что встанет у нее на пути. Когда волосы отросли ниже плеч, я буквально теряла в них запутывавшиеся перья для письма. Это, кстати, было основной причиной, почему я начала заплетать волосы, еще до того как узнала о семейных традициях Блэков».

«Боюсь даже представлять, насколько это должно быть ужасно», – согласился Волдеморт, потому что, великий Мерлин, звучало это и правда жутковато.

«Кстати, как все-таки работает браслет? – спросила Гарри. Невооруженным глазом было видно, что ей не терпелось узнать секреты блестящей работы рунного мастера. – Гоблины не смогли ничего увидеть сквозь иллюзию и не на шутку разозлились, пока я не попросила о приватном месте для разговора».

Волдеморт криво усмехнулся. Настойчивая жажда знаний Гарри настолько напоминала их, если, само собой, не обращать внимания на очевидную разницу в лице, – это было все равно что смотреть на более младшую версию себя. «Это нечто вроде иллюзии на магии крови, почти той же, что использую я сам. Разница в том, что твоя иллюзия привязана к браслету, тебе не надо поддерживать ее самой. Я нашел браслет пару лет назад во время странствий, и мне показалось, что он может стать отличным решением твоей маленькой проблемы».

Гарри задумчиво прищурилась, щеки по непонятной причине слегка порозовели. «Когда мы это обсуждали, ты сказал, что иллюзия на крови относится к Темным искусствам, так?»

Волдеморт выгнул бровь. «А это проблема?»

Гарри несколько секунд молчала, раздумывая, после чего пожала плечами. «Наверное, нет. Только если тебе не пришлось для этого принести в жертву козу, или девственницу, или еще кого-нибудь».

Как интересно. «Нет, никаких коз и девственниц, лишь небольшая жертва моей собственной крови».

Гарри кивнула, словно чего-то такого и ожидала. «Мне показалось, что кровь на рунах была свежей, то есть она точно твоя? Только я читала про рунную магию на крови, и мне казалось, что в случаях для достижения подобного индивидуального эффекта вроде иллюзии нужно использовать собственную кровь».

«Ну разумеется. – Волдеморт расплылся в дьявольской усмешке, все еще почти до неприличия довольный своей особо удачной идеей. – В любом другом случае никто не смог бы заколдовать его для тебя, но я ведь использовал твою кровь для возрождения, забыла? Так что для магических ритуалов наша кровь по сути одинакова».

«Как ты тогда получил обратно фамильное кольцо? – спросила Гарри, склонив голову набок в замешательстве. – Гоблины сказали, что кольца возвращаются в семейные хранилища, когда их владельцы умирают. Я понимаю, что технически ты не умер, но твое тело точно умерло, и, если бы кольцо осталось в том доме, авроры бы его конфисковали».

Волдеморт скривился, вспомнив ту особенно затянувшуюся, неприятную встречу в банке. «Я сделал тест на крови, как и ты, и действительно появилось твое имя. Гоблинам пришлось вызывать управляющего банком, чтобы все уладить. В итоге один из их шаманов провел что-то вроде ритуала для метафизического опознания. Мне пришлось в этом участвовать, и да, это был очень неприятный опыт».

«Вот что ты получаешь за то, что грубо берешь у людей кровь для ритуалов, не спрашивая их разрешения», – сухо сказала Гарри, но в ее глазах был заметен озорной блеск. Она и правда была в очень хорошем настроении сегодня; обычно отсылки к той конкретной ночи ее скорее расстраивали.

«Ритуал не предполагает согласия, – резонно заметил Волдеморт, потому что его практически до зубовного скрежета бесило, когда кто-то пренебрегал точностью в мелочах, если дело доходило до ритуальной магии. – Кровь врага, отданная без согласия, и так далее. Так что не то чтобы я мог сказать “пожалуйста” и “спасибо”».

Гарри только покачала головой, косы со свистом рассекли воздух. «Я сегодня в слишком хорошем настроении, так что закрою глаза на полнейшее отсутствие у тебя какой-либо порядочности или тормозов в принципе. Ты вообще хочешь услышать оставшиеся новости?»

Как великодушно с ее стороны. «А есть что-то еще?»

«Мерлин, еще как да, – ответила Гарри со вздохом, подалась назад, еще сильнее опершись на руки, и закинула ногу на ногу. – Во-первых, я наконец получила выписки со своих счетов, и это просто… Цирцеевы сиськи! Я знала, что у меня есть деньги, но не столько же! В голове не укладывается, что когда-то я жила в чужом чулане под лестницей, а теперь могу жить, ни в чем себе не отказывая, еще как минимум тысячу лет – и даже тогда не потрачу все до конца».

Ему правда, _правда_ нужно убить ее родственников.

«Блэки богаче самого дьявола, это всем известно, – сказал Волдеморт, чтобы по крайней мере не сообщать Гарри о своем желании похитить и запытать до смерти некоторых людишек – а он рано или поздно точно до них доберется. – К тому же, Поттеры на протяжении всей истории занимались торговлей и сколотили неплохое состояние, в основном на продаже зелий, плюс отчисления с патентов, и так еще с начала двенадцатого века, когда Линфорд Стинчкомбский, помимо всего прочего, изобрел Костерост и Бодроперцовое зелье. И относительно недавно твой двоюродный дедушка Флимонт Поттер изобрел снадобье “Простоблеск”, тем самым увеличив состояние семьи в четыре раза».

«Серьезно? – потрясенно переспросила Гарри. – Я и понятия не имела; ничего удивительного, что Простоблеск – единственное, что может уложить мои тупые волосы. Хотя теперь мне вдвойне стыдно, что я так плоха в зельях».

«Уверен, все не так страшно. Ты еще не получила результаты СОВ?»

«Пока нет, хотя они должны прийти со дня на день, так как письма со списком учебников обычно присылают в начале августа. – Гарри драматично вздохнула. – Хорошо, что я не собираюсь становиться аврором, как Рон. Ставлю что угодно, я не получу достаточно высокую оценку, чтобы изучать зелья на уровне ЖАБА».

«Твоя ставка не принимается: я отказываюсь верить, что мой собственный крестраж может быть непроходимым тупицей».

Гарри издала короткий смешок. «Хах, тогда ты точно не разговаривал со Снейпом».

«Как раз наоборот, моя дорогая, о тебе мы говорим очень часто, – усмехнулся Волдеморт. – Воистину, я и не подозревал, что можно придумать столько синонимов к “безнадежной твердолобости”».

«М-да, это похоже на него, – рассмеялась Гарри, но тут ее лицо вдруг резко приняло задумчивое выражение. – Это забавно. Конечно, я знаю, что он шпион и все такое, но все еще так странно осознавать, что мой профессор зелий обсуждает меня с Лордом Волдемортом. И что еще страннее: и ты, и Дамблдор оба знаете, что он шпион, и все же вы оба уверены в его лояльности. Не стоит и говорить, что один из вас неправ?»

«Лично мне кажется, что мы оба неправы, – ответил Волдеморт; он всегда был не прочь повеселиться, рассуждая о мотивах своего прислужника. – Северус необычайно умный и способный человек, намного умнее большинства, и я всегда подозревал, что он играет на своей собственной стороне».

Гарри казалась сбитой с толку. «В каком смысле?»

Волдеморт пожал плечами. «Скорее всего, он передает каждому из нас достаточно информации, чтобы сократить количество жертв с обеих сторон, и продолжает держаться нейтралитета».

«И тебя это устраивает?»

«Честно говоря, меня это очень забавляет, – признался Волдеморт. – Однажды настанет день, когда ему придется выбрать одну из сторон или умереть при попытке сделать это, и мне очень интересно, каков будет его выбор. – Неожиданно Волдеморт оскалился. – Может, он даже попытается натравить нас друг на друга, и когда один убьет или смертельно ранит другого, он ворвется в бой и постарается прикончить нас обоих. Со стороны Северуса это был бы вполне разумный шаг, и он, вероятно, единственный из всех людей имеет крохотный, но все же шанс успешно провернуть подобную аферу, так как обладает достаточной для этого силой, и он подобрался очень близко и ко мне, и к Дамблдору».

Гарри смотрела на Волдеморта так, словно тот окончательно рехнулся. «Ты сейчас спокойно сидишь тут и обсуждаешь, как твой шпион может попытаться предать и убить и тебя, и Дамблдора, и при этом улыбаешься, как довольный псих. Твой шпион, – я вынуждена опять напомнить об этом – который также является _школьным учителем_».

«Ты правда веришь, что Северус преподает в Хогвартсе, только потому что он заботится о формировании юных умов? – Одна только мысль об этом уморительна. – Он мог бы найти преподавание привлекательным, только если бы студенты все до единого были немыми, прилежными учениками, знающими, что нужно делать, еще до того как переступят порог его класса».

«Зачем тогда он вообще взялся за преподавание, если так это ненавидит? – спросила Гарри. Теперь ее еще больше возмутило, что ей приходилось терпеть невыносимого мастера зелий в течение пяти последних лет, когда ни один из них даже не хотел, чтобы Снейп вообще преподавал что-либо.

Волдеморт только вздернул бровь. Она правда все еще не поняла? «Ему пришлось преподавать в Хогвартсе, только потому что, даже несмотря на невероятную одаренность Северуса в зельях, Дамблдор был одним из немногих людей в стране, кто готов был принять на работу шпиона с сомнительной преданностью. К тому же, старик любит держать своих пешек на коротком поводке. Пожиратели считали, что Северус предал их, чтобы отвертеться от Азкабана, и это правда; при этом Орденцы все еще не верят его словам о том, что он не был Пожирателем во время войны, и так уж получилось, что это тоже правда. Кроме вас двоих, пожалуй, никто больше не может так аккуратно балансировать между двумя сторонами. В результате Северус оказался в интересном положении: у него есть ключи ото всех дверей, но ни в одну из них он войти не может».

«Получается, у него правда нет других возможностей или выбора? – тихо сказала Гарри. – Только война».

«Верно, – кивнул Волдеморт. Сейчас уже можно сказать, что это предрешенный финал. – Северус был ненамного старше тебя, когда продал душу двум разным хозяевам, и при этом ни один из нас не склонен возмещать убытки от подобной сделки. Нет, мой дорогой шпион надолго увяз во всем этом, как и все мы. Велики шансы, что он выиграет войну для того, кто в итоге завоюет его преданность, хотя намного вероятнее, что, независимо от его выбора, эту войну он не переживет».

«На самом деле, это грустно».

Так, а вот это любопытная реакция с ее стороны. «Мне казалось, ты его ненавидишь?»

«Так и есть, – не стала отпираться Гарри. – Он задира и самодовольный ублюдок, но я все еще могу сочувствовать людям, и при этом они не обязательно должны мне нравиться».

«Ты опять проявляешь эмпатию, да? – заметил Волдеморт, сморщив нос от отвращения. – Скверная вещь, как по мне, – встает на пути рационального мышления».

«Спасибо, Шерлок Холмс, – сказала Гарри, закатив глаза. – Но, если вернуться к тому, о чем мы говорили до того, как ты поставил меня в крайне неловкое положение и заставил пожалеть Снейпа: как выяснилось, куча людей оставила мне кое-что в наследство за победу над тобой».

Это заявление заставило его рассмеяться. «Неужели? Довольно забавно получилось, учитывая обстоятельства».

«Ирония от меня тоже не ускользнула, – сухо ответила Гарри. – По-видимому, последний лорд Пирит не хотел, чтобы его дети ввязывались в войну, но они все равно это сделали, так что он лишил их наследства и оставил мне все подчистую. Мало того, он официально сдался семейству Поттеров, так что по наступлению совершеннолетия мне нужно решить, что делать с его титулом».

«О Мерлин, мой Пожиратель Симеон Пирит уже знал, что его лишили наследства, но он придет в ярость, когда узнает об этом, – сказал Волдеморт, сверкая глазами в предвкушении. – Кажется, последний раз официальная сдача одного семейства другому происходила больше двухсот лет назад: тогда Некогда Благородное семейство Краучей сдалось семейству Блайтов после долгой кровавой междоусобицы, в процессе передав им и свой благородный титул».

«Да, гоблины упомянули, что такое происходит очень редко».

Волдеморт хмыкнул. «Если под “редко” подразумевать “происходило всего трижды в истории”, тогда да, они определенно правы».

Поразительно, насколько огромными могут становиться эти изумрудные глаза, когда Гарри особенно сильно чем-то удивлена. «Ого. И как это я раньше не слышала, что благородные семейства могут проворачивать подобное».

«Только с самими благородными семействами, древние дома неприкосновенны. – И спасибо Мерлину и Моргане за такую милость. – Пириты обладали огромным влиянием вплоть до последней войны и поддерживали тесные связи как с нейтральной стороной, так и с традиционалистами. Знаешь, что тебе надо сделать? Проще всего последовать примеру первого лорда Блайта: упразднить имя Пиритов и отдать их место в суде и имущество семейству Поттеров, тогда у тебя будет право на дополнительный голос в Визенгамоте».

Гарри пожала плечами, рассеянно покручивая кольца на пальцах. «Я не совсем уверена. Да, так сделать будет проще всего, но вовсе не значит, что это будет правильное решение. Последний лорд Пирит, очевидно, был благородным человеком, раз отдал титул своего семейства, чтобы отплатить долг обществу, и мне будет очень нелегко на душе, если его имя будет забыто, а уж особенно учитывая, что он отдал все мне, не зная полностью всей ситуации о так называемой “победе” над тобой. Судя по всему, в Хогвартсе на Хаффлпаффе учится его незаконнорожденный полукровный внук, воспитанный магглами. Так что, скорее всего, я или возьму титул леди Пирит по завоеванию и потом передам его кому-нибудь еще, или, если внук будет заинтересован в получении наследства, сделаю его вассалом семейства Поттеров».

«В принципе, вассалы могут быть полезны: ты не только сможешь взимать с них ежегодную дань, но и получишь титул главы, то есть, по сути, Пириты станут твоими подчиненными. Твое мнение будет решающим даже в вопросах брака. Если мне не изменяет память, Крэббы и Гойлы – вассалы Малфоев, если такой пример может хоть как-то доказать полезность наличия приспешников. Да, сейчас семейство ограничено только одним членом, но пару поколений спустя при условии надлежащего управления они могут вернуться на сильные позиции. Да и если так случится, что все члены семьи умрут, семейство все равно перейдет под твой полный контроль, так что ты в любом случае ничего не теряешь».

«Меня как-то не очень привлекает идея иметь подобных вассалов, – скривилась Гарри. – Вокруг меня и так постоянно толпится куча народа, и этого с лихвой хватает».

«Серьезно? – Уголки губ Волдеморта дернулись, словно он опять пытался подавить улыбку. – Я нахожу это довольно приятным».

«Ну это как раз очевидно, – фыркнула Гарри. – Если бы я, ну знаешь, во время твоего воскрешения не умирала от страха, привязанная к надгробию, я бы, скорее всего, ухохатывалась, когда ты начал выпендриваться перед Пожирателями. Которые, позволь мне заметить, едва ли обращали на это внимание, потому что были слишком заняты тем, чтобы не обделаться от ужаса».

«Я не выпендривался». – Это была месть за ремарку про насильно взятую кровь, он просто знал это.

Нахалка в ответ расхохоталась. «Ты зачитывал монолог, как типичный киношный злодей, который рассказывает все свои секреты бесстрашному герою ровно за минуту до того, как последний счастливо смывается. На случай, если это все еще непонятно, этим бесстрашным героем была я. Ты же был безносым мудаком в развевающейся черной мантии, который буквально _насмехался над своими злобными прихвостнями посреди кладбища_».

Да черт возьми, может у человека быть хоть один хороший день, чтобы потом его за это не осуждал его же чересчур болтливый малолетний крестраж?

«Признаюсь, я был несколько… переполнен эмоциями сразу после воскрешения. – Угрх, и насколько отвратительно признаваться в этом другому человеку. – И также возможно, это сделало меня несколько иррациональным, пока я не смог снова найти равновесие между ощущениями и реакциями».

Гарри громко фыркнула. «Другими словами, ты был таким же безумным, как шляпник из той сказки, и никак не мог сдерживать буйные порывы к массовым убийствам? Причем довольно долго, если судить по отчетам, которые получал Орден».

«Я бы посмотрел, как бы ты вернулась в телесную форму, до этого просуществовав больше тринадцати лет в виде захудалого духа, и справлялась бы с заново обретенными потоками эндорфинов и дофаминов», – огрызнулся Волдеморт, которого совсем не радовало унизительное напоминание о долгих месяцах, почти полностью проведенных в состоянии, близком к мании.

Гарри только широко улыбнулась. «Спасибо, обойдусь. – Тут она запнулась, взглянув на него уголком глаза. – У меня есть вопрос».

Полцарства за намордник. «Что такое, Гарри?»

На ее лице было задумчивое выражение, но в глазах он видел насмешливые искорки. «Если вдруг так случится, что меня временно убьют, и я превращусь в жуткого младенца вроде тебя, пока ты не сделаешь мне красивое новое тело, я все еще буду тебе нравиться?»

«Гарри», – вздохнул Волдеморт, сжав переносицу.

«Это серьезный вопрос».

«С чего ты вообще взяла, что ты мне нравишься?» – Его бесило, что он даже не мог притвориться, что не сделает ей новое тело, как она совершенно правильно предположила, и это просто выводило его из себя.

«Потому что пока ты ненавидишь практически всех людей в мире, я все еще твой крестраж и вроде как часть тебя, а ты слишком самовлюблен, чтобы даже попытаться начать ненавидеть самого себя, – ухмыльнулась Гарри. – Плюс, ты подарил мне на День рожденья очень древний, очень могущественный и очень красивый браслет. Между прочим, браслет, сделанный из костей непонятного происхождения, да еще и с рунами, выведенными твоей же собственной кровью. Кажется, именно так вы, ребятки, практикующие Темные искусства, подкатываете к девушкам?»

Что ж, тут она его подловила, маленькая вредина. И это она еще не знала, что ему пришлось проделать весь путь аж до чертовой Болгарии, чтобы достать ей браслет.

«Уверен, я понятия не имею, о чем ты». Мерлин милостивый, даже ему самому нужно признать, что прозвучало это как довольно жалкое оправдание.

«Ха-ха, Лорду Волдеморту нравится Гарри Поттер, – пропела Гарри, болтая ногами, довольно хихикая и настолько походя в этот момент на Беллатрису, что это почти настораживало. – Десять очков Гриффиндору».

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее с презрением – взглядом, от которого и его противники, и самые закоренелые преступники начинали трястись от страха. «Мне никто не нравится. Ты мой крестраж, и раз уж мы надолго застряли друг с другом – спасибо нашей бессмертной душе – я просто извлекаю из ситуации максимум выгоды».

Гарри все еще широко улыбалась; ее ни капли не беспокоили ни его свирепые взгляды, ни само наличие разъяренного Темного Лорда за спиной – она просто разглядывала библиотеку с таким видом, будто ей наплевать абсолютно на все.

«Видишь ли, раньше я бы тоже так сказала, но после того как я вернулась домой из банка, я долго думала обо всем происходящем последние полтора месяца, и знаешь что? Буквально единственное возможное объяснение, имеющее хоть капельку смысла, — это то, что ты находишь мою компанию в некоторой степени приятной, и тебе нравится, когда я рядом».

«Ты поэтому все еще сидишь на моем столе? – ядовито спросил Волдеморт, очень тщательно стараясь не думать ни о каких капельках, вязких жидкостях и процессах, с ними связанных. – Обычно к этому моменту ты уже бесишься из-за какой-нибудь мелочи и возвращаешься в свое кресло».

«Это, кстати, еще один аргумент в пользу моей теории. Это самое кресло, которое вроде как существует только в твоих чертогах разума? Оно мое. До такой степени мое, что, когда тебе понадобилось сесть рядом, чтобы завести со мной серьезный разговор, ты не столкнул меня с него и даже не наколдовал себе огромный трон. Ты просто наколдовал еще одно кресло, точно такое же, чтобы мы могли спокойно поговорить – на равных».

Более слабые волшебницы и волшебники уже горели бы чистым пламенем от силы взгляда, которым Волдеморт в нее впивался, но Гарри только светилась от самодовольства.

«Я проявлял элементарную вежливость. Я может и Темный Лорд, но не невоспитанный варвар».

«Ну и пока ты был занят, проявляя элементарную вежливость, я упражнялась в истинно британском занятии, устанавливая флаг в каком-нибудь нелепом месте и объявляя часть этой территории своей. _И ты позволил мне это сделать._ – Гарри, все так же ухмыляясь, повернула голову через плечо, косички рассыпались по голым плечам. – На случай, если все еще непонятно, этим флагом была моя задница».

Та самая задница, что все еще сидела на его гребаном столе.

Ее дерзкая, подтянутая благодаря квиддичу задница, которая сидела на воссозданном в его же воспоминаниях гребаном первом издании «Волхования всех презлейшего» Годелота, не беспокоящаяся вообще ни о чем в этом гребаном мире, в то время как сам Волдеморт вынужден был сдерживать себя, чтобы не узнать самому, правда ли бархат юбки настолько мягок, насколько кажется на вид. У него был подробнейший список, что ему еще предстоит сделать, прежде чем начать хотя бы думать в подобном направлении, и все равно мысль была раздражающе настойчивой.

«Ты сегодня нарочно пытаешься меня спровоцировать, или это просто счастливое совпадение?» – Потому что, если она продолжит в том же духе, Волдеморт либо закруциатит ее, либо отшлепает, и в любом случае он отказывался нести ответственность за свои действия.

«Это подарок», – последовал полунасмешливый, полуторжественный ответ. Ну конечно же.

Волдеморт язвительно усмехнулся. «Подарок? В таком случае, мне интересно, каковы условия возврата одной Спасительницы Магического мира, без парочки конечностей?»

«_Noblesse oblige_, Волдеморт, – беззаботно ответила Гарри, все еще лениво пиная воздух, качая ногами взад-вперед и все так же не удосуживаясь хотя бы притвориться испуганной. – Будучи во всех смыслах чертовски восхитительной, я обязана делиться своей восхитительностью с миром».

Совершенная наглость с ее стороны. «Твой вклад в общество просто невероятен».

Кажется, Гарри надоело выворачивать шею, чтобы смотреть на его унижения, так что она сменила позицию, так, чтобы сидеть к нему лицом, при этом закинув ногу за ногу. В такой позе ему опять бросились в глаза ее синяки, и он банально не смог удержаться от вопроса. «Что случилось, тебе пришлось подраться с гоблинами, чтобы они провели для тебя тест на крови?»

Гарри закатила глаза. «Как бы я всегда не против поучаствовать в хорошей драке, но в тот момент на мне была грация. Наряды чистокровной дамы не сильно способствуют активным физическим нагрузкам».

Волдеморт почти боялся спрашивать. «Грация?»

Гарри подмигнула ему. «Корсет-грация. Похож на обычный корсет, только менее броский и не так сильно утягивает талию. В магическом мире манера одеваться не просто слегка старомодна, она буквально отстает на три века».

Потрясающе. Просто, блять, потрясающе.

«Не могу поверить, что ты за один день успела перейти от вида прилично одетой дамы до вот этого». – Волдеморт сложил руки на груди и откинулся назад в кресле, чтобы создать хоть немного пространства между ними. Он был опасно близок к потере видимого спокойствия, но отказывался это показывать.

Гарри нахмурилась, при этом откинувшись назад на руки. «Не будь мудилой. Сегодня было жарко, как в аду, а встроенные в дом Охлаждающие чары работают с перебоями, и сама я починить их без палочки не могу. К тому моменту, когда я вернулась домой, уже хотелось скинуть с себя и мантию, и платье, а потом я еще поработала в саду. Оттуда, кстати, и синяки, хотя это совсем не твое дело».

«Тебе не кажется, что было бы неплохо залечить их, или тебе так нравится цвет?» – И только сказав это, Волдеморт тут же осознал, что синяки и вправду неплохо на ней смотрелись. Мерлин, кажется, рассудок медленно, но верно покидал его.

«Вообще-то я собиралась принять ванну и отлежаться в настойке растопырника, прежде чем идти спать, – фыркнула Гарри. – Но потом случайно уснула за чтением в гостиной».

«И только я подумал, что ты оделась, как маггловская проститутка, просто чтобы позлить меня», – съязвил Волдеморт, когда его терпение достигло всех пределов, – спасибо общей степени неодетости Гарри сегодня вечером. И его так выбило из колеи ее присутствие, ее синяки и упоминание ее исподнего или отсутствие такового, что Волдеморта уже совсем не волновало, если он вел себя, как последний ублюдок.

Правая нога Гарри тут же резко дернулась и с силой заехала ему по плечу, и Волдеморт был настолько ошеломлен, что кто-то посмел _пнуть_ его (когда такое вообще было в последний раз, наверное, с тех пор, как они перешли на пятый курс, никто не позволял себе подобную тупость), что он схватил ее за лодыжку, когда Гарри попыталась пнуть его во второй раз, и просто недоверчиво уставился на девушку. А потом продолжил смотреть на нее, потому что с запозданием до него вдруг дошло, что, держа ее ногу в воздухе в таком положении, он случайно получил слишком хороший обзор на то, что было под неприлично короткой юбкой.

Гарри осознала это примерно в ту же секунду, что и он, и они оба замерли, Волдеморт – от шока, Гарри – от нарастающего ужаса. Ни один из них не шевельнулся, пока ее лицо наливалось кровью и становилось таким же красным, как и ее алое нижнее белье с рисунком из желтых львят.

Прежде чем хоть один из них смог что-нибудь сказать или хотя бы подумать о том, как выбираться из этого щекотливого положения, Гарри замерцала и растворилась в воздухе. Кажется, ей стало так стыдно, что она умудрилась сама себя разбудить. Что, скорее всего, было только к лучшему, потому что Волдеморт даже близко не представлял, что ему делать после всего произошедшего.

И не имело никакого значения, что Гарри была частью его души и, следовательно, не должна была быть для него такой уж чертовой загадкой – в мире не было ничего более легкоранимого, изменчивого и сложного для понимания, чем девочка-подросток.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callidus que Gloria (лат) – хитрость и амбиции  
Noblesse oblige (фр) – фразеологизм, дословно означающий «благородное происхождение обязывает»


	14. Дни до того, как ты пришла

Йога в три часа утра может показаться довольно странным занятием, но, когда из альтернатив у тебя – встреча лицом к лицу с Темным Лордом, который совсем недавно имел возможность увидеть тебя практически в неглиже, причём в поистине впечатляющей манере... Приходится быть креативной чисто из чувства самосохранения.

Гарри уже третью ночь подряд пыталась удержаться на ногах без сна, и, если отставить в сторону делирий, справлялась она не очень хорошо. Слишком поздно она осознала, что обычно ее визиты в библиотеку происходили в среднем каждые три-пять ночей, и если Гарри намеревалась избегать Волдеморта как можно дольше, то умнее было бы поспать первую ночь или две и только потом уже начать поглощать кофе в диких количествах, постоянно заниматься рукодельческой магией, сжирающей невероятное количество времени, и по ночам с упорством фанатика делать физические упражнения, чтобы не уснуть.

К настоящему моменту Гарри уже сделала ещё одну юбку (но не мини-юбку, это уж точно), четыре пары зачарованных носков (потому что у девочки не может быть слишком много волшебных носков) и впервые попробовала сшить платье (результаты неоднозначные). Между тем она вот-вот приблизится к своей лучшей в жизни спортивной форме, если продолжит упражняться в том же духе.

До нее также дошло (в тот чудной временной отрезок между поздней ночью и ранним утром, в невероятные моменты ошеломляющей ясности, когда понимание очевидных логичных вещей обрушивается на тебя в виде озарения), что более постоянным решением ее проблемы было бы просто начать спать днем, когда Волдеморт, вероятнее всего, будет бодрствовать.

Гарри закончила шестой круг подряд упражнений по йоге, которым Парвати обучила всю их девичью спальню на четвертом курсе, и обессиленно повалилась на коврик, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. И в этот момент на нее тут же в мельчайших подробностях нахлынуло воспоминание о том, каким шокированным выглядел Волдеморт, когда держал ее за лодыжку в воздухе и тем самым получил великолепнейший обзор на ее гриффиндорские трусы. Тут Гарри не выдержала и спрятала горящее лицо в ладонях.

Это случилось в ее последний поход в Хогсмид, когда она согласилась пойти на шоппинг с Луной, которая заметила похожие трусы, но с цветами Рейвенкло, и заявила, что они обе должны купить себе по паре – в качестве защиты от бундящих шиц. Гарри подозревала, что Полумна просто не хотела покупать их одна, но расцветка действительно была милой, так что она пошла на поводу у подруги и потом уже больше об этом особо не думала. Особенно учитывая, каким провалом обернулись ее попытки встречаться с Чжоу, в ближайшее время точно никто не смог бы увидеть, что там у Гарри под мантией.

Никто, кроме разве что худшего человека на всем белом свете.

Честное слово, даже Амбридж, случайно увидевшая ее гриффиндорские труселя, и то была бы лучшим вариантом. Она бы просто прочитала Гарри лекцию о том, что нужно быть более женственной, и заставила бы написать строчки своим жутким пером. Определенно, даже навечно врезавшиеся шрамы _Я не должна одеваться как шлюха_ в перспективе не так страшны, как Темный Лорд, во всей красе увидевший ее исподнее. Да даже Снейп был бы более привлекательной кандидатурой! Для него она и так была вечным источником раздражения, постоянно напоминавшим о Джеймсе Поттере, так что, что бы Гарри ни сделала, он бы только презрительно усмехнулся и отправил ее на отработку, как обычно.

В общем, да, решила Гарри, если она сможет продержаться сегодняшнюю ночь без сна (да даже если не продержится, но при этом не провалится во сне в библиотеку), она перейдет на ночной режим существования. Летучие мыши и лисицы всю жизнь так живут, и с ними все в порядке, безусловно, ведьма-подросток, преследуемая Темным Лордом, справится не хуже, так? Гарри понятия не имела, как она сможет поддерживать подобный режим, когда начнется школа, но она упрямая и у нее есть Гермиона. Если кто и мог придумать, как сделать так, чтобы Гарри больше никогда не спала ночью либо до скончания веков, либо пока Волдеморт не умрет, то это точно Гермиона Грейнджер.

Без какого-либо предупреждения или разрешения, ее предательская грудь выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы разорваться от боли, – в качестве чисто инстинктивной реакции на мысль о возможной смерти Темного Лорда.

Вот _дерьмо._

***

Пожиратель Смерти корчился на полу, повинуясь воле его палочки, крики красивым эхом отдавались от изящных, тисненных панелями стен бальной залы Малфой-мэнора, и Волдеморт все равно не мог этим как следует насладиться.

Он беспокоился, а Темный Лорд всеми фибрами души ненавидел это чувство.

Четыре ночи спустя после Инцидента с Бархатной Юбкой он вернулся в библиотеку, рассудив, что дал Гарри достаточно времени, чтобы прекратить краснеть, – да вот только Гарри не появилась. Вспомнив последний раз, когда такое случалось, Волдеморт, проснувшись, даже проверил лунный календарь, но тогда не было ни полнолуния, ни новолуния, ни любой другой магически значимой фазы Луны. Ни на следующую ночь, ни на ночь после нее, ни потом Гарри не появлялась, и Волдеморт начал медленно впадать в панику.

Одну-две пропущенные ночи можно объяснить бессонницей или тем, что Гарри избегала его из-за стыда, но уже прошло больше недели, а большинство людей не может протянуть без сна больше недели, не умерев или не сойдя с ума. Гарри никак не могла быть мертва, он бы точно узнал об этом, а значит, она либо свихнулась, либо кто-то похитил ее и разорвал их связь, либо она каким-то образом выяснила, как блокировать связь, и теперь избегала Волдеморта намеренно. Он так и не смог решить, какой из трёх вариантов пугал его больше.

Чтобы хоть как-то подавить неприятное чувство бессилия, Волдеморт увеличил количество рейдов, зачастую присоединяясь к Пожирателям, не набрасывая иллюзию, но скрывая свою настоящее лицо за серебряной маской. Так он мог отвести душу и выплеснуть накопившееся разочарование, при этом не заботясь о поддержании имиджа.

И хотя подпитанные адреналином вспышки жестокости и насилия помогали более-менее справляться с эмоциями, они никак не помогали в решении сложившейся проблемы. Теперь, когда Гарри каким-то образом могла избегать их совместных снов, а найти ее местоположение было задачей еще более сложной, чем в начале лета, Волдеморт был нехарактерно растерян и не знал, что делать дальше. Он даже приказал паре Пожирателей следить за Косым переулком и Хогсмидом, высматривая ее созданную иллюзией внешность, – не потому что всерьез рассчитывал, что Гарри может совершить подобную глупость, но потому что это больше всего походило на конструктивные действия. Ну не слать же ей письмо, как какой-нибудь влюбленный подросток, в самом деле.

Время тоже было на исходе. Скоро Гарри вернётся в Хогвартс, и если она могла избегать его даже сейчас, то потом у него точно не будет никакой возможности добраться до неё. А если он не сможет этого сделать, все его планы накроются медным тазом.

К этому моменту Пожиратель уже был без сознания, и Волдеморт неохотно снял с него Круцио и повернулся к остальным, в ужасе преклонявшим перед ним колени.

«Отлично, кто следующим хочет рассказать мне плохие новости?»

***

Благодаря новому режиму дня Гарри, которая буквально превратилась в ночную лисицу, и Добби, с которого взяли обещание выливать на нее ведро воды, если она вдруг уснет между десятью часами вечера и десятью утра (пока что такое случалось только дважды, и в обоих случаях домовик получал несколько сиклей на новую пару носков), прошло уже больше двух недель с момента ее последнего визита в библиотеку. Гарри закончила столько переделок и ушивок одежды, что она могла уже начинать использовать вторую секцию своего смехотворно гигантского гардероба. И определенно, никогда еще ее навыки тайм-менеджмента не были так хороши.

Единственной проблемой оставалась связь.

Гарри чувствовала легкое беспокойство примерно всю первую неделю, но затем изо дня в день чувство постепенно нарастало, и сейчас оно ощущалось, как непрекращающаяся буря во всем ее теле. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что Волдеморт паниковал. Конечно, большую часть времени он чувствовал бешеную ярость и желание убивать, тут как бы нет ничего странного. Вот только Гарри внезапно осознала, что жажда крови с его стороны почти сошла на нет или хотя бы возникала не так часто с тех пор, как они начали разделять сны друг друга. В начале лета Ежедневный Пророк громко предсказывал немедленный рост числа налетов и атак, раз уж возвращение Темного Лорда было официально подтверждено. Однако эти предсказания не сбылись. Тогда газетчики начали рассуждать, не было ли это просто затишьем перед бурей.

Что ж, буря действительно пришла, накрыв всю страну, как огромное черное пятно разлитой нефти, и Гарри не знала, что должна была чувствовать по этому поводу, учитывая, что все это разразилось, как только она начала игнорировать Темного Лорда.

А еще бывали моменты, обычно незадолго до рассвета, когда Гарри пыталась отвоевать у организма еще пару часов бодрствования, и вдруг совершенно ни с чего на нее находил головокружительный приступ паники и страха, и ей казалось, что она вот-вот утонет в них. Тогда она судорожно хватала ртом воздух до тех пор, пока у нее не начинало темнеть перед глазами, словно она была в одном шаге от панической атаки. Тут тоже не надо было быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два: это Волдеморт просыпался после очередной ночи без Гарри и с размахом психовал.

Стоило только Гарри подумать, как он ждал ее каждую ночь в огромной, тихой библиотеке, и грудь опять начинало сдавливать от опустошения – ощущения, которое она решительно игнорировала. Когда обуревавшее ее чувство вины становилось совсем невыносимым, Гарри перечитывала все копии газет, в которых упоминались хаос и разрушения, наводимые Пожирателями в общественных местах, и старалась не думать о том, почему Волдеморт больше не появлялся на публике с момента его дуэли с Дамблдором в Министерстве.

Первоначальное чувство стыда от их последнего совместного сна уже давно испарилось, став совсем незначительным на фоне ее внезапного озарения и последовавшей за этим кровавой бойни. Несомненно, ситуация, в которой Волдеморт увидел ее нижнее белье, – это та еще стыдоба, но ее вполне можно пережить; со всеми безумствами, что творились в жизни Гарри, у нее уже выработалась стойкая переносимость ко всем случаям, когда она становилась панчлайном в особо масштабных шутках Вселенной. Гарри легко бы смирилась с произошедшим, часик-другой подувшись, почитав книгу Фомальгауты и поорав на Волдеморта, потому что, как бы она ни ненавидела это признавать, но рядом с ним она чувствовала себя до странного комфортно и расслабленно.

Чертова ресинхронизация крестражей, чтоб ее.

Не-е-е-т, единственной вещью, что продолжала держать ее без сна каждую ночь, было порождённое делирием и депривацией сна озарение, что она искренне не желала злобному ублюдку смерти.

В попытках остановить это не лезущее ни в какие ворота безумие, Гарри пыталась напомнить себе, что Волдеморт был не просто интеллигентным, обаятельно-саркастичным психопатом в ее снах; он был бессердечным монстром, который почти уничтожил Магическую Британию, пока Гарри невольно не остановила его. Та ярко-зеленая вспышка все продолжала преследовать ее в кошмарах с тех пор, сколько она себя помнила. Не говоря уже о том, что Волдеморт был ее предначертанным врагом, целиком состоящим из злобы и Темной магии, несущим с собой только смерть и разрушение.

Но ведь это не совсем правда, так ведь? Да, он был всем из вышеперечисленного, но он так же был намного сложнее и многограннее. И если все его полунамеки содержали в себе хотя бы крупицу правды, то это значило, что у него на уме было еще что-то, что-то гораздо более глобальное, и Гарри отчаянно хотела понять, что именно.

Она получила сову с ответом из немецкого издательства: у них не было копии книги Фомальгауты, но они прислали ей список магазинов, в запасниках которых, возможно, книга все еще есть. Так что Гарри пришлось отослать еще несколько писем, в основном с помощью услуг международной почтовой доставки, в попытках отследить и найти неуловимую книгу. А пока что у нее был доступ только к одному экземпляру, и доступ этот она могла получить только библиотеке, что возвращало Гарри к ее основной проблеме.

Наконец пришли результаты СОВ, и Гарри справилась на удивление хорошо, учитывая, в какой хаос превратились две экзаменационные недели. Но даже этот факт не сильно ее приободрил, потому что первым же ее чертовым желанием было пойти и похвастаться Волдеморту, что, вопреки всем ее предсказаниям, она не получила Отвратительно по Зельям.

Кроме того, Гарри случайно обнаружила, что ношение медальона неплохо притупляло ноющую боль от ее своеобразного абстинентного синдрома. Потому что это был самый что ни на есть настоящий абстинентный синдром: все симптомы были настораживающе похожи на то, через что проходили Гарри и Гермиона, когда временно отказались от кофеина, потому что обнаружили чудесное реактивное топливо, имя которому был волшебный кофе. Прекращение употребления обычного кофе сделало их настолько нервными, что они даже не могли спокойно усидеть на своих местах, отчего их парты постоянно тряслись, словно от небольшого локального землетрясения. Как и в случае с кофеином, Гарри не смогла продержаться долго и теперь постоянно носила медальон на шее. Волдеморт сказал ей, что медальон можно открыть с помощью парселтанга, но, вспоминая, как легко ей было говорить с дневником, Гарри не решалась.

Гарри понимала, что не сможет избегать Волдеморта вечно, но она понятия не имела, что делать дальше.

***  
  


Волдеморт смотрел на дом номер четыре по Тисовой улице, стоя на противоположной стороне дороги.

В графстве Суррей было три Тисовых улицы. Однажды Гарри случайно обронила название в разговоре, и Волдеморт сделал логичный вывод, что это был адрес ее родственников-магглов. Волдеморт проверил каждую улицу лично – в маске и мантии Пожирателя, на случай, если кто-нибудь из Ордена остался на страже и мог увидеть сквозь Дезиллюминационные чары, – и наконец нашел дом с остатками некогда могущественных чар кровной защиты.

Это был уродливый, невзрачный двухэтажный дом из кирпича, такой же, как и все дома на этой улице и на улицах, простилающихся дальше, – почему-то магглы, вопреки здравому смыслу, обожали кошмарную однообразность маленьких пригородов. Честно, мысль о том, что Гарри могла расти здесь, была такой же отвратительной, как и воспоминания об их детстве в приюте, а ведь последний был хотя бы в Лондоне.

На подъездной дорожке не было машины, несмотря на поздний вечер, а в окнах не горел свет. Скорее всего, магглы куда-то уехали, в такое же невообразимо скучное место, как и их дом.

Перейдя дорогу и переступив через границу разрушенной защиты, Волдеморт проигнорировал дорожку и прямо по траве направился ко входной двери, на ходу невербально убирая уцелевшие Оповещающие чары, чтобы никто не посмел помешать ему. От ухоженной лужайки перед домом едва ощутимо веяло магией Гарри, и Волдеморт вспомнил ее комментарии о розовых кустах и о том, что ее всегда заставляли работать в саду, когда она приезжала к родственникам на лето. И это было заметно: растения и животные всегда жили дольше, если за ними ухаживали волшебники. Розы годами незаметно впитывали магию Гарри, разрастаясь и цветя ярким цветом, и на их фоне обычные цветы просто меркли.

Внутри дома был ад.

Коридор был узким и представлял собой странное сочетание захламленности и стерильной чистоты. Наколдованный Волдемортом небольшой шар волшебного огня высветил маленькую кучку писем на коврике под дверью, что подтвердило его теорию об отъезде жильцов. Что ж, в таком случае им невероятно повезло: сегодня Волдеморт был совсем не в настроении, чтобы проявлять милосердие к кому-либо, а уж к этим людям тем более.

Волдеморт приподнял край маски, чтобы как следует распробовать воздух кончиком языка, и практически задохнулся от нестерпимого запаха чистящих химикатов, переработанной пищи и пластика. По коже побежали мурашки от ощущения, насколько тут все искусственное, мертвое. Здесь не было ни дерева, ни металла, ни камня, используемых волшебниками при строительстве, которые всегда казались такими живыми и приветливыми, – только различные вариации и конфигурации дешевых древесностружечных плит, покрытых искусственной облицовкой. Даже обивка на диванах и занавески были чистой синтетикой: их волокна, сотканные с помощью гигантских механических машин, были сделаны из переработанных и очищенных нефтехимических продуктов, чтобы имитировать настоящие хлопок и шерсть, – не стоит и говорить, что имитация эта оказалась провальной.

Волдеморт подался вперед, провел рукой в перчатке по перилам лестницы и подумал о зоопланктоне и водорослях, обитавших в первобытных озерах и морях, которые покрывали Землю задолго до появления людей. Как в течение бессчетных веков, глубоко под землей, все эти существа каменели, превращались в ископаемые, а чуть позже – в нефтепродукты, после чего произошла их первая эксгумация, когда они стали известковым раствором для стен и башен Вавилона. А затем, еще пару десятков столетий спустя, их остатки стали основой отравляющей деятельности магглов, питанием для их обреченной цивилизации в отсутствие чистой энергии и мощи магии. Черт побери, Волдеморт сам в течение многих лет практиковал некромантию на почти регулярной основе, и даже он все еще не понимал, как магглы умудрялись спокойно жить посреди этого мерзостного разложения и гниения.

А потом он подумал о своем крестраже, о своей душе, выросшей здесь, среди сияющей пластиковой мертвечины и ядовитых канцерогенов, и ему тут же нестерпимо захотелось сжечь весь мир дотла за подобное богохульство.

Никогда еще он не был так благодарен анонимности, дарованной его осторожностью в передвижениях и путешествиях, всегда под защитой иллюзии и маскировки, исключая разве что случаи, когда он хотел сделать публичное заявление перед последователями или простыми обывателями. Мысль о том, что сейчас кто-то мог ворваться сюда и увидеть Лорда Волдеморта посреди убожества этого богом забытого дома, была попросту неприемлемой.

Взяв себя в руки, Волдеморт еще раз втянул ядовитый воздух и наколдовал заклинание обнаружения, чтобы отследить следы магии Гарри. Заклинание уловило что-то наверху, где, по идее, должна была быть ее спальня, и в чулане под лестницей, где, по словам Гарри, обычно хранились ее школьные принадлежности. Волдеморт решил сначала проверить спальню и, презрительно кривясь при виде неподвижных фотографий уродливой семейки, последовал на зов остатков магии, пока не обнаружил дверь.

Дверь с семью замками.

Сделанными снаружи.

Волдеморт издал низкий гневный рык, чувствуя, как прорезаются клыки и жгучий яд заполняет ротовую полость, и резким взмахом палочки просто уничтожил дверь вместе с куском стены. Спальня была крошечная, заставленная сломанными, никому не нужными вещами, и это скорее больше говорило об отношении магглов к его крестражу, чем о привычках самой Гарри. Она не раз упоминала при нем, сколько работы по дому ей приходилось здесь делать, да и первый месяц после переезда она убила в основном на то, чтобы полностью убрать и вычистить дом Блэков, от подвала до чердака. Она бы в жизни не захламила свою комнату сама – а значит, это могли сделать только ее родственники, причем намеренно.

Волдеморт быстро вернулся на первый этаж, чтобы не растерять остатки с таким трудом достигнутого самообладания, но что-то дернуло его заглянуть в чулан под лестницей, и это стало последней каплей. Чулан не был достаточно большим, чтобы держать в нем даже собаку среднего размера, не говоря уже о ребенке, не говоря уже о магическом ребенке, не говоря уже о таком драгоценном магическом ребенке, как Гарри. А ее именно что держали здесь и запирали – метлы, швабры и пыль не смогли полностью скрыть крошечный матрас в самом углу.

Ее мимолетный комментарий, оброненный в начале лета, – о том, что у нее хотя бы есть окно, которое можно распахнуть, чтобы в комнате было не так душно, а в детстве и такой радости не было, – внезапно приобрел новый ужасающий контекст.

Опустившись на колени и с трудом просунув в дверной проход голову и плечи, Волдеморт провел едва подрагивающей рукой по подобию кровати. Под слоем пыли даже при слабом свете можно было различить пятна крови, которые так никогда и не смогли отмыть окончательно. Сдвинув маску в третий и последний раз, чтобы втянуть воздух, Волдеморт почуял безошибочный сладковато-железный привкус застарелой крови, ее драгоценной магической крови, линию которой можно было проследить чуть ли не до основания Рима. Крови, тонувшей в соленом океане горьких слез и невыносимо долгих, несчастных, беспросветных лет.

Как правило, он никогда ни о чем не сожалел и ни за что не извинялся, ни перед кем и ни по какой причине, но от мысли, что своими действиями он отчасти приговорил ее к подобному детству, ему сделалось до крайности неуютно. Из-за того ли, что Гарри была его крестражем, а потому он ревностно к ней относился и ему не нравилось, что с ней так дурно обращались, или просто потому что все это напоминало ему об их далеком детстве, отчего он мог проявить столь редкую с его стороны эмпатию и сочувствие?

Волдеморт поднялся на ноги и решил, что увидел более чем достаточно. Он загасил шар магического огня, направил палочку на проклятый чулан под лестницей, на тюрьму, от которой все еще несло кровью даже столько лет спустя – настолько она въелась – и сотворил адский огонь. Из кончика палочки вырвался огненный ревущий василиск, его собственная жгучая злость, нашедшая идеальное выражение в первобытной ярости магии, пожиравшей все, чего она касалась. Волдеморт направил струю огня на первый этаж, после чего пламя начало пожирать лестницу и забираться на второй этаж, становясь все сильнее. Мощная волна чистейшей энергии выбила все окна в доме, впуская внутрь больше кислорода, отчего огонь горел ярче, разгорался все сильнее, и от этого Волдеморт почувствовал, как внутри начало зарождаться опьяняющее, оживляющее возбуждение, почти сравнимое с эффектом от присутствия самой Гарри.

На улице Волдеморт сорвал одну из белоснежных роз идеальной формы и поднес к лицу, чтобы сладковатый аромат и колдовство перебили едкий запах горящего пластика. Пламя пожирало отвратительное строение, которое теперь, когда от него осталась разве что кирпичная кладка, скорее напоминало дымоход. Он подумал о давным-давно высохших морях и задумался, существовала ли магия уже тогда, или же впервые в истории трупы микроскопических существ почувствовали, каково это – очиститься в великолепии столь долгожданного погребального костра из магического огня.

Прежде чем уйти, Волдеморт бросил последний взгляд на горящий дом, представляя, что скажет Гарри, когда узнает, что он для нее сделал, после чего наколдовал в небе Черную метку, чтобы никто не смог усомниться в том, что именно произошло здесь сегодня ночью. Ярко-красные сполохи пламени пожирали остатки крыши, рвались в ночное небо, словно хотели добраться до самих богов, чтобы получить желанное освобождение, но вместо этого находили только ядовито-зеленый гротескный оскал его символа, беспощадно смеющегося над ними.

Впервые за много недель Волдеморт улыбался.

***

Гарри проснулась ближе к вечеру после нескольких часов беспокойного сна и уже начала неторопливо спускаться по лестнице, как наткнулась на Добби, полировавшего уже и без того сияющие чистотой перила.

«Леди Блэк Гарри Поттер! – пропищал эльф с сияющей улыбкой. – Сегодня рано утром прилетела большая черная сова, принесла вам письмо. Потом еще много писем пришло, Добби проверил их все, на них нет никаких ловушек».

Вот дерьмо. Гарри знала только одного человека, у которого была черная сова. Похоже, Волдеморту наконец надоело ее затянувшееся радиомолчание, и он прислал ей письмо. Конечно, рано или поздно Гарри этого ожидала, учитывая, что до первого сентября оставалась всего неделя, но все равно она была порядком удивлена, что именно он сдался первым.

На столе перед ее обычным местом лежал черный конверт, а небольшую стопку писем рядом с ним увенчивала огромная белая роза. Роза при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась целым букетом из олеандра, белладонны, белого ясенца и небольшой веточки тиса, перевязанных черной лентой. Гарри почти бесило, что Волдеморт мог оставаться таким очаровательным, в то время как он стопроцентно прислал ей очень неприятное послание на викторианском языке цветов, если ей не изменяла память. А еще она не могла не заметить, что роза выглядела и даже пахла почти так же, как сорт роз, которые выращивала тетя Петунья, разве что с легким запахом копоти.

Вообще, если так подумать, эта роза была точь-в-точь как розы тети Петуньи.

Кровь в венах резко заледенела. Гарри положила зловещий цветок на стол и трясущимися руками открыла черный конверт.

Внутри была главная страница, вырванная из сегодняшнего номера Ежедневного Пророка, с заголовком _“Магглы в Суррее атакованы Сами-Знаете-Кем!”_, а под ним была размещена черно-белая движущаяся фотография горящего дома с угрожающе нависающей Черной меткой. Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это тот самый дом (который в момент запечатления фотографии уже больше походил на костер, чем на здание), в котором она выросла.

Гарри едва успела добежать до ванной, прежде чем ее вырвало.

***

Волдеморт нетерпеливо расхаживал по библиотеке. Гарри точно получила его послание: волна панического ужаса, дошедшая до него по их связи после полудня, была сильнейшей эмоцией, которую он чувствовал от неё за последние недели. Ему понадобился весь самоконтроль, чтобы не лечь спать раньше обычного. Если Гарри сегодня появится – а она точно появится – то в любом случае не рано.

Спустя долгие часы она наконец появилась, одетая в лиловую пижаму со штанами в пол вместо обычной сорочки и с разъяренным взглядом, от которого бы и нунду засомневался. Волдеморт не проронил ни слова, как и Гарри; они просто размашисто шли навстречу друг другу, пока не встретились посередине, где Гарри, полностью игнорируя разницу в росте и всякий здравый смысл, отвела руку назад и со всей силы врезала ему кулаком по лицу.

Волдеморт даже не вздрогнул, просто проигнорировал неожиданно сильную боль в челюсти, схватил Гарри за все ещё выброшенную в ударе руку и потянул на себя, прижав к себе вплотную. Она шипела и орала, как дикая кошка, но у него было больше тридцати сантиметров преимущества в росте, не говоря уже о Мерлин знает скольких килограммах мышечной массы, так что он легко поднял Гарри на руки, несмотря на невероятно громкие протесты. Дойдя до камина, Волдеморт практически рухнул в своё кресло, потому что ни разу за последний месяц он не смог заставить себя сесть в ее, и, хотя Гарри все ещё не оставляла попыток поколотить его, попутно понося всеми возможными ругательствами, Волдеморт просто скрутил ее в клубок разъяренной ведьмы и зарылся лицом в ее волосы.

«_Никогда_ больше не поступай так со мной», – прорычал он, удерживая ее брыкающиеся конечности, чтобы она не смогла снова разделить их друг от друга.

«С тобой?! – злобно заорала Гарри в ответ; она прекрасно понимала, что из-за железной хватки Волдеморта и опьяняющего эффекта их душ, находящихся в тесной близости друг от друга, у неё не было ни единого шанса вырваться, но она все ещё старалась изо всех сил. – Это ты решил, что пассивно-агрессивный поджог решит все твои проблемы, больной ублюдок!»

«Я в курсе. – Его поразило, насколько же Гарри на самом деле миниатюрная. С ее-то характером всегда казалось, что она занимает собой всю комнату, но сейчас, свернувшись вот так, она легко умещалась у него на коленях. – Никто не умер, так что ты не можешь использовать это против меня. Хотя, если бы у твоих родственников были домашние животные, все равно винить они могли бы разве что себя».

«Это не тебе решать!»

«Конечно, мне. Они причинили тебе боль, а это непростительно».

«Я тоже их не простила, но это не значит, что ты теперь имеешь право выносить им приговор. Да как ты смеешь!»

_«Я думал, что с тобой случилось что-то ужасное, и я потерял тебя»._ – Волдеморт сказал это на парселтанге, все ещё пряча лицо у неё в волосах, потому что сказать нечто подобное на языке, который могут понимать другие люди, пусть даже в надежной уединенности их общих снов... Это для него было слишком. Это делало его слишком уязвимым. Правда, он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы можно было просмотреть воспоминания о снах даже с помощью Легилименции или Омута памяти, но ведь все бывает в первый раз.

Гарри раздраженно выдохнула, резко и жестко. Но Волдеморт чувствовал, как расслабляются ее мышцы: либо от тепла, разливающегося между их душами, либо ей просто было тяжело продолжать злиться на него в свете его постыдного признания. Возможно, обе причины сразу.

«Я понимаю, что ты рассматриваешь межличностные отношения как объект военных действий, а разговоры для тебя – просто ещё один вооруженный конфликт, но со мной такое не сработает. Ты отметил меня, как равную себе, помнишь? – сказала она в конце концов, боднув его лбом чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, отчего Волдеморту пришлось поднять голову и посмотреть ей в глаза. – Это значит, что любое наше сражение друг с другом – игра с нулевой суммой. Единственным шагом к победе будет эволюция и изменение условий взаимодействия».

Он попытался представить жизнь, в которой не надо бороться против всех и всего, что судьба может в него швырнуть, в благородных ли целях или чисто из вредности, – и тут его фантазия просто отказалась работать.

«Не думаю, что хотя бы раз в моей жизни был момент, когда я бы не был на передовой в том или ином виде, Гарри», – признался Волдеморт.

Гарри фыркнула. «Да, королева драмы, это я и сама поняла по тому, как оживились Пожиратели и как ты сжёг дом моих родственников».

Волдеморт нахмурился, глядя на неё исподлобья. «Это так... обескураживает».

«Что именно?»

«Насколько невыразительными могут быть слова. Когда-то мы были одним и тем же человеком, в каждом нашем действии были единство и общность цели. А сейчас мне даже сложно просто подобрать слова, чтобы достучаться до тебя, и даже если у меня это получается, ты со мной скорее не соглашаешься, чем разделяешь точку зрения».

«Я в качестве твоего крестража... – Гарри замолчала, тщательно подбирая слова. – Это много чего означает, Волдеморт, но это ещё не гарантия. Когда ты решил оторвать меня от себя, ты потерял право решать, что мне делать и говорить. Я возражаю, не потому что я такая вредная сука, а потому что, даже несмотря на наше общее происхождение, я теперь отдельная от тебя личность. Существует вообще способ, ну, не знаю, заново объединить крестражи?»

«Раскаяние, – последовал ответ. – Единственный способ снова объединить душу – почувствовать настоящее, всецелое раскаяние в убийстве, которое привело к созданию крестража».

«Что ж, отлично, единственным способом для меня опять стать тобой – только если ты настолько раскаешься в убийстве малышки Гарриет Поттер, что поглотишь мой крестраж. – Гарри выгнула бровь. – Каковы шансы, что это может случиться в скором времени?»

И хотя Волдеморт прекрасно знал, что это невозможно по многим различным причинам, он все же на некоторое время задумался. Представляя, что она опять станет настолько глубокой его частью, что никогда больше не оставит его. Что он постоянно будет ощущать тепло ее присутствия.

Что он больше никогда не увидит ее улыбку. Не спасёт мир.

_«Пусть я создал тебя случайно и пусть временами ты раздражаешь и ставишь меня в тупик, все же не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу пожалеть о том, что сотворил тебя»_, – вздохнул Волдеморт, вновь переходя на парселтанг.

И неважно, насколько сильно ты злишь меня, продолжил Волдеморт уже про себя, по-видимому, стало очевидно, что я нуждаюсь в тебе, и не только по тем причинам, о которых я думал изначально.

«Я презираю эту слабость», – сказал он вместо этого, потому что, по сути, смысл был ровно тот же.

_«Нужда в других людях – это не слабость,_ – мягко сказала Гарри, и это был первый раз, когда Волдеморт слышал, чтобы она говорила на их общем языке, и от этой мысли его слегка передернуло. – _Люди много кем могут быть, но им никогда не было суждено быть одним»._

«Тогда почему ты ушла? – сорвался Волдеморт, не успев осознать, насколько жалко это звучит, и остановить себя. – И не надо притворяться, что это из-за стыда или чрезмерной девичьей скромности, я не настолько глуп».

Некоторое время Гарри молчала. «В первые дни после того сна, пока я психовала, я придумала способ, как избегать наших общих снов. Поначалу из-за стыда, да, но по большей части потому что мне нужно было больше свободы, больше времени подумать. Знаешь, ты ведь буквально сжираешь чуть ли не весь воздух в комнате, да и все остальное, в ней находящееся, тоже, если это для тебя возможно. Мы, может, и застряли друг с другом, и иногда ты можешь обращаться со мной чуть лучше обычного, но я все ещё не позволю тебе контролировать меня или навязывать мне свою волю».

Волдеморт предпочёл сосредоточиться на самой важной части ее тирады. «Скажи, как ты смогла обойти нашу связь». – Чтобы я мог предотвратить это в следующий раз, закончил он мысленно.

Гарри только улыбнулась. «Нет. Во-первых, это все равно полностью вне твоей досягаемости, и, во-вторых, мне кажется, тебе будет полезно хотя бы раз в жизни не контролировать все вокруг себя».

И только тогда до Волдеморта дошло, что раньше ему никогда не приходило в голову, насколько в их ситуации чаша весов с силой и влиянием была склонена в его пользу. Их общие сны всегда происходили вне зависимости от желания Гарри и без ее прямого согласия. Он настолько привык контролировать каждый аспект своей жизни, каждое своё взаимодействие с другими людьми, что и подумать не мог, что Гарри все происходящее могло очень сильно не нравиться. Потому что она была в точности как он, предпочитая полагаться на себя до такой степени, о какой многие и помыслить не могли. Причём ей ещё приходилось мириться с тем, что и Дамблдор, и Орден, да и почти вся Магическая Британия пытались диктовать практически каждый ее шаг. Честно говоря, сейчас Волдеморту только оставалось удивляться, что ей потребовалось так много времени, чтобы сорваться и попытаться вновь обрести независимость.

«Заставить тебя чувствовать себя беспомощной никогда не было моим прямым намерением». – Напротив, Гарри обладала такой огромной властью над ним, что, будь она кем угодно другим, он бы уже давным-давно убил ее чисто из чувства самосохранения. Может, поэтому он никогда не пытался представить, как все это выглядит с ее точки зрения.

«Неважно, хотел ты этого или нет, ты все равно это сделал, – сухо заметила Гарри. – Но, допустим, ты сейчас говоришь правду, хорошо. Давай тогда пойдём на компромисс. Вы, слизеринцы, вроде как очень это любите, да? Я пообещаю больше не исчезать надолго, но взамен ты пообещаешь, что, когда мне понадобится личное пространство, ты мне его дашь и при этом не будешь слетать с катушек».

Волдеморт, конечно, видел логику в ее требовании, но это еще не значит, что он его одобрял. «И что мне делать, если что-нибудь случится и мне нужно будет срочно с тобой связаться?»

Гарри закатила глаза. «Пошли мне письмо, как это делают все нормальные люди. Я знаю, что твоя сова может доставлять мне письма, ты прислал мне милый деньрождественский подарок и охренительно жуткий сталкерский подарок. Спасибо, кстати, это было просто ужасно».

Волдеморт усмехнулся. «Всегда пожалуйста, маленький крестраж».

«Все ещё не могу поверить, что ты прислал мне угрожающее сообщение _на викторианском языке цветов_, – недоверчиво сказала Гарри, очевидно, все ещё не пришедшая в себя после этой его особо вдохновленной идеи. – Что, в магазинах закончились все открытки с надписью _“Прости, что увидел твои глупые труселя, но тебе не кажется, что ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу?”_»

«Что я могу сказать, моя дорогая, меня пробило на сентиментальность, – ответил Волдеморт, даже близко не раскаиваясь, потому что идея все ещё была потрясающей. – И что бы ты там ни думала о моих методах, это определенно сработало».

Улыбка Гарри медленно увяла, и она мрачно уставилась на него. «Я не всегда буду поощрять такие выходки, Волдеморт. Жуткие букеты – это одно; если бы вся ситуация в целом была чуть меньше похожа на катастрофу, это даже было бы смешно, так что пожалуйста, в будущем не стесняйся выражать недовольство в полных сарказма цветочных композициях, если тебя это так забавляет. Но если подобное жестокое, разрушительное дерьмо произойдёт ещё хоть раз, я буду игнорировать и его, и тебя ещё дольше».

Волдеморт самодовольно улыбнулся. «Ты появилась в этот раз, уверен, что появишься и в следующий».

Гарри покачала головой. «Ну уж нет. Сегодня я пришла, только потому что, когда я закончила выблевывать остатки ужина и разобрала гору писем от обеспокоенных друзей и членов Ордена, до меня дошло, что мы с тобой никогда не обсуждали границы или что значит наша связь за пределами этой библиотеки. А учитывая, что ты у нас что-то вроде социального аналога конкистадора, это была очень-очень плохая идея».

«Да что тут обсуждать?» – раздраженно фыркнул Волдеморт.

«Волдеморт, – ровно сказала Гарри. – В реальном мире, независимо от того, каким техническим термином ты это называешь, назревает война, а мы с тобой в данный момент ключевые фигуры двух противоположных сторон. В то время как здесь я сижу у тебя на коленях в своей чертовой пижаме, потому что, по-видимому, я для тебя нечто вроде плюшевого мишки, которого ты не хочешь отпускать после истерики, включающую в себя в том числе поджог. Неужели ты не видишь, насколько это сумасшедшая ситуация?»

Черт возьми, да ничего подобного, как она только могла обвинять его в подобной низости? Он усадил ее к себе на колени исключительно для того, чтобы убрать негативные последствия ее длительного отсутствия, поскольку это был самый эффективный способ поддержать их ресинхронизацию, не говоря уже о том, что так он мог быть уверен, что она не сбежит снова.

Тем не менее, само замечание имело право на существование. «Допустим, нам все-таки следует кое-что прояснить».

«Спасибо. Так, как мне кажется, первым делом надо уточнить, что ты больше не собираешься меня убивать, – сказала Гарри с таким видом, будто сама все ещё не могла в это поверить. – И, вопреки всем моим усилиям и здравому смыслу, кажется, я теперь тоже не хочу твоей смерти».

Так, вот это было неожиданно. Конечно, Гарри была не из тех людей, кто жаждал крови, но у неё было довольно мстительное чувство справедливости по отношению к обидчикам, как показал запущенный в Беллатрису Круциатус, – и по такой логике, Волдеморт должен был в эту категорию обидчиков подпадать. Но теперь, когда она открыто признала, что не желает ему смерти? Это что-то новенькое. И в такой ретроспективе последние три недели внезапно обрели смысл.

Волдеморт насмешливо поднял бровь, чисто чтобы позлить ее. «Я так понимаю, это совсем недавнее открытие?»

Ожидаемо, взглядом Гарри буквально метнула в него ножи, но эффект был отчасти разрушен тем, что она все ещё представляла собой комок из чёрных кос, лилового шёлка и угрюмости, сидящий у него на коленях. «Да, легилимент ты несчастный».

Волдеморт только улыбнулся на эту неуклюжую, вялую попытку задеть его. «Если бы я использовал на тебе Легилименцию, будь уверена, дорогая, ты бы об этом точно знала».

Гарри мягко рассмеялась, потрясла головой, но так и не смогла стереть улыбку полностью. «Да, скорее всего, я бы знала. Могу я просто сказать: меня бесит, как тяжело мне злиться на тебя. Из всех людей в мире, на которых я имею право злиться, ты точно должен быть в самом начале списка».

«Ресинхронизация, – спокойно сказал Волдеморт. – Лично мне злиться на тебя не составляет никакого труда, но, с другой стороны, мне очень легко злиться на всех. Однако я не допускаю даже мысли о том, чтобы наказать тебя, как наказал бы любого другого, кто разозлил бы меня хотя бы вполовину так сильно, как это делаешь ты».

«И поэтому ты сжёг дом моих родственников, – вздохнула Гарри, уже даже не пытаясь что-то там возражать. – Ты не мог отыграться на мне и прекрасно знал, что, нацелься ты на моих друзей, одним ударом в лицо дело бы не обошлось, поэтому Дурсли стали вторым самым оптимальным вариантом. Как ты вообще нашёл их дом?»

Волдеморт пожал плечами. «В ходе наших разговоров ты упомянула и Суррей, и Тисовую улицу, так что я просто осматривал каждую Тисовую улицу в графстве, пока не нашёл нужную».

Гарри устало провела рукой по лицу. «Хотела бы я сказать, что удивлена тем, сколько усилий ты приложил ради такой мелочи.... Но я не удивлена. Ты ведь никогда не упустишь лишней возможности продемонстрировать, насколько ты ужасный человек».

«Если уж взялся что-то делать, делай это как следует, – провозгласил Волдеморт. – Я пошёл туда, намереваясь сделать что-нибудь, что точно привлечёт твоё внимание. Но дома никого не было, так что я зашёл внутрь, чтобы самому увидеть, где вырос мой крестраж, и под конец этого весьма познавательного визита у меня не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как сжечь весь дом дотла».

Он тут же почувствовал, как Гарри напряглась.

«Ты был внутри?» – тихо спросила она, избегая его взгляда, и по одному ее виду было понятно: она знала, что именно он там нашёл.

«Маггловским отбросам повезло, что их тогда не было дома, – прорычал Волдеморт. В памяти тут же промелькнули семь замков на двери и маленький пыльный чулан, отчего на языке опять почувствовался привкус ее боли и страданий. – Однажды они дорого заплатят за то, как обращались с тобой, Гарри. Это я тебе обещаю».

Гарри молчала, сгорбившись и спрятав лицо в поднятых коленях. При воспоминании о тесном чулане Волдеморта вдруг осенило, почему она всегда сидела именно в этой позе, когда была расстроена.

«Ты пообещаешь никому не рассказывать?»

Волдеморт подумал об их приюте, о том, как жалость всегда ощущалась в тысячу раз хуже, чем одиночество и жестокое обращение. Как люди смотрят на тебя, когда узнают, что ты поднялся буквально из грязи. Как приходится прыгать выше собственной головы, просто чтобы с тобой считались.

«Конечно, маленький крестраж, – сказал он, слегка изменив положение рук, – исключительно удобства ради, и совсем, совсем не для того, чтобы ещё крепче прижать ее к себе. – Ни одной другой душе».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветочного букета:  
Белая роза - невинность/я тебя достоин, также представляет Гарри  
Олеандр - будь осторожна  
Белладонна - молчание  
Ясенец - огонь  
Тис - печаль, также из этого дерева сделана палочка Волдеморта, а потому представляет его
> 
> Все вместе по сути переводится как: ну ты и стерва, ты меня отшиваешь, а я тот еще ублюдок, так что тебе правда не стоит этого делать, а еще я сжег дом твоих дерьмовых родственников :)


	15. Притяженье между нами нас убережет

После их довольно пылкого примирения все вернулось в прежнее нормальное русло – если можно назвать нормальной ситуацию, в которой ты на постоянной основе разделяешь сны с заклятым врагом, склонным к поджогам, который, вдобавок ко всему, становится чрезмерно агрессивно-ласковым, если ты динамишь его в течение нескольких недель. График сна Гарри все еще был сильно сбит, но это было для нее далеко не в новинку, так что она заказала по совиной почте зелья для сна, чтобы установить хоть какой-то контроль над сопротивляющимся организмом, и просто надеялась, что этого будет достаточно. К счастью, она не слишком долго вела ночной образ жизни, и вернуться к прежнему уровню бессонницы оказалось не так сложно.

Очевидно, Волдеморт изо всех сил старался показать, что у него есть хотя бы мало-мальское представление о сдержанности (как будто это не он настолько обиделся из-за того, что его игнорировали, что аж сжег дом ее родственников), а потому начал ограничиваться осознанными сновидениями только каждые два-три дня; но о таком Гарри и мечтать не могла, учитывая, что речь идет о собственнике вроде Волдеморта, которого она избегала в течение трех недель, так что она не жаловалась. К тому же, было довольно забавно наблюдать за его попытками сохранить привычную отстраненность, как будто ничего такого из ряда вон выходящего и не случилось – вот только теперь Волдеморт предпочитал читать книги в кресле у камина напротив Гарри, а не за своим столом. Это настолько напоминало ей Живоглота в те моменты, когда рыжий кот дулся, но все еще требовал внимания, что, когда ей эта мысль только пришла в голову, Гарри пришлось имитировать приступ кашля, лишь бы не объяснять Темному Лорду, что истинная причина ее смеха в том, насколько он походил на угрюмого старого кота с приплюснутой мордой.

Теперь же каждый раз, когда такое случалось, Гарри только вскидывала бровь и возвращалась к чтению книги Фомальгауты, зная, что Волдеморт тут же займет оборонительную позицию, едва Гарри поднимет эту тему. А еще ей с неохотой пришлось признаться самой себе, что эта преднамеренная физическая близость отлично помогала устранить последствия краткосрочной рассинхронизации их душ.

Она также с удовольствием наконец ткнула Волдеморта носом в то, что в итоге оказалась права по поводу результатов своих СОВ по зельям. Хотя он все еще был рад услышать, что Гарри успешно сдала все десять экзаменов, получив Удовлетворительно по Прорицаниям, Астрономии и Истории магии, Выше ожидаемого – по Трансфигурации, Травологии, Зельям и Уходу за магическими существами, и Превосходно – по Заклинаниям, Защите от Темных искусств и Древним Рунам. По Защите и Рунам она даже получила Превосходно с плюсом, а это значило, что она – лучшая студентка своего курса по этим предметам. Что ж, это станет хорошим подспорьем, чтобы убедить профессора Бабблинг разрешить Гарри как можно скорее приступить к освоению мастерства рукодельческой магии, о чем у них уже шел разговор в прошлом году.

Волдеморту, конечно же, обязательно надо было побыть сволочью и обыденным тоном упомянуть, как он получил Превосходно по всем до единого экзаменам, которые сдавал в стенах Хогвартса, включая двенадцать нечеловеческих СОВ и семь ЖАБА. Но Гарри все равно не позволила ему испортить праздник на ее улице. Серьезно, учитывая, что она пропустила половину экзамена по Астрономии, это чудо, что она вообще получила Удовлетворительно. Прорицания Гарри умудрилась сдать исключительно благодаря сжалившимся над ней Парвати и Лаванде, которые помогли ей с зубрежкой, а в Истории магии она выплыла, потому что самостоятельно изучила одну из второстепенных тем, и та по чистейшей случайности оказалась темой короткого эссе на экзамене.

И вот, после самого странного лета в ее жизни, наконец пришла пора возвращаться в школу на шестой курс. Чемодан уже собран, эльфов она настойчиво попросила не ругаться и не покидать дом, только если они не хотят куковать на улице до тех пор, пока Гарри не вернется на рождественские каникулы, а сопровождение от Ордена появится на верхней ступеньке крыльца ровно в десять утра, чтобы доставить ее на вокзал Кингс-Кросс. И само собой разумеется, что, когда Гарри провалилась в сон в ту ночь, она очутилась в библиотеке.

***

Волдеморт опять сидел в кресле у камина, облаченный в черный костюм и мантию, словно вот-вот собирался отправиться на встречу в Министерство. Гарри же, с другой стороны, правильно предположив, что он выберет именно эту ночь для встречи с ней, решила отпраздновать возвращение в Хогвартс, надев ярко-красные шорты и свободную красную футболку с золотым движущимся львом на груди. Этот комплект Гарри откопала в каталоге и заказала по почте исключительно для победных вечеринок, проводимых в Общей гостиной после квиддичных матчей. Возможность побесить Волдеморта была всего лишь приятным бонусом.

Волдеморт, разумеется, только вскинул невпечатлённую бровь, когда Гарри упала в кресло напротив с широкой ухмылкой на лице.

«Как… празднично, – выдавил он, с отвращением рассматривая ее наряд поверх книги. В дополнение к жизнерадостному образу Гарри еще вплела в косы алые ленты исключительно дополнительного впечатляющего эффекта ради. – Ты серьезно надела вот эту нелепость, просто чтобы позлить меня?»

«Что я могу сказать, если уж я берусь что-то делать, то делаю это как следует», – бодро ответила Гарри.

«По-моему, что тебе действительно следует сделать, так это наведаться в психологическое отделение Мунго», – сухо сказал Волдеморт, все еще глядя на ее футболку так, словно лев вот-вот оживет и попробует съесть его.

«Вообще-то, Волдеморт, называть людей сумасшедшими очень невежливо», – отчитала его Гарри, откинувшись на мягкую спинку кресла, чтобы утонуть в тепле от пламени в камине и заставить Волдеморта скривиться при виде ее плохой осанки. За прошедшие два месяца у нее была куча возможностей для этого, но ей никогда не надоест нежиться в тепле и уюте у ревущего огня.

Гарри даже не удивилась, когда услышала, как Волдеморт скрипнул зубами, прежде чем снова придал лицу нейтральное выражение. «Ты носишь фамилию Блэк, моя дорогая. Более чем уверен, я не первый, кто отпускает комментарии по поводу твоего здравомыслия или отсутствия такового».

Гарри пожала плечами. Стоило признать, отчасти он был прав. «Так странно теперь возвращаться в Хогвартс после всего, что произошло за последние несколько месяцев», – вместо этого сказала Гарри, чувствуя одновременно и радость, и легкую примесь меланхолии от понимания того, что время постоянно бежит вперед, и ему все равно, кого и что оно оставляет позади.

Теперь Волдеморт смотрел на нее с чуть меньшим отвращением и с чуть большим любопытством. «С нетерпением ждешь возвращения в школу?»

«Разумеется, – ответила Гарри, пытаясь отвлечь себя от тяжелых мыслей и широко улыбнувшись своему собеседнику. – Хогвартс может быть нелепым рассадником сплетен и страшным ночным кошмаром Евклида, полным нелогичности и негеометричности, но это все еще мой дом. Первое место, которое я смогла назвать домом, причем в обеих жизнях. Конечно, теперь, когда я знаю о планах Дамблдора, все будет ощущаться по-другому. Не говоря уже о манипуляциях и играх разума, которые начнутся, как только я переступлю порог замка».  
  
«Дамблдор действительно не из тех, кто вот так просто оставляет в покое, – заметил Волдеморт с кривоватой усмешкой. – По моим расчетам, он захочет увидеть тебя в своем захламленном кабинете сразу же по окончании праздничного пира».

«Так прям сразу же, серьезно? – переспросила Гарри, скривившись. – Он ведь может выждать хотя бы пару дней?»

Волдеморт только усмехнулся. «Держу пари, все будет именно так, как я и сказал».

«Да ну, и на что мы тогда спорим?»

«Как насчет будущего одолжения?»

Гарри рассмеялась ему в лицо. «Хорошая попытка. Я в жизни не оставлю Темному Лорду возможность воспользоваться открытым долгом, я не вчера родилась, знаешь ли».

Теперь уже Волдеморт пожал плечами. «Что ты тогда предлагаешь в качестве приемлемой ставки для пари?»

«Хм-м-м, – протянула Гарри, сделав вид, что крепко задумалась. – Как насчет пони?»

Он уставился на нее так, словно она все-таки и правда была не в своем уме – то есть примерно тем взглядом, с которым он смотрел на нее большую часть времени. «Ты серьезно?»

О, это была слишком хорошая возможность, чтобы упускать ее. «Нет, я ж не мой приемный отец».*

«Гарри».

«Эй, из нас двоих это ты целенаправленно продолжаешь использовать осознанные сновидения, не я, – сказала Гарри, абсолютно уверенная, что пусть даже Сириус не был бы в восторге от ее общения с Темным Лордом, он, по крайней мере, одобрил бы, как она мучает его своим потрясающе дерьмовым чувством юмора. – То есть ты, мистер, единственный, кто тут за все отвечает. Серьезно, тебе некого винить за мои потрясающие каламбуры, кроме как самого себя».

Волдеморт покачал головой с таким видом, словно испытывал реальную физическую боль, это была просто фантастика. «Полагаю, я действительно заслужил это, учитывая все обстоятельства».

Улыбка Гарри стала еще шире, и нет, она ни капельки не раскаивалась. «Это самое меньшее, что ты заслуживаешь, и ты это знаешь. Возмездие высших сил в виде отвратительного юмора должно быть наименьшей из твоих кармических забот».

Волдеморт пренебрежительно махнул рукой. «Я как-нибудь сам разберусь со своими долгами Вселенной, спасибо огромное, моя дорогая. По поводу пари: как насчет пижамы, которая не выглядит так, словно ее выбирал младенец?»

«А ты не обалдел? – фыркнула Гарри. – Неприлично так говорить о нарядах дамы, где твои манеры?»

«Спрятались от ужаса при виде этой футболки, – беззаботно ответил Волдеморт. – В данном случае я не рассматриваю это как грубость, скорее, как выполнение своего гражданского долга».

«Это ты всегда выглядишь так, словно собираешься на встречу к королеве с чаем и пирожными, – проворчала Гарри, раздраженная тем, как ее невольно впечатляло, что в вербальных дуэлях ответная реакция Волдеморта ничуть не уступала реакции в дуэлях магических. – Ты каждую ночь засыпаешь в кабинете или у тебя просто аллергия на пижамы?»

У Волдеморта был слишком веселый вид, к ее вящему беспокойству. «Конечно же нет, Гарри. Обычно я изменяю вид одежды, когда оказываюсь здесь, и уж особенно после того, как у меня начала появляться компания».

«_Ты, блин, прикалываешься?_ – Мерлин, это было чудовищно несправедливо. – И тебе ни разу не пришло в голову упомянуть об этом чуть раньше?»

Ублюдок только пожал плечами, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть самодовольство. «Ты никогда не спрашивала».

Гарри Поттер, это твоя жизнь.

«То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я _два месяца_ расхаживала в пижамах перед Лордом Волдемортом, хотя могла все это время носить нормальную одежду? – Она знала, что ее голос становился все пронзительнее, но не собиралась ничего с этим делать. – Или даже доспехи, почему бы, блин, и нет? Даже средневековые костюмы и то выглядят предпочтительнее вот этого!»

«Гарри, мы находимся во сне, – произнес Волдеморт медленно и четко, словно она была умственно отсталой. И, честно говоря, в этот раз она даже не могла винить его за это. – Если вдруг почувствуешь жгучее желание провести некоторое время в виде жирафа – дерзай, потолок достаточно высокий».

Да какого хрена.

«Думаю, я обойдусь штанами и лифчиком, спасибо огромное, чудила». Да, ее грудь не сказать, чтобы отличалась особыми формами, но, черт возьми, в данном случае это было дело принципа.

Брови Волдеморта предприняли героическую попытку вторгнуться в линию роста волос, но он, похоже, решил, что все же лучше воздержаться от комментариев по поводу отсутствия у нее нижнего белья. «Тогда просто используй силу воли, маленький крестраж. Почти все виды магии, которые мы используем в реальном мире, здесь не работают, но в то же время здесь в них и нет нужды. Даже обычные магглы могут видеть осознанные сны при усердной практике; ты можешь делать здесь все, что угодно, нужно лишь немного настойчивости и воображения».

Мерлин, это прозвучало слишком по-извращенски.

«Если здесь так просто все менять, почему мне недостаточно только подумать о чем-то, чтобы эта вещь появилась? – раздраженно спросила Гарри, скрестив руки. – И почему я всегда появляюсь в том виде, в котором заснула?»

«Да, сам процесс изменения или создания простой, но для получения результата требуется концентрация. Касательно же твоего вида… Именно такой ты видела себя последний раз перед сном. Скажем, если вдруг кто-нибудь превратит тебя в блондинку, пока ты спишь, здесь твоя внешность не поменяется, потому что разум не будет осознавать этого изменения. Но при этом наш мозг помнит намного больше, чем мы сами осознанно можем вспомнить без должной тренировки».

«Так вот как ты смог запомнить все эти книги?»

«Именно. У нас всегда была исключительная память, но в юности мы много экспериментировали над тем, чтобы улучшить ее еще больше».

«Что-то мне подсказывает, что в Хогвартсе этому не учили, а иначе все предыдущие пять лет мне пришлось бы выслушивать жалобы Гермионы на то, что они больше не преподают этот предмет».

Досада на лице Гарри вызвала у Волдеморта улыбку. «Конечно же нет. Для создания библиотеки потребовалось ни много ни мало куча зелий, специальный ритуал, длительные ментальные упражнения и овладение Окклюменцией в совершенстве. В результате здесь хранятся все мои знания, начиная от прочитанных книг и заканчивая идеями и воспоминаниями. Время от времени приходится проводить сортировку, чтобы все было на своих местах, но я разработал отличную систему, а потому она, в случае необходимости, может поддерживать сама себя в течение длительного времени без моего прямого контроля».

«Но почему тогда не все создают библиотеку у себя в голове? – спросила Гарри. Тут она была согласна со своей воображаемой Гермионой: если подобное реально можно создать с помощью магии, то тот факт, что об этом не рассказывалось на первом же занятии по приезде в Хогвартс, был ужасно несправедливым. – В целом это все выглядит как очень полезная штука для студентов, да и в принципе для всех людей».

«Создание библиотеки сопряжено с некоторым риском, особенно в юном возрасте, когда мозг еще продолжает развиваться, – объяснил Волдеморт. – У меня самого много лет ушло на кропотливые исследования всей теории, а затем претворения этой теории в жизнь на практике. Это уже не говоря о том, что и используемые зелья, и ритуал подпадают под категорию Темных искусств, а потому в высшей степени незаконны».  
  
«Ну разумеется», – вздохнула Гарри, ничуть не удивившись, что одних только чертовых мозгов Волдеморта достаточно для пожизненной отсидки в Азкабане.

«Как ни странно, больше всего времени у меня ушло на освоение Окклюменции, – задумчиво протянул Волдеморт. – Создание базовых щитов для защиты ума – уже сама по себе сложная задача, а уж полная реструктуризация разума и подавно. А продвинуться дальше без этих двух пунктов попросту невозможно».

«Мне от этого как-то легче не стало, учитывая собственные способности к Окклюменции. По-видимому, теперь мне до конца жизни надо будет быть предельно аккуратной и не смотреть Дамблдору в глаза, а иначе… – Гарри оборвала мысль, нахмурившись. – Знаешь, я даже не представляю, что он тогда сделает, но точно уверена, что мне это не понравится. В лучшем случае, меня запрут в Гриффиндорской башне, как этакую предательницу-Рапунцель, до тех пор, пока он не наберется храбрости убить меня во имя Высшего блага. Или, что более вероятно, убедит кого-нибудь сделать это за него».

Учитывая, что сейчас Гарри рассуждала на тему собственного возможного убийства Дамблдором, она ожидала увидеть Волдеморта по крайней мере взбешенным, но вместо этого он выглядел таким же напыщенным, как Перси Уизли, когда тот разглагольствовал о толщине стенок котлов. «Как раз наоборот. Теперь, когда мы знаем истинную причину наших проблем с ментальными щитами, найти решение было проще простого. Плюс, в последнее время у меня было более чем достаточно свободного времени для исследований».

Гарри пропустила между ушей пассивно-агрессивный выпад в сторону ее непредвиденного отпуска. «О, неужели. Не желаешь поделиться?»

Волдеморт наконец отложил книгу в сторону, направляя все свое внимание на Гарри. «Окклюменационные барьеры, по сути, всего лишь вариация самозащиты, так? И в целях защиты себя, осознание заклинателя себя как индивидуальной личности должно быть всеобъемлющим и нерушимым».

Гарри подозрительно прищурилась. Ее всегда настораживало, когда Волдеморт выглядел таким довольным. «Да, и что?»

«В таком случае нам двоим просто нужно принять как данность, что мы представляем собой единое целое, что мы – одна личность в двух разных телах. И тогда любые щиты, распространяющиеся на одного, будут доступны и другому».

Гарри нахмурилась. Хоть она и не могла больше полностью отрицать данное утверждение, для нее эта тема все еще была довольно щекотливой. «Мне все еще не нравится так думать, Волдеморт. Я отдельная личность, а не просто твое чертово отражение».

Волдеморт на это лишь улыбнулся – той улыбкой с ямочками на щеках, которую видела только Гарри, и от этого у нее заныло в груди. «Нет, ты точно не просто мое отражение. Но это не отменяет того факта, что тебе нужна защита. Если Дамблдор узнает, что теперь нам обоим известно, чем ты являешься, ты будешь в опасности. Окклюменационные барьеры защитят твой разум и от него, и от любого другого, кто попытается вторгнуться в твое сознание».

Ладно, тут он был прав, но Гарри все еще не понимала, как делу могло помочь, если она все-таки сдастся под его настойчивым напором и признает себя доминионом Великого Содружества Наций имени Лорда Волдеморта. «Как это вообще может сработать? Учитывая, что я буду в Хогвартсе, а ты будешь носиться безумным ураганом по всему Соединенному Королевству».

«Душа ведь едина, помнишь? В этом суть принципа работы крестража – он создает лазейку в фундаментальном законе природы. Даже если бы нас разбросало на миллион кусочков, мы все еще были бы частями одного целого, что есть мы. Так что независимо от физического расстояния, что работает на одном, работает и на другом. Другими словами, мы просто используем ту же самую лазейку, просто на более глубоком уровне. Хотя я могу признать, что все это представляет собой эксперимент, так как до этого ни разу в истории не было прецедента, подобного нашему. Но в любом случае чары самозащиты работают на всем, что заклинатель посчитает частью своего “я”, тут нужно лишь обоюдное согласие».

«То есть мне нужно принять нас и дать свое согласие, чтобы ты смог укрыть щитами себя, а потом и меня заодно? – спросила Гарри, полностью уверенная в положительном ответе. – Откуда мне знать, что это защитит и меня тоже, а не только тебя самого?»

Волдеморт самодовольно усмехнулся. «Должен сказать, я одобряю твое здоровое чувство паранойи и очень даже не прочь, чтобы ты почаще демонстрировала его в будущем. Но все же, если волшебники могут зачаровывать даже свои очки, укрывая их теми же щитами, что и свое тело, то я более чем уверен, что с нашим общим признанием нашей общей сущности я без проблем смогу укрыть щитами нас обоих. Гарри, лучшей защиты для тебя попросту нет. С тех пор, как я овладел ментальным мастерством, никто ни разу не смог пробиться сквозь мои барьеры. И, поверь мне, многие пытались».

Гарри вдруг вспомнился документальный фильм о квантовой запутанности, который она относительно недавно слушала краем уха, пока готовила ужин у Дурслей, потому что дядя Вернон с чего-то вдруг взял, что если почаще будет тыкать ей в лицо наукой, то магия станет для нее менее реальной. Ну и еще он очень любил притворяться, что сам достаточно умен для того, чтобы понимать подобные вещи. Стоит признать, что в этом плане Гарри недалеко от него ушла: сама она нормально изучала научные предметы только до конца начальной школы, а дальше просто перебивалась мимолетно услышанными или прочитанными фактами. Но все же она помнила из того фильма, что две частицы, сплетенные на субатомном уровне, узнают и отразят друг друга, даже если окажутся на противоположных краях обозримой Вселенной.

Гарри подумала, что, наверное, на это и была похожа душа.

Она даже видела ее однажды, когда дементоры пытались заглотить маленький шарик света, который делал ее отца всем, чем тот был, помимо блэковской крови, блэковских костей и блэковских черных глаз. И хотя она тогда умирала от холода, а в ушах звенели предсмертные крики Лили, у нее все еще хватало ясности ума, чтобы понять, насколько это неправильно, ужасно неправильно, что подобные существа, распространяющие отчаяние и питающиеся тем самым, что делает живых существ живыми, вообще существуют. Из всех страшных вещей, что она видела, знала и делала сама, дементоры все еще были самым ужасным преступлением против природы.

Это заставило ее задуматься об ощущении неизбежности, которое неотвратимо влекло ее обратно к Темному Лорду, словно приливная волна. И неважно, как далеко он был или как далеко она бы хотела быть от него, – все равно она чувствовала ленивое гравитационное притяжение, пронизывающее ее чуть ли не до самых костей. Это была та самая болезненная пустота, переполнявшая ее, пока она избегала Волдеморта в течение долгих недель, и бороться с которой помогал только его медальон, их медальон. И этим же было недавно возникшее убеждение, что, если она закроет глаза и наугад ткнет в любую точку пространства, она стопроцентно попадет в местоположение Волдеморта, неважно, где бы в мире он ни находился.  
  
«Хорошо, – сказала Гарри, потому что даже она не была настолько упряма, чтобы поставить гордость выше собственной безопасности. По крайней мере, не в данном случае. – Предположим, я поверю, что все это правда, в которой даже есть смысл. Что дальше?»

Волдеморт мрачно улыбнулся, словно откуда-то знал, о чем она только что думала. «Так как мои барьеры уже возведены и сами по себе довольно прочные, я беру на себя обязанность по защите нас обоих. Хотя со временем тебе тоже необходимо будет научиться Окклюменции и упрочить защиту со своей стороны, на тот маловероятный случай чрезвычайной ситуации, если я вдруг не смогу поддерживать щиты. Конечно же, не существует никакого способа полностью доказать правильность моей теории до тех пор, пока мы не испытаем ее на практике. Но по результатам некоторых вычислений и по моим оценкам, в худшем случае, если бы наши барьеры вдруг оказались разными, несмотря на то, что наша душа едина, они бы просто столкнулись и нейтрализовали друг друга, хотя это все еще последнее, что нам нужно».

Гарри сморщила нос. «А я вообще смогу сама создать щиты? Если они так же сложны в осуществлении, как и создание библиотеки, то я сильно сомневаюсь. Не все мы глушили литрами нелегальные зелья для ментальных практик, знаешь ли».

«Да, это правда, что большинство окклюментов выстраивают в качестве щитов сложные стены или крепости, – не стал отрицать Волдеморт. – Но мне всегда казалось, что в данном случае самый простой путь и есть самый эффективный».

О, сколько нам открытий чудных.

«И что тогда представляют собой твои щиты?»

«Темнота, – ответил Волдеморт, и серьезно, как только Гарри могла ожидать чего-то другого от человека вроде него. – Отсутствие всего, абсолютная пустота. Вряд ли незваный гость сможет найти хоть что-то в месте, где даже не существует такого понятия, как вперед и назад. Не говоря уже о том, что большинство людей боится темноты на интуитивном уровне. В их генах все еще заложены воспоминания о первобытных временах и древних ночных хищниках. Они выжжены в коре головного мозга, создавая основу для инстинкта самосохранения, а это значит, что они всегда будут сомневаться, стоит ли сильнее всматриваться в тьму. И этих сомнений обычно достаточно, чтобы обнаружить вторгнувшегося и вытолкнуть его из своего разума».

Гарри печально улыбнулась. Она откуда-то знала: те инструменты, которые человек использует, чтобы спрятаться от мира, очень много говорят о сущности того, что именно человек пытается спрятать. «Но мы совсем не боимся темноты, да?»

Волдеморт в ответ улыбнулся той же понимающей улыбкой, и этот странный момент тихой солидарности словно бы уменьшил ту пропасть непонимания, что обычно расстилалась между ними.

Смирившись, что ей таки придется согласиться на предстоящую аферу, Гарри выпрямилась, чтобы как следует встретить лицом к лицу то, что последует дальше. «Мне надо что-нибудь делать?»

Волдеморт покачал головой, одновременно махнув рукой, и внезапно их кресла стали ближе друг к другу так, что они почти соприкасались коленями, хотя на самом деле в комнате ничего не сдвинулось. Чертовы сны. «Нет, я проведу тебя сквозь темноту на другую сторону, а дальше уже будет несложно. Лучше бы нам это делать при личной встрече, но пока что просто возьми меня за руки и смотри мне прямо в глаза. Технически, ты уже внутри моего разума, так что будем надеяться, что символического жеста будет достаточно, чтобы все сработало».

Гарри в растерянности слегка склонила голову. «Как ты можешь провести меня в свой разум, если я уже здесь?»

«Если тебе для понимания нужна аналогия, то ты вроде как вошла через заднюю дверь, которая минует мои барьеры, потому что душа всегда рада слиться со своей частью. Но я не собираюсь позволять тебе просто так расхаживать по всему моему внутреннему “я”, для этого тебе надо зайти через главную дверь. Вся магия, в большом и малом проявлении, работает исключительно на намерениях, желаниях и символических актах, поэтому мы делаем это так, словно и впрямь сидим друг против друга, и молимся, чтобы этого было достаточно. – Волдеморт бросил на нее довольный взгляд. – Держание за руки показывает, что двое людей сливаются друг с другом в гармонии, а глаза, конечно же, зеркало души, и именно поэтому Легилименция всегда требует зрительного контакта».

Он протянул ей руки с раскрытыми ладонями, и Гарри колебалась всего одно мгновение, прежде чем подалась вперед и вложила свои ладони в его. Абсурд, конечно, но она не могла не заметить, насколько же большими были его руки по сравнению с ее: длинные бледные пальцы обхватили ее собственные, тонкие и загорелые, так, что их почти не было видно.

Гарри перевела взгляд от их сцепленных рук на лицо Волдеморта и чуть не подскочила. Багряные глаза впивались в нее так, словно и правда заглядывали ей в душу, совсем не мигая, подобно змее. Гарри только успела подумать, что ей как раз надо спросить, что случилось с его глазами, которые, как она точно помнила, когда-то были карими, как вдруг Волдеморт сделал _что-то_, отчего мир перевернулся, словно они воспользовались портключом, и тогда библиотека исчезла, а они оба стремительно летели глубоко вниз в кроличью нору.

Это совсем не было похоже на то, как Снейп использовал Легилименцию, чтобы силой проникнуть в ее разум, и даже на то, как она тогда случайно отбила его атаку и оказалась в его разуме. Это совсем не было похоже на вторжение, нет. Вместо этого они словно падали вместе в вихре цветов и звуков, пока бесконечная беззвездная ночь не накрыла их подобно штормовой волне.

И хотя Гарри была готова к этому, она все равно была поражена, насколько непроглядной была тьма вокруг. Сейчас у них не было даже близко чего-то похожего на тела, как в осознанных снах, и все равно каким-то образом Волдеморт все еще держал ее, направляя в чернильной бесконечности, как и обещал. Темнота была теплой, непохожей на холодный вакуум пустоты, которую Гарри отчасти ожидала. Наверное, это из-за их связи. И, как Гарри уже заметила, темнота совсем не пугала. Когда бы полная тьма ни опускалась вокруг, она всегда напоминала ей о временах, когда Гарри сидела в чулане; чернота, наваливавшаяся со всех сторон, и запах старой пыли означали, что она была в безопасности. Потому что хоть она не могла выйти из чулана, и в нем определенно были свои отдельные недостатки, все равно это означало, что Дурсли не могли приблизиться к ней. В качестве предупреждения ей всегда служил щелчок открывающейся задвижки, чтобы Гарри могла приготовиться к тому, что за этим обычно следовало.

Печально, но факт: за все свое детство Гарри ощущала себя по-настоящему в безопасности, только когда ее запирали в том гребаном чулане.

Должно быть, Волдеморт каким-то образом знал или хотя бы догадывался о ее переживаниях, потому что Гарри почувствовала, как он обхватил ее еще крепче, пока они спускались все ниже, – как и всегда, проявляющий свои собственнические замашки, где бы они оба ни были и что бы они ни делали. Это было довольно любопытно, потому что Гарри не могла слышать его мысли и подозревала, что он тоже не слышал ее, но было здесь что-то за пределами слов, благодаря чему она поняла, что Волдеморт знает и готов сжечь их всех дотла за то, как они обращались с ней, как он уже сжег дом, что долгие годы был ей тюрьмой.  
  
Наверное, это не должно было ее так успокаивать. Знать, что где-то в этой темноте все-таки существовал монстр, который готов был причинить боль абсолютно всем в этом мире. Всем, кроме нее.

Может, когда она была младше, она не отдавала себе полностью отчета в происходящем, и да, в основном на ее долю не перепадало ничего серьезного, кроме разве что мелких шрамов, пары сломанных костей, недоедания и пренебрежения со стороны взрослых, но теперь-то она понимала, что это все еще жестокое обращение, а потому это неприемлемо. Что ни один ребенок не заслуживает пережить все то, что пережила она, ни за что на свете. После долгих лет упрашиваний Дамблдора не отсылать ее назад на Тисовую улицу, почти так же, как когда-то юный Том Риддл умолял его ровно о том же самом, а теперь знать, что кто-то наконец был на ее стороне в этом вопросе… Чувство, поистине окупающее все пережитые страдания.

Больше времени на размышления у нее не оставалось, так как внезапно пустота расступилась, и они оказались на другой стороне, стоя посреди бесконечно черного океана перед огромными каменными дверьми, которые выглядели точь-в-точь как вход в Тайную комнату. Пространство было слегка подернуто дымкой, двери не казались чем-то твердым и прочным, а цвета были сильно приглушены, как в воспоминаниях в Омуте памяти, и все же Гарри смогла рассмотреть резные изображения змей, которые казались почти живыми. Волдеморт снова обрел форму – или нечто, похожее на форму. Это скорее было отдаленно похоже на человеческие очертания, состоящие из тени и света, и заметнее всего в этой форме были светящиеся алые глаза – самое яркое, что она могла видеть вокруг. Гарри понимала, что выглядела примерно так же, и только изумрудно-зеленые глаза должны были смазывать ее тень, словно чей-то первый размытый набросок женской фигуры, выполненный легкими мазками кисти.

_Это ты, да?_ – сказала Гарри не совсем словами, но и не то чтобы совсем без них. – _Ты – чудовище Слизерина, прятавшееся за дверьми Тайной комнаты, которые может открыть только достойный._

_Конечно_, – ответил Волдеморт, так твердо уверенный в собственной ненормальности, девиантности, что Гарри даже позавидовала тому, с какой легкостью он принимал даже самые уродливые части самого себя. – _Я бы не доверил защиту святости своего естества только одному-единственному барьеру._

_Но ты позволишь мне быть здесь._ – Это был не совсем вопрос, даже не то, что Гарри намеревалась сказать, но, по-видимому, понятие о намерении здесь было относительным.

_Только тебе_, – сказал Волдеморт, и Гарри знала, что это была правда, так же, как она знала, что здесь, на самом дне колодца человеческого сознания, ложь была невозможна. – _И только потому что однажды ты уже была под защитой этих дверей, так же, как я сейчас._

Он подошел ближе, если вообще можно говорить о таком понятии, как движение, в этом невозможном месте. Границы между ними двумя были размытыми, как будто они растворялись в океане, ну или друг в друге – смотря, что появилось раньше.

_И что теперь?_ – спросила Гарри, заинтригованная против воли. Никогда раньше она не отказывалась смотреть прямо в лицо испытаниям, не будет отказываться и сейчас. – _Мы зайдем внутрь?_

_Так не терпится снова стать единым целым с нами, маленький крестраж?_ – Веселье кружилось между ними, как пылинки, пойманные лучом солнца.

_Нет,_ – ответила Гарри, потому что это была правда.

_Но мне любопытно._ – Потому что это тоже была правда.

У нее сложилось впечатление, что Волдеморт кивнул, хотя на самом деле он ничего не сделал, и его очертания все так же растворялись в темноте. – _Конечно, тебе любопытно. Мы все хотим знать, откуда пришли, даже если ответ не тот, на который мы надеемся или который хотим услышать._

Это прозвучало как что-то, основанное на личном опыте.

_Что ты сделал, когда узнал? В том смысле, откуда ты пришел._

Гарри так и не поняла, откуда бы у него взяться оскалу, когда у него не было даже рта, но все равно Волдеморт каким-то чудом умудрился это сделать. – _Я убил их всех._

Глухая боль утраты разлилась между ними, невысказанная, но неоспоримая.

_Почему?_ – Ведь причина всегда так же важна, как и само деяние, даже если она не из хороших. Без этого “почему” они станут просто животными.

_Потому что они все были слабы – и магглы, и волшебники – и каждый из них уступал мне во всех отношениях,_ – сказал Волдеморт так же бесцветно, какой была темнота, окутывавшая их. – _И все равно они не хотели меня знать._

_Мне жаль, что они причинили тебе боль._ – Потому что Гарри знала, каково это, когда тебя отвергает твоя же собственная родня за то, в чем нет твой вины или ответственности. Этого Гарри не пожелала бы даже своему злейшему врагу. Хотя она уже не была совсем уверена, действительно ли Волдеморт все еще приходился ей злейшим врагом. – _Но ты все равно не должен был этого делать. Убить проблему не значит решить ее._

_Я знаю._ – Смирение и разочарование. – _Но это помогло._

_Потому что устранил искушение надеяться на лучшее?_ – Гарри не была уверена, откуда она об этом знала. Но она знала.

_Устранил свою слабость, всю, одним махом._

Гарри только вздохнула. Он бы не был самим собой, если бы не был так ожесточенно озлоблен. – _Что теперь, Волдеморт?_

Он положил подобие руки ей на плечо, а другую опустил в темноту и потянул на себя что-то вроде толстого усикообразного придатка, который нежно обвился вокруг них, словно любящий домашний питомец.

_Теперь тебе нужно принять нас, все, чем мы являемся и не являемся, и поверить в то, что когда-то я был домом для тебя. Открой глаза, и уши, и нос, Гарри, открой сердце, и разум, и все свое естество, чтобы я, в свою очередь, мог найти дом в тебе._ – Он чеканил каждое слово с торжественной неизбежностью, держа ожидающую тьму в карающей руке Бога. – _Открой рот._

На краткий момент Гарри опять показалось, что она в Стране чудес, где на каждой вещи написано “Съешь меня” и “Выпей меня”, которые изменят ее совершенно непредсказуемым способом. Но она не была Алисой, потерянной и непонимающей. Она была крестражем. И пока она не могла до конца согласиться с тем, что она все еще была _им_ или _его_, она все же могла принять, что, возможно (только возможно), они оба были частью одного-большого _их._

Гарри открыла рот.

Волдеморт держал ее за горло двумя руками, но при этом все еще каким-то образом имел достаточно пальцев, чтобы заставить ее раскрыть челюсть еще шире, и влил в нее тени и тьму.

Это было все равно что глотать пустоту. Все равно что погружаться в теплую черную ванну, чувствуя, как вода заполняет ее глаза, уши и нос, все, как и говорил Волдеморт. Чернота неудержимым потоком хлынула в нее, и Гарри чувствовала, что тонет в этом потоке, пока в ней не осталось ни одной пустой части. Но у нее не было ощущения, что ее запятнали, вываляли в грязи. Нет, темнота казалась ей знакомой, и весь процесс походил не на то, будто Гарри сдавалась ей, а, скорее, будто она возвращалась домой. Словно она могла наконец расслабиться и отпустить напряжение, которое не покидало ее ни на секунду с тех пор, как она покинула дом, – ровно до этого момента. Напряжение, выражавшееся в ощущении, что она слишком открыта миру и людям в нем, словно она и не девочка вовсе, а глубокая кровоточащая рана.  
  
Чернота затопила все, чем была Гарри, затягивая ее все глубже и глубже, и впервые в жизни Гарри позволила ей утянуть себя.

***

Гарри проснулась в своей постели, тело так же надежно обернуто простынями, как ее разум – невидимыми барьерами. Даже сейчас они легкими волнами плескались в ее сознании, все пространство за зрачками превратилось в непроницаемый черный океан, чья поверхность казалась обманчиво неподвижной, и Гарри поразилась тому, насколько лучше она чувствовала себя теперь, под защитой барьеров.

Пришедшее во сне осознание того, как она постоянно балансировала на грани, все еще никуда не делось; но теперь в ней укоренилась глубокая, неоспоримая уверенность, что причина, по которой Гарри всегда так остро реагировала на слова других людей, и их осуждение, и критику, была в том, что ей не хватало умения должным образом отделить себя от остального мира. Какой-то уголок ее сознания, всегда холодный и равнодушный ко всему с ней происходящему, подсказывал, что, возможно, то нервное возбуждение, которое всегда было неотделимой ее частью, на самом деле было просто уязвимостью ее души, которой не хватало чувства защищенности, которое у нее было, когда она была его частью. Их частью.

Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но впервые Гарри почувствовала себя полностью непринужденно в своем теле, только когда получила неопровержимое доказательство, что это было совсем не ее тело, по крайней мере, не изначально. Можно много чего подделать, если ты достаточно умен и талантлив, определенно как был умен и талантлив Волдеморт, но Гарри знала достаточно об Окклюменции и охранных щитах, чтобы понимать: ни один человек не может защитить другого своими окклюменационными барьерами, особенно если оба этих человека находятся на разных концах страны или даже мира.

Мерлин, Волдеморт точно будет светиться от самодовольства, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.

Теперь, когда ее мысли сосредоточились на этом, она даже могла почувствовать легкую рябь в их связи – эхо самодовольства, но не ее собственного, которое отдавалось где-то на задворках ее подсознания, давая ей понять, что Волдеморт тоже уже проснулся и, по-видимому, был безмерно собой доволен. Не сказать, что его самодовольство было безосновательным: он только что сделал то, что большинство посчитало бы невозможным. Даже Гарри могла согласиться, что в свете этого достижения поведение Волдеморта более чем оправданно.

Выглянув из-за полога на кровати, Гарри заметила полоску рассвета, мягко подсвечивающую окна, знаменующую начало нового дня и нового учебного года.

«Что ж, – сказала она самой себе, надеясь, что Волдеморт чувствует, как ее забавляет его эгоизм. – Кажется, пора вставать».  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *та самая столь любимая фандомом шуточка про одинаково звучащие Sirius и serious


	16. Ты еще слишком юна для такой пустоты внутри

Как и всегда, Праздничный пир представлял собой смесь жуткой какофонии и бьющего через край юношеского энтузиазма. По крайней мере, Северус радовался, что додумался заранее принять зелье от головной боли. В этом году хотя бы небольшим утешением служило то, что он наконец победил и заполучил место преподавателя Защиты от Темных искусств, чего жаждал не одно десятилетие. Целый год он может беспрепятственно заколдовывать мелких ублюдков во имя Образования без каких-либо претензий со стороны Попечительского совета, не говоря уже о том, что ему больше не придется иметь дела с идиотами, изо всех сил пытающимися придумать новые потрясающие способы, как бы взорвать себя вместе с котлом, при этом тратя понапрасну ценные ингредиенты для зелий.

Воистину, если уж ему суждено застрять в этом замке с горсткой мелких выродков, то в этом году он хотя бы сможет оттянуться на полную.

Конечно, его немного задевало, что он стал преподавателем ЗОТИ не благодаря собственным заслугам, а только лишь потому что столь уважаемому директору нужен был предлог, чтобы затащить чертового Горация Слизнорта в замок, и одному Мерлину известно, какими извращенными причинами руководствовался Дамблдор – все равно ведь бородатый хрыч не потрудится объяснить. И так уж вышло, что проще всего было спихнуть Северуса на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ и тем самым освободить место Мастера зелий старому моржу. Но все же, утешал себя Северус, ему больше не придется смотреть, как детишки пытаются взорвать его класс, а значит, ему все равно, по какой причине так получилось. И ровно так же ему все равно, что продлится это счастье всего лишь один год.

Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что да, не было ни шанса, что он сможет продержаться на этом месте больше года. Хоть Альбус и предпочитал притворяться, что дела обстоят иначе, но все-таки все штатные сотрудники знали: проклятие на должности преподавателя ЗОТИ было не просто забавной выдумкой, и пока что ни один профессор не смог продержаться дольше года с тех самых пор, как Альбус отказал самому Темному Лорду еще в шестидесятые. Когда Северус услышал такую пикантную подробность (от в стельку пьяной Минервы во время вечеринки преподавателей в конце года после фиаско с Тайной комнатой), он тут же вспомнил историю о том, как Гитлеру отказали в приеме в художественную школу. Если бы Альбус не был высокомерным засранцем и отдал должность Милорду, то тогда возможно, _только возможно_, для них всех всё могло бы сложиться совсем по-другому. Во всяком случае, директор мог бы пристальнее наблюдать за восхождением Темного Лорда к власти, а у Хогвартса был бы компетентный преподаватель. Северус не понаслышке знал, каким хорошим учителем мог быть Темный Лорд, если он считал, что ученик стоит затраченных усилий.

Северус даже не был уверен, так уж ли его сильно волнует, что с ним случится в конце года: умрет ли он, или попадет в опалу, или его превратят в овоща с помощью Обливиэйта и ему придется делить палату в Мунго вместе с Локхартом. Целый чертов год он не будет буквально умирать изнутри, глядя, как мелкие сопляки издеваются над тем, что должно быть искусством великолепнейшей точности и тонкости, и взрывают котлы, наполняя подземелья ядовитыми испарениями. Да, ради такого он даже не прочь расстаться с жизнью или парочкой конечностей.

Он нисколько не преувеличивал, сказав Нарциссе, что теперь, когда война началась всерьез, предполагаемая продолжительность его жизни сравнялась с продолжительностью жизни мухи-однодневки. Положение обычного шпиона было тяжелым само по себе, не говоря уже о положении двойного или тройного агента, а уж особенно в его-то шатком положении между двумя враждующими фракциями. Хотя от него не требовалось присутствия на каждом собрании или участия в каждом рейде, он все еще был Мастером зелий и для Темного Лорда, и для Ордена, а это значило, что он был слишком занят варкой зелий для обеих сторон все свое свободное время – если эту убогую пародию на свободное время вообще можно так назвать. Все, что Северус мог сказать по данному поводу: спасибо Мерлину и Моргане за Консервирующие чары. Только благодаря им у него было достаточно запасов болеутоляющих зелий, кровевосполняющих зелий, Костероста, Оборотного зелья и всего остального, что может понадобиться группке волшебников-неумех, только и умеющих воинственно размахивать палочками. Все эти запасы были распиханы по нескольким магически защищенным заначкам, которые в свою очередь были разбросаны по подземельям Хогвартса, так что даже в случае осады замка у них будет шанс каким-нибудь чудом ее пережить.

Хорошо еще, что к концу августа количество рейдов резко сократилось, что позволило Северусу подготовиться к произведенной в последний момент смене преподаваемого им предмета. Учебные планы большей части его предшественников были в лучшем случае смехотворны, но он смог использовать их в качестве основы, чтобы собрать нечто более-менее адекватное, и он поклялся самому себе ни за что в жизни не признавать вслух, насколько полезными оказались те, что оставили Барти и чертов оборотень.

Подобное занятие, честно говоря, было для него в новинку, тем более, что делалось все в условиях жуткого цейтнота. Его учебная программа по зельеварению практически не менялась с тех пор, как он написал ее в 1981 году, не считая быстрого пересмотра и легкого обновления в начале каждого учебного года. Благодаря абсолютной тупости его современников-зельеваров, изменений приходилось вносить не так уж много, а потому весь процесс занимал в лучшем случае пару часов. Если Северус реально переживет эту войну, он полностью оборвет все связи с обществом и переедет жить в коттедж посреди чертовой глуши – дом уже был куплен несколько лет назад через маггловское агентство, так что отследить его невозможно, и Северус уже навешал охранных чар с фундамента по самую крышу. Он будет заказывать продукты по почте, никогда больше не выйдет за порог дома и не будет иметь напрямую никаких дел хоть еще с одним живым человеком. Он будет заниматься исключительно исследованиями и отсылать статьи в зельедельческие журналы и периодические издания, где будет подробно расписывать, как они все до единого ошибались по поводу абсолютно блядь всего на свете – и так до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день не откинется прямо посреди варки зелья.

Наверное, много чего можно сказать о его характере, если основываться на том, что в идеальном сценарии его жизни он хочет до конца дней своих доказывать людям их неправоту, а затем умереть в одиночестве где-то в сельской местности Уэльса, уткнувшись лицом в котел. Но Северус предпочитал верить, что, будучи учителем и шпионом на протяжении всей взрослой жизни, он с лихвой выполнил норму и по социализации, и по внесению вклада в общество, а потому заслужил хоть немного насладиться блядской тишиной и покоем.

Пока Северус барахтался в своих невеселых мыслях, началась церемония распределения. Он лениво хлопал всякий раз, когда очередной первокурсник попадал в Слизерин, и притворялся, что его совсем не беспокоило, как же мало новичков на его факультете по сравнению с остальными. Что, не считая детей из темномагических семей и семей Пожирателей, совсем немногие хотя бы старались не показывать, насколько они расстроены этим фактом. В Слизерине нет ничего плохого, подумал Северус, сцепив зубы. Наличие хитрости и амбиций ещё не значит, что ребёнок обречен стать убийцей-психопатом; зато такому будущему вполне могут поспособствовать взрослые, которые решили, что выставлять одиннадцатилеток монстрами за такие черты характера – определенно разумная идея. Не только пророчества могут быть самоисполняющимися: если вы слишком часто повторяете впечатлительным детям, что они неизбежно пойдут по дорожке зла, не удивляйтесь, когда в итоге именно так все и выйдет.

Северус вздохнул, когда очередной первокурсник занял своё место за столом Гриффиндора под бурные аплодисменты. Мерлин, эта война только-только началась, а он уже настолько устал от неё, что готов был прямо сейчас послать всех и вся на все четыре стороны.

И только после окончания распределения и ежегодной бессмысленной речи Альбуса об опасности в лице Темного Лорда, силе дружбы и ещё черт знает о чем, сменившейся стандартным актом обжорства, до Северуса дошло, что Поттер не было за Гриффиндорским столом. Сопровождающие из Ордена уже сказали бы, если бы она не села на поезд на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, а самого Снейпа уже втянули бы в ее поиски, если бы они сказали. Так почему девчонки не было на месте?

Его сиюминутной реакцией, конечно же, было предположение, что она просто ждет в холле, чтобы с помпой и огромным опозданием завалиться в Большой зал. Но практически тут же он вспомнил скривившееся лицо Петунии и маленький пыльный чулан, в котором та запирала племянницу с глаз долой, словно старый сломанный пылесос, – и Северус почувствовал отвращение к самому себе.

Новость о том, что Темный Лорд как-то исхитрился отследить дом и сжечь его дотла, вызвала у Северуса такое глубокое чувство удовлетворения, что у него даже начались флэшбэки тех времен, когда он был молод, и глуп, и так сильно нуждался в том, чтобы его ценили, что сам горел ярким пламенем не хуже этого чертового дома. Альбус сначала дико запаниковал, когда только услышал о произошедшем, но, по мнению самого Северуса, единственное, от чего тут можно было расстраиваться, – что самой Петуньи и ее отвратительной семейки не было в доме, когда его объяли всполохи пламени.

Честное слово, его совесть просто не могла выбрать худшего момента, чтобы заявить о себе. В этом году для него как никогда важно уверенно сыграть роль Пожирателя Смерти и шпиона, искренне ненавидящего Девочку-Которая-Выжила, хотя в безопасности собственного разума Северус мог признать, что все это хрень собачья.

К моменту, когда Праздничный пир прошел уже наполовину, он наконец увидел, как Поттер тихонько проскользнула через двери в Большой зал вместе с как всегда невозмутимой мисс Лавгуд. Даже несмотря на то, что она старалась привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, студенты все-таки ее заметили, подняв неслабую волну шепота.

Вроде бы все ее конечности были на месте, она не была покрыта кровью, школьная мантия, хоть и слегка помятая, выглядела вполне прилично, а копна волос была убрана в высокий пучок на макушке. Она уселась рядом с друзьями, которые тут же налетели на нее с вопросами, скорее всего, о том, где она была, на что Поттер спокойно улыбнулась и что-то быстро ответила, попутно наполняя тарелку едой, которая вот-вот должна была исчезнуть, чтобы уступить место десерту. И все это время девчонка вела себя так, будто вообще не слышала разгорающихся сплетен. Снейп сам мог их слышать аж через весь зал, сидя за преподавательским столом, а значит, не было ни малейшего шанса, что они могли пройти мимо ушей девчонки. Но тут его осенило, что у нее определенно должен быть богатый опыт в игнорировании недовольно бормочущих студентов.

Все еще беспокоясь по поводу возможных причин ее опоздания (на ум сразу пришел ее второй курс и летающий фордик Англия), Северус решился использовать минимальную Легилименцию, просто чтобы удостовериться, что нет никакой чрезвычайной ситуации, с которой именно ему рано или поздно придется разбираться. Он незаметно схватил палочку, спрятанную в рукаве мантии, и прошептал заклинание. К счастью, именно в этот момент последний оставшийся в Хогвартсе мальчишка Уизли указал на Снейпа, очевидно, объясняя Поттер, кто теперь будет вести у них ЗОТИ, и Северус поймал ее взгляд, на долю секунды метнувшийся к преподавательскому столу.

Только благодаря железной выдержке, выработанной в течение его многолетней карьеры военного шпиона, Северус не опрокинул на себя кубок с тыквенным соком, потому что в глазах девчонки вместо привычного хаоса он увидел _пустоту._

Ему будто попали ледяным копьем в мозг. Пространство за очками в толстой оправе (очками Джеймса Поттера) и ярко-зелеными глазами (глазами Лили) казалось темным и бесконечным океаном. Каким-то образом та же невыносимая девчонка, в голову которой он безуспешно пытался вбить хоть крупицу понятия о базовых окклюменационных щитах в течение большей части чертового учебного года, казалась такой пустой, словно она даже не была _жива._

Это должно было быть и вполовину не так жутко, как ему казалось.

«Что-то случилось, Северус? – жизнерадостно спросил Слизнорт, накладывавший уже третью порцию жареной картошки и потому оторвавшийся от болтовни с Роландой Хуч о каком-то знаменитом квиддичном игроке. – Вы выглядите так, словно инфернала увидели».

«Ничего такого, о чем вам следует беспокоиться», – презрительно усмехнулся Северус, мысленно проклиная все подряд, что их места оказались рядом, и теперь ему весь год придется вести светские беседы с неприятным ему человеком. Особенно вот в такие моменты, когда что-то очевидно было очень, прям совсем не в порядке, и Северусу требовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы подавить в себе желание промаршировать через весь Большой зал, подойти к невыносимой Поттер и закатить сцену.

Северуса не на шутку пугала вероятность, что почти целое лето в проклятой адской дыре на Гриммо в одиночестве полностью выхолостило чертову девчонку и оставило от нее только пустую оболочку. Конечно, с виду она смеялась и болтала со своими слабоумными друзьями, как будто ничего и не случилось, но это не отменяло того факта, что, впервые взглянув ей в глаза, Северус чувствовал боль не от напоминания о Лили и собственном провале, а потому что у него создавалось ощущение, что он может потеряться в этих чертовых омутах – и совсем не в том идиотско-романтическом смысле, который большинство вкладывает в подобную фразу. Казалось, если он рискнет зайти чуть дальше, пустота поглотит его целиком, без остатка, и он останется барахтаться в черном вакууме до скончания веков.

Нет, что-то было совсем не так, и Альбус должен об этом узнать. Снейп никак не мог сказать об этом вслух посреди Большого зала, даже если директор сидел буквально рядом с ним, а потому Северус очень осторожно поймал взгляд голубых глаз и вытолкнул на поверхность сознания краткое воспоминание о произошедшем, прекрасно зная, что любопытный старик точно его увидит.

Искрящиеся голубые глаза расширились, на секунду в них мелькнул страх, и только Северус сидел достаточно близко, чтобы заметить эту вспышку, после чего старик рассеянно улыбнулся, как будто ничего не произошло.

«Я рад, что наша Гарри наконец объявилась и выглядит не хуже обычного. Мне кажется, в этом году пока еще слишком рано для создания поисковых отрядов».

«Уверен, девчонка просто задумала какую-нибудь пакость», – ответил Северус, на всякий случай подыгрывая Альбусу.

«Знаешь, Северус, я намеревался переговорить с девочкой этим вечером, просто чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке и она хорошо справляется с последствиями произошедшего в июне, – сказал директор таким тоном, будто ему только сегодня приспичило с ней поболтать, и это вовсе не он два месяца молча бесился, что Поттер отказывалась читать его письма. – Но, кажется, она чувствует себя не лучшим образом, так что, возможно, стоит дать ей немного времени прийти в себя. Что ты думаешь на этот счет?»

Значит, старик собирался затащить девчонку к себе в кабинет сразу же после пира, но по какой-то причине открытие Северуса заставило его передумать. И почему он ни капли не удивлен.

«Это, наверное, к лучшему, Альбус, – протянул Снейп. – Если девчонка не может даже появиться вовремя на Праздничном пиру, то все-таки лучше подождать. А то она еще потеряется по дороге в ваш кабинет, и у нас станет на одну высокомерную Спасительницу меньше».

Альбус задумчиво кивнул, как будто он и правда прислушался ко мнению Северуса, а не проигнорировал его, как обычно. «Ты завтра ведешь у нее урок, так, Северус? Не будешь ли ты так добр присмотреть за ней для меня? Если она все еще будет чувствовать себя нехорошо после здорового ночного сна, то, возможно, нам стоит заняться этим как можно скорее, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, еще кто-нибудь не свалился с болезнью».

То есть старик хотел, чтобы Снейп прошпионил за ней и убедился, что она не одержима или что с ней не случилось ничего в той же степени ужасного. Что, по мнению директора, девчонка в таком случае могла сделать, запытать до смерти студентов своим невыносимым характером?

«Хорошо, – сказал Снейп с таким вздохом, словно это было тяжелейшее одолжение, о котором его когда-либо просили. – Я прослежу за мисс Поттер, но, если она будет срывать мне занятие, ей не избежать отработок, даже если ей и вправду нездоровится».

«Северус, вы говорите о мисс Поттер? – Ну разумеется, чертовому Слизнорту, этому самопальному охотнику за трофеями, обязательно надо было подслушать их разговор именно о чертовой Девочке-Которая-Выжила. – У меня сегодня был небольшой обед в поезде с ней и еще парой студентов, и она выглядела вполне здоровой. Очень вежливая и воспитанная юная леди, возможно, немного застенчивая, но, не знай я наверняка, мог бы поклясться, что ее вырастили в чистокровной семье! Молодое поколение в наши дни просто не имеет такого представления о манерах, как раньше. Я с нетерпением жду урока с ней. Если она хоть вполовину так хороша, как была ее дорогая матушка, то учить ее будет истинным удовольствием».

«Она будет учиться в вашем классе? – переспросил Северус, решительно задвигая куда подальше любую мысль о Лили, и не совсем уверенный, что его изумило больше: что Поттер умудрилась получить достаточно высокую оценку, чтобы пройти на продвинутые зелья, или что к ней хоть в каком-то контексте можно применить слово “удовольствие”. – Что она получила на СОВ по зельям?»

«Выше ожидаемого, – ответил Слизнорт, радостно дернув моржовыми усами. – Я знаю, что вы обычно берете на уровень ЖАБА только тех, кто получил Превосходно, но ведь в студентах столько потенциала! Главное, правильно развить его».

Северус фыркнул. Единственное, что Слизнорт развивал в своей жизни, было разве что его непомерное эго. «Тогда пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь многочисленными и разнообразными способами, которыми эти кретины попробуют убить себя и всех стоящих вокруг. Не буду вас останавливать».

«О-хо-хо, вы никогда не желали тратить время на отстающих, так, Северус? Вы совсем не изменились с тех пор, как были маленьким мальчиком».

Если эта фраза не могла потянуть на звание самого удручающего, что Северус слышал за последние годы, то он уже и не знал, что могло. А уж особенно из уст старого моржа, которого Снейп ненавидел еще в школьные годы, потому что тот едва ли уделял ему время, несмотря на его исключительные способности; ведь все, на что был способен этот ублюдок – это подлизываться к детям из богатых и влиятельных семей, холить и лелеять их, подобно очень упитанной белке, готовящей припасы на зиму. Само собой, Северуса тоже нельзя было назвать непредвзятым преподавателем, но, когда дело доходило до навыков и умений студента, ему было абсолютно все равно, кто перед ним: наследник древнего рода или безродный магглокровка. К тому же, у Северуса даже было хлипкое оправдание, что его поведение в классе было отчасти составляющей его фасада в качестве шпиона. И то, что сам Слизнорт за двадцать с лишним лет не изменился ни на йоту, выводило Северуса из себя.

На другом конце зала Поттер поглощала ужин с такой скоростью, словно боялась, что его у нее вот-вот отберут, и Снейпу стало дурно от того, что теперь он знал: это не столько изъян характера, сколько с трудом выработанный защитный механизм выживания. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы она так себя вела на любом другом Праздничном пиру в начале года, но, опять же, он не понаслышке знал, что сходу набить желудок до краев после длительного периода голодания – прямой путь к тому, чтобы практически сразу выблевать все съеденное. То, что сейчас она могла спокойно есть в нормальных количествах, означало, что, что бы там ни случилось этим летом, ей все равно было намного лучше жить одной, с сумасшедшим домовым эльфом и бешеным портретом в качестве компании. Дом на площади Гриммо мог быть трижды проклятой кучей дерьма и кирпичей, где все жило по своим законам, но там, по крайней мере, девчонку нормально кормили, не перегружали работой и потом не прятали с глаз долой, словно она была страшным тайным скелетом в семейном шкафу.

Северус бросил попытки впихнуть в себя еще хоть один кусок и задумался, кого же он ненавидел больше: Темного Лорда, Петунью Дурсль, Альбуса Дамблдора или себя самого.

***

После той первой попытки прорваться сквозь новые барьеры Поттер Северус пытался подловить ее в разное время дня, в разных настроениях, когда она на чем-то концентрировалась и точно не могла удерживать щиты. На самом деле, Снейп пытался каждый раз, когда ловил ее взгляд. Но что бы он ни делал, ничего не менялось: она ни разу не оступилась, и, когда бы он ни смотрел, все равно за ее зрачками он видел только зловещий черный океан, грозившийся затянуть его в самые глубины, если он посмеет всматриваться в него хоть секундой дольше.

На их первом занятии, как Северус и предполагал, царил настоящий хаос, раз уж Гриффиндор опять поставили вместе со Слизерином. Он понятия не имел, с какой вдруг бухты-барахты Альбус решил, что объединить два самых противоборствующих факультета на занятиях, где у них больше всего шансов нанести друг другу увечья, будет великолепной идеей, но Северус на всякий случай попроклинал все и вся. Студенты рассаживались по местам, не прекращая болтать, даже его слизеринцы, которые уж точно кое-что знали о манерах. Они вываливали на парты, казалось, чуть ли не половину содержимого своих сумок, и на это Снейп только презрительно усмехнулся.

«Я не велел вам доставать учебники».

Студенты все до одного вздрогнули, словно их застукал школьный староста, пока они занимались непотребствами в кладовке для метел. Кажется, они не заметили преподавателя, затаившегося в полутенях. Снейп сложил руки на широких рукавах учительской мантии и впился в студентов взглядом, тут же заставив замолчать.

«Темные искусства многочисленны, разнообразны, изменчивы и вечны, – начал Снейп, не собираясь давать им ни шанса воспринимать его занятия без должной серьезности. – Сражаться с ними – все равно что сражаться с многоликим чудовищем. Стоит отрубить одну голову, как на ее месте тут же вырастет новая, но свирепее и коварнее, чем предыдущая. Вы сражаетесь с непостоянным, неуловимым, вечно меняющимся противником, которого невозможно уничтожить. Следовательно, ваша защита должна быть такой же изобретательной и гибкой, как те Искусства, что вы тщитесь победить».

Он махнул рукой в сторону самых жутких картин, каких только смог найти, развешанных по стенам класса. Так он надеялся внушить им важность того, что попытается вбить в их тупые головы. «Эти картины дают довольно точное представление о том, что происходит с человеком под воздействием заклятия Круциатус, испытавшим поцелуй дементора или спровоцировавшим нападение инфернала».

Наконец-то сопляки начали обращать внимание на его слова. Сейчас, на их шестом году обучения, они будут плотно работать с невербальными чарами. В этом виде магии Северус был особенно искусен и считал это жизненно важным умением для каждого, а не только для людей вроде него, кто из-за своих идиотских жизненных решений слишком часто оказывался в положении, когда лишь эффект неожиданности позволял уйти с дуэли живым и относительно невредимым, а не превратиться в кровавую кашу, которую Авроры вынуждены оттирать от пола.

«Полагаю, вы абсолютно незнакомы с невербальными заклинаниями. Кто скажет, в чем состоит преимущество невербальных заклинаний?»

Как обычно, рука Грейнджер тут же взметнулась в воздух, словно ее ударили током. Все остальные смотрели на него отсутствующими взглядами. «Что ж, раз никто больше не удосужился захватить на урок свои мозги… мисс Грейнджер?»

«Противник не знает заранее, какое именно заклинание вы собираетесь осуществить. Это дает вам крошечное преимущество во времени».

Великий Мерлин. За пять лет Снейп так и не смог решить, презирает ли он гриффиндорку за излишнюю прилежность или каждый раз хочет неохотно, но похвалить за то, что она в одиночку поднимает уровень интеллекта всего класса с жалкого до сносного. Прежде чем он смог определиться, стоит ли ему пройти дальше без каких-либо комментариев (лучший комплимент, который он мог отпустить Гермионе Грейнджер) или все-таки начислить баллов, как до его ушей донесся голос проклятия его существования, о чем-то шепчущегося с Уизли за соседней партой.

«Поттер! – рявкнул он, резко развернувшись и одарив ее злобным взглядом. – У вас есть что-то, чем вы желаете поделиться со всем классом?»

«Нет», – ответила девчонка, даже не соизволив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Снейп прищурился. Он мог разрываться между своими суждениями о ее характере, но полное отсутствие уважения с ее стороны все так же приводило его в бешенство. «Нет, _сэр_».

Девчонка только ослепительно улыбнулась. «Совсем необязательно называть меня “сэр”, профессор».

Половина класса честно попыталась подавить смешки, хоть и неудачно, а вторая половина смотрела на Снейпа так, словно ожидала, что вот он сейчас раскроет челюсть и просто сожрет Гарри целиком.

«Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за наглость, – прорычал Снейп. Черт побери, если он не мог получить свой заслуженный покой, то и она не получит. – Меня не волнует, Избранная вы или нет, свое наказание в вечер субботы вы отработаете. В восемь вечера в моем кабинете. А если посмеете опоздать, будете работать еще и в воскресенье».

Чертова девчонка нахмурилась, но, слава богам, не стала спорить. Кажется, пяти лет опыта общения с ним ей хватило, чтобы осознать простую истину: если надавит на него сейчас, ей совсем не понравятся последствия.

Снейп постарался выкинуть Поттер из головы и вернуться обратно в строй. «Сейчас разделитесь на пары. Один партнер попытается без слов навести порчу на другого. Другой будет пытаться отвести от себя порчу, также молча. Использовать только Щитовые чары и Заклятия желейных ног».

Далее последовал обычный час хаоса и неразберихи, и под конец занятия Поттер снова его ослушалась. Снейп попытался сглазить ее, чисто для демонстрации наглядного примера. Вот только он забыл, что Поттер не просто обычная студентка, а девочка, которую преследовали сумасшедшие маньяки с тех самых пор, как она переступила порог этой школы. Она ответила на его атаку с дикой скоростью и с неприлично мощными Щитовыми чарами, в результате чего Снейпа отбросило назад, где ему пришлось произвести довольно близкое знакомство с одной из парт.

Так что да, с его стороны было в высшей степени несправедливо наорать на нее, и он знал это. Он не мог по-настоящему винить ее за чисто инстинктивную реакцию в ответ на атаку, потому что, скорее всего, эти самые инстинкты были единственной причиной, по которой она все еще была жива. Но Снейп все равно наорал на нее, потому что ему нужно было поддерживать свою репутацию и ему нужен был предлог, чтобы стоять близко к ней и смотреть ей прямо в глаза. В этот момент он совсем легонько надавил на поверхность жуткой пустоты – так легонько, что даже Дамблдор вряд ли бы заметил. Отчасти он сделал это, потому что был расстроен и возмущен творящимся вокруг несправедливым абсурдом, отчасти для Альбуса и его махинаций и отчасти ради себя самого. Потому что его пугало то, что могло случиться с девчонкой, что превратило ее вот в это, и ему просто необходимо было увидеть, что произойдет, если он слегка надавит.

И что же произошло… Пустота пошла рябью, практически засасывая его, как черная дыра пытается втянуть комету, которая подлетела слишком близко, чтобы избежать гравитационного притяжения. И на какой-то краткий миг (и даже в тот самый момент, когда все происходило, Северус уже знал, что позже, когда он будет один в своей спальне трясущимися руками выкуривать сигарету за сигаретой, он будет убеждать себя, что это просто игра света), ее глаза, эти обычно изумрудные глаза с призраками прошлого, стали алыми. Алыми, как свежая кровь, как ревущее пламя в глазах Темного Лорда, которое могло бы сжечь весь чертов мир до основания, если они не остановят его.

А затем Поттер улыбнулась, словно знала, что он делает и о чем думает, и находила это уморительным.

Северус больше не пытался заглянуть ей в глаза.

***

«Как прошло начало учебного года, мой дорогой Северус?» – спросил Темный Лорд следующим вечером, когда Северуса призвали одного, чтобы он занес несколько зелий и предоставил отчет. Мертвенно-бледный мужчина откинулся на спинку трона, лениво поглаживая Нагайну, кольцами обернувшуюся вокруг плеч хозяина.

«Как и следовало ожидать, Милорд, – ответил Северус, преклонив колено на своем обычном месте перед троном. – Студенты все такие же идиоты, хотя большинство из них все-таки более подавлены, чем обычно, ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств».

«А что мисс Блэк-Поттер? Пока что никаких неприятностей?»

«Никаких неприятностей, Милорд, хотя это только первая неделя. – Тут Северус задумался, стоит ли ему поделиться своими наблюдениями; раз щитов Поттер было достаточно, чтобы закрыть свой разум даже от Снейпа, то его хозяин уж точно уже о них знал, а потому в интересах всех и каждого будет лучше, если он не станет рисковать своим положением и выложит всю информацию. – Единственное, что следует отметить: по-видимому, за лето она сумела самостоятельно освоить Окклюменцию, несмотря на мои провалившиеся попытки самому научить ее в прошлом году. Всякая попытка проникнуть в ее разум или даже считать поверхностные мысли не имела никакого эффекта. Ее разум, можно сказать, непроницаем».

«Неужели? – Тонкие рептильи губы дрогнули, словно Темный Лорд знал о потрясающей шутке, но не собирался рассказывать ее вслух. – У тебя есть предположения, как ей удалось достичь такого уровня мастерства за такой короткий срок, тем более учитывая ваш первоначальный провал?»

«Нет, Милорд, и у Дамблдора тоже. Они… – Северус снова запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать щиты девчонки, но при этом не звучать совсем уж жалко. – Ее барьеры настораживают. Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного, они не похожи ни на стены, ни на крепость, что типично для начинающих окклюментов. Вместо этого они словно… абсолютное ничто. Холодный черный океан без начала и конца. Я не предпринимал более настойчивых попыток пробиться сквозь него, но даже дотрагиваться до его поверхности бессмысленно».

«Вот как, – протянул Темный Лорд. – Покажи мне».

Северус поплотнее задраил люки с нежелательными воспоминаниями и вытолкнул на поверхность момент, когда он впервые столкнулся со щитами Поттер на Праздничном пиру, а затем прогнал воспоминание о столкновении во время урока, чувствуя, как хозяин тщательно изучает каждое из них.

Как только все закончилось, Северус почтительно перевел взгляд в пол, уже по привычке проверяя края своего сознания, хотя он прекрасно знал, что, если бы Темный Лорд действительно увидел что-то неподобающее, Снейп уже был бы подвешен головой вниз и кричал от боли.

«Как любопытно, что мы отражаем друг друга даже в этом аспекте».

Это заявление заставило Северуса поднять взгляд. «Милорд?»

Страшное подобие человека усмехнулось, словно он опять знал что-то, что было неведомо самому Северусу. «Несмотря на свое превосходство в силе и навыках среди всех остальных моих приспешников, ты всегда был разумным человеком и знал, когда нужно надавить, а когда следует отступить, особенно если дело касается моего личного пространства. Далеко не каждый волшебник обладает твоим здравым смыслом, и далеко не каждый легилимент обладает твоим внутренним уважением к чужим границам».

«Я бы никогда не осмелился нарушить неприкосновенность вашего разума, Милорд». Это не было враньем и даже подлизыванием – Северус мог быть шпионом, но он не был тупым идиотом. Более того, вряд ли бы ему когда-нибудь хватило храбрости, чтобы посмотреть на то, что творится внутри головы Темного Лорда. Скорее всего, в сравнении с этим адские пейзажи Иеронима Босха показались бы невинными картинками.

«Считай это первым и единственным приглашением попытаться проникнуть в мой разум. Приложи все возможные усилия, Северус; я узнаю, если ты попытаешься смухлевать. Как учитель, я думаю, ты найдешь эту попытку крайне _познавательной_».

Северус не хотел этого делать. Он правда очень сильно не хотел этого делать, ведь это вполне могла быть ловушка, но он никак не мог пойти против прямого приказа. Так что внутренне Северус смирился, что, как только он закончит, тут же окажется под животворящим градом Круциатуса, вытянул вперед руку с палочкой и, не вздрогнув, встретился взглядом с горящими алыми глазами своего господина. _«Легилименс»._

Стоило ему только коснуться поверхности щитов, как на Северуса сразу нахлынуло то же самое ощущение падения в ледяной черный океан, какое объяло его, когда он скользил по поверхности разума Поттер. Хищная чернота, скрывавшаяся за нечеловеческими алыми глазами, опутывала его, и ему казалось, что он тонет в бесконечности. У него не было ни шанса поймать хоть какое-то равновесие в непроглядной темноте. Могли пройти секунды или даже минуты, прежде чем Северус смог собраться с мыслями и с судорожным вздохом вывернуться из захвата черноты, возвращаясь обратно в реальность. Он упал на спину, на мгновение совсем позабыв о чувстве собственного достоинства, безмерно благодарный за тусклый свет, исходящий от люстры на потолке, и неспособный даже пошевелиться.

Северус все еще тяжело дышал, сбитый с толку и дезориентированный, когда на него начало наваливаться страннейшее осознание, что еще немного – и его бы полностью затянуло в темноту, о чем его и предупреждали инстинкты каждый раз, когда он касался разума Поттер. Он действительно мог потеряться там, полностью, необратимо.

«Теперь ты понимаешь, мой дорогой Северус? – проговорил Темный Лорд, словно его Пожиратель смерти не представлял собой дрожащую кучу из темных одежд у его ног, и впервые не от последствий пыточного проклятия, а от всепоглощающего ужаса, каким был разум его господина. – Как занимательно, что даже ментальные щиты у нас с ней одинаковые».

Ничего удивительного, что Альбус так запаниковал, когда узнал, что представляют собой новенькие барьеры девчонки. Северус не мог представить больше никого, кроме директора, кто был бы достаточно могуществен и храбр, чтобы не только попытаться проникнуть в разум Темного Лорда, но при этом еще и пережить попытку. Сначала парселтанг, потом связанные палочки, а теперь еще и это. Сколько еще грань между Темным Лордом и Гарри Поттер будет неумолимо размываться?

«Простите, Милорд, я не был готов к гениальной совершенности ваших щитов». – О, это было преуменьшение года.

Его собеседник усмехнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. «Ну же, Северус, неужели так сложно поверить, что я могу преуспеть в этом так же, как и во многих других вещах».

«Конечно нет, Милорд, вы как всегда правы, – пробормотал Северус, потому что ну правда, а что еще он мог сказать. – Это объясняет, почему старик так занервничал, когда узнал о таком развитии событий и сам не смог пробиться сквозь ее щиты».

«Это только к лучшему, что наша Гарри теперь нечитаема даже для Дамблдора. Раздоры в рядах наших врагов могут обернуться исключительно нам на пользу».

Северус едва сдержал дрожь, когда услышал это “наша Гарри” из уст Темного Лорда в качестве обращения к Поттер, прямо как это делал Альбус. Снейпу могла не нравиться девчонка, но еще даже до того, как он увидел ее в новом свете, его всерьез беспокоило, что с ней может случиться, если она так и останется полем битвы, на котором два ужасных, могущественных волшебника развернули войну. Северус был тем еще ублюдком, когда дело доходило до его студентов в частности и до подростков в целом. Его максимум при общении с ними – не зайти за тот край, когда ему могут предъявить обвинения в предумышленном убийстве и посадить за это в Азкабан. Но даже он знал, что нельзя использовать детей подобным образом.

«Каковы ваши дальнейшие приказы, Милорд?» – Сосредоточиться, сейчас главное сосредоточиться. Ему нужно запрятать все переживания куда подальше и сконцентрироваться на своей миссии, а иначе он будет бесполезен для любой из сторон.

«Продолжай вести наблюдение и сообщай обо всех изменениях в планах Ордена. Я также хочу знать обо всем необычном, что касается мисс Блэк-Поттер. Не только мы будем пристально наблюдать за ней в этом году, и мне все равно, каковы намерения остальных сторон относительно девочки, – никто не должен причинить ей вреда. Если Дамблдор отойдет от своего шаблона и попытается сделать что-нибудь сверх того, чтобы просто оказать на нее тонкое влияние или манипулировать ею, я должен узнать об этом немедленно».

«Разумеется, я буду бдителен».

В мире было немного вещей, которые могли бы насторожить его больше, чем самодовольство Темного Лорда, – ведь это значило, что где-то там происходило нечто, что невозможно никак контролировать или даже пытаться предугадать. «От тебя, как от моего шпиона, я не жду меньшего. Ты мои глаза, уши и руки в Хогвартсе, и ты используешь эти самые руки, чтобы убедиться, что она в безопасности и избавлена от влияния своих сверстников, насколько это возможно».

Северус мог только гадать, как сердце, уже давно разбитое и потерянное в отчаянии, все еще могло так сильно болеть.

«Как прикажете, Милорд».  
  



	17. О, ты будешь меня бояться

Люди пялились.

По сути, они всегда пялились по той или иной причине, но происходившее сейчас было совсем из ряда вон выходящим. Уровень глазения уже превышал то, что творилось, когда ее объявили участницей Турнира Трех Волшебников, но при этом еще не дотягивал до того, что было, когда она заговорила на парселтанге на втором курсе, и все студенты дружно решили, что Гарри – маньячка-малолетка.

Гарри так и не смогла решить, было ли творившееся сейчас хуже того времени, когда все они поголовно считали ее сумасшедшей. Тогда, по крайней мере, у нее уже были долгие годы практики в игнорировании подобных высказываний, огромное спасибо ее очаровательным родственничкам. Но трепет и благоговение, почти граничащие с паническим ужасом, которые Гарри наблюдала сейчас, тревожили ее настолько сильно, что она даже не могла выразить эту тревогу словами. Теплая тьма океана пустоты в ее разуме помогала кое-как справляться, и Гарри сильно сомневалась, что она смогла бы так же хорошо держаться без щитов. Она чувствовала себя… спокойнее, словно нечто отгораживало ее от всеобщего волнения, не давало прочувствовать всю силу тяжести их взглядов, которые она постоянно ощущала у себя на затылке.

Стайка первокурсников, мимо которой Гарри проходила в холле, даже не пыталась чуть скрытнее смотреть на нее во все глаза. Кажется, они надеялись, что, раз их так много, она не заметит, как они шепотом переговариваются между собой. Гарри вспомнила, что о ней печатали в статьях Ежедневного Пророка на протяжении всего лета, и едва удержалась от того, чтобы не скривиться.

Одной из немногих вещей, которая поднимала ей настроение почти всю первую неделю, была игра “Отыщи Юного Пожирателя Смерти”. Играть в нее было совсем несложно и раньше, но сейчас стало проще простого, потому что слизеринцы или бледнели от ужаса, когда Гарри подходила слишком близко (на случай, если вдруг от непосредственной близости к ним она может внезапно получить травму), или просто старались не пересекаться с ней взглядами и вообще как-то показывать, что знают о ее существовании. Исключением, разумеется, был Драко Малфой, который не изменял своей привычке взглядом метать ножи в ее сторону. Однако в поезде, поймав Гарри за подслушиванием, он только метнул в нее Петрификусом и в редком проявлении сдержанности не попытался больше хоть как-то навредить ей. Гарри еле-еле сдерживалась, чтобы, каждый раз ловя на себе его взгляд, не подмигнуть в ответ.

Подобные треволнения в самом начале сентября не предвещали ничего хорошего для учебного года в целом, и Гарри знала, что она и в лучшие времена не очень хорошо переваривала толпы людей. Ей всегда было невероятно трудно заново привыкать ко всеобщему вниманию после целого лета, когда ее в основном игнорировали, а в этом году еще нужно учитывать дополнительный фактор в виде площади Гриммо, где у нее практически не было контактов с другими людьми, кроме Волдеморта.

И разве не странно, насколько у Гарри изменилось представление о нем с тех пор, как она в последний раз была в Хогвартсе.

По дороге к кабинету директора после ужина (в среду вечером, спасибо огромное Мерлину и Моргане, что Волдеморт не выиграл их пари), Гарри позволила потоку мыслей течь свободно, размышляя, насколько Темный Лорд отличался от всех ее представлений о нем. Не считая Годриковой впадины, она встречалась с ним лицом к лицу уже четыре раза – подвиг, который совершили немногие люди, чтобы потом о нем рассказать. В первый раз он был не больше, чем паразитом, завладевшим преподавателем ЗОТИ, второй раз – призраком в Тайной комнате, в третий раз – возродившимся монстром на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона и четвертый раз – завоевателем в атриуме Министерства. Каждый раз он был чем-то другим, новой вариацией в обычной теме жуткого и ужасного; но теперь то, что когда-то казалось неоспоримым фактом, внезапно перестало казаться таким очевидным.

Например, да, Волдеморт был жесток, но он не был бесчувственным, как могло подумать большинство. Наоборот, если судить по их связи, он был даже более эмоциональным, чем сама Гарри, – если, конечно, отставить в сторону очевидную склонность к негативным эмоциям. Гарри знала, что у нее было не очень хорошо с умением выражать свои чувства. По словам Гермионы, то, что Гарри в детстве наказывали за плач или любое другое сильное проявление эмоций, могло серьезно сказаться на ее развитии. Плюс, Гарри достаточно понимала саму себя, чтобы осознавать: то, что большинство людей относилось к ней скорее как к идеалу, чем как к реальному человеку, сильно повлияло на то, что в итоге она чувствовала себя оторванной от остальных людей.

Также невозможно было отрицать, что, хоть Волдеморт был социопатом, он в то же время не был по-настоящему сумасшедшим – во всяком случае, не совсем в том виде, в каком большинство людей представляло сумасшедших. Нет, он был слишком умен и слишком расчетлив, чтобы подпадать под столь узкое определение. Его логика могла быть так же холодна, как задница дементора, и слишком уж сильно отдавать фанатичным тоталитаризмом, но когда он по-настоящему озабочивался тем, чтобы объяснить свои мотивы, его рассуждения вполне можно было понять и при этом необязательно с ними соглашаться.

И это, пожалуй, было самым странным: то, как Волдеморт готов был объяснить ей все, что угодно, стоит ей только спросить. Из видений и собственного опыта Гарри знала, что он никогда этого не делал, ни для кого; что он скорее жестоко покарает всякого, кто осмелится задать ему вопрос, а уж тем более рискнет влезать с ним в споры, как сама Гарри делала на регулярной основе. Даже если учитывать всю чертовщину с крестражами и то, что Волдеморт был ублюдком с дикими собственническими замашками, все равно это никак не соответствовало тому, что Гарри знала об этом человеке вплоть до последнего лета.

И как Гарри ни старалась, она не могла сложить в одну личность бешеного психа и невероятно приятного мужчину, которого узнала за последние пару месяцев, – возникало слишком уж много противоречий и двойных стандартов. Самым простым объяснением было то, что один из этих людей был ложью, тщательно выстроенным фасадом, созданным специально для достижения определенных целей, и Гарри в жизни не смогла бы сказать, какая из перспектив пугала ее больше: что Волдеморт просто дурачил ее или что он в самом деле был искренен. В конце концов, намного легче ненавидеть существо с нечеловеческим лицом, чем человека, который усаживал ее к себе на колени, беспокоился, когда она надолго пропадала, и даже впустил ее в собственный разум, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что Гарри будет под надежной защитой.

Гарри покраснела, вспомнив, как проснулась на рассвете в последнее утро на площади Гриммо после того, как провела несколько часов во сне, разговаривая с Волдемортом, после чего они вдвоем исследовали глубины его подсознания. В самом сне ей ничего не казалось слишком странным (как это обычно и бывает со снами), но в отрезвляющем свете дня она слишком остро осознала весьма сомнительную природу развития ее отношений с Темным Лордом.

Черт, да само наличие каких-либо отношений между ними двумя уже было серьезным поводом для беспокойства. И насколько же иронично, что Гарри могла убежать от виноватого удовольствия, которое она обычно испытывала в компании Волдеморта, просто чуть глубже погрузившись в их общий океан пустоты, где подобные волнения уже не имели большого значения.

Это, скорее всего, было самым странным побочным эффектом происходящего между ними метафизического дерьма: чувства Гарри все еще были ее собственными, а их общая эмоциональная связь и осознанные сны остались прежними, то есть глобально ничего такого не поменялось. Гарри знала, что принятие ею их связи как-то изменит суть вещей, – просто не могло не изменить, раз уж вся магия целиком и полностью строилась на намерениях. Но она и подумать не могла, что это в большинстве своем будет проявляться в том, насколько спокойнее ей станет благодаря барьерам. Гарри всегда ощущала напряжение рядом с другими людьми, и все только усугубилось, когда она опять вошла в волшебный мир, – слишком уж остро она чувствовала чужие взгляды, и шепотки, и вес чужих ожиданий. И хотя это всё еще беспокоило ее где-то там на заднем плане – словно расшатанный зуб, который Гарри все никак не могла перестать трогать языком, – все равно она впервые почувствовала себя так, словно наконец может вдохнуть полной грудью. И даже если за это рано или поздно придется заплатить, сейчас Гарри готова была признать: неожиданное спокойствие разума в любом случае того стоило.

***

Для случайного наблюдателя кабинет Дамблдора выглядел как обычно, словно Гарри вовсе и не теряла самообладания здесь почти три месяца назад, словно и не было жуткой вспышки праведного гнева и выброса стихийной магии, которые чуть не сравняли комнату с землей.

У Гарри появилось странное чувство обманутости: судя по всему, ничего в кабинете не пострадало до невозможности восстановления. Она не смогла безвозвратно уничтожить хотя бы малую часть его жизни, как он уничтожил ее. Ну и ладно, все равно это только начало.

«Не желаешь засахаренную лимонную дольку?» – спросил Дамблдор. Голубые глаза все так же искрились, а на столе перед ним стояла тарелка с желтыми сладостями, которые, по глубокому убеждению Гарри, точно должны быть пропитаны чем-нибудь мерзким.

Гарри вскинула бровь и задумалась, что сделает директор, скажи она ему засунуть свои лимонные дольки туда, где не светит солнце.

«Нет, спасибо, директор, – вместо этого ответила Гарри с предельно вежливой улыбкой. Может, она не могла пока позволить себе оттолкнуть Дамблдора с концами, но она также и не собиралась облегчать ему жизнь. – Что-то случилось?»

У старого волшебника хватило наглости отмахнуться от ее вопроса, словно он еще имел какую-то власть над ней и мог относиться к ней покровительственно-снисходительно. «Ничего такого, девочка моя. Просто я понимаю, что в конце учебного года мы с тобой расстались не на лучшей ноте, и мне бы хотелось, как говорится, прояснить ситуацию. Теперь, когда ты знаешь о пророчестве, ты должна понимать, какую важную роль играешь в войне, и, хотя мы не всегда можем видеться с глазу на глаз, я всего лишь хочу сделать все возможное, чтобы ты была в безопасности».

Конечно, ведь нет ничего безопаснее двери с семью замками и решеток на окнах.

«Вы очень добры, – сказала Гарри, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, хотя они так и чесались проклясть ублюдка, и улыбаясь самой мягкой улыбкой, словно старик напротив был совершенным незнакомцем. – Конечно, на фоне происходящего это может показаться мелочью, но первая неделя по возвращении – всегда некоторый шок для нервной системы. Впрочем, тут нет ничего такого, с чем я не могла бы справиться».

«Мне было так жаль услышать о пожаре. Ты, должно быть, сильно волновалась о своей семье. По-видимому, в момент атаки они были на отдыхе. Разумеется, ты чувствуешь вину за то, что они стали мишенью для нападения, так как с твоим внезапным уходом кровная защита тоже перестала действовать, но все же не нужно винить себя слишком сильно».

Он, блядь, серьезно? Единственное, о чем Гарри сожалела, так что это не она сама устроила пожар. Конечно, то, что Волдеморт сделал это для нее, было второй самой лучшей вещью на свете, и, если уж быть до конца честной, Гарри была почти немного разочарована, что Дурслей не оказалось дома. Она так и не призналась в этом самой себе; пожелать своим ужасным маггловским родственникам смерти в результате пожара настолько далеко уходило в область серой морали, что она уже прекращала быть серой. Сама Гарри не стала бы из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы их укокошить, но если бы вдруг Дурсли случайно пересеклись с Темным Лордом… Что ж, сложно было бы найти людей, которые заслуживали бы этой встречи больше, чем они.

Никогда еще Гарри не была так рада новым ментальным барьерам, ведь теперь она могла думать о подобных вещах, глядя Дамблдору прямо в глаза, и он в жизни ни о чем не заподозрит. Она ощутила едва заметное прикосновение призрачных пальцев – это Дамблдор пытался проникнуть в ее разум. Обжигающая волна ярости, которая не была ее собственной, показала, что не она одна это почувствовала.

Глаза Дамблдора расширились в страхе, хотя Гарри не могла сказать, было ли это из-за его неспособности прочитать ее мысли, или потому что он тоже почувствовал чужую вспышку гнева. «Скажи, пожалуйста, как тебе удалось овладеть Окклюменцией на таком уровне, что даже Северус не смог прочитать твои поверхностные мысли, когда проводил для меня некоторые рутинные тесты?»

Ха! Рутинные тесты, да конечно. И как же ловко директор свалил всю вину на своего шпиона, вместо того чтобы признать, что его поймали с поличным, когда он сам попытался влезть в ее мозги. Гарри еще с Праздничного пира знала, что Снейп пытался заглянуть в ее голову – со все более бесплодными результатами, судя по все более кислому выражению лица зельевара, – однако то, что Дамблдор сам подтвердил это, стало неожиданно приятным бонусом.

«Тут нет ничего особенного, – пожала плечами Гарри. – Так как я смогла расправиться с летней домашней работой раньше обычного, у меня было намного больше свободного времени, плюс неограниченный доступ в библиотеку Блэков. Я понимала, насколько важно обеспечить защиту разума, так что старалась изо всех сил, и, видимо, мои старания окупились».

Дамблдор улыбнулся той же вежливой, мягкой улыбкой, что и сама Гарри. «И, конечно же, тебя совсем не затруднит объяснить, как ты смогла выйти на такой уровень, после того как весь прошлый год испытывала трудности с основами?»

Отлично, кажется, директор решил быть более прямолинейным, чем обычно. «Видите ли, щиты должны быть простыми. В книгах же приводились примеры стен, замков и лабиринтов. Да, я упертая, но мне слишком сложно концентрироваться, чтобы хотя бы на небольшой отрезок времени представлять даже простейшие визуализации, не говоря уже о чем-то таком сложном. Так что хоть я могла представлять их время от времени и да, выглядели они впечатляюще, все равно это был по большей части мираж, и толку от него не было никакого – любой, у кого было бы достаточно времени, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, разнес бы эту иллюзию к чертям собачьим». – Гарри сделала паузу, мысленно похвалив себя, что на каникулах перечитала столько литературы по ментальным искусствам, и попыталась быстро придумать объяснение, которое звучало бы и правдоподобно, и достаточно пугающе, чтобы Дамблдор больше ее об этом не спрашивал.

«Лучший совет для людей, испытывающих трудности с Окклюменцией, который я нашла, звучал так: вместо того, чтобы заставлять свой разум принимать формы, которые не приходят естественным путем, лучше найти что-то, что разум уже знает, и использовать это в качестве естественных ассоциаций. В таком случае, скажем, у профессора Спраут щиты предстали бы в образе леса или лабиринта с живой изгородью, потому что она знает и понимает растения и инстинктивно вырастила бы что-нибудь шипастое, чтобы отгонять вламывающихся в ее разум. В последнее время меня очень заинтересовали охранные чары, а Окклюменационные барьеры больше всех остальных видов защиты завязаны на личности человека. Имея представление о характере человека, обычно довольно легко угадать, с помощью чего он будет защищать себя, – даже если речь идет о таком человеке как вы, директор».

«Какое изящное решение», – жизнерадостно сказал Дамблдор, как будто он и правда был впечатлен и при этом ни капельки не беспокоился.

Гарри только ухмыльнулась, буквально на долю секунду сверкнув зубами. «Конечно, я могу полностью ошибаться, сэр, но готова поспорить на отличную пару теплых вязаных носков, что ваши щиты представляют собой Хогвартс».

Нечасто людям выпадает шанс лицезреть изумленного Дамблдора, но сейчас был как раз один из таких замечательных случаев. «Как ты догадалась, девочка моя?»

«Я вовсе не владею Легилименцией, если вы об этом думаете, – спокойно сказала Гарри, с удовольствием заметив, как нервно директор инстинктивно отвел взгляд, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. Десять очков Гриффиндору. – Магическое образование дает волшебникам очень односторонние знания, знаете ли. Целые поколения волшебников понимают в механизмах магии, но совсем не смыслят в человеческой натуре. Вы учились в Хогвартсе, преподавали в Хогвартсе, а теперь вы еще и директор Хогвартса. Для вас это не просто замок – это ваш замок, практически ваше королевство. Вы провели здесь большую часть своей жизни и знаете школу, как никто другой. Тем, кто захочет проникнуть в ваш разум, придется хорошенько потрудиться, просто чтобы войти внутрь, так как замок сам по себе очень мощный символ защиты. С вашим умом у вас точно есть вторая линия защиты, где все ваши знания рассортированы по разным комнатам, и никто кроме вас не сможет понять логику этой сортировки. И прямо здесь, в кабинете директора, будет центр вашего сознания, будут скрыты ваши самые темные тайны и сама суть вашего естества, потому что это ваше место силы. Здесь вы чувствуете себя всемогущим, в наибольшей безопасности».

Чувство тревоги, разлившееся в воздухе, точно не собиралось исчезать в ближайшее время. Но так как Дамблдор, вне всяких сомнений, был очень умным человеком, он быстро распознал, к чему клонит Гарри, и проницательно прищурился. «И где же вы чувствуете себя в наибольшей безопасности, мисс Поттер?»

Наверное, ее должно было насторожить, что первым же делом ей на ум пришла библиотека, где она могла свернуться калачиком в объятиях Волдеморта.

Второй промелькнувшей мыслью был глубокий океан пустоты – кокон из теплых теней, который так напоминал молчаливую темноту чулана под лестницей. И внезапно у Гарри нашелся ответ. Идеальный ответ.

«Я всегда чувствовала себя в наибольшей безопасности в темноте, директор, сколько я себя помню. – Гарри склонила голову набок и посмотрела на Дамблдора бесстрастно, как это делал Волдеморт, просто чтобы напугать старого волшебника. – Знаете, почему?»

Как и следовало ожидать, на старческом лице вспыхнула тревога, словно грозовая молния осветила ночное небо. Гарри смогла заметить эту вспышку, только потому что знала, какие выводы он сделает, и ждала этого. «Боюсь, я не имею ни малейшего понятия».

«Потому что в темноте я была в безопасности от Дурслей. – Гарри сказала это таким тоном, словно ей вовсе не было грустно или стыдно, словно ее это совсем не злило. Она просто констатировала факт, такой же неоспоримый, как то, что Земля вертится вокруг своей оси. Солнце всегда вставало на востоке и садилось на западе, и пока это происходило, родственники Гарри ненавидели абсолютно все, что она собой представляла. – Я всю жизнь спала в чулане под лестницей, до тех пор, пока не пришло первое письмо из Хогвартса. В адресе был указан именно чулан, отчего Дурсли начали подозревать, что за домом следят, и почти сразу после этого отдали мне вторую спальню Дадли, просто на всякий случай».

«Вторую спальню?» – слабо переспросил Дамблдор, и это больше походило на восклицание, чем на вопрос. Вот он, следующий поворот колеса в сценарии, по которому разыгрывался их разговор, словно он уже был заранее отрепетирован и не мог свернуть ни в какую другую сторону, даже если бы они попытались сменить тему.

«Конечно, где еще ему хранить свои старые игрушки, – ответила Гарри так, словно ее удивляло, что Дамблдор вообще об этом спрашивал. – Ведь им пространство, окно и солнечный свет нужны гораздо больше, чем нежеланной маленькой чудачке вроде меня. Почти все время, когда я была не в школе, или не делала работу по дому, или не возилась в саду, или не готовила, меня запирали в темном чулане, либо чтобы скрыть мои ненормальные отклонения от глаз нормальных людей, либо чтобы наказать за какую-нибудь мелочь вроде подгоревшего бекона или оценок лучше, чем у Дадли. По крайней мере, когда меня запирали там на несколько дней без еды, то хотя бы не били тростью, и на том спасибо. Это всегда был очень неприятный опыт».

«Неприятный опыт?» – Сейчас Дамблдор уже почти не скрывал панику, и они оба это знали. Гарри почти могла слышать, как скрипели шестеренки в его голове, пока он лихорадочно пересматривал все свои оценки и соображения, чтобы снова взять под контроль их разговор, а следовательно – и саму Гарри.

«О да, – живо откликнулась Гарри; теперь, когда директор попался в силки, черта с два она его так просто отпустит. – Дядя Вернон очень любил меня пороть. Мне кажется, тогда он думал, что контролирует ситуацию. Для него магия становилась не такой пугающей, если он все еще мог побить меня и при этом не превратиться в жабу или еще кого-нибудь. Но я ведь даже не подозревала о существовании магии до того момента, пока Хагрид не вручил мне письмо и не рассказал правду о смерти родителей, и раньше мне казалось, что меня наказывают просто за то, что я существую. Хотя для ведьмы разница не так уж велика».

Разницы и правда никакой нет. Ни один волшебник или волшебница не смогли бы объяснить людям, не ведающим о магии, каково это – чувствовать ее внутри себя, какой жизненно важной частью личности для них является магия.

«Поэтому в темноте я чувствую себя в безопасности, директор, – продолжила Гарри. – Поэтому моему разуму так легко создавать инстинктивные ассоциации, которые позволяют постоянно поддерживать ментальные барьеры. Они напоминают мне о тех временах, когда я не могла выйти из чулана, но одновременно с тем куда никто не мог зайти».

«Конечно же, ты несколько преувеличиваешь, девочка моя», – ровно сказал Дамблдор. Ведь полнейшее отрицание и скидывание вины на жертву – самая лучшая реакция, если вдруг студентка, находящаяся под твоей опекой, заявляет о насилии дома, а уж особенно в том случае, когда ты самолично оставил эту самую студентку на пороге дома людей, которые над ней издевались.  
  
«То есть все шрамы мне только приснились? – переспросила Гарри с насмешливо вздернутой бровью. – И вы ведь не думали на самом деле, что я от рождения такая маленькая? Мои родители, конечно, не были гигантами, но за весь год я не выросла ни на один сантиметр, и что-то мне подсказывает, что с теперешним ростом я останусь до конца жизни. Знаете, такое случается с детьми, если они все детство страдают от хронического недоедания. И неужели вы никогда не замечали, что каждое первое сентября я появлялась, похудев на два размера от того, что имела в конце предыдущего учебного года? Даже теперь, после целого лета, в течение которого я нормально питалась три раза в день вместо одного-двух раз, что было стандартом для предыдущих лет (и это если мне еще очень везло), я подпадаю под категорию миниатюрной, а не тощей, только благодаря тренировкам по квиддичу».

Старый волшебник молчал намного дольше, чем ожидала Гарри.

«Почему ты никогда никому об этом не говорила?» – наконец спросил он.

«То есть то, что я каждый год умоляла отправить меня буквально куда угодно, только не на Тисовую улицу, вам ни о чем не говорило? Вплоть до того, что я готова была жить со сбежавшим преступником, которого только-только встретила». – Гарри пожала плечами, как будто ее это уже давным-давно не трогало.

(Ее это трогало, и еще как).

«Я полагаю, оставить меня там и было вашим планом. У вас все это время была миссис Фигг, жившая в паре домов от нас, и она никак не могла пропустить синяки и все остальное. Поначалу я злилась, когда только узнала, но потом до меня дошло: вы должны были убедиться, что оружие будет хорошо заточено и закалено огнем невзгод и лишений. – Гарри постаралась, чтобы взгляд у нее был такой же холодный и беспощадный, как у акулы. – В книгах все герои страдают, перед тем как отправляются спасать мир или умирают, пытаясь это сделать. Таков ваш план, так ведь?»

Хотя Гарри очень много думала об этом, она так и не смогла до конца понять, было ли ее дерьмовое детство прямым намерением директора, бонусным побочным эффектом или приемлемой жертвой. В любом случае, очевидно, что он никак не ожидал, что Гарри обвинит его в этом. И то, что она делала это только сейчас, а не в предыдущие пять с чем-то лет молчания, определенно внесло свою лепту в уверенность старого волшебника. Гарри по своему опыту знала, что людям не нравится, когда ты внезапно ведёшь себя не так, как обычно, и особенно это не нравится кукловодам вроде Альбуса Дамблдора, который всегда гордился тем, что его марионетки послушны и не выбиваются из сценария.

Старый волшебник, кажется, осознал, что он не сможет отмахнуться от ее слов, как обычно, и при этом не растерять остатки ее доверия к нему, а потому кардинально изменил линию поведения. «Мне жаль, девочка моя, мне очень жаль».

«Если бы вам было жаль, вы бы предприняли что-нибудь, когда миссис Фигг в первый раз пришлось вправлять мне вывихнутое плечо или скормить мне достаточно печенья, чтобы я не упала в обморок от голода, пока она нянчилась со мной, – бесцветно сказала Гарри. – Уверена, у вас есть куча серьёзных причин, по которым вы сочли все происходящее приемлемым, но, учитывая, что это я почти всю свою жизнь расплачивалась за них кровью, потом и слезами, уж простите, что мне абсолютно все равно на эти самые причины».

«Гарри... Мне правда очень жаль», – последовал слабый ответ, сопровождавшийся печальным ужасом, который в этот раз мог быть вполне реальным, в ярких голубых глазах, которые в свою очередь были далеко не такими яркими, как в начале их разговора.

«Это чудесно, – ответила Гарри. Вот только черта с два она великодушно простит ему все то, через что он заставил ее пройти. – Могу я идти, профессор? Мне сегодня ещё нужно написать эссе».

Некоторое время Дамблдор неотрывно смотрел на неё, и Гарри выдержала его взгляд, не дрогнув. Голубые глаза потускнели ещё больше, когда директор начал понимать, чего, возможно, ему стоили его прошлые действия. «Да, мисс Поттер. Я ещё поговорю с вами чуть позже по поводу отдельных уроков, которые помогут вам в борьбе против Тома».

Звучало в высшей степени захватывающе. «Конечно, профессор, мы обязательно поговорим».

Дамблдор сидел, слегка ссутулившись, отстраненно глядя куда-то вдаль, а Гарри покидала его кабинет с гордо поднятой головой, подобно королеве.  
  



End file.
